Coração de Guerreiro
by Pyta-chan
Summary: Inglaterra, 1214. Para lady Kagome, só havia um jeito de escapar de seus impiedosos inimigos: refugiar-se nos braços fortes de Inuyasha Taisho, homem cuja simples presença lhe provocava sensações que ela julgara enterradas para sempre.
1. Prólogo

Coração de Guerreiro

Sharon Schulze

**Título original:** To Tame a Warrior's Heart

Esta história não me pretence. Apenas a estou postando no universo Inuyaha. Aproveitem!!!

PRÓLOGO

_Inglaterra, 1214._

Depois de muito tempo lutando em terras distantes, Inuyasha Taisho tinha retornado à Inglaterra para ocupar seu lugar entre os demais lordes da corte do rei Seshoumaru. Alto, forte, bonito, um guerreiro abençoado com todas as habilidades e a destreza necessárias à sobrevivência nos campos de batalha, tornou-se logo o favorito das mulheres.

Havia, porém, um segredo em seu passado, um segredo que o vinha atormentando desde a infância.

Único conhecedor do passado de Taisho, o rei Seshoumaru comprazia-se em submetê-Io à sua vontade, observando o arrogante e jovem lorde mover-se com cautela em meio às intrigas da corte. Cedo ou tarde, acabaria tropeçando e revelando sua verdadeira natureza ao mundo. E esse mesmo mundo que agora o aplaudia, iria tratá-Io como pária.

Esse simples pensamento enchia o rei de maldosa satisfação.

Mas enquanto isso não acontecesse, ele, como suserano de Taisho, iria usufruir de sua capacidade e de sua bravura, enviando-o em missões importantes ou inúteis, de acordo com seu capricho real, até mesmo aos confins do reino.

E se Taisho não quisesse obedecê-lo, nada mais fácil do que lhe expor a vergonha diante de todos.

O rei Seshoumaru sabia que, por pior que fosse a tarefa, Inuyasha Taisho não poderia recusar!


	2. capítulo 1

Coração de Guerreiro

Sharon Schulze

**Título original:** To Tame a Warrior's Heart

Esta história não me pretence. Apenas a estou postando no universo Inuyaha. Aproveitem!!!

**CAPÍTULO UM**

_Pântanos de Gales_

Os cascos dos cavalos chocavam-se contra a trilha pedregosa, o som reverberando na mata envolta em névoa. Kagome ajeitou-se melhor na sela, e o arrepio que lhe percorreu a espinha nada tinha a ver com a umidade fria que a cercava. Nunca a viagem até L'Eau Clair, o castelo de sua prima Sangô, lhe parecera tão longa ou tão agourenta. Num gesto instintivo, aconchegou o manto ao pescoço. Talvez fosse a impaciência em chegar a responsável por seu nervosismo e não a possibilidade de algum perigo oculto entre as árvores.

Dois soldados de seu irmão Souta cavalgavam a frente e mais dois a seguiam como escolta de proteção. Mas a inquietação deles era evidente e Kagome conseguia ouvir-lhes as preces sussurradas, à medida que avançavam em meio à espessa neblina. Nunca deveria tê-Ios trazido como escolta, já que eram os menos hábeis dos homens de armas de Souta. Agora receava que a presença deles não fosse suficiente para protegê-Ia.

Um leve ganido chamou-lhe então a atenção, levando-a a deter a égua que montava.

- Venha, Buyo! - falou em tom de comando para o magnífico cão de caça que a acompanhava correndo a lado da estrada.

Enquanto ele encostava a cabeça maciça em sua perna Kagome escrutinou as árvores gotejantes.

- Há alguém ali? Vá ver, Buyo.

Depois de esfregar nela o focinho, o animal voltou para a beira da floresta, as orelhas em pé, a cabeça movendo-se de um lado para o outro.

Incitando a montaria, Kagome voltou-se para o garoto, que cavalgava a seu lado. O rosto magro de Houjo aparentava tranqüilidade, embora suas faces estivessem pálidas como cera. Seus olhos azuis examinavam a área em redor com a determinação do guerreiro que um dia esperava ser, servindo como escudeiro do marido de Sangô, lorde Mirok FitzClifford.

- Talvez devêssemos ter aguardado a volta de Souta - falou Kagome, baixinho.

- Não, milady, não havia necessidade. - Houjo empertigou-se na sela. - Embora a companhia de lord Souta fosse muito bem-vinda, claro...

Apesar das palavras corajosas, a palidez de Houjo mostrava que estava com medo. Com catorze anos, quase um homem, tinha levado uma vida protegida, até vir para o castelo de lorde Souta. Mas o garoto ansiava por aventuras e pela oportunidade de tornar-se escudeiro de Mirok com o mesmo ardor do irmão de Kagome naquela idade.

Assim que entraram na floresta, ela tinha se dado conta do erro que cometera ao partir para L'Eau Clair sem a companhia de Souta. Aos poucos sua preocupação fora aumentando, e só o medo de voltar sobre os próprios passos a fazia prosseguir.

Deveria ter se sentido segura com a escolta dos homens de armas do irmão, porque ninguém ousaria desafiar o Dragão, nome pelo qual Souta, o mais valoroso dos cavaleiros do príncipe Llywelyn de Gales, era conhecido. Mas agora tudo em que conseguia pensar era que não devia ter colocado em risco a segurança de Houjo, nem dos demais, devido à sua impaciência em atender ao chamado de Sangô.

Esta daria à luz quando Deus quisesse, com a presença ou não de Kagome. E provavelmente se sairia muito bem, apesar dos protestos em contrário.

- A senhora pode ficar tranqüila, milady. - Houjo lançou um olhar à espada presa em sua cintura, e depois ergueu os olhos para Kagome, o rosto enrubescido. - Há cinco de nós aqui, o suficiente para protegê-Ia. Não foi o que a senhora disse ao padre Marc, antes de partirmos de Gwal Draig?

Apesar do tato de Houjo, Kagome sentiu o rosto queimar de vergonha. Na verdade, ela havia praticamente gritado aquelas palavras ao sacerdote, que fazia a última e desesperada tentativa de convencê-Ia a esperar pelo irmão. Souta com certeza iria censurar de novo o pobre capelão, ao retornar e descobrir que ela partira sozinha.

Houjo pousou a mão no cabo da espada, dizendo:

- Estou às suas ordens, lady Kagome. Eu a defenderei com minha própria vida, juro.

Ela reprimiu um sorriso diante da bravata do garoto.

De alguma forma Houjo tinha enchido a cabeça com as tolas histórias de cavalaria tão populares entre os normandos. Ela não merecia tal lealdade, mas seria cruel menosprezar-lhe a galanteria.

- Sinto-me honrada, Houjo. - Kagome estendeu a mão para ele através da curta distância que os separava. E não ficou surpresa quando ele a apertou na sua, ensaiando uma desajeitada mesura.

- Não, milady, a honra...

Um som sibilante desviou nesse ponto a atenção de Kagome.

- Você ouviu isso? - perguntou, libertando a mão que o garoto ainda segurava.

Imediatamente, obrigou a égua a parar, e com um gesto, ordenou a Houjo que permanecesse em silêncio.

Tudo que chegou a seus ouvidos atentos, porém, foi o bater dos cascos dos cavalos dos soldados da escolta que vinham atrás.

De repente, Buyo avançou rosnando baixinho, ao mesmo tempo em que ela tornava a ouvir o zunido e o identificava.

Flechas sendo atiradas!

- Depressa! - Esporeou seu animal, obrigando Houjo a acompanhá-Ia para o lado da trilha. - Venha comigo.

Um grito abafado soou por entre as árvores, seguido pelo estrépito de metal contra metal. Deslizando da sela, Kagome agarrou o braço de Houjo, forçando-o também a desmontar. Sem perder tempo, arrastou-o para dentro da floresta.

Enquanto os dois homens da retaguarda seguiam a galope para defendê-Ia, Kagome embrenhou-se na espessa mata, sem largar o braço do garoto. Com o coração disparado, ela nem se dava conta das gotas geladas que pingavam dos galhos, nem dos arranhões provocados pelos espinheiros à medida que avançavam floresta adentro.

- Onde estamos indo? - Houjo deteve-se para desenroscar o manto de um galho baixo. - Não devíamos ajudar os guardas?

- Não vai adiantar nada corrermos para a trilha e cairmos na emboscada - ela replicou, dobrando a cintura até recuperar o fôlego. - Astúcia é a melhor...

Nesse instante um cavalo passou desembestado por eles, os olhos girando nas órbitas. Um dos homens de Souta pendia da sela, com sangue correndo da boca e do peito atingido por uma flecha. A expressão de surpresa no rosto sem vida iria atormentar Kagome pelo resto da vida, presumindo-se, claro, que ela sobrevivesse ao ataque.

Houjo persignou-se, abalado. Kagome precisava afastá-Io dali antes que outra morte lhe pesasse na consciência, mas sabia que ele se recusaria a deixá-Ia. Enquanto procurava pelas palavras para convencê-Io, o garoto segurou-lhe o braço.

- Com seu perdão, milady. - Agarrando-a com firmeza, começou a puxá-Ia. - Não tenha medo, vou levá-Ia para um lugar seguro.

Soltando o braço, Kagome recuou alguns passos em direção ao local de onde vinham os ruídos de combate.

O garoto tentou segurá-Ia de novo.

- Como a senhora disse, não há nada que possamos fazer por eles. Vamos, é melhor fugir enquanto é tempo.

Ela estendeu a mão para ele, como suplicando. De repente, num movimento inesperado, agarrou o cabo da espada que pendia da cintura de Houjo. A arma deslizou para fora da bainha, firmemente segura por Kagome, antes que o rapazinho conseguisse reagir com mais do que algumas pragas.

- Você ainda tem muito que aprender, Houjo. 

Sem largar a arma, ela deu um passo para trás. Era melhor que o garoto não discutisse, porque não teria forças para ficar erguendo a espada por muito tempo. Mas ele não sabia disso, esperava.

- É por minha culpa que estamos nessa encrenca e cabe a mim, portanto, tirar-nos dela. - Kagome moveu um pouquinho a espada. - Você tem que ir procurar ajuda. É seu dever - acrescentou, ao ver a indecisão estampada no olhar de Houjo. - Não prestou um juramento a mim? Precisa pegar aquele cavalo e buscar socorro. Ficarei escondida aqui na floresta até sua volta.

- Não posso abandoná-Ia - protestou o garoto. Venha comigo.

- Não. Vai ser mais fácil você escapar sozinho e, além disso, o cavalo poderá correr mais, transportando apenas uma pessoa. - Kagome pousou a ponta da espada no peito dele. - Eu ordeno que vá, a não ser que queira suportar as conseqüências do meu desagrado.

A expressão de Houjo mostrou claramente que acreditava que ela usaria mesmo a espada, caso não lhe obedecesse.

Abaixando a cabeça em submissão, murmurou:

- Que Deus a proteja, milady! - E enfiou-se por entre os arbustos, desaparecendo de vista.

Respirando fundo, Kagome baixou a espada e foi seguindo de volta para a trilha, desviando-se dos galhos baixos. Não fazia a menor idéia da força e do número de inimigos que teria pela frente. Dos guardas que a acompanhavam não deviam restar mais do que dois ou três, além dela mesma, claro, embora duvidasse que pudesse ser considerada de grande valia nessa hora.

Quem poderia tê-los atacado e por quê? Ela trazia pouca bagagem e viajava acompanhada de uma escolta armada. Que beneficio poderiam esperar os atacantes, na certa salteadores de estrada?

Nesse instante, tendo atingido a beira da floresta, Kagome colocou de lado a espada e cobriu o rosto com o capuz do manto. Então, retesando os músculos para impedir o tremor dos braços, retomou a pesada arma e deixou o abrigo das árvores.

À medida que os farrapos de nevoeiro se espalhavam, ela percebeu que apenas um de seus homens permanecia de pé na clareira, cercado por três bandidos maltrapilhos. Pareciam abutres rodeando um cavaleiro agonizante. Com as espadas e as palavras desafiavam a vulnerabilidade de sua vítima. Os corpos caídos no solo pedregoso da trilha apregoavam a valorosa defesa empreendida por seus guardas. E tudo para nada. Tinham sido derrotados pelo número superior dos atacantes.

O olhar ansioso de Kagome deparou então com Buyo caído em cima dos cadáveres de dois dos salteadores, ambos com as gargantas dilaceradas vertendo sangue. Do dorso do cão projetavam-se os cabos de algumas flechas.

Dor e raiva diante do massacre emprestaram a Kagome uma força e uma energia superiores às de que dispunha. Espada em punho precipitou-se ao encontro do inimigo, emitindo a plenos pulmões o grito de guerra do irmão.

Os três homens voltaram-se e, deixando de lado o guarda avançaram para rodeá-Ia.

O capuz caiu, expondo-lhe as tranças semidesfeitas, um estandarte a proclamar-lhe o sexo. Tarde demais para incomodar-se com isso, Kagome pensou, apertando a espada com firmeza.

- Aí está ela, rapazes! - um dos homens gritou, o rosto imundo retorcido num sorriso pretensioso. - Acho que essa é a dama que nos mandaram capturar.

Kagome permaneceu imóvel, apenas os olhos se movendo de um atacante para o outro. Tinha certeza de que jamais os vira. Quem poderia querer capturá-Ia a esse ponto?

- Sob as ordens de quem estão agindo? - perguntou, com altivez.

- Não posso dizer. - O bandido apontou sua adaga para ela. - Vamos, minha linda, largue essa espada. Você não vai precisar dela.

- É, a única espada de que precisa está bem aqui acrescentou outro, provocando as gargalhadas dos demais ao colocar a mão na frente da calça.

O estômago de Kagome revirou-se. _Por favor, meu Deus, isso não! _Melhor seria enfiar a espada em si mesma do que deixar aqueles porcos tocá-Ia. Mas antes disso mandaria ao menos um para o inferno, jurou.

Os homens haviam relaxado sua vigilância e continuavam a ignorar o guarda remanescente, que pareceu abatido ao olhar furtivo de Kagome. Mesmo assim, ela foi capaz de ler nos olhos dele a promessa de que não iria falhar em seu dever para com a irmã de seu senhor.

Brandindo a espada num largo arco, Kagome correu em direção aos bandidos, ao mesmo tempo em que o soldado atirava-se sobre eles atacando-os com sua arma.

A lâmina da espada de Kagome mergulhou fundo no ventre do estuprador em perspectiva. Um entorpecimento doloroso tomou conta dos dedos e do braço da jovem lady, mas ela não largou a arma. _Duvido que sua "espada" vá servir para alguma coisa agora, seu canalha! _Pensou, sorrindo com implacável satisfação.

Seu sorriso desapareceu ao ver o último dos soldados de Souta ser abatido. Agora só podia contar consigo mesma. O que fazer? Firmando o pé de encontro ao peito da vítima, libertou a lâmina e recuou para continuar a defender-se.

Nesse instante o bater de cascos estrondou na clareira e alguns cavalos surgiram, rompendo o nevoeiro. À frente vinha um belíssimo garanhão, montado por um cavaleiro armado, seu grito de batalha cortando os ares.

A atenção concentrada na inesperada visão, Kagome nem sequer ouviu o assobio das flechas que atingiram suas costas.

Inuyasha tentou enxugar a umidade que lhe cobria as faces, mas sua luva encontrava-se igualmente molhada pelo penetrante nevoeiro. Sacudindo a cabeça para afastar a exaustão, censurou-se de novo pela própria estupidez. Fora tolice não ter aceitado a oferta de um guia que Mirok lhe fizera. Isso teria lhe proporcionado companhia para afastar o tédio da jornada, bem como a certeza de que não se desviara do caminho para Dolwyddelan.

Não se atrevera a permanecer por mais tempo em L'Eau Clair, depois de ser informado que lady Kagome Higurashi poderia chegar a qualquer instante. Tratava-se da prima de Sangô, a quem conhecera no ano anterior, por ocasião do casamento da herdeira do rico feudo de L'Eau Clair com lorde Mirok FitzClifIord. Naquela época, ele, Inuyasha Taisho, por ordem do rei Seshoumaru, era o comandante supremo da poderosa guarnição militar de Sangô. Posto que fora ocupado por Mirok, depois do casamento, para descontentamento do rei, que desejava a união de Inuyasha com Sangô, a fim de reforçar seu domínio na região.

Fora lady Kagome, porém, que desde o primeiro instante despertara o interesse de Inuyasha. A belíssima jovem constituía um enigma, era uma sereia que o atraía mesmo esforçando-se a todo custo para mantê-Io à distância. Sem entender a razão de sua fascinação por alguém que só o hostilizava, Inuyasha fazia de tudo para evitá-Ia.

Por isso, em vez de estar gozando do conforto e da amizade de Mirok e Sangô em L'Eau Clair, encontrava-se agora cavalgando em meio a pesado nevoeiro, todo molhado e sentindo-se miserável.

Àquela altura da vida, já devia ter aprendido a ser paciente, e a lidar com os jogos da corte. Mas havia caído de novo no desagrado real. E a que esse desagrado o conduzira: a patinhar por uma trilha lamacenta nos confins do norte de Gales, numa missão que, tinha certeza, era completamente fútil. Devia ser castigo suficiente para todos os seus pecados, que não eram poucos.

O ruído súbito de cavalos galopando sobressaltou-o, arrancando-o de seus pensamentos. Três ginetes sem cavaleiros surgiram então em meio à neblina, as rédeas sacudidas ao vento enquanto se precipitavam na direção dele.

Com um simples toque dos joelhos, Inuyasha levou seu magnífico garanhão a dançar de um lado para o outro na trilha, o que deteve a desenfreada corrida dos apavorados animais. Desmontando, Inuyasha tratou de acalmá-Ios. Embora lhe aceitassem o toque, seus flancos cobertos de espuma e os olhos rolando nas órbitas atestavam-lhes o terror.

Sangue em grande quantidade manchava o pêlo cinzento de um deles, apesar do cavalo não aparentar nenhum ferimento.

Foi então que um estranho grito chegou aos ouvidos de Inuyasha. Ele poderia jurar que se tratava de um brado de guerra, mas a voz que o lançara parecia feminina.

Alguém precisava de ajuda.

Agarrando as rédeas dos três cavalos, amarrou-as umas nas outras e, segurando com firmeza a primeira delas, saltou para a sela do garanhão. Com a espada em riste, incitou a montaria, partindo em disparada pela trilha, ao mesmo tempo em que lançava aos ares seu próprio e assustador grito de combate.

Tarde demais!

Uma figura delicada, envolta num manto escuro, encontrava-se caída ao solo quando ele, rompendo os arbustos, precipitou-se na clareira. Pôde ver então que vários homens saíam da floresta, vindo juntar-se aos combatentes que já se achavam no local.

Imediatamente, eles o cercaram. Enquanto tentavam puxá-lo da sela, Inuyasha soltou os cavalos e com um chute certeiro atingiu o rosto de um de seus oponentes, fazendo-o cair de joelhos, com a cara coberta de sangue. Ao mesmo tempo um golpe mortal da espada derrubava outro, praticamente decapitando-o.

Talvez conseguisse sair-se bem daquele fiasco, afinal.

Foi então que uma flecha cravou-se em seu braço esquerdo, a surpresa quase o desequilibrando. Era toda a distração de que os bandidos necessitavam. Num ataque conjunto, passaram a agredi-lo a uma distância segura com grossos galhos, tentando derrubá-lo.

A chuva de golpes vindos de todos os lados ao mesmo tempo fazia Inuyasha balançar na sela até que, com um baque surdo, ele caiu ao solo. Mesmo assim, continuou lutando, mas era impossível superar um número tão maior de oponentes. Alguém conseguiu arrancar-lhe o capacete e os golpes passaram a atingir-lhe a cabeça desprotegida.

Enquanto sua vista escurecia, um sorriso surgiu-lhe nos lábios.

Quem iria acreditar que Inuyasha Taisho morreria em virtude de um ato do mais desinteressado heroísmo?

**Oiê!!!**

**Sei q ñ deveria postar outra fic quando tenho 3 em andamento... Mas como esta é uma história que eu apenas estou adaptando, achei que ñ haveria problemas.**

**Li este livro quando eu tinha apenas 12 anos e me apaixonei! Espero q v6 a curtam tanto qto eu.**

**Bjks,**

**Pyta-chan ^.^**


	3. Capítulo 2

Coração de Guerreiro

Sharon Schulze

**Título original:** To Tame a Warrior's Heart

Esta história não me pretence. Apenas a estou postando no universo Inuyaha. Aproveitem!!!

**CAPÍTULO DOIS**

A mente de Kagome vagava confusa, num abismo escuro e frio onde ecoavam palavras sem sentido. Aos poucos, sua consciência foi voltando e com ela a noção de estar caída na relva molhada.

Risadas e vozes estrondosas soaram nas proximidades, trazendo à tona a lembrança da emboscada. O medo a fez ficar imóvel, rezando para que os atacantes a supusessem como morta.

Com a volta da consciência, uma onda de náusea tomou conta dela, seguida de uma dor aguda nas costas. Apertando os dentes, ela concentrou-se em descobrir o que acontecia a seu redor.

A terra tremeu sob seu rosto, e seus ouvidos captaram o som abafado de cascos de cavalos em retirada. As vozes soaram ainda mais iradas. Kagome arriscou-se a abrir os olhos.

Um pequeno grupo de homens, discutindo e gesticulando, rodeava um cavaleiro, vestindo uma roupa de malha, que se encontrava caído por terra, aparentemente morto. Nesse momento um dos salteadores, dando um passo à frente, obrigou com um gesto os demais a silenciarem.

- Vamos pegar os cavalos que fugiram - falou em tom de comando. - O garanhão, por si só, vale uma fortuna, e os outros também são de alta qualidade. Com o pagamento desse trabalho - sua mão indicou a cena da carnificina - vamos levar uma vida de reis. Milorde disse que podíamos ficar com toda a pilhagem, o que significa que os cavalos nos pertencem.

- Ralph tem razão - concordou outro. - Podemos voltar para recolher o resto do saque mais tarde. Essa gente não vai mesmo a parte alguma. - Rindo, o bandido chutou o corpo a seus pés. - Vamos logo atrás desses cavalos.

Para alívio de Kagome, pouco depois os assaltantes partiam, o ruído dos cascos dos cavalos perdendo-se na distância. Mas ela sabia que precisava sair daquele lugar antes que voltassem, ou em breve estaria morta de verdade.

Ou desejando que a morte viesse salvá-Ia, se aquele canalhas resolvessem estuprá-Ia, acrescentou num segundo pensamento, pouco antes de mergulhar de novo na inconsciência.

Deitado de costas na relva, Inuyasha não se importava com os pingos gelados que caíam sobre ele. Proporcionavam alívio a seu corpo dolorido, além de arrancá-Io da pesada nuvem negra que lhe entorpecia a mente. Gemendo, rolou de lado.

Um bafo morno atingiu-lhe o rosto, fazendo-o abrir os olhos no momento exato em que uma língua áspera e quente lhe lambia a face.

Só podia estar morto, pensou, e no inferno. Porque somente lá poderia encontrar-se de novo cara a cara com o feroz cão de caça de lady Kagome.

Inuyasha não tinha a menor dúvida de que se tratava de Buyo, principalmente vendo-o daquele ângulo. Pelo menos dessa vez as aguçadas presas do animal não estavam ameaçando fincar-se em seu pescoço, com Kagome a observar a cena, divertindo-se à sua custa. Piscando para clarear a visão, ele apoiou a cabeça na mão e encarou a fera. Buyo achava-se esparramado no chão, a boca aberta, as presas brilhando.

Era incrível que ainda conseguisse se mexer. O cabo de uma seta projetava-se das costas do animal, e o sangue escorria de vários ferimentos em seu flanco. Ainda assim, conseguira arrastar-se para perto dele.

Estendendo a mão, acariciou a cabeça de Buyo, surpreendendo-se com a fraqueza que esse simples gesto lhe causou.

- O que está fazendo aqui, amigão? E onde está a sua dona?

Dominando a súbita náusea, e o terrível latejar da cabeça, Inuyasha se sentou. Céus, estaria melhor se tivesse passado a noite inteira bebendo. Mas ficar parado sob aquela garoa gelada em nada o ajudaria, e ainda o colocaria à mercê do próximo salteador de estrada. Amaldiçoando o tempo, o rei e os assaltantes com igual violência, pôs-se de joelhos e, depois de algum esforço, conseguiu ficar de pé.

Se Buyo estava lá, Kagome também devia se achar por perto. E Inuyasha tinha certeza do lugar. Com as pernas bambas, dirigiu-se para junto do combatente que vira tombar no momento em que chegara à clareira. O terreno irregular tornava ainda mais penosa sua caminhada, mas afinal alcançou a figura envolta num manto escuro e encapuzada, ao lado da qual se deixou cair.

Puxando-lhe para trás o capuz, descobriu uma massa de cabelos escuros e sedosos. Com delicadeza, virou a cabeça inerte em sua direção.

Como desconfiava, tratava-se de lady Kagome.

Com o rosto branco feito cera, sem a habitual expressão desafiante, ela parecia morta. Contudo, ainda estava viva, como comprovava o leve sopro que sentiu nos dedos ao tocar os lábios gelados e sem cor. Lábios que sabia serem ardentes e macios. A recordação daquela boca sob a sua, num beijo devastador, tinha lhe ocupado a mente com freqüência nos meses decorridos desde que conhecera Kagome em L'Eau Clair. Afastando a lembrança perturbadora, Inuyasha voltou a atenção para as setas cravadas nas costas dela.

Não se tratavam de setas comuns e sim do tipo arremessado por arcos cruzados, conhecidos como besta muito mais eficientes e mortíferos.

Muitas vezes via soldados fortes morrerem em meio terrível sofrimento, depois de feridos daquela maneira. Era praticamente impossível uma mulher frágil sobreviver a tais ferimentos.

Nesse instante, como a desmenti-lo, a sombra de um gemido escapou dos lábios pálidos de Kagome e ela abriu os olhos. A cor cinza-prata daquele olhar luminoso que Inuyasha não conseguira esquecer tinha no momento o tom escuro e opaco do estanho.

Kagome olhou em torno, confusa, antes de focalizar aquele belo rosto másculo tão próximo do seu. Um Iampejo de reconhecimento animou-lhe as feições até então inexpressivas.

- Inuyasha Taisho! Isso só pode ser um pesadelo! - Resmungou, antes de fechar de novo os olhos.

Levantando-se, Inuyasha afastou da testa os cabelos molhados e estudou o ambiente que o rodeava. O nevoeiro emprestava um aspecto ainda mais sinistro à carnificina. Nada se movia. O silêncio era absoluto, com exceção do barulho dos pingos caindo da folhagem encharcada das árvores. Ainda assim, convinha examinar os corpos caídos em torno, pois apesar do sangue espalhado em toda parte era possível que alguém mais tivesse sobrevivido.

Um gemido de Kagome atraiu-lhe de novo a atenção. Vendo que ela tentava virar-se de lado, ajoelhou-se, segurou-a com firmeza, obrigando-a a permanecer deita da de bruços.

- Cuidado, ou vai piorar seus ferimentos - alertou.

- Isto não é um pesadelo, é a realidade, não é? 

E o olhar de Kagome implorava-lhe que negasse. De repente, tudo voltou à memória dela.

- Fomos atacados por ladrões. Os guardas de minha escolta eram poucos e morreram me defendendo. - O desespero contorcia-lhe as lindas feições. - Foi tudo culpa minha, só minha. – Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas. - Os bandidos foram atrás dos nossos cavalos, mas vão voltar. Eu os ouvi conversando. - Com grande esforço, Kagome tentou erguer o corpo, mas Inuyasha a impediu, segurando-lhe os braços com firmeza.

- Você levou três flechadas nas costas. É melhor não tentar se mexer.

- Mas nós precisamos sair daqui. - insistiu ela, tentando se soltar. - Quando voltarem e descobrirem que sobrevivemos vão acabar conosco. Talvez possamos encontrar um cavalo perdido por aí e fugir.

- Você não está em condição de cavalgar.

Ela empurrou-o com um pouco mais de força.

- Não está entendendo, seu normando covarde? Prefiro morrer tentando escapar do que ficar esperando a morte nas mãos daqueles malditos.

Inuyasha apertou mais os braços dela.

- Nunca fui chamado de covarde, milady. Fique calma. Vou arranjar um meio de sairmos daqui.

Sem demonstrar a dor que estava sentindo, o jovem normando tomou Kagome no colo, e carregou-a para baixo da árvore mais próxima. Ela, por sua vez, também não soltou um gemido, embora para isso tivesse que morder com força o lábio inferior.

- Deus do céu, nunca encontrei uma mulher assim - resmungou Inuyasha ao colocá-Ia no chão. Se era um elogio ou uma crítica, nem ele saberia dizer.

- Nesse caso, o azar foi seu, milorde. - Deitada de bruços, Kagome apoiou a cabeça nos braços.

Reprimindo um palavrão, Inuyasha recuou e observou lhe o rosto pálido. A voz aparentava melhor disposição do que a fisionomia, mas não havia indícios de que ela fosse perder de novo a consciência.

- Acha que vai ficar bem? Vou ver se encontro mais algum sobrevivente. Não demoro - acrescentou. Ela acenou em concordância e fechou os olhos.

Com passos bem mais firmes, apesar da dor de cabeça não haver melhorado, Inuyasha atravessou a clareira. O sofrimento físico, porém, não importava no momento. Se não saíssem logo dali, a cabeça latejante seria o menor de seus problemas.

Pouco depois, tinha adquirido a certeza de que somente Kagome, Buyo e ele tinham sobrevivido ao ataque. Embora não gostasse da idéia de deixar os guardas de Kagome no lugar em que haviam tombado para sempre não dispunha do tempo, nem da força, necessários para enterrá-Ios.

Quanto aos bandidos mortos, tinham merecido seu destino.

O cavalo que carregava a bagagem de Kagome deve ter fugido apavorado durante a luta, pois tudo que Inuyasha conseguiu encontrar foram os parcos pertences dos guardas, espalhados pelo terreno ensangüentado. Sua própria bagagem estava perdida, levada pelo garanhão em fuga.

Sentindo-se como um ladrão de túmulos, ele tratou de remover os mantos surrados dos soldados mortos. Depoisde uma busca mais atenta, tudo que conseguiu fora alguns cinturões, uma pederneira e o aço para fazer um fogão e uma caneca amassada.

De repente, um ruído se fez ouvir por trás dos arbustos. Instintivamente, Inuyasha procurou por sua adaga, mas nada encontrou. Os bandidos a haviam levado, junto com sua espada. Antes que tivesse tempo de improvisar uma arma, uma égua de triste aparência surgiu na clareira. Apesar do sangue que lhe manchavam o pelo castanho, o animal não parecia ferido. Um rústico bridão pendia-lhe da cabeça e as rédeas vinham soltas atrás. O lombo ossudo estava coberto por uma velha pele de carneiro, bastante encardida. Devia pertencer aos bandidos. Emitindo sons tranqüilizadores, Inuyasha aproximou-se com cuidado do animal. Arrastando os cascos pela relva escorregadia, a égua veio deter-se diante dele, parecendo hesitar entre aceitar-lhe os agrados ou fugir.

Finalmente, resignado, o animal permitiu que Inuyasha o tocasse. Embora não passasse de um monte de ossos, serviria para carregar Kagome para longe daquela carnificina.

- Venha cá, lindeza - ele murmurou, agarrando as rédeas. Com um suspiro de alívio diante da passividade do animal, pôs-se a lhe afagar o pescoço trêmulo e molhado. Depois de breve hesitação, a égua seguiu-o para junto de Buyo.

Com a chegada de Inuyasha, o cão tentou se levantar, sem sucesso. Pelo visto, Buyo possuía a mesma natureza teimosa da dona. Inuyasha quase desejou que o animal tivesse sucumbido aos ferimentos, porque Kagome jamais concordaria em deixar o fiel companheiro para trás. Com uma praga, segurou o cão, impedindo-o de se debater, e colocou-o atravessado no lombo do cavalo.

O esforço levou a seta que o atingira a enterrar-se mais profundamente no braço, fazendo o sangue jorrar. Prendendo as rédeas no cinturão, Inuyasha pressionou com a mão direita o ferimento por sobre a roupa de malha, a fim de estancar a hemorragia e, caminhando com passos lentos, conduziu a égua para onde deixara Kagome. Esta não se mexeu, nem mesmo quando Inuyasha se deixou cair a seu lado.

Apertando com força os maxilares, ele tentou partir o cabo da flecha, que se projetava de seu braço, fazendo com que a ponta se aprofundasse mais.

A dor aguda fez um gemido involuntário escapar-lhe dos lábios. O som penetrou na letargia que acomete Kagome, forçando-a a abrir os olhos.

- Você ficou louco? - ela gritou, ao ver o que Inuyasha estava fazendo. - Não pode arrancar isso! Só vai pior sua situação!

- Acha que não sei? - Largando a seta, ele se pôs de joelhos e, num gesto exasperado, correu os dedos pelos cabelos de um tom prateado, que a umidade deixara emplastrados no crânio. - Só estou tentando quebrar o cabo, mas não consigo agarrar a maldita coisa com firmeza necessária.

- Levante a minha mão para que eu possa ajudar - disse Kagome, lutando para mudar de posição. Inuyasha sacudiu a cabeça.

- Você não tem força para isso.

- Pare de perder tempo, Taisho e faça o que estou dizendo! Vou firmar seu braço, enquanto você quebra o cabo da flecha. - Vendo que ele não parecia convencido acrescentou: - Vamos, sou mais forte do que pensa.

- Disso não tenho a menor dúvida! Nunca vi uma mulher que fizesse tanta questão de agir como um homem.

- Foi por isso que me beijou daquele jeito na última vez que nos vimos? Bem que ouvi dizer que alguns nobres da corte normanda preferem parceiros de cama do sexo masculino! - Os lábios carnudos de Kagome se ergueram num sorriso de mofa.

- Assim que sairmos daqui, vou lhe mostrar _qual _é a minha preferência! - Com o rosto vermelho, ele correu um olhar atrevido por todo o corpo dela. - Pelo que posso ver, parece que você dispõe do equipamento necessário!

Os maravilhosos olhos âmbares de Inuyasha tinham escurecido até um profundo tom de dourado, refletindo muito mais do que uma simples explosão de temperamento. Seria dor o que lhe sombreava o olhar? Kagome, porém duvidava que a flechada no braço fosse suficiente para afetar um guerreiro da têmpera de Inuyasha Taisho.

O calor dos dedos dele em torno de seu pulso a fez perceber quanto se achava enregelada. Embora o frio tivesse tomado conta de todo seu corpo, pouco contribuíra para anestesiar-Ihe a dor dos ferimentos. Quando Inuyasha lhe ergueu a mão, uma agonia pura se irradiou das costas dela. Mordendo o lábio inferior para sufocar um gemido, Kagome forçou os dedos a apertarem o braço masculino.

- Se aqueles bandidos não tivessem levado minha adaga, eu poderia abrir o corte e soltar a flecha - ele falou. - E também cortar os cabos das setas nas suas costas. Bem, vou ter que descobrir um jeito - concluiu, franzindo o cenho.

Fascinada pela soberba musculatura do braço de Inuyasha, que podia sentir mesmo através da roupa de malha, Kagome levou algum tempo para se ligar nas palavras dele.

- A faca que uso para comer está presa em meu cinto - informou, caindo em si.

- Este brinquedinho? - Inuyasha caçoou, ao retirar da bainha a pequena adaga de punho lavrado.

- Levante a minha saia - disse ela, sentindo a boca seca devido ao nervosismo.

- Sob outras circunstâncias, milady, eu teria o maior prazer em satisfazê-Ia. - O sorriso que curvou os lábios masculinos era pura provocação. - Mas este não é o momento mais adequado.

- Seu idiota pretensioso! - Se tivesse outra alternativa, Kagome não permitiria nem sequer que ele lhe tocasse a mão. Mas aquela não era uma ocasião normal. Erguendo a cabeça e encarando-o com altivez, continuou: - Faça o que eu disse. Presa em minha coxa há um punhal do qual não vai zombar.

Ele sustentou-lhe o olhar por um instante com um brilho estranho nos magníficos olhos dourados.

- Duvido que haja alguma coisa debaixo de sua saia da qual eu possa zombar - murmurou, com a mão já na barra do vestido. - Qual coxa?

- À direita. - Kagome fixou o olhar na distância, enquanto ele erguia o tecido molhado o suficiente para descobrir a arma, e a maior parte de uma perna escultural. Coberta por um suor gelado, o corpo tenso, o estômago revolto, ela aguardou pelo contato da mão masculina em sua pele.

A suavidade e o calor do toque a surpreenderam, fazendo-a voltar o olhar para Inuyasha. Tudo o que pôde ver foi o topo da cabeça curvada sobre ela.

- O que está olhando? - perguntou, em tom áspero. Retirando o punhal da bainha de couro, Inuyasha apressou-se a endireitar a roupa de Kagome antes de responder:

- Isto sim é uma arma de verdade. - Ele experimentou a lâmina afiada. - Vai servir muito bem para o que tenho em mente.

Pousando a mão de leve na dela, pediu então:

- Agora segure firme o meu braço.

Havia confiança no olhar masculino, confiança e mais alguma coisa que Kagome não se atrevia a descobrir. Obedecendo tratou de segurar o mais firme que pôde o braço musculoso.

Num golpe preciso, Inuyasha cortou o cabo da seta que se projetava do ferimento e jogou-o de lado. Então, sem demonstrar o menor abalo, levantou-se e foi para junto do cavalo.

Só nesse momento Kagome se deu conta de que Buyo estava deitado no lombo do animal. Uma enorme felicidade a dominou ao ver que, embora ferido, o fiel companheiro ainda vivia. Enquanto isso, murmurando palavras tranqüilizadoras para Buyo e a égua, Inuyasha ajustou os arreios e prendeu o cão no lugar com um cinturão de couro.

Durante todo o tempo, o sangue corria-lhe pelo braço.

- Não acha melhor enfaixar esse ferimento? - Kagome perguntou quando ele voltou para junto dela.

- Não, o sangramento está diminuindo. - Dobrando um dos mantos tirados dos soldados, Inuyasha colocou-o entre o rosto dela e o solo. - Além do mais, agora não tenho tempo para isso. É sua vez, milady. - Estendendo a mão, segurou o cabo de uma das setas. - Não me atrevo a colocá-Ia no cavalo sem antes cortar fora essa sua plumagem.

Enfiando o rosto no tecido áspero do manto, Kagome tentou não pensar na dor que iria sentir.

- Tente não gritar - provocou Inuyasha, sabendo que espicaçar-Ihe o amor-próprio era a melhor maneira de ajudá-Ia a ter forças para enfrentar a dor. - Ou prefere ser amordaçada?

Ferida em seu orgulho, Kagome tomou fôlego para responder tudo que ele merecia ouvir, mas perdeu a fala quando uma dor lancinante lhe percorreu as costas.

Fincando os dentes no manto, sufocou um grito. Como Inuyasha conseguira permanecer impassível na mesma situação?

- Só faltam mais dois. - Foi a última coisa que ela ouviu antes de mergulhar de novo numa abençoada escuridão.

- Graças a Deus! - suspirou Inuyasha, cortando com dois golpes secos os cabos que faltavam. Era um milagre aquela teimosa ter desistido da luta.

Com todo o cuidado, colocou-a então de bruços sobre o dorso ossudo da égua, logo atrás de Buyo.

Refletindo melhor, resolveu amarrá-Ia também. Sem dúvida, Kagome iria xingá-Io e amaldiçoá-Io quando recuperasse a consciência e percebesse o ultraje a que ele a submetera. Mas era preferível enfrentar sua raiva do que lhe arriscar a vida.

Rapidamente Inuyasha murmurou uma prece pelas almas dos bravos soldados que tinham dado a vida para salvar a ama, acrescentando outra pelos vivos, por desencargo de consciência.

Depois de examinar mais uma vez a clareira, calculou a direção a seguir. Kagome dissera que os atacantes tinham seguido para o sul e ele pedia a Deus que estivesse certa.

Com a adaga na mão direita, as rédeas na outra, Inuyasha tomou então o rumo norte.


	4. Capítulo 3

Coração de Guerreiro

**Autora: **Sharon Schulze

**Título original:** To Tame a Warrior's Heart

Esta história não me pretence. Apenas a estou postando no universo Inuyaha. Aproveitem!!!

**CAPÍTULO TRÊS**

Houjo corria pela floresta, desviando-se de árvores e pedras, sem se incomodar com os galhos molhados que lhe chicoteavam a cabeça e o peito. O ar frio e úmido varava-lhe a garganta dolorida e a respiração saía-lhe em haustos curtos e espasmódicos.

Se pelo menos tivesse conseguido pegar o cavalo que passara por eles, como lady Kagome tinha ordenado. Mas o animal, enlouquecido de pavor, empinara e o jogara por terra quando tentara pegar as rédeas. Machucado e sujo do sangue do cavalo ferido, não tinha tido outra escolha a não ser continuar a pé. Embora tivesse a impressão de estar correndo havia séculos, Houjo não se atrevia a parar, por saber que lady Kagome e os outros precisavam de socorro e estavam contando com ele.

A invisível garra que lhe comprimia o peito estreitou o aperto de tal forma que lhe foi impossível continuar a ignorá-Ia. Segurando-se a um grosso tronco, o garoto dobrou-se ao meio, buscando aliviar os espasmos respiratórios. A cada respiração um chiado agudo se fazia ouvir. Lágrimas de frustração vinham misturar-se ao suor e à chuva em suas faces.

Se conseguisse falar, estaria praguejando. Como se tornar um cavaleiro, se seu corpo falhava a cada instante?

E a mente também não se encontrava em melhores condições. Devia ter percebido que lady Kagome, esperta como era, encontraria uma maneira de voltar as palavras que proferira contra ele. Agora sua ama corria grande perigo e ele não estava lá para protegê-Ia.

Devia ter permanecido ao lado dela. Lorde Souta teria dado um jeito de contornar as exigências da irmã. E nem teria permitido que o conceito normando de cavalheirismo ficasse em seu caminho. O Dragão de Llywelyn sempre sabia o que fazer e jamais titubeava.

Maldita honra! Por que não ficara para ajudar lady Kagome? O sentimento de culpa não cessava de atormentá-Io. E agora nada mais lhe restava fazer do que obedecer às ordens dela, uma vez que, em sua corrida desenfreada pela floresta acabara completamente perdido.

À medida que a respiração melhorava, as forças de Houjo também iam retornando. Olhando em torno da mata envolta em névoa, ele tentou avaliar onde se encontrava. Em vão. Tinha perdido contato com a trilha estreita e pedregosa que tinham estado seguindo e o céu cinzento não oferecia a menor indicação de direção. Pelo que sabia, podia até estar de volta ao ponto de partida.

O que lorde Souta faria nessas circunstâncias?

Podia prosseguir na mesma direção e talvez, se diminuí-se um pouco o passo, não tivesse tanta dificuldade em respirar. Endireitando os ombros, Houjo enxugou o rosto com a barra da túnica e dirigiu-se para o que implorava ser a salvação.

Inuyasha caminhava lentamente pela mata fechada, a égua seguindo-o obediente. Apesar do frio reinante, gotas de suor corriam-lhe pela face e sua cabeça latejava numa cadência nauseante.

A roupa de malha, que normalmente portava sem nem sequer perceber, parecia tornar-se mais pesada a cada minuto, aumentando-lhe o desconforto. Devia sentir-se grato pelo fato dos bandidos não terem tido tempo de retirá-Ia, porque assim não haviam se dado conta de que estava vivo. O motivo de não terem verificado se Kagome ainda vivia era algo que ignorava, mas pelo qual agradecia a Deus.

Não só tinham lhe poupado a vida, como, inadvertidamente, deixado em poder dela os meios que lhe permitiriam protegê-Ia. Tocando a adaga presa em sua cintura, pensou que era uma arma de excelente qualidade, e não a pequena jóia que as damas costumavam carregar. Era uma sorte Kagome não ser uma dama como as outras, embora não entendesse a razão de ela sentir necessidade de uma arma tão mortal.

Claro que a adaga não se equivalia à sua espada, roubada pelos ladrões, nem às demais armas carregadas pelo garanhão, mas talvez lhe bastasse se fossem alcançados pelos atacantes.

Seu olhar foi de novo atraído para Kagome, aconchegada ao maciço corpo de Buyo. Inuyasha quase acreditava que o animal a mantinha assim aninhada de propósito. Apesar de gemidos ocasionais, ela permanecia imóvel. O fato de estar inconsciente por tanto tempo não era um bom sinal, mas permitia-Ihes continuar a jornada sem interrupções.

À medida que a tarde caía, a espessa mata ia sendo substituída por um terreno rochoso, coberto por uma fina camada de terra. Árvores altas e esparsas cresciam por entre fendas nos rochedos, preenchendo os espaços vazios entre os majestosos pinheiros. A trilha tornara-se íngreme e Inuyasha podia ouvir o ruído de uma corrente de água nas proximidades.

De repente, Kagome começou a gemer com mais intensidade e ele, preocupado, obrigou a égua a uma parada. Afastando o capuz do rosto da jovem, assustou-se com a vermelhidão que tomara conta das feições antes pálidas, espalhando-se pelo pescoço até onde a gola da túnica o deixava ver. Com uma praga, Inuyasha retirou a grossa luva de couro e colocou a palma da mão na testa de Kagome.

A pele delicada ardia. Embora não entendesse muito de doenças, sabia que aquele estado febril necessitava de cuidados urgentes.

Ajeitando melhor o manto sobre o corpo dela, examinou com atenção o lugar. Precisava encontrar um abrigo, comida e água antes que escurecesse. E que Deus permitisse que os atacantes não estivessem a persegui-Ios, porque não podia ignorar os ferimentos de Kagome por mais tempo.

Lentamente foi conduzindo a égua em direção ao som da água corrente. Assim que encontrasse um local protegido trataria de estabelecer acampamento.

As orelhas da égua se espetaram quando, chegando ao topo da trilha, encontraram um riacho. Apressando a marcha e obrigando Inuyasha a fazer o mesmo, o animal só se deteve à beira da água, que se pôs a beber em grandes sorvos.

Na corrida, Kagome começou a escorregar da sela, mas Inuyasha a segurou antes que caísse. As pálpebras dela se abriram e seu olhar correu em torno, confuso, antes de fixar-se no rosto de Inuyasha.

- Onde estamos?

Deslizando a mão sob a cabeça da jovem, de forma a apoiá-Ia, ele respondeu:

- Gostaria de saber. Tentei seguir para o norte, embora não houvesse muitos sinais em que me basear para saber se estava no caminho certo.

- Minhas costas estão queimando.

As costas de Kagome não eram a única parte do seu corpo a queimar. Ela ardia em febre, como Inuyasha podia sentir na palma da mão, e seus lábios estavam secos e rachados.

- Vou buscar água para você - anunciou ele, pousando-lhe com cuidado a cabeça sobre o dorso de Buyo.

Ajoelhando-se então à beira do riacho, encheu a caneca, derramando em seguida a água sobre sua cabeça latejante. Ao retomar para junto de Kagome com a caneca cheia do líquido refrescante, encontrou-a examinando com atenção os arredores, apesar da dor que lhe sombreava os olhos.

Com sofreguidão ela bebeu vários goles de água, antes de indicar que estava satisfeita.

Erguendo a cabeça maciça, Buyo ganiu, provocando um fraco sorriso em sua dona.

- Não se esqueça dele - pediu, num murmúrio.

Como se isso fosse possível, pensou Inuyasha, enquanto cuidava do animal. Sabia que enquanto lhe restasse um sopro de vida, Buyo protegeria sua ama.

Saciada a sede do cão, Inuyasha lançou um olhar ao céu cinzento. Não podiam demorar-se mais naquele local desabrigado. Tornando a cobrir a cabeça de Kagome com o capuz, prendeu-a mais fortemente sobre o lombo da égua e, pegando de novo as rédeas, pôs-se a subir o caminho ao longo do riacho.

Se não conseguissem encontrar um abrigo natural junto à corrente de água, poderia construir um telheiro rústico que lhes servisse de proteção. Começou então a recolher galhos e gravetos caídos das árvores ao longo da trilha. De qualquer forma, sempre serviriam para fazer uma fogueira.

Consciente e restaurada pela água que bebera, Kagome olhou em volta, tentando reconhecer o terreno. O que viu, fez seu coração agitar-se no peito.

- Taisho - chamou. Mas sua voz saiu tão fraca que ele não a ouviu. Clareando a garganta, ela tentou de novo, com mais força - Droga, Taisho, temos que parar! Deixando cair no chão a braçada de galhos que carregava, ele voltou-se para encará-Ia.

- É mesmo, milady? Há muitas outras coisas que temos que fazer, como encontrar comida e abrigo, cuidar de seus ferimentos, mas duvido que parando aqui isso seja possível. Não sei se percebeu, mas o dia está terminando e não temos um lugar para nos abrigar.

- Acho que sei onde estamos.

Taisho franziu o cenho e, tirando as luvas, enfiou-as no cinturão. Depois deslizou os dedos, tão frios de encontro àquela pele ardente, pelas faces de Kagome, afundando-os depois nos cabelos dela.

- E quando pretende me contar? Ou será que se diverte em vagar pela floresta com setas enfiadas nas costas? - Inclinando a cabeça, ele fitou-a de perto.

Kagome passou a língua pelos lábios secos. A expressão de Inuyasha a amedrontava tanto quanto o contato da mão dele em sua pele. Mesmo assim, sustentou-lhe o olhar. As sombras da tarde que caía davam aos olhos âmbares um profundo tom de dourado. Um tremor tomou conta do corpo de Kagome, um tremor que nada tinha a ver com a febre que a consumia.

Com a garganta contraída pelo medo, ela engoliu em seco. Mas por nada no mundo deixaria Taisho perceber quanto a proximidade dele a abalava.

Nunca mais um homem a faria encolher-se e acovardar-se.

A boca masculina achava-se tão perto da sua que podia sentir-lhe cada respiração. Enquanto isso, a sua própria estava presa na garganta. Umedecendo de novo os lábios, juntou forças para dizer:

- Acho que reconheço este lugar, mas não tenho certeza. Por favor, me ajude a levantar para que eu possa ver direito.

A rapidez com que Inuyasha obedeceu a teria divertido, se não fosse o alívio com a aquiescência dele. Com gestos bruscos, o jovem normando prendeu as rédeas numa árvore e voltou para junto dela.

Afastando o manto que a envolvia, ele segurou-a pela cintura.

- Sei quanto detesta depender de alguém - provocou-a para afastar-lhe a atenção da dor que o movimento iria com certeza causar. - Mas querendo ou não, vai ter que se apoiar em mim. Não lhe resta outra escolha.

Como doía! Apertando os lábios para não gritar, Kagome esperou até ver-se apoiada de lado contra a rígida roupa de malha que recobria o peito másculo. Sob seus seios, um braço vigoroso a ajudava a manter-se ereta.

- Sempre há outra escolha - resmungou baixinho. - A não ser que se esteja morto.

Embora os músculos do braço dele se enrijecessem, nenhum comentário saiu de sua boca.

Nesse instante, uma tontura acometeu Kagome, dando-lhe a impressão de que as árvores giravam a seu redor. Assim que passou, ela examinou o local.

Sim, aquela rocha fendida ao meio à direita do riacho, com um pé de romã saindo da fenda, trazia-lhe à mente a recordação de um lugar onde Souta e ela tinham certa vez encontrado abrigo durante uma tempestade.

- Acredito que haja uma caverna mais adiante, no topo dessa colina - falou. - Era um local sagrado do tempo dos druidas e a maioria das pessoas tem medo de entrar lá. Mas não precisa se preocupar. Estaremos seguros dentro dela.

Kagome arrependeu-se do último comentário diante do olhar furioso do companheiro. Contudo, este se manteve calado enquanto a colocava de novo deitada sobre o cavalo e retomava as rédeas. Depois de um último olhar avaliador ao céu, Inuyasha pegou do chão os galhos e prosseguiu a caminhada trilha acima.

Uma vez mais, Kagome amaldiçoou sua língua ferina. Não havia necessidade de insultar quem a estava ajudando. Talvez a dor alucinante dos ferimentos fosse a responsável pelo comentário ofensivo. Ou uma reação de defesa de seu inconsciente contra a atração que, contra sua vontade, sentia por Inuyasha Taisho desde o primeiro momento em que o vira.

Mas essa atração tinha que ser sufocada. Ela não tinha nada mais para proporcionar a um homem. O vergonhoso segredo de seu passado a marcara para sempre. Um segredo que não havia compartilhado com ninguém. Nem mesmo Souta ou Sangô, as duas pessoas que mais amava no mundo. Só serviria para causar-Ihes um sofrimento inútil. Não podia anular a desgraça que lhe acontecera, nem o que fora obrigada a fazer depois. E desse último ato não se arrependia. Faria de novo, se fosse preciso.

Mas a atitude impulsiva de partir sozinha para L'Eau Clair, desobedecendo ao irmão, essa sim lhe causava amargo arrependimento. Tinha causado a morte de pessoas inocentes e colocado outras em grave perigo. O passado nada lhe ensinara?

Lágrimas pouco características lhe rolaram pelas faces, indo molhar o pelo áspero de Buyo. O fiel companheiro também fora vítima de sua impetuosidade. Tomara Deus ele pudesse sobreviver aos ferimentos!

O próprio Taisho, irritante como sabia ser quando a provocava, não merecia ser sobrecarregado com o peso representado por ela.

Se Deus permitisse que estivesse certa quanto a existência da caverna, e eles sobrevivessem aos perigos, ela poderia tentar mudar. Não, ela _iria _mudar, jurou.

Olá pessoitas que perdem seu precioso tempo lendo este maravilhoso clássico q eu amo de paixão!!!

Desculpem ter demorado tanto para falar alguma coisa, mas o tempo está meio curto.

Bom, algumas pessoas tem me perguntado qual o nome do livro e da autora. O livro foi lançado no Brasil pela editora Nova Cultural com o nome de Coração de Guerreiro e a autora é a Sharon Schulze. Quem quiser conferir a história original só precisa entrar no 4shared e baixar o livro.

Quero também agradecer as suas maravilhosas reviews e dizer que amei cada uma delas. Infelizmente, não vou poder respondê-las agora, mas amei todas elas.

Um enorme beijo e um feliz 2009 para todas v6!

Pyta-chan ^.^


	5. Capítulo 4

Coração de Guerreiro

**Autora: **Sharon Schulze

**Título original:** To Tame a Warrior's Heart

Esta história não me pretence. Apenas a estou postando no universo Inuyaha. Aproveitem!!!

**CAPÍTULO QUATRO**

No fim da tarde, os bandidos se encontraram na trilha, perto do local do combate.

O líder, Ralph, vinha montado no garanhão de Inuyasha, com uma túnica de lã ricamente bordada cobrindo a camisa suja e a calça esfarrapada. Havia muitas outras roupas de excelente qualidade na bagagem do cavaleiro, as quais gostaria de pegar para si mesmo. Mas o saque pertencia a todos e embora fosse o chefe daquele bando de foras-da-Iei, sabia que não podia se apropriar de todas as melhores coisas sob pena de ter que enfrentar a revolta dos comandados. E não fazia parte de seus planos morrer por causa de uma camisa ou uma túnica, ainda que da mais fina seda.

- Foi um grande dia, rapazes, um grande dia mesmo! - ele falou, acariciando o punho cravejado de pedras preciosas da espada que trazia na cintura. - Nunca conseguimos um saque tão valioso antes. E não se preocupem, cada um vai receber a sua parte, como de costume. Além disso, deve haver mais alguma coisa por aí que possa nos interessar. Assim que pegarmos o resto, iremos ver nosso todo-poderoso lorde e receber o pagamento que prometeu.

Batendo com os calcanhares nos flancos do garanhão, Ralph liderou o caminho para a clareira. Em meio a enorme confusão, os demais o seguiram. Nenhum deles jamais havia montado animais tão bons e alguns mal sabiam cavalgar, fato que já tinha custado a vida de dois ou três do bando. Para sorte deles, os cavalos, cobertos de suor e espumando, encontravam-se exaustos demais para se rebelarem. Mesmo assim, Ralph e seus homens já tinham aprendido a ser cautelosos.

Ao chegarem à cena do massacre, Ned, um dos bandidos, desmontou e correu a examinar os corpos caídos pelo terreno.

- Com todos os diabos! - exclamou. - Eles desapareceram! O cavaleiro e a garota! Até aquele cão do inferno se foi! - A voz de taquara rachada soou ainda mais aguda. - E agora? - perguntou, voltando-se para Ralph - como vamos ser pagos sem a garota?

Ignorando os lamentos de Ned, Ralph caminhou por toda a clareira, inclinando-se com freqüência para examinar o solo.

- Estou vendo os rastros de um cavalo. É daquele seu saco de ossos, Ned. Reconheço essas marcas de ferradura em qualquer lugar. - Sacudindo a cabeça, pôs-se a rir da expressão de raiva do outro. Ninguém a não ser ele próprio era capaz de perceber a ironia de um ladrão ser roubado. - Talvez aquele cavaleiro tenha carregado a mulher e o cachorro para enterrá-los em algum lugar. Ouvi dizer que os nobres têm dessas esquisitices, sempre fazendo o que os padres mandam.

Ned lançou um olhar para o céu que escurecia.

- Está dizendo que devemos ir atrás dele? Não podemos seguir sua pista no escuro. - Depois de uma breve pausa, acrescentou - E também não tenho vontade de combater de novo aquele sujeito. Tivemos que lutar todos juntos para ele cair. Só que agora já não somos tantos.

Os outros concordaram em altos brados com as palavras de Ned.

Mas Ralph, sacudindo a cabeça, agarrou o outro pela túnica.

- O que você é? Um rato? Ele não passa de um homem, como nós. - Empurrando Ned para o solo lamacento, voltou-se para os demais. - Se eu quiser ir atrás do cavaleiro, vocês também irão! Entendido? - Para reforçar as palavras, deu uma cotovelada no homem mais próximo. - Mas acontece que não vamos. Não fomos contratados para matá-lo, e sendo assim não temos que nos preocupar com ele. Não vai conseguir ir muito longe, com a cabeça arrebentada. E quanto à garota, ela está morta. Todos vimos quando aconteceu. Milorde não pode querer que a gente entre em seu castelo carregando um cadáver, pode?

- E se ele não acreditar?

- Diremos que venha ver por si mesmo. O que ele não vai fazer, porque não quer ser ligado à morte da dama. Ainda mais sendo parente dela. Foi por isso que nos contratou. Vou dizer o que vamos fazer. Vamos revistar a bagagem da garota e pegar alguns vestidos, não os melhores, claro. Esses podemos vender em Chester. Levaremos as roupas como prova e se milorde não se convencer, que venha ver por si mesmo. Depois que os lobos e os urubus derem cabo do que resta, a visão não será nada agradável.

Rapidamente, o próprio Ralph tratou de vasculhar a bagagem de Kagome, desprezando o pequeno baú com ervas, que espalhou pelo chão. Depois de escolher duas túnicas mais simples, entregou o restante a Ned, dizendo:

- Você, Alf e John peguem os cavalos e as pilhagens mais valiosas e vão vender tudo em Chester. Não convém que milorde veja esses animais. Ambicioso como é, vai querer ficar com os cavalos para ele. Enquanto isso, vamos buscar nosso pagamento e depois nos encontramos todos em Chester.

Com um olhar cobiçoso de despedida ao garanhão, Ralph montou seu próprio pangaré, de triste aparência. Após os três partirem para Chester, tomou com os demais o rumo do castelo do lorde ganancioso e cruel que os contratara.

Os últimos raios do sol poente varavam as nuvens cinzentas quando Inuyasha, levando pelas rédeas a égua, chegou ao alto da colina. A súbita e radiosa claridade fez nascer em seu coração a esperança de que as coisas fossem afinal melhorar. Deus sabia quanto precisava que a sorte lhe sorrisse, tinha tanto a fazer e tão pouco com que executar os atos necessários.

Um enorme monolito de pedra se erguia, majestoso, diante de uma abertura na rocha, alta o bastante para permitir a passagem de um homem. O topo era recoberto de musgo, entremeado de pequenos arbustos, e uma fonte, a origem do riacho, brotava do terreno junto à entrada. Parecia um cenário de conto de fadas, com o portal de pedra surgindo e ocultando-se em meio à névoa. Embora não fosse dado a fantasias, Inuyasha pensou que algum tipo de magia devia existir naquele lugar.

Antes de cuidar de Kagome, colocou na entrada da caverna os galhos que juntara pelo caminho e foi amarrar a égua em uma pequena árvore próxima. Ao afastar para trás o capuz de Kagome, percebeu traços de lágrimas no rosto dela. Num gesto impulsivo, ele passou os dedos pelas faces acetinadas, apagando as marcas do pranto. Kagome não tinha emitido um som durante o último trecho da jornada. Mesmo em seu presente estado, o orgulho não lhe permitira chorar de forma a que ele percebesse.

Orgulho era algo que Inuyasha compreendia, por ser possuidor de uma enorme quantidade desse sentimento. De que outra forma teria encontrado forças para implicar com ele, mesmo gravemente ferida? Qualquer outra mulher teria permanecido inconsciente desde o ataque, ou pelo menos passaria o tempo todo se queixando de dor. Embora um comportamento desses não a tivesse diminuído diante de seus olhos, Inuyasha agradecia aos céus por ela não ser desse tipo.

Kagome podia ser a mulher mais irritante que ele já conhecera, mas não podia negar quanto eram estimulantes os combates verbais entre ambos.

Não, ele não permitiria que a vivacidade e o brilho radioso de lady Kagome Higurashi se apagassem.

Com a adaga na mão, escalou as rochas espalhadas na boca da caverna e curvou a alta estatura para passar pela entrada. Na fraca claridade, descobriu uma câmara de pedra de altura suficiente para permitir-lhe ficar ereto. A leve camada de terra que recobria o solo era macia e nivelada, como guardando a impressão de pisadas seculares. Um buraco cavado no solo continha restos de uma antiga fogueira.

Estariam em segurança naquele lugar, enquanto ele estivesse lutando para salvar a vida de Kagome.

Assim tranqüilizado Inuyasha foi buscá-Ia. Com os dedos dormentes devido ao frio, lutou com o couro molhado que a prendia até desatar o nó. Kagome escorregou da sela, de encontro a ele. Apesar do pouco peso da jovem, o impacto foi suficiente para causar uma dor aguda no braço de Inuyasha, lembrando-o de que seu próprio ferimento necessitava de cuidados.

Mas no momento cuidar de Kagome era mais importante. Quando a pegou no colo, ela gemeu, quase fazendo-o acreditar que sua reserva de forças se esgotara. Mas Inuyasha jamais se atreveria a subestimar-lhe a vontade férrea. Embora fosse mais fácil tratar dos ferimentos se ela permanecesse inconsciente, duvidava que viesse a ter essa sorte. Era mais provável que Kagome voltasse a si num minuto, pronta a flagelá-lo com a língua ferina.

Contudo, ela lhe pareceu tão frágil, tão delicada, ao carregá-Ia para dentro da caverna. Tinha esquecido de que mal lhe chegava ao queixo, já que a força da personalidade dela a fazia parecer mais alta e forte do que era na realidade.

Abrindo no chão o manto que a cobria, Inuyasha colocou a jovem cuidadosamente de bruços sobre o pano grosso, dobrando-lhe um dos braços de modo a servir-lhe de travesseiro. Depois, endireitando-se, enxugou a testa suada e saiu para buscar o cão.

De alguma forma, Buyo tinha conseguido descer do lombo do cavalo. Com as pernas bambas, a cabeça quase tocando o solo, o valente animal parecia prestes a desabar por terra. Apressando-se, Inuyasha chegou em tempo de apanhá-Io antes que caísse.

Xingando seus dois teimosos pacientes, transportou também o cachorro ferido para o interior da caverna. Ao colocá-lo do outro lado dos restos da fogueira, Buyo olhou para a dona e pôs-se a ganir baixinho.

- Não se preocupe, amigo. Vou tomar conta dela. - disse Inuyasha, afagando o pêlo do animal.

Trabalhando com rapidez e eficiência na pouca claridade que restava, empilhou a lenha e os gravetos no buraco destinado a esse fim e saiu de novo para cuidar da égua. A pobre criatura tinha suportado uma pesada carga naquele dia, sem sombra de dúvida, havia salvado as vidas deles. Gostaria de ter aveia e um estábulo aquecido para recompensá-Ia como merecia. Mas tudo que pôde fazer foi levá-Ia para a beira do riacho a fim de que ela matasse a sede. Depois de esfregar-lhe o pêlo com um punhado de relva seca, deixou-a pastando a escassa relva que crescia sob as árvores. Iam precisar de novo do animal, disso não restavam dúvidas.

Só esperava que fosse uma mulher viva que a dócil égua transportasse de volta à civilização.

Com as mãos trêmulas de fadiga, Inuyasha deteve-se à entrada da caverna, apoiando-se na parede rochosa para um breve descanso. No estado em que se encontrava, receava causar mais mal do que bem a Kagome em sua tentativa de cuidar-lhe dos ferimentos.

Mas se nada fizesse, ela com certeza morreria.

Aproximando-se então da pilha de lenha, esfregou uma peça de aço na pederneira, até obter fagulhas para acender o fogo.

Em seu estado inconsciente, Kagome resmungou alguma coisa, as palavras soando incompreensíveis.

À luz bruxuleante da fogueira, Inuyasha podia distinguir-lhe a testa molhada de suor e as feições contraídas pelo sofrimento. Não, não era possível adiar mais. Tinha que remover das costas dela as pontas das setas.

Tomando um ramo resinoso de pinheiro, aproximou-o das chamas até a ponta pegar fogo. A tocha improvisada foi então colocada numa fenda na parede rochosa, proporcionando uma razoável iluminação ao ambiente.

À medida que a fogueira ia aquecendo o interior da caverna, uma grande calma foi tomando conta de Inuyasha. Com mãos firmes, juntou os parcos instrumentos de que dispunha, enquanto se preparava mentalmente para a enorme e delicada tarefa. As duas facas, uma caneca e uma tigela rachada que descobrira num canto. Com tão poucos recursos, conseguiria salvar a vida de Kagome?

Mesmo um simples cirurgião-barbeiro dispunha de melhores instrumentos de trabalho.

De repente, ocorreu-lhe um pensamento: como todas as damas, Kagome devia trazer uma bolsinha presa no cinto. Pelo que sabia, mulher alguma saía de casa sem carregar uma. E só Deus sabia o que poderia encontrar dentro dela.

Um gemido escapou dos lábios de Kagome quando ele a ajeitou de lado, colocando-a mais perto do fogo. Como suspeitava, havia um pequeno saco de couro macio preso por uma corrente de prata ao cinto que ela usava. Soltando-o da corrente, Inuyasha afrouxou os cordões que o fechavam.

Depois de breve hesitação, espalhou por terra o conteúdo. Um surpreendente estoque apareceu. A maioria parecia inútil a seus propósitos, mas um pequeno estojo de madeira entalhada chamou-lhe a atenção. Lady Sangô costumava carregar agulhas e linhas numa caixinha semelhante. Junto ao estojo de Kagome havia um carretel de linha.

Ao abrir a tampa, o conteúdo brilhante caiu sobre o manto em que ela se achava deitada.

Foi então que ouviu Kagome praguejar baixinho e percebeu que ela se encontrava acordada.

- Tenha cuidado com isso - disse ela. - Agulhas custam muito caro e são fáceis de perder.

- Não se preocupe, milady. Nesse momento elas são mais valiosas para mim do que todos os tesouros do rei. Devolvendo a última delas ao estojo, fechou de novo a tampa. - Agora posso cuidar de seus ferimentos.

Os olhos cinzentos se arregalaram, com uma expressão de medo.

- Você sabe costurar?

Pela primeira vez, um sorriso genuíno surgiu nos lábios de Inuyasha.

- Já vi fazerem. - Dando de ombros, acrescentou - Acho que está mais que na hora de aprender, não acha?

**Feliz 2009, pessoas!**

**Venho aqui para postar mais um cap e agradecer mais uma vez pelos amáveis reviews.**

**Espero que possamos continuar juntos nesse ano que se inicia.**

**Kissus e aproveitem o fic!**

**Pyta-chan ^.^**


	6. Capítulo 5

Coração de Guerreiro

**Autora: **Sharon Schulze

**Título original:** To Tame a Warrior's Heart

Esta história não me pretence. Apenas a estou postando no universo Inuyaha. Aproveitem!!!

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

- O que pretende fazer? - perguntou Kagome, o pânico dando-lhe forças para virar-se a fim de ver melhor o rosto dele.

- Tenho que remover as setas o mais rápido possível - ele respondeu, remexendo no conteúdo da bolsa. Você está com febre alta, caso não tenha reparado. E tenho certeza de que não pode fazer esse serviço sozinha.

Um estremecimento percorreu o corpo de Kagome. Se foi provocado pela febre ou pelo pensamento de Inuyasha Taisho manejando uma adaga contra sua carne, ela não saberia dizer. Duvidava que ele alguma vez houvesse praticado qualquer tipo de cirurgia, a não ser contra alguma ave assada e indefesa em seu prato.

E suas costas não eram campo de prova para ele treinar a habilidade com agulhas! Mas que outra alternativa lhe restava?

Por mais impossível que parecesse, tinha que entregar-se às mãos de um homem. E para completar, um que a deixava mais confusa e perturbada do que qualquer outro. Isso só podia ser castigo divino pelos pecados que cometera e pelos que ainda não cometera.

O suor lhe brotou da testa, e uma corrente de fogo percorreu suas veias. Mas sabia-se capaz de suportar a provação. Tinha passado por coisas muito piores antes e sobrevivera.

Pelo menos Taisho não pretendia lhe fazer mal.

- Está vendo um saquinho verde? - perguntou então. - Contém uma mistura de ervas. São excelentes para dor ou febre. - Ela acenou com a cabeça ao vê-Io mostrar-lhe o saquinho em questão. - Precisa colocá-Ias em água quente.

Ao levantar-se para fazer isso, Inuyasha foi tomado por uma súbita tontura que o levou a fechar os olhos e contrair as feições, como se a cabeça lhe doesse.

- É melhor você também tomar um pouco - sugeriu Kagome.

Sem responder, Inuyasha esperou passar a vertigem. Assim que se recuperou, colocou as duas adagas nas chamas para aquecê-Ias e, pegando a caneca e a tigela, saiu da caverna.

Kagome ficou olhando para o fogo que crepitava alegremente, tentando não se preocupar com o que Taisho ia fazer. Ela própria já havia removido setas do corpo de guerreiros valentes, alguns dos quais tinham gritado mais do que certas mulheres ao dar à luz. E embora Kagome se orgulhasse de seu auto domínio, de sua força de vontade, não sabia se poderia agüentar a cirurgia a ser praticada por Taisho sem passar vergonha diante dele. Receava mais demonstrar fraqueza do que a dor que iria certamente sentir.

Nesse instante, Inuyasha veio para junto dela, sobressaltando-a.

- O que devo fazer agora? - ele perguntou, indicando os dois recipientes cheios de água.

- Coloque três pitadas de ervas e mexa com a faca em brasa. Isso servirá também para aquecer a água na temperatura certa.

A água chiou em contato com a adaga e logo um cheiro acre se espalhou pelo ambiente. Franzindo o nariz por um instante, Inuyasha pegou a caneca e levou-a a boca de Kagome.

Esta bebeu rapidamente a poção, sabendo que não demoraria muito para lhe sentir o efeito.

Quando Inuyasha a fez deitar de novo, ela segurou-lhe o braço por um instante.

- É melhor esperar para beber essa poção - avisou. - Pode fazê-Io dormir.

- É isso que vai acontecer com você? - Pondo de lado a caneca, ele afastou do rosto dela os cabelos emaranhados. O contato daqueles dedos frios em sua pele ardente foi um alívio para Kagome, que não conseguia desviar o olhar dos belos olhos âmbares, brilhando no atraente rosto bronzeado. Nunca antes o vira olhá-Ia com tanta ternura, ou seria pena? E não tinha certeza se estava gostando da maneira como isso a fazia sentir-se.

- Talvez - respondeu afinal num murmúrio. A sensação daquele braço musculoso sob seus dedos a tornava ainda mais consciente da virilidade e da proximidade dele. Perturbada, afastou a mão. - Mas isso não importa - concluiu. - Faça o que tiver que fazer e não se preocupe comigo.

O brilho se apagou dos olhos de Inuyasha diante do tom frio de Kagome e, sem nada replicar, ele se afastou. Imediatamente, ela se viu tomada por uma sensação de profundo vazio. Apoiando a cabeça no braço dobrado, ficou observando os preparativos de Taisho. A poção talvez estivesse fazendo efeito, porque uma estranha calma, uma sensação de relaxamento invadia seu corpo.

A luz do fogo arrancava reflexos brilhantes dos cabelos prateados de Inuyasha, acentuando os ângulos e planos das feições másculas. Quando ele se tornara tão irresistível? Sempre o achara bonito, afinal, não era cega, mas alguma coisa nele havia mudado.

Ou talvez a mudança fosse dela. A poção devia estar-lhe entorpecendo a mente e nada mais.

- De que adianta a agulha se não conseguir enfiar a maldita linha? - ouviu-o resmungar baixinho, em gaélico. - Finalmente! - ele exclamou em seguida, triunfante.

Kagome franziu o cenho, confusa. Com dificuldade, devido ao torpor que lhe travava a língua, perguntou:

- Você falou em gaélico? Não sabia que falava minha língua.

Aproximando-se, ele tornou a afastar-lhe do rosto os cabelos e, como um gatinho, Kagome deixou-se afagar.

Os olhos prateados fitaram os dela, divertidos.

- Há muita coisa que você não sabe a meu respeito - replicou então Inuyasha, ajeitando-a melhor sobre o manto.

Ela tentou afastar a névoa que lhe tomava conta da mente, mas a batalha estava quase perdida. Suas pernas e braços pareciam ter aumentado de peso.

- Não consigo pensar - murmurou, grogue de sono. - Isso nunca me aconteceu antes... - Quente e relaxada, mergulhou na escuridão reconfortante e silenciosa.

Observando-a enfim adormecida, Inuyasha ergueu uma prece de agradecimento aos céus. Tinha receado que ela permanecesse o tempo todo consciente e vigilante, vendo-o dilacerar-lhe a carne e encontrando defeito em tudo o que fizesse. Sentia-se como um idiota. Afinal, era um cavaleiro do rei, um antigo mercenário, que Deus o perdoasse! Dera o melhor de si em combates violentos, derrotando os mais ferozes inimigos e ali estava agora, hesitando em usar a adaga para salvar a vida de alguém.

Tinha que trabalhar com rapidez e eficiência, pois não sabia por quanto tempo a droga manteria Kagome adormecida. Com dedos desajeitados, esforçou-se para dar um nó na ponta da linha.

Sua visão nublou-se uma vez mais e, fechando os olhos, ele lutou para recobrar o domínio de si mesmo.

Um pouco melhor, pegou a caneca e dirigiu-se para o riacho. A noite caíra por completo. A lua crescente surgira no horizonte, brincando de esconder por entre as nuvens. Em algum lugar da floresta uma coruja piou, num dueto perfeito com o uivar do vento.

Ajoelhando-se na beira da correnteza, ele encheu a caneca, bebendo até matar a sede. Depois derramou água sobre a cabeça dolorida, o líquido gelado ajudando a desanuviar-lhe a mente.

De volta à caverna, encontrou Kagome ainda profundamente adormecida. Buyo permanecia no mesmo lugar em que o deixara, o olhar fixado com devoção canina em sua dona.

Depois de avivar o fogo e colocar a tocha de forma a iluminar melhor o local, Inuyasha voltou sua atenção para a tarefa a executar. Em primeiro lugar, teria que dar um jeito de desnudar as costas de Kagome. Os cabos das setas impediam-no de retirar-lhe o vestido e a Inuyasha não restou outra alternativa a não ser cortar o tecido, tentando preservar o possível em nome da decência. A camisa íntima era fechada atrás por laços e não foi difícil afastá-Ia do caminho. Para sua surpresa, havia ainda uma faixa grossa de tecido envolvendo-a das axilas até a cintura. Agora ele entendia por que o sangue não tinha jorrado dos ferimentos; aquela peça de roupa, o que quer que fosse, era tão apertada que havia servido como bandagem.

- Graças a Deus, você não está acordada - ele murmurou enquanto deslizava a mão pela frente do corpo de Kagome, à procura das amarras. - Por favor, continue dormindo. - Encontrando o laço, desamarrou-o. Se ela acordasse naquele momento, seria um homem morto!

Ao abrir a faixa, um par de seios fartos e macios, liberto da prisão em que estivera confinado, espalhou-se de encontro aos dedos dele. Inuyasha sorriu. Quem havia de imaginar que tal tesouro estivesse escondido debaixo do severo vestido?

Depois se censurou pelos pensamentos libertinos. Não era nenhum garoto, para deixar-se descontrolar por um par de seios, por mais excitante que fosse. Franzindo o cenho, ocupou-se com a parte de trás da faixa, de onde se projetavam ainda os restos dos cabos. O tecido grosso tinha literalmente salvo a vida de Kagome, porque impedira as setas de se enterrarem muito na carne. E apesar dos filetes coagulados de sangue que marcavam a pele alva e macia, tinha havido pouco sangramento.

Uma das setas estava apenas meio cravada na carne, suas farpas ainda expostas. Seria simples de ser removida. As outras duas, infelizmente, haviam penetrado até os cabos. Teria que cortar a carne ao redor, a qual se achava quente e inflamada, para retirá-Ias.

Cobrindo-a com uma parte do manto, Inuyasha sentou-se nos calcanhares, tentando recordar o pouco que sabia sobre o procedimento correto a seguir.

Muitos anos antes, na Terra Santa, quando ainda não passava de um garoto, um médico sarraceno de grande renome tinha viajado com o grupo de mercenários do qual ele fazia parte, prestando serviços em troca de proteção. E Inuyasha havia presenciado certa vez, fascinado, a remoção de uma seta profundamente enterrada no peito de um dos soldados, o qual sobrevivera ao terrível ferimento.

Puxando pela memória, lembrou-se que o primeiro passo do médico sarraceno havia sido lavar muito bem as próprias mãos, a ferida e a faca que ia utilizar. Em seguida passara a faca e a agulha por uma chama, até ficarem vermelhas. Inuyasha nunca tinha visto um cirurgião-barbeiro fazer isso. As ataduras usadas eram limpas, sua brancura um contraste gritante contra a pele bronzeada do ferido. E depois de cortar a carne em volta para retirar a seta, o árabe permitira que o ferimento sangrasse por alguns minutos, antes da sutura. Feita esta aplicara um ungüento e enfaixara o local.

Embora não dispusesse do ungüento cicatrizante, o resto Inuyasha poderia arranjar.

Mais encorajado arrancou um largo pedaço da bainha da camisa íntima de Kagome, cortando-o depois em tiras. Deixando a tigela com água ao lado do fogo para aquecê-Ia, foi lavar as mãos e as adagas no riacho, o melhor que pôde.

Voltando à caverna, colocou as lâminas na brasa, aproveitando o calor para aquecer as mãos geladas.

Uma fina camada de suor porejava da testa de Kagome e o rubor de suas faces pouco tinha a ver com a proximidade da fogueira. Mas ela continuava imóvel, adormecida.

Quando, afastando o manto, Inuyasha começou a lhe lavar as feridas com a água quente, o gemido de dor que escapou dos lábios dela lhe enregelou a espinha. E se Kagome começasse a se debater quando desse o primeiro corte? Já tinha problemas demais para ter que lutar com uma mulher enlouquecida de dor. Depois de uma leve hesitação, resolveu amarrar-lhe as mãos com um dos laços do vestido.

Se isso não bastasse, poderia ajoelhar-se por sobre o corpo dela.

Respirando fundo, ele se concentrou por alguns minutos como sempre fazia antes de entrar em combate.

De olhos fechados, aguardou até que uma profunda calma o dominasse. Assim preparado, tirou do fogo a pequena adaga que Kagome usava para comer e lançou-se ao trabalho.

A seta meio encravada foi retirada com facilidade, tão logo ele a cutucou com a ponta da lâmina, deixando apenas um leve filete de sangue em seu rastro. Deveria fazer sair uma quantidade maior de sangue? E se não conseguisse parar a hemorragia depois?

Se a higiene fora a chave para o sucesso do médico sarraceno, ele havia seguido seu procedimento à risca.

Murmurando uma rápida prece à Virgem Maria, Inuyasha apertou a carne em torno da ferida até sair uma quantidade de sangue que lhe pareceu suficiente.

Mordendo o lábio inferior, voltou-se então para as setas restantes. A primeira deu um pouco mais de trabalho, mas acabou saindo assim que ele cortou a carne em volta, libertando a ponta. O sangue jorrou do ferimento e quando pressionou uma tira de pano para estancá-lo, Kagome gritou, arqueando as costas.

- Não se mexa, Kagome - ele pediu.

Mas ela continuou a se debater, até Inuyasha sentar sobre os quadris dela, prendendo-a ao solo.

A última flecha foi a que ofereceu maior resistência, pois o cabo, ao ser cortado, tinha ficado muito curto, o que tornou difícil puxá-lo.

Enquanto Kagome se debatia e gemia de dor, Inuyasha lutava para retirar a seta. Podia dominar-lhe os esforços para se libertar, mas não conseguia suportar-lhe o sofrimento. Pegando então uma de suas luvas de couro, enfiou-a na boca da jovem.

Praguejando, ele concentrou-se no trabalho, abrindo mais o corte, enquanto puxava o cabo recalcitrante. Finalmente com um suspiro de alívio conseguiu retirar a cabeça da seta.

Estancando o sangue com tiras de pano numa das mãos, com a outra aqueceu a agulha até quase queimar os dedos.

Ao voltar o olhar para Kagome, encontrou-a encarando-o, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas de dor e zanga. Mas ela não parecia reconhecê-lo, o que era bom. A opinião que fazia dele já era ruim o bastante antes dos acontecimentos daquele dia. Só Deus sabia o que iria pensar depois do tratamento a que a estava submetendo. Isso é claro, se sobrevivesse.

Apertando os olhos, examinou os cortes que teria que suturar.

- Finja que é uma camisa - ordenou a si mesmo, enfiando a agulha na carne sensível de Kagome, que deu um grito abafado.

Com mecânica precisão, Inuyasha foi dando os pontos, tentando ignorar os estremecimentos que sacudiam a jovem a cada passada da agulha. Ao terminar, estava sentado sobre as pernas dela, tal a maneira como ela lutara para se livrar.

E bem podia imaginar os impropérios que Kagome havia lançado contra ele. Ainda bem que a luva que lhe enfiara na boca tornara ininteligíveis as palavras enfurecidas.

Com as mãos trêmulas, Inuyasha limpou os restos de sangue com um pano umedecido em água quente. O calor pareceu acalmá-Ia, fazendo com que parasse de se debater.

Arriscando um olhar ao rosto dela, encontrou-a de olhos fechados e em silêncio. Parecia ter chegado ao limite de suas forças. Com presteza, Inuyasha enfaixou os cortes, e suspirando aliviado, lhe ajeitou as roupas nas costas da melhor maneira possível.

Com as pernas trêmulas, foi dar uma checada em Buyo. O cão adormecera, parecendo estar bem, apesar dos ferimentos. Inuyasha decidiu então deixá-Io assim até a manhã seguinte.

Sua própria ferida também poderia esperar, mas tinha que se livrar da roupa de malha. Tendo dormido com ela em ocasião anterior, sabia que se arrependeria se tornasse a fazê-Io. Inclinando-se para frente, começou a puxá-Ia pela cabeça. Dessa forma, o peso da malha de ferro facilitaria a retirada da mesma.

Nesse instante, uma forte tontura o dominou. Com a cabeça rodopiando, o braço ferido queimando como fogo. Inuyasha caiu para diante e perdeu a consciência de tudo.


	7. Capítulo 6

Coração de Guerreiro

**Autora: **Sharon Schulze

**Título original:** To Tame a Warrior's Heart

Esta história não me pretence. Apenas a estou postando no universo Inuyaha. Aproveitem!!!

**CAPÍTULO SEIS**

_Bryn Du, norte do País de Gales._

Lorde Naraku Onigumo puxou as cobertas até os ombros e enfiou a cabeça debaixo dos travesseiros, mas as batidas na porta continuavam. Com uma cotovelada, acordou a mulher que dormia esparramada a seu lado.

- Atenda à porta, preguiçosa!

A prostituta gemeu, e aproximando-se, colocou a perna sobre os quadris dele.

- Levante-se - rosnou o lorde, empurrando-a. De cenho franzido, livrou-se das cobertas e saiu da cama.

Um tapa nas nádegas roliças funcionou para fazê-Ia descer também do leito.

- Por que ainda está aqui? - Pegando no chão o vestido, jogou-o na direção dela. A julgar pela lentidão com que a mulher se vestiu, seu aborrecimento em nada a perturbava. Ele lhe daria uma boa lição na próxima vez, jurou, o sangue se aquecendo ao pensamento. - E trate de atender logo a essa porta - ordenou.

- Sim, milorde. - Balançando os quadris de modo provocante, ela atravessou o quarto e abrindo a porta, passou com um sorriso pelo homem parado do lado de fora.

Huw, O capitão da guarda, ficou um instante a olhá-Ia com expressão lasciva. Depois, recompondo-se, entrou no quarto.

- Espero que tenha um motivo muito bom para ter me arrancado da cama. - O desprazer de lorde Naraku era visível, e o outro ficou imediatamente alerta, assumindo um ar subserviente.

- Aquele sujeito, Ralph, está aqui com dois de seus homens. Diz que tem algo para milorde.

- É mesmo? - Ser acordado a hora tão matinal talvez viesse a valer a pena. - Traga-os aqui.

Enquanto esperava, Naraku ficou a saborear o sucesso de seu último plano. Tinha tentado por três vezes apoderar-se de sua prima Kagome e falhado.

Mas dessa vez as coisas seriam diferentes. Onde a sutileza não dera resultado, a força bruta vencera. Os bandidos que contratara eram considerados os melhores.

Logo mais Kagome estaria em seu poder.

Esperava que não a tivessem matado. Havia muitas experiências interessantes que gostaria de compartilhar com a prima, antes de matá-Ia ele próprio.

Tivera pouco tempo para colocar aquele último plano em ação, mas a idéia vinha germinando em sua mente havia meses, desde que Sangô lhe escapara das garras, com a ajuda de Kagome. Quase um ano se passara, mas o tempo não tinha apagado o ódio que sentia pelas duas mulheres.

No momento, Sangô estava fora de seu alcance, mas Kagome...

Acomodando-se numa enorme cadeira em forma de trono, agarrou com força os braços entalhados. Mal podia esperar para ter nas mãos aquela vagabunda.

Uma batida na porta veio arrancá-Io dos agradáveis devaneios.

Huw entrou no aposento, seguido de três homens mal-encarados.

- Deixe-nos a sós - falou Naraku para o capitão da guarda.

Assim que este se retirou, ele se voltou para os homens, que pareciam nervosos. O que não era um bom sinal. Ao seu comando, porém, Ralph aproximou-se sem hesitar.

- Tem alguma coisa para mim, Ralph? - perguntou, mal contendo a excitação.

Pegando da mão de um dos homens uma rústica sacola de pano, Ralph tirou de dentro um vestido.

- O que é isso?

- Um dos vestidos da dama, milorde. - Ralph retirou mais um traje feminino do saco. - Este é outro.

- E o que significa isso? - Ignorando a oferta das roupas, Naraku levantou-se, servindo-se do vinho de uma jarra colocada sobre a mesa a um canto do quarto. - Mandei que me trouxessem a mulher e não as roupas dela.

Ralph jogou os vestidos no chão.

- Preferia que tivéssemos trazido o cadáver até o pátio, a fim de que todos vissem?

Enfurecido com a impertinência do outro, Naraku gritou:

- Eu a queria viva, idiota! - Pegando um dos vestidos, rasgou-o ao meio, atirando-o na cara de Ralph. Talvez houvesse alguma possibilidade de Kagome estar viva... - Isso não prova nada. Pode ter pertencido a qualquer mulher. Tragam-me lady Kagome Higurashi.

Embora Ralph não recuasse, parecia que a ousadia o havia abandonado, porque ele já não se atrevia a encarar os olhos de Naraku.

- Não deu para evitar, milorde. Na confusão da luta, ela acabou recebendo algumas flechadas. – Os outros dois bandidos acenaram com as cabeças, confirmando a história. - Nossas vidas não vão valer nada, se trouxermos o cadáver da dama para cá. - As feições rudes ficaram pálidas. - E se aquele maldito irmão dela ficar sabendo? Nem todo o ouro do mundo nos salvará do Dragão!

Com o corpo sacudido por uma raiva sem limites, Naraku enfiou os dedos nos cabelos, eriçando-os.

- O que preciso fazer para que minhas ordens sejam cumpridas? Aposto que não fizeram nada. Nem sequer viram aquela vagabunda! - Com um violento tapa, ele arremessou longe a jarra de vinho e os cálices. - Não foi para passarem a noite bebendo numa taberna que eu os paguei!

- Para falar a verdade, milorde - disse Ralph com um sorriso que mais parecia um esgar, - o senhor ainda não nos pagou.

Naraku cerrou os punhos diante do atrevimento, mas controlou-se a tempo. Ainda não terminara de lidar com o sujeito.

- Mas deveria pagar - o bandido continuou - porque se não trouxemos a dama como queria, sem dúvida fizemos o serviço. Ela nunca mais vai lhe causar problemas.

Um dos comparsas deu um passo à frente, para surpresa de Naraku.

- Sim, milorde, a dama está morta. Vi com meus próprios olhos. Não tivemos culpa. Ela nos atacou. - Com um olhar malicioso para o chefe, concluiu: - Corajosa a vagabunda, não é, Ralph?

Com o sangue borbulhando nas veias, Naraku avançou e golpeou a cara do bandido, jogando-o ao chão, com o nariz sangrando.

- Como ousa falar assim de uma dama da nobreza? - vociferou. Era correto que ele próprio se referisse desse modo em relação a Kagome, afinal era seu parente e igual. Mas aquela escória...

- Olhe aqui, milorde... - Ralph começou a protestar.

- Saiam daqui! Todos vocês!

O líder do bando não se deixou intimidar.

- O senhor está nos devendo, milorde. Não foi nossa culpa se as coisas não correram como planejado. Lady Kagome, no entanto, está morta. Vá ver por si mesmo, se não acredita. Embora a essa altura os lobos devam ter feito seu trabalho. Mas o que podíamos fazer? É muito arriscado andar pela floresta carregando o cadáver de uma dama. Podíamos perder o pescoço por isso. - Num tom melífluo, ele prosseguiu: - Nós a matamos, é verdade. Mas também perdemos oito homens no combate. Não espera que a gente aceite essa perda sem ganhar nada em troca. Estamos aqui para receber o dinheiro que nos prometeu.

Nesse instante, lorde Onigumo chegou à conclusão de que já agüentara demais daqueles imbecis.

- Não vão receber pagamento algum enquanto não provarem que ela está morta, ou a trouxerem até mim, viva. Não vou aceitar a morte dela, enquanto eu mesmo não vir o cadáver. Só então pagarei vocês.

Praguejando, Ralph pegou do chão os vestidos e tornou a guardá-Ios no saco.

- Vamos, rapazes. Milorde está de péssimo humor e não quer ser razoável. - Jogando o saco no ombro, terminou: - Se mudar de idéia, sabe onde nos encontrar. - Girando nos calcanhares, Ralph liderou o caminho até a porta.

Uma vez sozinho Naraku deu vazão a toda a sua raiva batendo a porta com tal violência que esta estremeceu nos gonzos. Parecia que todas as pessoas que contratava eram incapazes de fazer um trabalho decente. Alguma coisa estava sempre dando errado e atrapalhando o sucesso de seus planos.

Talvez devesse cuidar ele próprio de seus negócios. Não podia depender de quem quer que fosse, seu cuidadoso esquema sempre acabava arruinado.

Era só olhar para aquela situação. Um plano tão fácil de ser executado: arrancar Kagome de sua mísera escolta.

Quase dera pulos de alegria quando seu espião em Gwal Draig, o castelo de Souta, o informara que lady Kagome estava seguindo para L'Eau Clair com pouca proteção.

Ninguém a esperava tão cedo no castelo de Sangô e o irmão só deveria voltar de viagem dentro de uma semana. Tempo suficiente para fazê-Ia pagar pela perda de Sangô e de L'Eau Clair.

Se apenas Kagome não tivesse metido o nariz onde não devia, ele seria agora o poderoso lorde e senhor de L'Eau Clair. Seu nobre primo e suserano Llywelyn, e até mesmo o rei Seshoumaru da Inglaterra, teriam de respeitá-Io. A linda Sangô seria sua esposa, embora isso não lhe parecesse grande coisa depois que lhe conhecera a verdadeira natureza. Grávida de outro homem, a vagabunda!

Ainda assim, a posse de L'Eau Clair seria compensação suficiente pela perfídia.

E bem cedo ela ficaria sabendo quem era o seu senhor! Mas Kagome havia arruinado tudo.

- Ouvi dizer que minha querida prima está hospedada aqui - ela dissera ao chegar ao castelo dele imediatamente depois de Huw raptar Sangô e trazê-Ia para Bryn Du. - Você tem de permitir que eu a veja.

E ele não tivera outra escolha a não ser permitir o encontro das duas, para não levantar suspeitas e atrair a ira de Souta.

Sabia que Kagome era uma jovem atrevida e corajosa, mas nunca poderia imaginar que estivesse aliada a Mirok FitzClifford, o amante de Sangô. Ela sempre odiara normandos!

- Sangô está muito doente, Naraku. Deixe-me trazer um médico para examiná-Ia - Kagome havia oferecido.

Doente! A vagabunda estava era grávida de outro homem, isso sim! Mas ele a teria tomado como esposa assim que a obrigasse a abortar o bastardo.

E no final, o "médico" de Kagome era nada menos que o amante de Sangô, FitzClifford. Juntos, eles a haviam ajudado a fugir de Bryn Du. Sua própria prima Kagome, aliada a um normando para arruinar seus planos. Ou melhor, o destino grandioso que lhe estava reservado por direito.

Com O sangue real de ambos reunido, ele e Sangô teriam sido iguais. Não, teriam sido superiores a todos no País de Gales. Até mesmo ao príncipe Llywelyn.

O mal que Kagome lhe ocasionara era irreparável. Mas se a tivesse em suas mãos, poderia obter alguma compensação. E como iria se divertir com isso!

Kagome ainda estava viva, tinha certeza. Ele saberia, de alguma forma, se fosse o contrário.

E se Ralph e os outros idiotas não a trouxessem até Bryn Du, ele sairia à procura dela e a encontraria.

**Yoo!**

**Mina-san, eu gostaria muito de agradecer às gentis reviews que recebi. São todas muito lindas e eu amei cada palavra de v6!**

**Pena q ñ posso respondê-las agora...**

**Ms, msmo assim, quero mandar-lhes um beijão e meus mais sinceros agradecimentos!**

**Espero q aprovem este cap também!**

**Kissus,**

**Pyta-chan ^.^**


	8. Capítulo 7

Coração de Guerreiro

**Autora: **Sharon Schulze

**Título original:** To Tame a Warrior's Heart

Esta história não me pretence. Apenas a estou postando no universo Inuyaha. Aproveitem!!!

**CAPÍTULO SETE**

Kagome tentou engolir, mas sua boca e garganta estavam secas como pó, e a língua parecia-lhe ter dobrado de tamanho.

Seu corpo dava a impressão de estar em chamas, e uma sensação de terríveis agulhadas torturava-lhe as costas. Para completar, tinha os pulsos amarrados.

Quando isso acontecera? A última coisa de que se lembrava era de estar jogada sobre o lombo de um pangaré, discutindo com alguém. Olhos dourados e tempestuosos, uma voz profunda com um tom sardônico... Inuyasha Taisho!

Por que tinha que ser ele? _E como _se _atrevera a amarrá-la?_

A sede era tanta que Kagome seria capaz de implorar por um pouco de água, embora a idéia de pedir o que quer que fosse a Taisho a desagradasse profundamente. Dominando então o orgulho, obrigou-se a chamá-Io:

- Taisho. - Sua voz mais parecia um chiado. - Taisho - repetiu. Por que ele não respondia?

Com as costas protestando de dor, conseguiu virar a cabeça para o lado da fogueira. Tudo que podia ver eram pés calçados de botas, saindo debaixo de um manto sujo.

- Maldição, Taisho! Acorde!

Kagome moveu as pernas e chutou algo macio, obtendo um gemido da parte dele. Apesar da dor terrível nas costas, em conseqüência do esforço, ela sorriu.

- Acorde de uma vez, seu normando preguiçoso! - Cutucou-o de novo. Uma gota de suor correu-lhe da testa para o nariz, mas as mãos amarradas a impediam de enxugar a fronte. - Taisho! - Sua voz já estava soando mais forte.

Um desfiar de pragas, intercaladas de gemidos e grunhidos, mostrou que afinal o havia acordado.

- Se não quiser que eu enfie de novo uma luva na sua boca, é melhor ficar quieta. - Sentando-se, Inuyasha encarou-a. Apesar do rosto pálido, da barba por fazer, dos olhos vermelhos, ainda era o homem mais atraente que Kagome já vira.

Voltando-se para a fogueira, ele atiçou as brasas e começou a empilhar mais lenha sobre elas.

- Ficou maluco? - protestou Kagome. - Está quente como o inferno aqui!

- Você está com febre. Por isso tem essa impressão. - Ele estendeu para as chamas as mãos geladas, a fim de aquecê-Ias. - Eu estou quase congelando. Seu olhar voltou-se para Kagome. - Lembra-se de tudo que aconteceu?

- Só me lembro de termos parado junto a um riacho e... - De repente algumas palavras ditas por ele voltaram-lhe à mente. - O que quis dizer com "enfiar uma luva _de novo _em minha boca?".

- Você gritou como uma condenada essa noite. Seu cachorro não conseguia agüentar. E nem eu. - Inuyasha exibiu então a luva, toda mordida. O sorriso que lhe Iluminava as feições provocou uma estranha sensação na boca do estômago de Kagome. - Foi a única maneira e fazer você ficar quieta, além de beijá-Ia. Infelizmente aquele não era o momento mais apropriado para isso. - O brilho divertido nos olhos dourados contrastava com a seriedade do tom.

- Normando miserável! - O sangue de Kagome já estava fervendo. - Como gostaria de lhe dar o castigo que merece! - Ela exibiu os punhos amarrados. - E qual é sua explicação para isto?

- Não tive escolha. - Inuyasha já não olhava para ela, parecendo ocupado com alguma coisa. - Enquanto eu retirava as setas, você começou a se debater de tal forma, que fiquei com medo de que se machucasse ainda mais. Por isso a amarrei.

Agora ela sabia por que as costas lhe doíam tanto: Taisho retirara as setas e suturara os ferimentos. Mas havia suportado coisas muito piores no passado e conseguira sobreviver. Essa certeza, porém, em nada contribuía para amenizar a dor que estava sentindo no momento. Só esperava que Taisho não resolvesse prosseguir viagem naquele mesmo dia. Enquanto isso, o mínimo que podia fazer era livrá-Ia das amarras.

- Imagino que pretenda me libertar agora... – Um estranho chiado a impediu de continuar a falar. Olhando para ele, mal conseguiu sufocar um grito. Nu da cintura para cima, Inuyasha estava cuidando do próprio ferimento. A parte superior do braço estava inchada e o sangue escorria por baixo da flecha quebrada.

- Por que só agora resolveu cuidar de si mesmo? - Kagome não conseguia desviar o olhar dos ombros largos e do peito musculoso do normando. Pelas cicatrizes que marcavam a pele bronzeada, via-se que a dor física não era um fato novo na vida dele.

Sem deixar de cutucar o ferimento com a adaga, ele respondeu:

- Quando acabei de cuidar de você, tudo o que queria era descansar. Mas não se preocupe, a demora não piorou a situação - acrescentou, dando de ombros. - Comparado com os seus esse ferimento é insignificante.

Mas a palidez do belo rosto másculo e a maneira como ele apertava os lábios desmentiam-lhe a corajosa afirmação, o coração de Kagome apertou-se no peito. Quanto sofrimento havia causado em virtude de sua imprudência e rebeldia!

Taisho não devia ter deixado de lado o próprio ferimento para cuidar dela.

Apoiando a face nos braços dobrados, perguntou:

- O que vai fazer? - Sem perder tempo respondendo com palavras, Inuyasha limitou-se a puxar com força o que restara do cabo da flecha.

Naquele momento Kagome entendeu por que deixara a marca dos dentes na luva, e qual a razão de sua garganta estar tão seca. O suor corria pelas faces de Inuyasha, que, no entanto, não emitiu um único som. Por sua vez, Kagome mal foi capaz de refrear um grito quando finalmente a seta foi arrancada da ferida.

Jogando-a de lado, ele limpou o sangue que jorrava do ferimento.

- Que alívio! - exclamou, com um sorriso sem alegria.

A vontade de sorrir de volta desapareceu da mente de Kagome quando esta se recordou da própria falta de controle.

- Você nem sequer precisou da luva. - Embora Inuyasha não soubesse, o desprezo na voz dela era dirigido a si mesma e não a ele.

Depois de atar um pedaço de pano no braço, apertando-o para deter a hemorragia, Inuyasha veio deitar-se junto dela.

- Como já disse, isso não é nada perto do que você passou. - Com delicadeza, ele segurou-lhe o queixo.

- Não precisa me tratar com condescendência. - Num gesto brusco, Kagome livrou-se do calor reconfortante da mão dele, estremecendo diante da dor que o movimento provocou. - Só quero que me desamarre, por favor.

O fato de Taisho ter se atrevido a tocá-Ia era sem dúvida enfurecedor. Mas o que mais a enraivecia era a sua reação àquele toque. Tinha gostado da sensação, e isso não podia ter lhe acontecido.

Baixando o olhar, apresentou os pulsos. O aço frio deslizou entre eles, a lâmina afiada cortando com facilidade as amarras. Uma vez livre Kagome apertou as mãos junto ao peito para ocultar-Ihes o tremor.

Inuyasha tocou-lhe novamente a face.

- Fique quieta. Seu rosto está sujo de sangue. 

Com a ponta dos dedos ele limpou a mancha e depois tornou a segurar-lhe o queixo. Suspirando, aproximou-se dela a ponto de sua respiração aflorar-Ihe os lábios. 

- Pensou que eu estivesse zombando de você? - Pegando a mão dela, colocou-a sobre a funda cicatriz que lhe marcava o ombro esquerdo. - Então fique sabendo que teria se divertido a valer com os berros que dei quando me costuraram esse ferimento.

Taisho a julgava assim tão cruel? Kagome perguntou-se.

- Ao contrário do que pensa, milorde, não sinto prazer algum diante do sofrimento alheio.

- Nem mesmo do meu? - Os belos olhos dourados brilharam divertidos. - Não vai negar sua satisfação quando aquela fera - ele apontou para Buyo - me jogou na lama em L'Eau Clair e fincou os dentes em meu pescoço.

- Foi apenas seu orgulho que ficou ferido naquela ocasião. E Deus sabe que isso é algo que você tem de sobra.

Assim como ela, pensou Kagome. E também não podia negar que um golpe em seu orgulho a incomodava mais do que dez ferimentos.

As batidas fortes do coração dele, perceptíveis sob seus dedos, bem como o calor da pele masculina estavam lhe provocando estranhas e agradáveis sensações. Desgostosa consigo mesma, Kagome tentou afastar a mão. Mas Inuyasha não permitiu.

Estaria decidido a atormentá-Ia? Ou também sentiria prazer em tocá-Ia?

- É tem razão. Só meu orgulho ficou ferido naquela ocasião - disse ele em tom suave. - E enquanto Buyo me mantinha preso no chão, fiquei apreciando seu domínio sobre ele. Naquele momento você teve minha vida nas mãos. - Os olhos âmbares escureceram, adquirindo aquele maravilhoso tom dourado que tanto fascinava Kagome. - É algum tipo de jogo, esse desprezo que demonstra pelos homens? - Sem deixar de fitá-Ia, Inuyasha pressionou-lhe os dedos de encontro ao coração. - Ou essa honra é só minha?

Ela gostaria de desviar o olhar, mas não podia permitir-se tal demonstração de fraqueza diante dele. Contudo, a língua era algo que não pretendia refrear.

- Não seja convencido - falou.

- Estou sendo? Pois fique sabendo que desde a primeira vez em que nos vimos você despertou meu interesse, Kagome. Querendo ou não.

- Mas nem mesmo gosto de você - ela sussurrou, com o coração batendo em disparada.

- E daí? Também não gosto de você. - Inclinando a cabeça, Inuyasha roçou com os lábios a face de Kagome.

A carícia provocou as mais estranhas sensações. Buscando fugir ao perturbador olhar masculino, ela fechou os olhos. Não fez a menor diferença.

Mesmo que nunca mais o visse, o rosto atraente ficaria para sempre gravado em sua mente.

Tão perturbado quanto ela, Inuyasha soltou-lhe a mão. Se não tivesse cuidado, em breve estaria forçando suas atenções sobre Kagome, sem se preocupar com o fato desta se encontrar ferida. Proferindo uma praga entre os dentes, ele desviou o olhar do lindo rosto e tratou de levantar-se, antes que seu corpo o traísse.

- Está com fome? - perguntou num tom forçadamente casual. - Assim que cuidar do cão vou sair para procurar comida.

- Estou com sede - ela respondeu, com ar de quem achava comida algo sem importância.

Dominado pela familiar frustração que Kagome costumava lhe provocar, Inuyasha apertou os maxilares. Aquela garota era um osso duro de roer.

Uma vez que era impossível obter resposta às perguntas que fazia, o melhor era cuidar dela como faria com um estranho e deixar de pensar que poderia haver algo mais entre ambos.

Para afastar o desejo que o consumia, ele tratou de pegar as vasilhas e sair da caverna.

Desta vez o impacto do vento enregelante no peito nu foi bem-vindo. Depois de encher os dois recipientes, mergulhou a cabeça na água gelada. O crânio parecia-lhe ter sido golpeado com um aríete, mas sua visão estava clara naquela manhã.

Retornando à gruta, misturou mais uma pitada das ervas medicinais de Kagome à água da caneca. A garota permanecia deitada de bruços como a deixara, a cabeça apoiada nos braços, os olhos fechados. Para não sobressaltá-Ia, Inuyasha apoiou-lhe de leve a mão no ombro e esperou até que ela abrisse os olhos para só então lhe dar a água.

Embora fazendo uma careta, Kagome bebeu o líquido amargo sem reclamar. Sua pele queimava de febre. Assim que Inuyasha a acomodou de novo sobre o manto, ela fechou os olhos e ficou imóvel.

Vê-Ia assim, destituída de seu ânimo belicoso, era algo que ele jamais imaginara pudesse acontecer.

Enquanto passava um pano molhado nas faces ardentes, censurou-se por tê-Ia provocado pouco antes. Na condição em que Kagome se encontrava, isso era inadmissível E o desejo por ela... teria se tornado um animal, porque a visão daquela mulher o deixava em fogo?

Nem era preciso olhar. Bastava um leve tom desafiante na voz dela para excitá-Io. Nunca reagira com tanta intensidade a tão pouco estímulo. Ao contrário, sempre se orgulhara de seu autocontrole em relação às mulheres. Com Kagome, porém, parecia não dispor de nenhum.

Ferida, ardendo em febre, ela nem mesmo conseguia se erguer! Nada disso importava. Desejava-a de qualquer maneira.

Esfregando as faces ásperas devido à barba que despontava, ele pensou que em sua aparência atual, sujo de sangue, cheio de hematomas provocados pelas pancadas que recebera, malcheiroso, não devia ser nada atraente aos olhos dela. Mesmo estando bem, Kagome não haveria de querê-Io.

De qualquer forma, pelo que sabia, a garota amaldiçoava o chão que ele pisava. Se conseguisse sobreviver, nem o fato de ter-lhe salvado a vida iria incliná-Ia a seu favor.

Além disso, lady Kagome Higurashi não era como as mulheres devassas que conhecera na corte, sempre pulando de cama em cama, para se divertirem.

Seu desejo por ela estava fadado a jamais ser satisfeito. Não havia lugar em sua vida para uma verdadeira dama.

Nesse instante, o ganido lamentoso de Buyo veio arrancá-Io de seus vãos pensamentos. Mais um pecado em sua consciência: a pobre criatura ainda sofria, enquanto ele ficava sentado recriminando-se.

Juntando os parcos recursos de que dispunha, aproximou-se do cão. O que precisava fazer não o agradava nem um pouco. Animais feridos costumavam ser imprevisíveis, e Buyo nunca tinha gostado dele, para começar.

Ajoelhando-se, tratou de ignorar o rosnado com que foi recebido. Nenhum dos vários cortes espalhados pelo corpo do cachorro parecia sério. Apenas a ferida provocada pela flecha precisava de cuidado.

Embora seguindo com o olhar todos os gestos de Inuyasha, o animal permaneceu imóvel. O jovem normando poderia jurar que havia uma inteligência humana atrás dos olhos escuros do cão. Quase podia entender o porquê de Kagome tratar Buyo como se fosse gente. Ele próprio viu-se a falar com o animal como se este o compreendesse.

E talvez compreendesse mesmo, uma vez que ficou deitado no chão poeirento, não se movendo nem mesmo enquanto Inuyasha removia a seta e costurava o ferimento.

Depois de dar água para o cachorro, Inuyasha esticou o corpo, a fim de aliviar os músculos cansados. Nesse momento, seu estômago roncou, fazendo-o recordar-se de que ainda precisava encontrar algo com que pudessem se alimentar.

A luz que penetrava na caverna tinha diminuído, adquirindo uma estranha e arroxeada tonalidade. Parecia que o vento também havia redobrado de intensidade.

Depois de vestir a camisa, Inuyasha pegou a adaga, decidido a sair para caçar.

Do lado de fora, nuvens escuras se agrupavam no céu e o estrondo de trovões fazia-se ouvir na distância. A égua relinchou ao vê-Io, batendo nervosamente os cascos e forçando a corda que a prendia. Com um rápido olhar para o céu ameaçador, Inuyasha apressou-se a conduzir o animal para junto do riacho, deixando-o beber a vontade. Depois, amarrou-a de novo sob as árvores, pensando que devia prender-lhe as patas dianteiras para impedi-Ia de se libertar, caso se apavorasse com a tempestade imponente. Não podiam arriscar-se a perdê-Ia. Embora não dispusesse de uma corda, tinha reparado na existência de uma vinha selvagem enroscada numa das árvores. Foi uma longa escalada, mas ele logrou alcançar os galhos aonde a vinha se agarrara. Sem perder tempo tratou de cortar a trepadeira, jogando-a ao solo. Pouco depois ele se encontrava de novo embaixo.

Trançando alguns ramos da videira, enrolou-os e torno das patas da égua. Ao fazer isso, reparou que a sorte resolvera favorecê-Io. A subida na árvore tinha-lhe rendido mais do que uma amarra improvisada.

Uvas secas pendiam em grandes cachos dos ramos remanescentes da vinha.

Os trovões se faziam ouvir cada vez mais próximos, e raios cortavam o céu carregado. A tempestade estava prestes a desabar sobre ele. O vento ululante varria os cabelos de Inuyasha, arremessando-os sobre seu rosto.

Despindo rapidamente a camisa, ele usou-a para armazenar uma grande quantidade das providenciais uvas passas. O ar frio já não lhe parecia tão agradável. Grossos pingos de chuva começaram então a cair, forçando-o a correr para a caverna.

Antes que conseguisse chegar, um violento raio atingiu o tronco de uma árvore a seu lado e o choque daí resultante jogou-o por terra. Pouco depois, o trovão ecoava pelas encostas rochosas.


	9. Capítulo 8

Coração de Guerreiro

**Autora: **Sharon Schulze

**Título original:** To Tame a Warrior's Heart

Esta história não me pretence. Apenas a estou postando no universo Inuyaha. Aproveitem!!!

**CAPÍTULO OITO**

Atordoado e meio cego devido ao clarão do raio, Inuyasha ficou caído no solo encharcado. Um forte zumbido lhe enchia os ouvidos e um estranho formigamento percorria-lhe a pele.

Os pulmões pareciam vazios. Em curtos ofegos, ele voltou a respirar.

Um odor desagradável chegou-lhe às narinas, fogo, enxofre, talvez? Não seria surpresa alguma deparar com o próprio diabo debruçado sobre ele.

Aos poucos foi se soerguendo até ficar com as costas apoiadas numa rocha. Demorou algum tempo, porém para sua visão recuperar a nitidez e as coisas voltarem a entrar em foco.

Com os movimentos lentos de um velho, acabou conseguindo se levantar, mas as pernas mal lhe suportavam o peso. Cristo, tinha sido por pouco! Pedaços de um enorme carvalho encontravam-se espalhados a seu redor, a árvore havia sido destruída pela força do raio. Fumaça se erguia dos restos calcinados.

Estremecendo, Inuyasha fez o sinal da cruz. Se estivesse um ou dois metros mais próximo do carvalho, teria sido também reduzido a cinzas.

À medida que ia se encaminhando para a entrada da caverna, suas passadas iam ficando mais firmes, e os efeitos da queda do raio iam diminuindo. Só de uma coisa não conseguia se livrar: da sensação de ter sido vítima de algum sortilégio. A existência que levara até então quase podia ser descrita como monótona diante das coisas que vinham lhe ocorrendo nos dois últimos dias. Até a natureza conspirava contra ele!

Frenéticos latidos o receberam assim que entrou na caverna. Kagome não se encontrava no lugar onde a deixara. Havia se arrastado para junto da fogueira. Por milagre, até então suas roupas não tinham pegado fogo. Com a adaga menor firmemente segura na mão direita, ela esfaqueava o solo como desatinada.

Buyo encontrava-se a seu lado, latindo e tentando afastá-Ia das chamas.

- Não! Pare com isso! - Kagome soluçava enquanto golpeava o espaço à sua frente. - De novo, não! Não vou permitir!

Deixando cair a camisa com as passas, Inuyasha precipitou-se para junto dela.

- Saia daqui, Buyo - falou para o cachorro, afastando-o de cima da dona. - Vá deitar no seu canto.

O animal ganiu e esfregou o focinho no ombro de Kagome mais uma vez, antes de voltar para seu lugar no fundo da pequena caverna.

Ajoelhando-se, Inuyasha agarrou Kagome pela cintura.

- Quietinha milady.

Debatendo-se com força surpreendente, ela gemeu, sem parar de golpear o espaço com a adaga. Ignorando-lhe os esforços, Inuyasha arrastou-a para longe das chamas. Só então reparou nas minúsculas brasas que lhe queimavam um pedaço da saia. Xingando, ele bateu no tecido até extingui-Ias. Depois, segurando-lhe o braço com força arrancou a adaga da mão dela.

- Não, maldito! - Kagome gritou, tentando arranhar-lhe o rosto. - Vou fazê-lo pagar por isso. - Os lindos olhos cinzentos, arregalados, o encaravam, sem contudo parecer reconhecê-Io. - Não me toque! - Ofegando com o esforço ela acabou conseguindo ficar de joelhos.

- Kagome. - Inuyasha acariciou-lhe as faces com uma delicadeza que contrastava com o tom áspero da voz. - Está tudo bem. Você está em segurança aqui.

- Fique longe de mim - esbravejou Kagome. Parecia consciente da presença dele agora, apesar de ainda não dar mostras de reconhecê-Io. De repente, ela virou a cabeça para o lado, como para escapar de uma bofetada. Ao mesmo tempo foi recuando até bater na parede. Chegue perto de novo e acabo com você!

Nesse instante o terrível estrondo de um trovão se fez ouvir do lado de fora. A terra foi sacudida e uma fina poeira despencou do teto da caverna. O ruído ainda repercutia entre as paredes rochosas quando Kagome, estremecendo convulsivamente, começou a cair para trás, de olhos fechados.

- Lady Kagome! - Ainda ajoelhado, Inuyasha estendeu o braço para ampará-Ia. O gesto brusco o levou a perder o equilíbrio, e na queda acabou arrastando Kagome. Tudo que ele pôde fazer para protegê-Ia foi rolar por terra de modo a ficar por baixo, amortecendo assim o choque. Por um breve instante, ambos permaneceram imóveis.

- O que você está fazendo? - Erguendo a cabeça até então apoiada no peito dele, Kagome o encarou, desconfiada.

Tomando cuidado para não machucá-Ia, Inuyasha se libertou e colocou-a de novo deitada de bruços sobre o manto.

- Nada do que parecia, infelizmente - resmungou.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

Os lábios masculinos se curvaram num sorriso malicioso

- Que não me importaria de ter você em cima de mim se as circunstâncias fossem outras. - Com gentileza, ele afastou-lhe do rosto os cabelos revoltos. - Mas o momento não é propício.

- Tarado! - Uma expressão de pânico passou pelos olhos cinzentos, antes que ela os fechasse e virasse a cabeça para o lado.

Era a mesma expressão que Inuyasha vira no rosto dela durante o pesadelo, ou teria sido alucinação provocada pela droga? O que quer que fosse, não tinha sido uma experiência agradável, isso ficara bem claro. Ele nunca imaginara vê-Ia demonstrar medo. Nem senti-Io.

Recuperando a camisa, Inuyasha sentou-se no chão ao lado dela, de pernas cruzadas.

- Trouxe alguma coisa para comermos. - Com um floreio, ele estendeu a camisa aberta diante dela. - Para isso, arrisquei a vida.

Sem abrir os olhos, Kagome falou:

- Por que não trata de assar logo essa comida?

- Porque duvido que você vá querê-Ia assada. - O estômago de Inuyasha roncou. Incapaz de esperar mais, ele pegou um punhado de passas e colocou-o na boca. Em seguida estendeu outro para ela. - Coma. Estão deliciosas.

Kagome abriu um olho e um franzido vincou-lhe a testa. Os dois olhos se arregalaram.

- Passas? Arriscou a vida pegando _passas?_

- Sim. - O que era preciso para fazê-Ia rir? Seria desprovida de senso de humor, de ridículo? Sem se dar ao trabalho de explicar, Inuyasha colocou mais um punhado de passas na boca e, de braços cruzados, apoiou-se numa pedra.

A expressão ofendida do rosto másculo fez Kagome ter vontade de dar risada, apesar da terrível dor nas costas.

EIe mais parecia um menino emburrado, embora nunca o tivesse considerado assim antes. A reação mexeu com ela e ajudou a apagar as lembranças ruins do pesadelo.

Ao que tudo indicava, o arrogante cavaleiro normando não estava acima dos demais mortais.

Podia aplacar-lhe o orgulho ferido. Tinha muita prática nisso, convivendo com o irmão e seus homens de armas.

Mas seria muito mais divertido, além de ajudar a distraí-Ia da dor, se o provocasse. Afinal, ele bem que merecia, depois do comentário sobre rolarem juntos no chão. Não sabia se falara a sério, mas esperava que não. Não tinha nada para oferecer a ele ou a qualquer outro homem.

Contudo, sempre tinha considerado suas escaramuças verbais com Taisho a melhor das diversões. E, no momento, qualquer coisa que lhe afastasse as horríveis recordações e a fizesse esquecer da dor dos ferimentos seria bem-vinda.

Apoiando o queixo nas mãos, encarou-o.

- Diga, milorde, por acaso usou uma adaga, ou enfrentou as feras de mãos nuas?

Uma expressão de surpresa cruzou as belas feições de Inuyasha. Mas em seguida ele ficou sério, apertando os lábios numa linha fina. Kagome deixou escapar uma risadinha, logo reprimida.

- De agora em diante - falou - você vai ser chamado de lorde Inuyasha, o Matador de Passas.

- É uma honra, milady. - O tom grave contrastava com o brilho dos olhos dourados. Com galanteria, ele lhe ofereceu um punhado das frutas secas. - Queira aceitar essa modesta prova de afeição.

Como deveria tomar aquela observação? Perguntou-se Kagome, enquanto Inuyasha lhe colocava as passas na boca. O toque dos dedos dele em seus lábios provocou-lhe um estranho calor que nada tinha a ver com a febre que a consumia.

Afastando o pensamento perturbador, ela procurou concentrar-se no alimento. Buyo também proporcionou uma abençoada distração ao aproximar-se para nela esfregar o focinho. Graças a Deus, ele parecia estar se recuperando, Kagome pensou, enquanto afagava o pêlo do animal ficou olhando para as passas espalhadas pela camisa, mas não fez nenhum movimento para pegá-Ias.

- Duvido que ele vá querer - disse Inuyasha, mas para surpresa de Kagome, estendeu um punhado para o cão. Este cheirou as passas e olhou para a dona. Só depois do aceno de aprovação, o animal se animou a comê-Ias.

Por algum tempo ficaram a comer, em silêncio amistoso. A chuva fazia um acompanhamento relaxante, depois dos raios e trovões terem se afastado. Kagome só se deu conta do quanto estava faminta ao começar a se alimentar. Ela saboreou cada passa que Taisho lhe ofereceu e ficou olhando com pena quando o viu embrulhar a camisa ainda com uma boa quantidade de frutas dentro.

- Amanhã tentarei encontrar comida de verdade desculpou-se ele. - Mas seria tolice comer de uma vez tudo o que temos. - Pondo-se de pé num movimento ágil, acrescentou: - Vou buscar água para você. - Virou-se e saiu da caverna.

Pouco depois voltava trazendo a caneca cheia de água.

O líquido gelado desceu delicioso pela garganta seca de Kagome. Ao terminar, ela estendeu a caneca vazia para Inuyasha. A expressão de seu rosto foi tão eloqüente que nem precisou pedir. Imediatamente ele saiu para buscar mais.

- Poderia me dar um pouco da poção de ervas? 

Kagome pediu quando ele retomou. Inuyasha que pensasse o que quisesse dessa solicitação. Estava se sentindo tão esgotada, tão sem forças, que nada mais lhe Importava. Tudo que queria era mergulhar num sono sem sonhos, sem retorno a um passado que preferia esquecer para sempre.

- Eu já lhe dei, antes de sair para procurar comida.

- Quanto você me deu? - Ela deveria estar dormindo feito um bebê, se tivesse sido a dose correta.

- O mesmo que ontem à noite. - Ajoelhando-se ao lado dela, Inuyasha segurou-lhe o queixo, obrigando-a a encará-Io. Pouco à vontade diante do olhar penetrante que parecia devassar-Ihe os segredos, Kagome fechou os olhos. - Não, milady, abra os olhos - exigiu ele.

Juntando suas forças, Kagome ficou então a fitá-lo com a mesma intensidade. Isso não pareceu afetá-Io nem um pouco. Como ela gostaria de provocar-lhe a mesma perturbação que sentia!

- A droga deveria estar fazendo efeito. - Por um breve instante, Inuyasha apertou-lhe de leve o queixo, soltando-a em seguida. Talvez seu olhar o tivesse afetado, pensou Kagome, satisfeita.

Mas então ele tornou a segurar-lhe o rosto entre as mãos.

- Seus olhos parecem estranhos, mais escuros e dilatados. Deve ser efeito da poção, imagino. Ainda está sentindo dor?

Um arrepio correu pela espinha de Kagome à medida que ele lhe acariciava as faces com os polegares. Como podia ser tão sensível diante de tão pequena provocação?

- Um pouquinho - mentiu. Mas se ele continuasse a tocá-Ia, as sensações que aquele toque lhe provocavam com toda certeza a fariam esquecer da dor.

- Devo lhe dar mais?

_Mais? _Sua reação a ele já estava sendo mais do que conseguia suportar!

- Não, é muito perigoso. - Kagome se remexeu, tentando encontrar uma posição mais confortável, e ao mesmo tempo fugir daquele tormento. - Não tem importância. Já passei por sofrimentos piores.

- Mas se eu puder aliviar esse...

- Deixe para lá! Não sou uma mulher frágil, que choraminga por um machucadinho à-toa.

- Seus ferimentos são muito mais do que "um machucadinho à-toa". Deus do céu, mulher! - O olhar deIe foi atraído para os seios dela, expostos pela túnica desamarrada. - Descontando suas maneiras, não posso deixar de reconhecer que você _é _mulher. Mas já vi muitos guerreiros valentes urrando em virtude de ferimentos menores que os seus.

Afundando no manto, Kagome tentou fechar a frente do vestido. Maldito Inuyasha Taisho, e ela mesma, pela onda traiçoeira de calor que lhe percorria o corpo.

- Sem dúvida, eram soldados normandos. - Mal pronunciou essas palavras e foi tomada de um profundo arrependimento. Como fora capaz de tal baixeza?

O que quer que pensasse de Inuyasha, jamais lhe questionara o valor, a coragem. Se não fosse ele, estaria morta agora. Ou desejando estar.

Entretanto, pedir desculpas era um sinal de fraqueza que prometera a si mesma jamais revelar.

Forçou-se então a fixar seu olhar no de Taisho, firme e penetrante, sem deixar transparecer o tumulto em sua alma. Nem quanto se sentia tentada a quebrar a promessa.

- Posso suportar essa dor - falou então. - Pelo menos, quando sinto dor, sei que estou viva.

- Você nunca cede? - Pegando o manto esfarrapado que usava como cobertor, ele o estendeu ao lado da fogueira. - É mais teimosa do que uma mula.

- Obrigada. - Kagome sorriu diante da expressão surpresa de Inuyasha. Para ela a observação fora um elogio.

Sentando-se com as costas apoiadas na parede, ele deslizou para junto dela.

- Venha aqui. - O tom calmo não conseguia disfarçar-lhe o cansaço.

Inuyasha não devia ter repousado o bastante na noite anterior, pensou Kagome. Mas por que haveria de querer...

Nesse instante, ele a tomou nos braços e ignorando-lhe os protestos fez com que ela deitasse a cabeça em seu peito.

- Então, está melhor?

- Sim - Kagome sussurrou. Sentia-se cansada demais para lutar naquele momento. Além disso, Taisho proporcionava muito mais conforto do que o chão e alguma coisa em sua proximidade dava-lhe uma sensação de segurança.

Talvez assim ficasse protegida dos pesadelos... Ouvindo-lhe a batida firme do coração, Kagome aconchegou-se para dormir. Mas quem a protegeria da atração que sentia por ele?

A luz no interior da caverna havia aumentado e a chuva parado por completo quando Inuyasha acordou. Kagome ainda dormia em seus braços, aconchegada a ele. Parecia estar tendo um sono tranqüilo dessa vez, já que nem sequer se movera.

O mesmo não poderia afirmar a seu próprio respeito. Ainda que adormecido, seu corpo reconhecia o dela e reagia a este. Por três vezes Inuyasha havia acordado, perturbado pelo perfume e pelo contato de Kagome.

De alguma forma os seios dela tinham ficado apoiados em seu braço nu. Pela pouca proteção que oferecia, era como se o vestido dela nem existisse. Nesse momento, Kagome se moveu, o delicioso roçar de seus seios provocando uma onda de desejo em Inuyasha.

Que Deus o ajudasse a resistir! Com relutância, tentou afastar-se da tentação, mas Kagome tornou a se ajeitar, acomodando melhor a cabeça no ombro dele.

Até o sopro da respiração dela em seu pescoço o excitava! Não seria surpresa nenhuma se tivesse acordado mergulhado até o mais íntimo daquele corpo feminino. Afinal fizera isso, e muito mais, em sonho.

E agora que acordara seu desejo era ainda mais intenso. Estava louco?

Kagome achava-se ferida, em perigo de vida. E mesmo que estivesse bem, não era mulher para ele. Por mais que seu corpo quisesse o contrário, não havia lugar na vida dele para uma dama inocente e fina como Kagome.

Ela jamais haveria de querê-Io, se soubesse a verdade a seu respeito.

Quanto mais depressa a levasse para longe dali, e para longe dele, melhor seria para ambos.

Inuyasha voltou então seus pensamentos para um assunto mais importante e urgente. Precisava descobrir quem tinha atacado Kagome, porque não tinha a menor dúvida de que ela fora o alvo. Afinal, Kagome conseguia ser bem irritante a maior parte do tempo, pensou com um sorriso.

Mesmo assim, não podia acreditar que alguém a desejasse morta.

Nesse momento, a mão dela deslizou por seu estômago abaixo, vindo aninhar-se entre as coxas dele. Fechando os olhos, Inuyasha apoiou a cabeça na parede.

_Meu Deus ajude-me a resistir à tentação! Não consigo agüentar mais!_

Com um suspiro lamentoso, ergueu-lhe a mão tão pequena e frágil junto à dele!

Foi então que reparou nas marcas vermelhas que lhe marcavam a palma. A pele parecia ainda mais quente do que antes.

Com gentileza, Inuyasha a fez virar até poder ver a carne exposta pelo decote aberto do vestido. As faces e o pescoço de Kagome estavam vermelhos e apesar do calor irradiado pelo corpo dela, não havia uma gota de suor para baixar-lhe a temperatura.

Colocando-a deitada de bruços, ele afastou-lhe o vestido das costas. Com os dedos tremendo de leve, retirou as bandagens.

- Mãe Santíssima! - exclamou.

Um líquido amarelado e mal cheiroso vazava das feridas e vergões rubros marcavam a pele acetinada.

O que fazer agora?


	10. Capítulo 9

Coração de Guerreiro

**Autora: **Sharon Schulze

**Título original:** To Tame a Warrior's Heart

Esta história não me pretence. Apenas a estou postando no universo Inuyaha. Aproveitem!!!

CAPÍTULO NOVE

Uma onda de vergonha o invadiu. Enquanto se ocupava com pensamentos lascivos, os ferimentos de Kagome tinham se infeccionado. Chocado Inuyasha ficou olhando sem ver para a entrada da caverna, buscando uma solução.

Devia haver alguma planta medicinal, algum tratamento a seguir... Não era possível que tivessem escapado da morte certa, apenas para Kagome acabar morrendo naquele lugar perdido, longe da civilização.

Gemendo baixinho, ela veio para junto dele. Talvez soubesse de alguma coisa que pudesse salvá-Ia. Ele não era orgulhoso a ponto de não lhe pedir ajuda, não quando a vida dela estava em jogo.

- Kagome, acorde. - Ele lhe sacudiu de leve o ombro. - Você tem que me ajudar.

- O quê? - Os olhos cinzentos o fitavam com ar vago.

Empurrando-lhe os longos cabelos para trás, Inuyasha segurou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos. - Preciso de sua ajuda.

- O que você quer? - Havia confusão nos olhos dela. - Sinto-me tão estranha...

Inuyasha afastou-se um pouco.

- Seus ferimentos infeccionaram e já não sei o que fazer para ajudá-Ia. Não conheço nada sobre ervas e coisas assim. Existe alguma planta que eu possa usar como remédio?

- Eu o matei? - perguntou ela, em tom ansioso. - Não posso descansar enquanto ele não morrer.

Kagome estaria sofrendo de alucinações? Ou sonhando? Contudo, Inuyasha teria jurado que se achava acordada...

Ela fechou os olhos, mas voltou a abri-Ios pouco depois. Dessa vez, ao fitar Inuyasha, parecia ter recuperado a plena consciência.

- Perdão, milorde. Minha mente está um pouco confusa.

- Sabe quem sou?

- Como esquecer lorde Inuyasha, o Matador de Passas? - Os lábios de Kagome curvaram-se num sorriso fraco.

- Preferia que você esquecesse isso - ele resmungou. Mas o fato de ela recordar-se da brincadeira era animador. - Seus ferimentos infeccionaram - repetiu - e a febre aumentou. Sabe de alguma coisa que eu possa fazer?

Por um breve instante, Kagome ficou pensando, com o olhar fixo na parede da caverna. Depois, voltou a encarar Inuyasha.

- Há uma planta que cresce perto da água, mas talvez ainda não seja a época certa para encontrá-Ia.

- Descreva-a para mim - pediu Inuyasha, aflito, com medo de que ela voltasse ao mundo dos sonhos.

Apesar de mal ter forças para falar, Kagome deu a ele todos os detalhes necessários. Deixando-a instalada o mais confortavelmente possível, Inuyasha dirigiu-se para a beira do riacho, a fim de procurar pela planta que ela descrevera.

Ao ouvi-Io afastar-se, Kagome emitiu um suspiro de alívio. Tinha usado suas últimas reservas de energia para manter os olhos abertos, para pensar com clareza e dar lhe a informação pedida. Agora as trevas voltavam a se adensar e ela temia não poder ficar fora mais tempo.

Fantasmas a esperavam lá, fantasmas que já enfrentara muitas vezes.

- Vá embora! - Ela enxugou uma lágrima. - Deixe-me em paz!

Se fechasse os olhos, o demônio do passado voltaria para atormentá-Ia. E desta vez, poderia não escapar de si mesma.

Kagome tinha consciência da presença dele, apesar de não poder vê-Io, uma vez que se encontrava fora de seu campo de visão. A voz, rica e suave, mas carregada de maldade, estava dizendo:

- A escolha foi sua, minha bela. Sua decisão.

- Deixe-me ir embora - ela implorou, desprezando-se pela própria covardia. - Juro que não vou dizer nada a ninguém.

O riso sádico fez um arrepio de pavor correr pela espinha de Kagome.

- Ainda não terminei com você, minha querida.

Todo o corpo dela se enrijeceu ao perceber, pelos passos, que ele se aproximava. O máximo que podia fazer era debater-se, mas recusava-se a lhe conceder essa satisfação. O miserável divertia-se demais com os esforços inúteis que fazia para libertar-se e dessa vez, ela não cederia a seus apetites pervertidos.

Revoltava-se por encontrar-se naquela posição humilhante, deitada de bruços e amarrada pelos pulsos a cabeceira da cama. Mas já aprendera que eram fúteis e vãs suas tentativas para arrebentar as cordas. Tudo que conseguira fora ferir os pulsos até sangrarem.

O que também o enchera de satisfação doentia. Forçando-se a respirar vagarosamente, ela tentou relaxar. Os golpes de bastão doíam ainda mais quando seu corpo se enrijecia, em antecipação à tortura.

Nos raros momentos em que o canalha se cansava de atormenta-Ia Kagome conseguia pensar, tinha percebido que parte do sofrimento a que estava sendo submetida vinha do desconhecimento do que viria a seguir: a dor das pancadas, ou a peculiar idéia de prazer de seu algoz. Ambas eram repugnantes, mas Kagome preferia o espancamento às pervertidas investidas sexuais daquele demônio.

Como pudera se enganar tanto a respeito da verdadeira natureza dele? Contudo, Kouga de Gerallt era respeitado por todos os nobres do País de Gales, e gozava da amizade do próprio príncipe Llywelyn. Embora fosse senhor apenas de um pequeno feudo, homens poderosos e influentes valorizavam-lhe a opinião.

Até ela, Kagome, havia sido conquistada por seu charme, Deus a perdoasse pela loucura. Ninguém jamais suspeitaria que Kouga a raptara, nem acreditaria nas coisas terríveis a que ele a submetera.

Quem haveria de supor que existisse tanta maldade por trás de um exterior tão belo?

Nesse momento alguém mais entrou no sombrio aposento da torre em que Kouga a mantinha prisioneira.

- Ponha a bandeja perto da cama - ordenou Kouga.

Passos arrastados se aproximaram e pouco depois Kagome viu aparecer o pajem de Kouga, de nome Ginenji. O pobre garoto, pois apesar do tamanho de homem não tinha mais do que treze anos, vinha de cabeça baixa e com os olhos fixos no chão.

Rindo, Kouga veio colocar-se diante de Kagome.

- Vamos, pode olhar para ela, Ginenji. Não seja tímido. - Agarrando o queixo do rapazinho, obrigou-o a encarar o corpo nu de Kagome. - Você gosta dela? - Com a mão livre, Kouga afastou do caminho os longos cabelos de Kagome. - Garanto que vai sentir prazer com essa mulher.

Ginenji estremeceu, desviando o olhar assustado. Mas sacudindo-o, Kouga obrigou-o a aproximar-se de Kagome.

- Olhe para ela, já disse! - Os olhos dele brilhavam cheios de maldade. Em seguida, largando Ginenji, desamarrou os pés de Kagome.

Com o coração batendo descontrolado, ela pôs-se a imaginar o que Kouga teria em mente. Ser violada também pelo garoto, não! Implorou a Deus, apesar de até então o Senhor não parecer ter-lhe escutado as súplicas. Ginenji demonstrava ser um bom menino, mas nada impediria Kouga de forçá-Io a cumprir suas imposições.

Reprimindo um gemido, Kagome viu-o libertar-lhe os pulsos e virá-Ia de costas na cama, expondo-lhe assim todo o corpo aos olhares deles. Kouga já tinha visto tudo antes. Não havia um único pedaço do corpo de Kagome que não tivesse sido submetido às suas odiosas atenções.

Movendo um castiçal para junto do leito, ele ficou a observá-Ia como se fosse uma guloseima a ser saboreada. Embora não desejando mais do que cobrir o corpo e encolher-se num canto, Kagome forçou-se a ficar imóvel, pois sabia que uma atitude dessas só daria prazer ao canalha.

- Pense na honra que isto será para você, rapaz. - O rosto de Kouga estava rubro, e o brilho dos olhos se intensificara. - Uma dama da mais alta nobreza, fina e delicada. Toda sua, para usar como lhe aprouver.

Nesse instante, Ginenji deu um salto para cima de Kouga, empunhando com firmeza uma adaga.

Na luta que se seguiu à arma saiu voando pelo aposento, indo cair junto a Kagome, sobre o leito. Dolorosamente, ela estendeu a mão e seus dedos se fecharam sobre o cabo.

O tamanho de Ginenji compensava sua falta de habilidade, e logo o garoto tinha o amo prensado de encontro ao chão.

Cada movimento representando uma dor, Kagome agarrou os lençóis e com eles enrolou-se do pescoço aos tornozelos. Conseguiu dar dois passos trôpegos antes dos joelhos fraquejarem e ela cair ao chão, como uma boneca de pano. Mas a adaga continuou bem segura em sua mão.

Kouga permanecia deitado, imóvel.

- Ele está morto? - perguntou Kagome.

- Não sei, milady. - Ginenji sentou-se nos calcanhares ainda sem se atrever a olhar para ela. - Milorde queria mesmo que eu...

Kagome respirou fundo.

- Sim. Ele é um demônio!

O garoto começou a recuar.

- Minha mãe estava tão orgulhosa de me ver trabalhando para o amo... - Sua cabeça se inclinou. - Eu não poderia fazer o que ele queria.

- Mas vai fazer, antes que eu acabe com vocês! - Rosnou Kouga, sentando-se e encarando-os com olhar alucinado.

Um grito escapou dos lábios de Kagome, que tentou fugir. Xingando o homem agarrou-a, mas num repelão ela se libertou e ergueu a adaga.

- Não. - Ele estendeu o braço para segurá-Ia. Kagome desviou-se.

- Nunca mais, canalha maldito! - Num ato desesperado encontrou forças para lançar-se sobre seu algoz e enterrar-lhe a adaga no peito.

Os dedos dele dobraram-se em torno do cabo.

- Não - soluçou Kagome, batendo-lhe na mão desesperada.

Ginenji entrou em ação, agarrando-a pelos ombros e afastando-a da frente de Kouga. Depois, puxando a adaga o rapazinho preparou-se para enfiá-Ia de novo no peito do miserável.

Este, porém, já não lutava. De olhos arregalados, olhava para o sangue que jorrava da ferida. Pouco depois ele desabava ao solo feito um saco de batatas.

De queixo caído, o garoto sussurrou:

- Está morto, milady. Seremos enforcados por isso.

- Não, não seremos. - A mente de Kagome trabalhava com rapidez. Tomada por forte determinação, Ievantou-se do chão, esquecendo as dores dos espancamentos de que fora vítima. - Como sabe, seu amo era um homem muito descuidado.

Ginenji ficou olhando para ela, ainda apavorado.

- Não tenha receio, Ginenji. Você agiu muito bem, tranqüilizou-o Kagome. - Poderá trabalhar em minha casa, enquanto quiser. - Com a ponta do pé, ela cutucou o cadáver de Kouga. - Mas primeiro temos que nos livrar desse lixo.

Seguindo as indicações dela, o garoto colocou o corpo de Kouga no leito, ajeitando-o como se estivesse dormindo. Enquanto isso, pegando suas roupas rasgadas, Kagome tratou de vestir-se.

- Há algum meio de sairmos daqui sem que nos vejam? - perguntou, embrulhando a comida trazida por Ginenji num pano.

- Sim, pela passagem secreta. Vai dar direto num pequeno portão, na muralha traseira. Era o caminho usado por milorde quando vinha para cá.

- Ótimo! - Kagome levou o castiçal para perto das cortinas do leito. - Está pronto, Ginenji?

Acenando afirmativamente, o garoto pegou a trouxa de comida e foi destrancar a porta.

Sem hesitar, Kagome ateou fogo às cortinas.

- Que você queime para sempre no inferno, maldito! - Por um momento, ficou olhando para Kouga através das chamas.

- Vamos, milady. - Pegando-lhe o braço, Ginenji começou a puxá-Ia para a porta. - Temos que sair daqui.

De novo, ele puxou-lhe o braço. Sua voz, ainda infantil, transformara-se numa voz máscula e profunda, ao dizer:

- Diabo, como foi que conseguiu vir até aqui?

As feições enganadoramente atraentes de Kouga ainda estavam diante de Kagome.

- Pode largar meu braço, Ginenji. Vamos, precisamos fugir! - Ela piscou para clarear a visão.

Ginenji já não se encontrava diante dela. Em vez dele, Inuyasha Taisho lhe segurava os ombros.

- Onde está Ginenji? Temos que sair daqui, ou ficaremos presos no incêndio. Vai nos ajudar?

Braços fortes a ergueram do chão, carregando-a por uma curta distância.

- Não, de bruços, não! - ela gritou ao ver que ele começava a deitá-Ia na enxerga improvisada. Um suspiro de alívio escapou-lhe dos lábios, quando Inuyasha a colocou de lado.

- Estamos salvos agora? - Um pano molhado e frio foi passado com delicadeza na testa dela.

- Sim, você está salva. Agora durma.

A voz não era de Ginenji, mas alguma coisa nela acalmou a aflição de Kagome. Podia dormir sossegada com aquele homem a seu lado, ele a livraria dos demônios que a perseguiam. Agarrando-lhe a mão, ela adormeceu, contente.

Apoiando-se na parede rochosa, Inuyasha fechou os olhos. O que não daria por uma caneca de cerveja escura, ou melhor, ainda, por uma jarra inteira do forte uísque irlandês. Talvez não ajudasse a resolver a situação em que se encontravam, mas com certeza lhe proporcionaria algum alívio.

Mas não adiantava desejar o impossível. Além disso, havia muitas outras coisas que queria, coisas mais úteis do que bebida alcoólica. E também não iria obtê-Ias.

Depois de ter acomodado Kagome e cuidado de cobrir-lhe os ferimentos com uma cataplasma feita com as ervas que encontrara, Inuyasha não conseguira repousar. Kagome não se mexera, nem mesmo quando ele lhe limpara as feridas. Pelo menos o tratamento estava dando resultado. Ao trocar os curativos, durante a madrugada percebera que o inchaço tinha diminuído e os vergões vermelhos desaparecido.

Quanto a ele, tinha o corpo e a mente esgotados. Nunca fora obrigado a cuidar de ninguém, a não ser de si próprio.

E agora, com a mente atormentada, perguntava-se se Kagome teria enlouquecido.

Deus do céu havia lhe escutado os gritos e xingamentos quase desde o topo da colina!

Com o braço apoiado no joelho dobrado, ficou brincando com a adaga e olhando para a escuridão do lado de fora.

- Do que a estou protegendo afinal, dos perigos da floresta ou da fúria que arde dentro dela? - perguntou a Buyo. Diante do ganido interrogador do cachorro, ele estendeu a mão e acariciou-o atrás das orelhas. - Sua dona é um enigma. Quanto mais a conheço, menos a entendo. - Sua atenção voltou-se então para o ferimento quase curado do animal. - Pelo menos você e eu estamos bem, não é, amigão?

Buyo deu uma lambida na mão dele e foi deitar-se ao lado de Kagome. Ainda adormecida esta se aconchegou ao cão com um suspiro.

Um companheiro de cama muito mais confiável, pensou Inuyasha, envolvendo-se mais no manto.

O alvorecer tingia o céu de uma delicada tonalidade de pêssego, quando Buyo, cutucando o ombro de Inuyasha com o focinho, o acordou. Com todos os músculos gritando em protesto, ele se levantou e depois de se espreguiçar, seguiu o cão para fora da caverna.

Ao retornar, Kagome achava-se desperta.

- Encontrou as ervas? - ela perguntou assim que Inuyasha pôs o pé dentro da gruta.

- Bom dia para você também, milady! - Ele curvou-se numa cortesia zombeteira. - Espero que tenha dormido bem.

- Por que está tão alegre? - replicou Kagome, tentando ajeitar os cabelos emaranhados com os dedos.

Ignorando-lhe o mau humor, Inuyasha ajoelhou-se perto dela.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? - ela gritou, zangada, ao vê-Io abrir a parte de trás de seu vestido.

Sentando-se nos calcanhares, ele estudou-lhe as feições.

- A julgar por seu vigor esta manhã, acredito que esteja muito melhor. - De leve, passou os dedos pela face dela. - Mas sua cor ainda está péssima, e sua pele está quente. Está doente, milady, e preciso examinar os ferimentos. A não ser que não queira ficar boa.

- Claro que quero. - As palavras saíram como mastigadas. - Só assim vou poder me livrar de você. - De cara fechada, ela virou-se de lado, puxando o vestido de forma a desnudar as costas.

Depois de examiná-Ia, Inuyasha tornou a aplicar o cataplasma, com uma nova mistura de ervas.

- A cataplasma está funcionando. - Ele ajeitou-lhe os trajes. - Deve ser muito bom para ferimentos de batalha. Qual é o nome dessa planta?

- Vamos começar a trocar receitas? Ou discutir a melhor maneira de remover manchas de vinho de toalhas de linho? - Ela o encarou, desdenhosa. - Não desperdice seu charme comigo, Taisho. Guarde-o para alguém que saiba apreciá-Io.

Inuyasha inclinou-se sobre ela.

- Tenho certeza de vai saber apreciar o meu "charme", milady. - Ele se aproximou até seus lábios quase roçarem os dela. - Mas vou esperar até que esteja de bom humor. - Afastando-se, acrescentou: - As únicas marcas de garras que vai deixar em minha pele vão ser de paixão. Jamais de despeito.

Ignorando os nomes feios com que ela o brindava, Inuyasha ficou de pé. Depois de prender a adaga no cinto, estalou os dedos, chamando Buyo. Imediatamente, o animal veio para junto dele, o que provocou um novo franzir de cenho de Kagome.

- Vamos, rapaz. Talvez uma refeição decente deixe sua dona com melhor disposição.

Com o cachorro nos calcanhares, Inuyasha atravessou a entrada da caverna, rindo quando a tigela atirada por Kagome em sua direção errou o alvo.

Com passos ágeis e atléticos pôs-se a descer a trilha, os gritos ultrajados de Kagome a segui-Io.


	11. Capítulo 10

Coração de Guerreiro

**Autora: **Sharon Schulze

**Título original:** To Tame a Warrior's Heart

Esta história não me pretence. Apenas a estou postando no universo Inuyaha. Aproveitem!!!

CAPÍTULO DEZ

Pelos gritos de Kagome, Inuyasha ficou convencido de que nada havia de errado com os pulmões dela. Desse jeito, ia espantar toda a caça e ele e Buyo teriam que percorrer uma grande distância para abater algum animal.

Embora o sol permanecesse oculto atrás das nuvens cinzentas, o ar estava seco e já não havia umidade pingando das árvores. Kagome o havia deixado tão irritado que Inuyasha se esquecera de trazer o manto. De qualquer forma, não iria sentir falta dele. Entre a dura caminhada através da mata e a maneira como o sangue lhe subia à cabeça todas as vezes que pensava no estranho comportamento de Kagome, ele sabia que não sentiria frio,

- O que há de errado com essa mulher?

Detendo-se, Buyo o encarou com aqueles olhos estranhos e conhecedores a cabeça inclinada de lado, come se estivesse ponderando a questão.

Sentando-se numa pedra chata, Inuyasha acariciou as orelhas do cão.

- Sei que as mulheres são sujeitas a variações súbitas de humor, cheias de doçura num momento, berrando como megeras no outro. Mas as coisas que ela falou essa noite... não fazem o menor sentido.

Buyo deitou a cabeça maciça no colo dele.

- É, amigo, decididamente não entendo sua dona.

Inuyasha tinha pouca experiência com damas da nobreza, fossem elas normandas ou galesas. Na verdade, até então tivera pouco contato com a nobreza de um modo geral. As tropas mercenárias eram constituídas pelo refugo de todos os níveis sociais, mas principalmente das classes mais baixas. Seu pai tinha sido um clássico exemplo de mercenário de alta classe. Segundo filho e de relações cortadas com a família, ele havia partido para a Terra Santa alugando a espada e os serviços como guerreiro. Os nobres reduzidos a tais condições raramente se situavam entre os melhores representantes da categoria, embora Inuyasha não tivesse em grande consideração aqueles melhor situados, que conhecera depois de herdar Ashby e retornar à Inglaterra a fim de ocupar o lugar de direito entre seus pares.

De mulheres bem-nascidas, então, seu conhecimento era quase nulo e tinha certeza de que as damas que encontrara na _corte _não podiam ser consideradas verdadeiras representantes da espécie. Nunca vira um grupo de prostitutas mais imorais e depravadas, fora dos bordéis de Paris.

Entretanto, ao ser nomeado comandante da guarda de L'Eau Clair pelo rei, sua convivência com Sangô havia lhe mostrado um outro tipo de lady, aquela que levava a sério as responsabilidades de sua posição social e que colocava as necessidades dos outros acima das suas próprias, e de suas paixões.

Kagome devia pertencer a essa espécie de mulher. Em nada se assemelhava às damas da corte e, além do mais, era parente de Sangô.

Talvez o problema dele fosse não entender as mulheres em geral, o que explicaria o motivo de Kagome deixá-Io tão confuso.

Algo, porém, lhe dizia que as coisas não eram assim tão simples. Mesmo com seu limitado conhecimento do sexo fraco... Nesse ponto de suas reflexões, Inuyasha sacudiu a cabeça. Nenhum homem na posse de suas faculdades mentais podia acreditar que as mulheres fossem fracas.

Contudo, a cada vez que pensava no assunto, concluía que Kagome em nada se assemelhava às outras mulheres.

Deveria lamentar esse fato ou regozijar-se? De qualquer forma, que importância tinha? Lady Kagome Higurashi, em cujas veias corria o sangue da realeza do País de Gales, prima do próprio príncipe Lywelyn, não era para alguém com o seu passado. Se soubesse a verdade a respeito dele, a maneira como vivera até quatro anos antes, com certeza jamais lhe dirigiria a palavra. E ele bem que merecia esse desprezo.

Deveria ser chicoteado por ter se atrevido a pensar nela como vinha fazendo nos últimos dias, ou melhor, desde o primeiro momento em que a vira. Não era correto alimentar pensamentos lascivos sobre uma mulher virtuosa, embora essa idéia lhe desaparecesse da mente todas as vezes que se encontrava perto dela. Se Souta Higurashi, o Dragão, descobrisse as liberdades que Inuyasha havia tomado com a irmã dele... na certa o mataria.

Um ganido de Buyo veio arrancá-Io dos melancólicos pensamentos.

- Tem razão, companheiro, devemos cuidar de nossos assuntos. - Sacudindo a cabeça, ele se levantou. Não tinha o costume de ficar refletindo sobre a vida, ou perdendo tempo com pensamentos inúteis.

Seu olhar caiu então sobre o vale mais abaixo e uma vaga impressão de familiaridade o atingiu, desaparecendo tão depressa quanto surgira. Com um encolher de ombros, ele pensou que se fosse importante acabaria por se recordar depois.

Tinha colocado diversas armadilhas nos arbustos ao longo da trilha, feitas de galhos e fibras. Com sorte e tempo pegaria pequenos animais. No momento, queria tentar algo maior. Talvez um jovem javali, tudo que necessitava para abater um deles era a adaga e uma vara forte e afiada.

Encontrou a vara adequada debaixo de um velho carvalho e afiou-lhe a ponta esfregando-a numa pedra. Depois de erguê-Ia, calculando o peso, arremessou-a no ar. Não satisfeito, tornou a afiá-Ia até obter o resultado desejado.

Nos últimos dias vinha se questionando a respeito de sua habilidade como guerreiro, pois a língua ferina de Kagome era capaz de abalar a autoconfiança de qualquer homem. Para provar a si mesmo do quanto era capaz Inuyasha estava pronto a enfrentar qualquer adversário, ser humano ou animal. Sorrindo em antecipação, mandou Buyo procurar a presa.

Não demorou muito para o faro apurado do cão captar o odor de um animal.

Animado com a perspectiva da caçada, Inuyasha foi atrás dele.

Kagome esticou a mão e pegou a caneca cheia de água que Taisho tinha deixado perto dela. Com desgosto, notou quanto o braço lhe tremia. Tinha se transformado numa criatura frágil e desamparada!

Ignorando o doloroso repuxão nas feridas, ela sentou-se e levou a caneca aos lábios. Por pura força de vontade, conseguiu beber o conteúdo sem derramar uma gota para fora, embora por várias vezes estivesse quase a fazê-Io. Mesmo insignificante, o progresso não deixava de ser animador.

A cataplasma também estava dando resultado. Os ferimentos, apesar de ainda a incomodarem, já não latejavam daquela maneira terrível. O que era bom, uma vez que não podia demorar-se naquele lugar. Sangô muito em breve entraria em trabalho de parto e iria precisar de sua ajuda. E Kagome pretendia estar em L'Eau Clair nessa ocasião.

Gostaria de lembrar o que acontecera na véspera. O presente tinha começado a misturar-se com o passado e ela não conseguia desembaralhar as lembranças.

Sabia que tinha sonhado de novo com Kouga. Felizmente este devia estar agora queimando no inferno para onde ela e o garoto Ginenji o haviam enviado. Mas o sonho tinha parecido tão real... Kagome estremeceu com a recordação.

Por um longo tempo depois de ter escapado de Kouga, pequenas coisas, um ruído, um cheiro, o toque casual de um homem, a precipitavam de volta no horror. Mas nos últimos meses, graças a Deus, as lembranças tinham começado a se desvanecer. Na noite passada, no entanto, o pesadelo voltara, com todos os seus pavorosos detalhes.

Esse pesadelo nunca teria fim?

A amarga experiência havia marcado Kagome para sempre. Mesmo depois de quatro anos, continuava convencida de jamais poder compartilhar sua vida com outro homem, não que algum homem fosse querê-Ia, depois das coisas a que Kouga a submetera.

Tudo bem podia viver sem um homem a seu lado. Mas queria filhos.

Sempre que via Sangô e Mirok, o contentamento de ambos tão visível enquanto esperavam o nascimento do bebê, Kagome experimentava uma imensa dor. Não lhes invejava o amor compartilhado, a felicidade, mas odiava o vazio que sentia na escuridão das noites solitárias em que ansiava por um homem que a amasse de verdade e pela criança que seria fruto desse amor.

Mas Kagome sempre acabava dominando seus anseios, consciente de que de nada adiantava desejar o impossível.

Talvez devesse culpar Inuyasha pelo fato de tais desejos terem retornado.

Desde que o conhecera no ano anterior, em L'Eau Clair, alguma coisa nele a atraíra, fazendo com que estivesse constantemente em seus pensamentos. Quando ele se achava por perto, Kagome sentia-se estranha. Embora não pudesse ser considerada possuidora de um temperamento meigo, na presença dele transformava-se numa verdadeira megera. Taisho provocava sua combatividade, fazia com que quisesse desafiá-Io, brigar com ele. Não importava quem venceria a batalha, o que a motivava era a excitação do combate.

Puxando o manto para os ombros, Kagome refletiu, espantada, no último pensamento que lhe ocorrera. Só agora se dava conta de que quando discutia com Inuyasha sentia-se de novo viva, viva como nunca mais se sentira depois de Kouga a ter aprisionado.

Inuyasha Taisho a fazia lembrar do que acontecera, mas ela tinha o pressentimento de que ele também seria capaz de fazê-Ia esquecer o passado. No calor das escaramuças, quando seus olhares se enfrentavam, desafiadores, o passado deixava de existir para ela. O sangue lhe corria mais rápido nas veias, e a excitação sobrepujava o bom senso de Kagome. Toda ela ardia no desejo de tocá-Io, com as mãos, o olhar, as palavras.

Mas não podia permitir que isso continuasse. Não era merecedora do prazer que sentia junto dele.

Taisho, por sua vez, merecia uma mulher que não tivesse um passado igual ao dela, um passado que era como um câncer a corroer-lhe a alma.

Precisava parar de pensar nele. Sua atenção devia concentrar-se em outras coisas como, por exemplo, em quem a desejava morta. Somente pela graça de Deus e a chegada providencial de Inuyasha tinha escapado da morte nas mãos daquele inepto bando. Se ele não tivesse aparecido, os miseráveis teriam concluído o serviço.

Não, não podia pensar em nada mais naquele momento.

Estava esgotada, dominada por um profundo cansaço e uma enorme lassidão.

Arrastando-se para junto da fogueira, colocou mais lenha para alimentar as chamas que morriam. Com a cabeça apoiada nos braços dobrados, ficou contemplando o fogo, até mergulhar de novo no sono.

O ruído de um rabo de animal batendo em alguma coisa e o raspar de patas na rocha acordou-a. Seriam Inuyasha e Buyo, de volta da caçada?

Sonolenta, ela obrigou-se a abrir os olhos. A fraca luminosidade do cair da tarde dificultava-lhe a visão. Sentando-se afastou os longos cabelos do rosto.

Um rosnado baixo fez-se ouvir do lado de fora.

- Buyo? Ora essa você não pode estar ainda rosnando para Taisho. Comporte-se, seu cachorro velho!

Despreocupada, ela começou a estender as mãos em direção à fogueira quase apagada, mas interrompeu o movimento ao ver o grande animal cinzento que acabara de surgir à entrada da caverna. Sua respiração ficou presa na garganta e o estômago se contraiu de medo.

A silhueta que se destacava contra o crepúsculo exterior era a de um lobo.

Pelos eriçados, dentes arreganhados, o animal avançou alguns passos.

Sombras se ocultavam atrás dele, à espera. Outros lobos, membros da mesma alcatéia, sem dúvida. O líder tornou a avançar, os olhos amarelos e brilhantes fixos em Kagome.

Devagar, ela esticou a mão direita e pegou um galho da pilha deixada por Inuyasha. Parecia haver ainda vida suficiente nas brasas da fogueira para acender uma tocha.

- Fora! - gritou, o ultraje colocando em sua voz uma fúria que quase lhe disfarçava o tremor. Enquanto colocava a ponta do galho na fogueira, o lobo não tirava os olhos dela. - Fora, já disse! Saia daqui!

Com a mão esquerda, Kagome procurou a faca de comer que prendera no cós da saia antes de se acomodar para descansar.

Para seu alívio, encontrou-a. Uma prece de gratidão lhe subiu aos lábios.

O cheiro de madeira queimada atenuava o desagradável odor do animal. Com o canto do olho, ela espiou o galho e verificou que este pegara fogo.

Graças a Deus! Duvidava que a curiosidade do animal, ou a paciência agüentasse mais algum tempo. E nem ela.

Seus dedos apertaram o galho chamejante quando outras sombras, rosnando, entraram na caverna. O que fazer? Não podia ficar sentada, esperando que Inuyasha Taisho viesse resgatá-Ia outra vez.

O sangue de guerreiros valorosos corria em suas veias, chegara a hora de provar que era digna descendente deles. Um homem não ficaria esperando por socorro. Entraria em ação, por mais que as circunstâncias lhe fossem desfavoráveis.

Tinha reclamado daquela particular característica masculina vezes sem conta. Talvez não fosse um defeito tão ruim, afinal.

Com o galho numa das mãos, a adaga na outra, e apesar das pernas trêmulas, ela se pôs de pé de um pulo, gritando a plenos pulmões.

Inuyasha escalou a encosta da colina com passos triunfantes. Havia sangue em sua camisa e nas calças, mas ele carregava um pequeno javali sob o braço. Não conseguia reprimir o sorriso satisfeito, havia muito não apreciava tanto uma caçada.

Mas para ser sincero, fazia muito tempo também que seu estômago não ficava tão vazio.

Buyo caminhava a seu lado, carregando com cuidado uma fileira de lebres na enorme boca. Tinha mostrado seu valor naquele dia. Magnífico caçador era surpreendentemente ágil, considerando seu tamanho, e alerta ao menor sinal da presença de uma presa.

O ânimo de Inuyasha estava elevado também por uma outra razão. Tinham percorrido uma distância considerável, e ele se achava quase certo de que já conhecia a região onde se encontravam.

Tinha sido um dia maravilhoso e Inuyasha mal conseguia conter a alegria de viver.

Ao chegarem ao ajuntamento de árvores que rodeava a pequena encosta no alto da qual se situava a gruta, Buyo fez uma abrupta parada, deixando cair as lebres. Toda sua atenção se concentrava na clareira ainda invisível adiante.

Agachando-se ao lado do animal, Inuyasha pousou uma das mãos nas costas dele, enquanto com a outra empunhava a adaga.

- O que é? - perguntou.

Nesse instante, a égua que ficara presa em frente à caverna relinchou, aterrorizada, o som seguido de um inconfundível rosnado. Soltando a caça, Inuyasha começou a correr encosta acima, o sangue congelando-se nas veias, Buyo o seguia, praticamente colado em seus calcanhares.

Um único pensamento girava na mente do jovem normando. Lobos.


	12. Capítulo 11

Coração de Guerreiro

**Autora: **Sharon Schulze

**Título original:** To Tame a Warrior's Heart

Esta história não me pretence. Apenas a estou postando no universo Inuyaha. Aproveitem!!!

CAPÍTULO ONZE

_Gwal Draig, norte do País de Gales._

Assim que avistou as muralhas de Gwal Draig no alto da colina, Lorde Souta Higurashi esporeou o cavalo, incitando-o a um rápido galope. Soltando seu grito de batalha, inclinou o corpo sobre o pescoço do garanhão, experimentando um enorme senso de liberdade. Com o manto e os longos cabelos escuros voando ao vento, ele saboreava a tão ansiada volta ao lar.

Agora só faltava uma boa discussão com Kagome para tornar completa a recepção.

Os portões se escancararam, o grito de saudação dos guardas sendo abafado pelo bater dos cascos dos cavalos nas tábuas da ponte levadiça. Seus soldados o seguiam de perto.

Atirando as rédeas para um jovem cavalariço, Souta correu os olhos pelas pessoas reunidas no pátio, procurando pela irmã. Kagome costumava ficar entre os primeiros a saudá-lo, mas desta vez, Souta não a avistou em parte alguma.

- Deus o salve, milorde! - alguém exclamou, do outro lado do pátio.

Padre Marc saía apressado do castelo, abrindo caminho em meio à confusão. Linhas de preocupação marcavam as feições em geral risonhas do religioso. Experimentando um momento de pânico, Souta perguntou-se o que teria Kagome aprontado em sua ausência.

Embora sendo apenas dois anos mais velho, sempre cuidara da irmã, mesmo antes da morte dos pais, ocorrida seis anos antes. Kagome estava agora com vinte e dois, mas Souta não tinha vontade de quebrar o hábito de uma vida inteira, pelo menos na maior parte do tempo.

Finalmente padre Marc conseguiu chegar junto dele.

- Graças a Deus voltou, milorde. - O religioso torcia as mãos, angustiado.

- O que ela fez, dessa vez? - Despindo o manto, Souta o entregou a um servo que aguardava nas proximidades. Sabia que não devia levar muito a sério a aflição do pobre homem, porque todas as atitudes de Kagome pareciam exercer tal efeito sobre ele. Às vezes, chegava a pensar que a irmã fazia de propósito, apenas para agitar a existência serena do padre Marc. Disfarçando um sorriso, perguntou. - Minha irmã está com medo de me enfrentar?

- Muito pior do que isso, milorde. - Enfiando as mãos para dentro das compridas mangas do hábito de pano grosseiro, padre Marc baixou o olhar para o chão.

Exasperado Souta correu os dedos pelos cabelos despenteados.

- Diga a Kagome para ir ter comigo em meus aposentos. Lá posso esperar com mais conforto até que ela decida dar o ar de sua graça. - Pela cabeça dele passaram visões deliciosas de um banho quente, seguido de um grogue restaurador.

Virou-se então para ir embora, mas antes que pudesse dar dois passos, padre Marc segurou-o pelo braço.

- Isso não vai ser possível, milorde. Sinto ter que informá-Io... - Percebendo o espanto de Souta diante de sua ousadia, o bom capelão apressou-se a soltá-Io.

- Pode me informar lá dentro. - Enquanto falava foi se dirigindo para a entrada do castelo. - Embora na certa já seja tarde para tais sensibilidades - acrescentou - prefiro não lavar a roupa suja da família no pátio.

- Lorde Souta.

Este se deteve. Nunca tinha ouvido antes um tom tão desesperado na voz do capelão. Cruzando os braços, encarou o outro com firmeza.

- Diga de uma vez o que tem a dizer, padre Marc. Já vi que não terei um minuto de paz, enquanto não liquidarmos esse assunto.

- Lady Kagome não está no castelo, milorde.

- O quê? Deixei ordens estritas para que não saísse de Gwal Draig sem mim. - A exasperação levou Souta a falar com mais rudeza do que pretendia. - Por que não disse logo, em vez de ficar aí hesitando? Onde ela foi?

- Foi para L'Eau Clair, há dois dias.

A irritação de Souta desapareceu, substituída por um arrepio gelado de medo. Os preocupantes sinais de ameaça em relação a Kagome podiam não passar de fruto da imaginação de alguém, mas ele havia aprendido a confiar nos próprios instintos. Estes raramente falhavam. Maldição!

- Dai! - gritou, chamando o fiel comandante da guarda que se encontrava em meio aos soldados agrupados junto ao estábulo.

- Sim, milorde? - O homem aproximou-se.

- Reúna cavalos descansados e provisões para vários dias. Quero seis soldados conosco. Isso deve bastar. 

Com um olhar para o céu cinzento, Souta tentou calcular quantas horas de luz restavam naquele dia. Poucas, sem dúvida. - Estejam preparados para partir em uma hora.

Dai fez uma careta, mas seus pálidos olhos azuis tinham uma expressão de resignação.

- Vamos atrás de sua irmã, milorde?

As notícias corriam rapidamente.

- Sim. Parece que ela não pôde esperar para visitar lady Sangô.

Anuindo, Dai dirigiu-se aos estábulos, deixando Souta ainda a falar com o sacerdote.

- Eu tentei impedi-Ia, milorde. Disse-lhe que devia esperar...

- Sei disso - tranqüilizou-o Souta. - E também sei quanto Kagome é teimosa.

Padre Marc acalmou-se.

- Se não precisa mais de mim, milorde, vou retornar a meus afazeres.

- Não, venha comigo. Quero saber quem a acompanhou e por onde ela planejava ir, entre outras coisas.

Souta sabia que não podia perder tempo. Devia ter alertado a irmã sobre suas suspeitas e os rumores que ouvira. Mas dizer a Kagome que ela corria perigo era como lançar-Ihe um desafio. Tinha esperado poder resolver a situação sem precisar envolvê-Ia. Agora era tarde demais para arrependimentos.

Contudo não iria descansar enquanto não soubesse que a irmã havia chegado sã e salva a L'Eau Clair.

Com Buyo nos calcanhares, Inuyasha precipitou-se para a caverna. Imediatamente percebeu o que estava acontecendo. Dois lobos haviam acossado a égua e tentavam morder-lhe o pescoço. Sem hesitar, Buyo avançou para cima deles, desviando-Ihes a atenção do animal aterrorizado.

Deixando o cão para lidar com as feras, Inuyasha foi acudir a égua. Os olhos dela giravam nas órbitas, e o pelo estava coberto de espuma e sangue. Apesar dos ferimentos, não parecia em más condições. Ao contrário, tinha enfrentado bem o ataque.

Graças a Deus havia chegado a tempo! Detestaria perder o animal. Embora não tivesse _boa _aparência, ela provara o próprio valor. Iria precisar da persistência da égua muito em breve, para levar Kagome para um lugar seguro.

Tinha acabado de cortar as amarras das patas dianteiras e soltado as rédeas, quando um grito cortou o ar.

Haveria lobos dentro da caverna também?

Rapidamente prendeu as rédeas em torno de uma árvore bem próxima à entrada. Dois outros lobos esgueiraram-se para fora quando ele se estava para entrar. Mas os gritos não cessavam.

Com a adaga numa das mãos, a lança na outra, Inuyasha entrou na gruta.

Um único lobo, bem maior do que os outros claramente o líder do bando permanecia no meio da caverna, com os dentes arreganhados, o corpo em posição de ataque. Toda sua atenção achava-se concentrada em Kagome, agachada do outro lado da fogueira.

Ela parecia uma guerreira da mitologia nórdica, uma Valquíria prestes a despachar o inimigo para o inferno. Na mão esquerda segurava a adaga, na direita uma tocha flamejante. Os lábios retorciam-se numa cópia do esgar do lobo.

Mesmo apavorado por causa dela, Inuyasha não pôde deixar se encantar com aquela beleza selvagem.

Atirando para trás os longos cabelos, ela dirigiu-se ao lobo:

- Venha, canalha. Vamos, pule! Vai receber muito mais do que está esperando, eu juro. - Enfrentando-o com a tocha, obrigou-o a recuar. Mesmo assim, o animal permaneceu vigilante. - O que quer de mim, miserável? Uma só mordida e vai morrer no ato.

Apesar da gravidade da situação, Inuyasha teve que se esforçar para não rir. Não podia distrair a atenção de Kagome, ou provocar o ataque da fera.

- Vamos, seu covarde - ela continuava incitando. - Venha me pegar. Não pense que vou facilitar as coisas para você. Estou farta de ser atacada!

O lobo parecia enfeitiçado pela voz dela, porque não se movia, nem mesmo quando ela o ameaçou com a tocha.

Com o coração na garganta, Inuyasha observou-a aproximar-se cada vez mais do animal, sem deixar de ameaçá-Io. Rosnando, o lobo preparou-se para o pulo.

Não poderia haver uma chance melhor. Segurando com firmeza a lança, Inuyasha atirou-se sobre as costas do animal no mesmo instante em que este investia contra Kagome.

Ela gritou, mas toda a atenção de Inuyasha estava concentrada na massa poderosa de fúria e dentes pontiagudos contra a qual se atracara. Largando a lança, agarrou-se ao pelo áspero da fera.

Uma das garras arranhou-lhe a face. A dor intensificou, o vigor de Inuyasha. Forçando seu peso de encontro às costas do lobo, passou o braço em torno do pescoço peludo e com a adaga rasgou-lhe a garganta de um lado a outro.

O sangue começou a jorrar aos borbotões, espalhando-se pelo braço de Inuyasha, que podia sentir a vida do animal se esvaindo. O corpo maciço estremeceu uma ou duas vezes e depois ficou imóvel. Deixando-se cair de joelhos, o normando empurrou-o de lado.

- Inuyasha! - Lágrimas corriam pelas faces de Kagome. Ajoelhando-se, ela o abraçou, sem se importar com o fato de ele estar sujo de sangue.

Inuyasha envolveu o corpo trêmulo nos braços fortes. Seu próprio corpo também tremia devido ao enorme esforço, ou seria de alívio? Tomando cuidado com as costas feridas de Kagome, aconchegou-a ao peito vigoroso.

- Ele a machucou? - As lágrimas que não cessavam de rolar dos olhos cinzentos o deixavam alarmado. Nunca a tinha visto chorar, nem através de toda a dor que ela tivera que suportar. O fato de chorar naquele momento o deixava preocupado.

Kagome aconchegou-se ainda mais.

- Não. - Estremecendo, ela olhou para o cadáver do animal e em seguida enfiou o rosto no ombro nu de Inuyasha. - Eu estava dormindo e de repente acordei com um barulho. Pensei que fosse Buyo, mas quando vi... era o lobo. - Erguendo a cabeça, olhou para a entrada da gruta. - Havia outros. - Tentou então sair dos braços dele. - Onde está Buyo? A égua...

Inuyasha estreitou contra si.

- A maioria fugiu. Não se preocupe, Buyo dará conta deles.

Murmurando alguns protestos, Kagome tentou de novo afastar-se, mas ele recusou-se a permitir.

- Quietinha Kagome. - Com delicadeza, lhe enxugou as lágrimas. - Está tudo bem. Buyo pode tomar conta de si mesmo e a égua está presa aqui na entrada.

A pele de Kagome era macia como cetim sob os dedos dele, e os lábios úmidos e carnudos constituíam uma invencível tentação. Era impossível resistir. Erguendo-lhe o queixo com a mão livre, Inuyasha cobriu-lhe a boca com a sua.

Os lábios de Kagome eram tão delicados quanto pareciam, assemelhando-se a pétalas de rosa. Depois de uma ligeira hesitação, começaram a responder à pressão dos dele. Os dedos de Inuyasha escorregaram para a nuca de Kagome, mergulhando nos cabelos fartos e macios.

As mãos dela moviam-se sobre os largos ombros masculinos, em deliciosas carícias, provocando tremores no corpo de Inuyasha.

Respirando fundo, ele lutou contra o desejo desesperado de possuí-Ia. Em vez disso, contentou-se em explorar-lhe a boca tentadora.

Não havia percebido antes, com outras mulheres, como um simples beijo podia proporcionar tanto prazer. Todo seu corpo parecia ter se tomado mais sensível, mais em sintonia com o de Kagome. Uma ligeira modificação na respiração dela, os tremores quase imperceptíveis que percorriam a pele acetinada... sinais sutis de excitação que até então não tinha notado.

A resposta de Kagome vibrava através dele, intensificando-Ihe o próprio desejo. Atraiu-a então para mais perto de si, pressionando os seios firmes de encontro a seu peito. Apenas uma tênue barreira de tecido os separava, um tecido tão fino que era como se não existisse. Ele podia bem imaginar o que seria ficarem ambos nus, os corpos ardentes colados um no outro.

Mas por enquanto havia tantas outras possibilidades a serem exploradas, saboreadas... Uma das mãos de Kagome acariciava-lhe a nuca, enquanto a outra percorria o peito másculo, os dedos brincando com os pelos loiros que o revestiam. As leves carícias iam aos poucos transformando em lava o sangue de Inuyasha, abrasando-o por inteiro. Uma deliciosa tortura, sem sombra de dúvida, Kagome, por sua vez, estava dominada pelas mais extraordinárias sensações. Quando a língua ávida de Inuyasha invadiu-Ihe a boca, todo seu corpo se incendiou.

Um desejo avassalador de fundir-se a ele, de absorvê-Io em seu âmago tomou conta de seu ser. Sua língua aventurou-se a imitar a dele, acariciando-lhe os lábios, saboreando a diferença de textura entre a boca macia e faces ásperas devido à barba por fazer.

Um gemido baixo escapou da garganta de Inuyasha levando o coração de Kagome a regozijar-se.

_Ela _tinha lhe arrancado aquele gemido, uma eloqüente reação de prazer.

Abrindo os olhos, afastou-se de leve, examinando-lhe as atraentes feições. Os olhos dele se achavam fechados, as faces coradas de excitação.

- Volte aqui - Inuyasha sussurrou, a boca buscando de novo a dela.

De repente, Kagome teve consciência do próprio poder, _Ela _tinha feito o poderoso e arrogante cavaleiro gemer de paixão. Tornou então a beijá-Io, ansiosa para descobrir o que ele faria a seguir.

Como se lhe sentisse o olhar, Inuyasha abriu os olhos e encarou-a. Uma onda de rubor cobriu as faces de Kagome diante da paixão ardente que brilhava naquele olhar. Paixão que despertava uma resposta de igual intensidade em seu íntimo.

De repente, algo frio e molhado tocou o pescoço dela.

- O que é isso? - Sobressaltada Kagome colou-se mais ainda a Inuyasha.

Lançando um olhar por cima do ombro, ele não conseguiu segurar o riso.

- Seu cachorro está com ciúmes - informou.

Buyo cutucou o braço de Kagome com o focinho e em seguida enfiou a enorme cabeça entre os dois, pondo-se a lamber o rosto dela.

- Pare com isso, seu bobo!

- Ele só está tentando marcar o território. - Estendendo a mão, Inuyasha acariciou o pescoço do animal. Com uma careta, Kagome limpou o rosto.

- Que coisa mais nojenta! - reclamou.

Agarrando-a pela cintura, Inuyasha fez com que ela sesentasse em seu colo.

- Buyo está fazendo o que eu fiz. Por acaso aquilo a enojou?

Ele queria falar a respeito do que acontecera... agora?

Kagome não se sentia preparada.

Mas quando começou a sair do colo dele, Inuyasha não a deteve. Ao contrário, ajudou-a a deitar-se no manto que fazia às vezes de enxerga.

- Pelo menos você não babou em cima de mim – ela resmungou.

Uma expressão estranha surgiu no rosto másculo.

- Pois fique sabendo que faltou pouco.

Seguindo a direção do olhar dele, Kagome olhou para o próprio colo. O vestido estava aberto lhe expondo os seios rijos e cheios. O rosto dela ficou rubro, não era de se admirar que Inuyasha não conseguisse desviar o olhar! Ajeitando o traje, Kagome apertou o manto junto ao corpo.

Um arrepio gelado percorreu-a, apagando o delicioso fogo ateado por Inuyasha. Devia estar maluca para permitir que as coisas fossem tão longe.

No momento exato em que ele a tocara, tinha perdido por completo o controle da situação. O controle de si mesma.

Transformara-se numa criatura dominada pelos próprios desejos, desejos que devia ter ignorado.

Graças a Deus, Buyo viera interrompê-Ios no momento oportuno. O que havia dado nela para cair com tanta facilidade nos braços de Inuyasha?

Não tinha pensado em nada naquele momento. Em seu alívio ao vê-Io liquidar com a fera que a ameaçava, havia seguido os próprios instintos.

Pelo jeito não podia confiar em si mesma junto dele.

Enterrando fundo os suaves, maravilhosos sentimentos femininos, Kagome tentou reassumir sua antiga fachada.

Impossível.

Um simples olhar para o cadáver do lobo fez correr um arrepio de pavor por sua espinha.

- Você podia ter sido morto. - A voz dela tremeu ao pronunciar essas palavras. Vendo o sangue que manchava os braços e o peito de Inuyasha, sentiu o estômago revolver-se, e uma súbita sensação de vertigem.

- Foi culpa minha o lobo entrar na caverna.

Inuyasha a encarou, intrigado. Onde estava agora a guerreira indomável? Mas ele conhecia, melhor do que ninguém, a sensação de instabilidade que se seguia a uma batalha. Talvez fosse essa a razão de Kagome ter permitido que ele a abraçasse e a beijasse.

Não devia presumir que fosse outro o motivo. Depois de um breve olhar às feições esgotadas da jovem, ele voltou sua atenção à tarefa de limpar a adaga do sangue do lobo.

- Por que acha que a culpa foi sua? - perguntou. Levantando-se, colocou a arma de volta no cinto, franzindo o cenho diante das manchas de sangue na calça.

- Porque eu não estava atenta, não estava vigilante como devia. Aquele lobo maldito teria me devorado se você não tivesse voltado naquela hora. - A voz de Kagome soou trêmula, entrecortada.

- Não, você teria cuidado de si mesma, se fosse necessário.

Aquela não era a Kagome que ele conhecia, pensou Inuyasha, preocupado. Por que não o cobria de insultos por não estar presente quando ela necessitara dele, nem o acusava de ter tentado se aproveitar de sua fraqueza?

Ajoelhando-se ao lado dela, tomou-a de novo nos braços, surpreso ao ver que ela não oferecia resistência. Ao contrário, parecia satisfeita, pois também o abraçou.

Embora não entendesse a atitude de Kagome, nada no mundo o faria ficar longe dela naquele momento.

Só Deus sabia quanto tempo duraria aquela paz.


	13. RESPOSTA

Caras leitoras,

Peço desculpas por vir ao site, e não postar um capítulo, mas o que acontece é que recebi uma review de uma outra leitora chamada UnknowPerson, que dizia o seguinte:

_Peço imensas desculpas pelo que vou dizer, mas vou não pode fazer isto. Ou seja, transcrever a história de alguém. Nem sequer citando que não é sua e sim dessa pessoa. Está nas regras do site. Plagio é proibido._

O que você pode fazer e pegar na ideia do livro e imaginar como será se fosse você a autora.

Terá que apagar esta história ou então serei obrigada a reportar você aos administradores.

Lamento imenso. Mas como eu escritora, e com árduo que sei que é escrever, não posso permitir que outra pessoa faça o que você esta fazendo. De forma alguma.

Portanto, aqui estou eu, Patricia Kelly Saldanha Cavalcanti de Araújo, postando a resposta que enviei para ela, para que todos possam ver:

_Cara Pessoa desconhecida,_

_Acho que um mal entendido aconteceu aqui. Você me mandou um review para me chamar de plagiadora, ameaçando me reportar aos administradores como se eu estivesse querendo fazer da história Coração de Guerreiro uma criação minha._

_Acho que você tem um pequeno problema de visão, ou de falta de atenção, pois no início de cada capítulo desta estória (QUE NÃO ME PERTENCE!) existem as seguintes palavras:_

_**Coração de Guerreiro**_

_**Sharon Schulze**_

_**Título original: To Tame a Warrior's Heart**_

_**Esta história não me pretence. Apenas a estou postando no universo Inuyasha. Aproveitem!!!**_

_Caso não tenha ficado claro o suficiente, eu posso interpretar para você:_

_isso significa que a autora da estória é __**Sharon Schulze**__, seu título original é __**To Tame a Warrior's Heart**__ e foi publicada no Brasil com o título __**Coração de Guerreiro**__._

_Este é um romance que eu li na minha adolescência e que me encantou muito por sua profundidade. Jamais, eu disse, jamais minha consciência permitiria que eu me utilizasse da obra de outra pessoa para engrandecer meu nome. Eu não preciso disso. Não tenho carência por atenção._

_Adoro escrever, tenho algumas fics postadas nesse site. Algumas foram bem aceitas, outras não. Mas o prazer de escrever me faz continuar, mesmo com os atrasos._

_Me perdoe pela falta de educação, mas me irrita você dizer que sabe como é árduo escrever e não presta a devida atenção aos pequenos detalhes._

_Se não gosta das minhas fics, não leia! Mas, por favor, não levante falso a respeito do meu caráter, pois você nem mesmo me conhece!_

_Digo e repito sem vergonha nenhuma, a história de __**Coração de Guerreiro NÃO ME PERTENCE**__, e eu nunca escondi isso de ninguém!_

_Caso tenha feito isso como um passa tempo, sinceramente, espero que você arranje uma vida social em que possa se distrair fazendo outras coisas que não difamar pessoas que não tem nada a ver com você!_

_Sem mais,_

_Pyta-chan_

_P.S.: caso tenha alguma dúvida sobre meu caráter, pode entrar em contato comigo e teremos outra conversa. Meu endereço eletrônico está no me profile._

Quero pedir imensas desculpas ao restante de vocês, que foram obrigadas a ler isto, mas eu não aceitem que levantem falso a meu respeito sem um bom motivo. Nunca fiz isso com ninguém, e não acho correto que façam comigo.

O Fic vai continuar e eu vou continuar dizendo que a estória não é minha, mas tenho prazer em dividi-la com vocês!

Até a próxima, onde espero postar coisas alegres, e não uma resposta a um review caluniador.

Pyta-chan ^.^


	14. Capítulo 12

**Coração de Guerreiro**

**Sharon Schulze**

**Título original:** To Tame a Warrior's Heart

Esta história não me pertence. Apenas a estou postando no universo Inuyasha. Aproveitem!

**CAPÍTULO DOZE**

Os dois ficaram assim aconchegados até o cair da tarde. As chamas não passavam agora de um amontoado de brasas, e Inuyasha mal con seguia enxergar na semi-escuridão reinante. Seria fácil fechar os olhos e mergulhar no sono, com Kagome adormecida em seus braços.

Mas um sem número de tarefas o aguardava. Lutando contra a tentação de permanecer como estava, ele pro curou se afastar, mas Kagome agarrou-o ainda mais, en laçando-o pela cintura.

- Preciso me levantar - sussurrou Inuyasha no ouvido dela. - Olhe, está frio e escuro aqui. Tenho que reavivar o fogo.

Meio dormindo, Kagome murmurou algo ininteligível, pressionando seu corpo ao dele.

Desvencilhando-se com delicadeza do abraço, Inuyasha acrescentou:

- Eu lhe trouxe uma surpresa, se é que os lobos não a roubaram. Vamos, milady, permita que eu me levante. Não vou demorar.

Finalmente, com um sorriso sonolento, ela o soltou. Sem demora, Inuyasha a levou para mais perto da fo gueira. O corpo de Kagome parecia mais leve. Ela devia ter perdido peso devido ao tempo que passara sem se alimentar. Precisava comer.

Ainda bem que agora dispunham de comida mais substancial.

Remexendo as brasas, ele observou com satisfação as chamas lamberem a lenha. Assim que ele se livrasse do lobo morto e cuidasse da égua, o fogo estaria forte o bastante para assar uma tenra perna de javali.

Depois de acender uma tocha e enfiá-la numa cavidade da parede, voltou-se para Kagome e encontrou-a a fitá-lo com uma expressão estranha no olhar.

Pouco à vontade, ele fingiu não reparar. Havia um calor no olhar dela que Inuyasha jamais vira antes. O que era no mínimo surpreendente, considerando-se seu presente estado. Sujo de sangue e poeira, malcheiroso, quase não suportava a si próprio. Talvez pudesse tomar um banho no riacho, a água gelada contribuiria para esfriar-lhe o ardor.

Passando a mão pelas faces ásperas, pensou que po deria usar a adaga para barbear-se. Não seria justo ir ritar a pele macia de Kagome quando... Afastando os pen samentos eróticos, Inuyasha censurou-se pela loucura. A razão retornou, apagando o desejo sexual até nada mais restar a não ser desgosto consigo mesmo. No passado tinha criticado os homens que se deixavam governar pelo sexo e não pelo cérebro. Parecia estar agora cometendo o mesmo erro.

Precisava de um banho frio, sem sombra de dúvida. Só esperava que isso lhe restituísse um pouco de bom senso.

Agarrando o cadáver do lobo pelas patas traseiras, começou a arrastá-lo para fora da caverna.

- Não demore - pediu Kagome, com voz suave.

Sem ter a menor noção de como lidar com ela, Inuyasha se retirou, apressado.

Um delicioso cheiro de carne de porco assada arrancou Kagome de seu pesado sono.

- Finalmente decidiu juntar-se a nós? - perguntou Inuyasha.

- É cheiro de carne de porco de verdade isso que estou sentindo? Desvencilhando-se do manto, ela tra tou de sentar-se. Um gemido escapou-lhe dos lábios. Até então, tinha dado pouca atenção à dor, concentrando-se apenas em permanecer viva. Agora pagava o preço. Tinha a sensação de ter levado uma surra, e os ferimentos la tejavam terrivelmente.

Apertando os dentes, foi se mexendo devagar até con seguir apoiar um dos ombros na parede.

Percebendo-lhe o desconforto, Inuyasha apressou-se a lhe trazer um pouco de água.

- Quer que eu acrescente o pó de ervas?

Ela estremeceu diante do simples pensamento de mais um sono induzido por drogas.

- Não. Às vezes a poção me dá sonhos maus.

- Pois o cheiro que está sentindo não é sonho.

Voltando para junto da fogueira, ele virou a carne no espeto. Um pouco da gordura caiu sobre o fogo, chiando e fazendo a boca de Kagome encher-se de água. - O jantar está quase pronto.

Aproximando-se de novo dela, Inuyasha estendeu-lhe um pano úmido para que ela limpasse o rosto e as mãos.

- Como você se sente, de verdade?

Kagome lançou-lhe um olhar atento, mas a expressão dele era de estudada indiferença.

Ótimo. Talvez Taisho estivesse tão propenso quanto ela a esquecer a loucura que acometera a ambos pouco antes.

- Tão bem quanto seria de esperar nessas circuns tâncias - respondeu à pergunta dele.

- Não tente enfeitar a verdade.

Por que ele a pressionava desse jeito?

- Está bem. Sinto-me como uma pessoa arrancada debaixo das rodas de um carroção de carga. - Kagome esfregou vigorosamente o rosto com o pano. - E chei rando pior do que um monte de esterco. - Ela atirou o trapo na direção dele. - Satisfeito agora?

Inuyasha agarrou o pano no ar, com um largo sorriso iluminando-lhe as feições atraentes.

- Não tanto quanto desejaria. - O sorriso desapa receu tão depressa quanto surgira, deixando no lugar uma expressão distante. - Minha pergunta tem um mo tivo. Percorri uma certa distância quando saí para caçar e cheguei a um lugar que me pareceu conhecido. Tudo indica que estamos perto do castelo de Ashby, que faz parte de minhas propriedades.

- O castelo de Ashby é seu? - Ela nunca soubera desse fato. Mas na verdade conhecia muito pouco a res peito de Inuyasha Taisho, a não ser os sentimentos que lhe provocava.

Ele desviou o olhar.

- Sim.

- Você pode estar certo. Era para lá que se dirigia quanto resolveu parar para me ajudar? - Ela tinha fi cado imaginando o que ele estaria fazendo, perambulando sozinho pelo País de Gales.

- Não. O rei Sesshoumaru me enviou ao encontro do príncipe Llywelyn. Se não fosse por isso, eu teria ficado em L'Eau Clair até o nascimento de meu afilhado. Para dizer a verdade, faz muito tempo que não vou a Ashby. - O rosto másculo tinha uma expressão amarga. - E preferia não ter que ir até lá agora, mas acontece que precisamos de mais comida e abrigo do que temos aqui. Além disso, seus ferimentos precisam ser tratados por alguém que entenda do assunto.

- Não podemos tentar chegar até L'Eau Clair? Prometi a Sangô que estaria lá para o parto do bebê. Era para onde estava indo.

- Sinto muito, mas Ashby fica mais perto. E numa direção em que não corremos o risco de encontrar de novo os nossos atacantes. Prefiro não ter que enfrentá-los, despreparados como estamos no momento. Cuido deles mais tarde - prometeu.

De cabeça baixa, Kagome ficou olhando para as mãos apertadas no colo.

- Souta disse que me acompanharia até L'Eau Clair, mas eu não quis esperar - murmurou. - Foi minha culpa, tanta gente boa ter morrido.

- Você sabia que seria atacada durante a viagem? Ela levantou bruscamente a cabeça.

- Claro que não!

- Nesse caso, por que acha que foi sua culpa? - per guntou Inuyasha, impaciente. - Pessoas são atacadas por ladrões em toda parte. Foi falta de sorte sua eles serem tão ineptos e resolverem matar todo mundo. Talvez tenham entrado em pânico quando seus guardas reagiram.

A garganta de Kagome estava tão apertada que ela mal conseguia falar.

- Não. Era a mim que queriam.

- O _quê?_

- Alguém os contratou para me matarem, ou me rap tarem. - A incredulidade no olhar dele agiu como sal sobre seus sentimentos feridos, e a única válvula de es cape de Kagome foi a raiva. - Você duvida? Eu os ouvi dizendo isso. - Ela enxugou uma lágrima. - Pouco antes de começarem a discutir como usariam meu corpo para aplacar-lhes o desejo. Só não fizeram isso porque deci diram ir primeiro atrás dos cavalos.

- Canalhas miseráveis! - As belas feições de Inuyasha assumiram uma expressão implacável. - Quem poderia querê-la morta?

- Muita gente, tenho certeza - ela respondeu, com amargura. - Você não é a única pessoa que eu vivo irritando.

O sorriso dele a surpreendeu.

- Eu não chamaria de irritação, exatamente. - De novo, ele ficou sério. - Além disso, isso não é motivo para matar alguém. Graças a Deus, os bandidos fracassaram!

- Minha vida na realidade não importa. Mas os outros que foram mortos, sim. As vidas deles importavam. Havia um garoto, Houjo. Era um bom menino. Mirok tinha prometido treiná-lo para ser seu escudeiro.

- Não vi nenhum corpo de menino entre os mortos.

- Antes deles nos pegarem, eu o mandei buscar au xílio, mas duvido que soubesse para onde ir. Espero que alguém o tenha encontrado antes que algum mal lhe ocorresse. Houjo não merecia isso, assim como os guar das. Eram todos homens bons, com esposas e filhos.

As lágrimas agora rolavam sem controle dos olhos dela.

- Meu egoísmo causou a desgraça deles. Estavam apenas cumprindo seu dever, obedecendo minhas ordens. Fui eu que falhei em meu dever para com eles.

Aproximando-se, Inuyasha tentou tomá-la nos braços, mas ela o empurrou.

- Não, não queira me confortar. A dor que estou sen tindo agora é bem merecida.

- Está doendo muito? Deixe-me dar uma olhada em seus ferimentos. Ela fez um gesto de recusa.

- Não seja criança! Não pode recusar tratamento ape nas para punir-se pelo que aconteceu - ele insistiu.

- Não zombe de mim.

- Quem disse que estou zombando? - Num gesto de simpatia, Inuyasha colocou a mão no ombro dela. Tenho enorme respeito por seus sentimentos em relação à sua gente.

A compreensão dele foi insuportável, tornando-a ainda mais consciente do erro que cometera.

- Deixe-me em paz! - gritou. Sem parar para pensar, ela ergueu a mão para afastar a dele, mas calculou mal o movimento e acabou por atingi-lo na face com toda a força. Levando a mão à boca, ficou então a observar, horrorizada, a área junto ao olho esquerdo de Inuyasha assumir uma tonalidade arroxeada. - Desculpe, Inuyasha - murmurou. Nunca antes pedira desculpas com tan ta sinceridade.

Ignorando o machucado, ele a encarou.

- Por que fez isso, Kagome? Eu não ia lhe fazer mal. Tudo o que queria era confortá-la. - Vendo as chamas se elevarem em torno da carne, Inuyasha apressou-se em retirá-la do fogo e colocá-la de lado. - Algumas vezes, quando estou com você, sinto-me como esse pedaço de carne. Se chego muito perto, você me queima com sua raiva, uma raiva que não consigo entender. - Sentan do-se ao lado dela, ele obrigou-a a encará-lo, bem como a escutá-lo. - O que há em mim que tanto a aborrece? - perguntou, com olhar intenso. - Você me julgou e condenou na primeira vez em que nos vimos. E desde então, todos os seus atos e palavras demonstram que sua opinião a meu respeito não mudou, a não ser que tenha sido para pior. - Os olhos azuis desviaram-se dos dela, enquanto ele brincava com os cordões da camisa. - É provável que exista pouca coisa boa em mim. Mas por que lhe provoco tanta raiva?

Kagome foi atingida no âmago pela pergunta e pela confusão de sentimentos de Inuyasha. Mesmo assim não se achava disposta a desnudar seus mais ocultos segre dos, sua maior vergonha.

Como ele se atrevia a pedir-lhe as armas que poderiam destruí-la?

Como era seu hábito sempre que se sentia ameaçada Kagome alimentou a zanga quequeimava em seu íntimo, preparando-se para a briga. Mas ao reparar na expressão intensa de Inuyasha, na atenção que concentrava nela, uma ducha gelada de auto-recriminação extinguiu-lhe a raiva, deixando em seu lugar apenas as cinzas amargas da vergonha.

Sentindo-se nua sem a proteção do manto de fúria, Kagome baixou o olhar. Foi então que o significado de algumas palavras pronunciadas por ele a atingiu.

- Como pode dizer que não há nada de bom em você, Inuyasha? Tem a paciência de um santo, para sofrer mi nhas provocações sem me estrangular. E salvou minha vida, arriscando a sua própria, pelo que lhe agradeço de coração. Estas são atitudes de um homem de caráter.

O olhar de Inuyasha encontrou o dela, mas logo tornou a desviar-se. O arrogante lorde Inuyasha Taisho, cons trangido com elogios? Estendendo a mão, Kagome segurou o rosto dele, obrigando-o a fitá-la.

- Você não acredita em mim, não é?

- Não. - Com um movimento brusco, Inuyasha virou o rosto.

- Inuyasha? - Hesitante Kagome acariciou-lhe a face, notando, pela primeira vez, que a pele sob sua palma era macia. Além de tudo o que fizera enquanto ela dormia, Inuyasha também tinha feito a barba.

Mas ainda se recusava a enfrentar-lhe o olhar. Parecia ter também alguns problemas mal resolvidos. Talvez não devesse mesmo sobrecarregá-lo com os seus.

- A culpa é minha - falou então, forçando um tom ligeiro. - Você sabe que tenho um temperamento terrí vel. Não se responsabilize por isso.

A mão dele foi cobrir a dela, apertando-a de encontro à face.

- Não pense que pode me enganar com gentilezas, Kagome. Houve alguma coisa errada entre nós desde o começo. Já se esqueceu de como era em L'Eau Clair? Quando você foi embora para casa, nós vivíamos prati camente engalfinhados feito cães selvagens.

Os olhos dele brilhavam como ametistas, à luz do fogo.

Por algum tempo, Kagome ficou calada, refletindo sobre quanto poderia revelar sobre si mesma. Tinha um nó no estômago, só de pensar em confessar o que acontecera.

O problema não estava nele e sim dentro dela. Era uma covarde, escondendo-se atrás da arrogância e do mau gênio para evitar os demônios que a atormentavam o tempo todo. Dormindo ou acordada, não conseguia fugir deles.

Talvez tivesse chegado enfim o momento de enfrentá-los. Fechando os olhos, Kagome começou a respirar de modo fundo e pausado.

- O que está fazendo?

Os olhos se abriram repentinamente ao som da voz de Inuyasha. Por um momento, Kagome ficou a apreciar-lhe a beleza máscula, evitando olhar para o machucado que havia lhe infligido. Uma sensação de segurança desceu sobre ela. As sombras que os rodeavam formavam um casulo de tranqüilidade, a impressão reforçada pelo calor da fogueira.

A oportunidade de lavar a alma era a melhor que já se oferecera a Kagome. Além disso, Inuyasha já a havia visto em seu pior aspecto. Duvidava que conseguisse cho cá-lo, não importando o que dissesse.

Empertigando-se física e mentalmente, respondeu:

- Estou me preparando para enfrentar o inimigo.

Inuyasha tomou-lhe a mão e colocou-a sobre a coxa musculosa.

- Eu não sou seu inimigo.

Os lábios de Kagome curvaram-se num sorriso trêmulo.

- Sei que não é. - Agora que chegara a hora de desabafar, estava difícil encontrar as palavras certas. Meu inimigo não tem forma, nem substância. Não posso enfrentá-lo com um punhal ou espada.

- Você está falando por enigmas - disse Inuyasha, enlaçando os dedos dela com os seus. - Se prefere não me contar.

- Não - ela murmurou. Depois, clareando a garganta, acrescentou em tom mais alto - Não, eu preciso. Meu inimigo é o passado. Não posso lutar contra ele ou alte rá-lo, e ainda assim, o passado vem moldando minha vida, meu jeito de ser.

- Todos nós temos coisas no passado que gostaríamos de esquecer. Mas são essas as coisas que fazem de nós as pessoas que somos.

Kagome tentou libertar a mão, mas Inuyasha não permitiu.

- Exatamente - ela falou. - Meu temperamento terrível, a maneira como reajo a você, nada disso tem a ver com a sua pessoa. É o resultado de algo que me aconteceu no passado.

Talvez ele se satisfizesse com essa vaga resposta, pensou. Os maravilhosos olhos azuis fixaram-se nela, perscrutadores.

Será que Kagome imaginava poder escapar com tão pou co, agora que começara a se abrir?

- O que acabou de dizer serve de explicação. - Com a mão livre, ele segurou-lhe o queixo, mergulhando o olhar no dela. - Acho que mereço mais do que isso. Os dedos másculos acariciaram as faces macias e Inuyasha não deixou de perceber como os olhos cinzentos se escureceram diante de seu toque. - Não pode me con vencer de que reage da mesma maneira a todos os ho mens. Sua resposta em relação a mim é mais forte... em todos os sentidos.

O lindo rosto de Kagome cobriu-se de rubor e Inuyasha viu que ela entendera o significado de suas palavras.

- Diga-me - ele continuou - quantos homens você já socou no olho?

De novo, Kagome tentou libertar-se.

- Deixe-me em paz!

- Quer dizer que estamos de volta ao ponto de partida.

Inuyasha a atraiu para junto de si, embora ela se debatesse.

- O que vai fazer se eu não a soltar? Vai me bater de novo?

Kagome parou de se debater, mas o olhar que lançou a ele teria acabado com um homem menos resoluto. Con tudo, já haviam ido muito longe para Inuyasha se dar por satisfeito. Não queria a simples aquiescência dela. Precisava de uma explicação.

De que outro modo poderia ajudá-la a destruir os fantasmas que a afligiam?

- Por que vive me desafiando, me agredindo à menor oportunidade? - Segurando-a pelos braços, ele obrigou-a a permanecer imóvel. Podia sentir nas palmas a maneira como os músculos dela estavam tensos. - Faço com que se sinta presa numa armadilha? - perguntou, aproximando-se tanto que a respiração de Kagome se misturava com a sua. - Eu a ameaço de alguma forma? Ou é apenas por que sou homem?

Os olhos dela expressaram pânico e de repente, Inuyasha percebeu que começava a se distanciar mental mente, fugindo para um lugar em que ele não poderia alcançá-Ia.

- Não, Kagome, você não vai fugir! - gritou. Fique aqui!

Um gemido escapou dos lábios dela e os olhos se lhe fecharam.

- Não, Kagome, não tente fugir. Olhe para mim!

Os olhos cinzentos permaneceram fechados, mas ela se pôs também a gritar:

- Deixe-me em paz! - De repente, uma fúria desesperada tomou conta dela, fazendo-a lutar e se debater com vigor renovado. - Deixe-me em paz! Não toque em mim! - A voz soava tão forte quanto os golpes que ela arremessava contra ele.

_Uma reação! _Inuyasha teria caído de joelhos e agradecido a Deus se não estivesse tão ocupado. Kagome naquele estado de agressividade era uma terrível oponente, que requeria toda a sua atenção.

Evitando-lhe os golpes permitiu que ela pusesse para fora toda a angústia que a dominava. Com os olhos ainda fechados, Kagome tentava atingi-lo, usando todos os meios de que dispunha: mãos, unhas e dentes. Enquanto evitava com agilidade um soco endereçado a seu nariz, Inuyasha começou a se perguntar se ela acaso saberia contra quem estava lutando. Kagome parecia concentrada em algo den tro de si.

Aos poucos ele foi se dando conta de que os gritos ofe gantes emitidos por ela eram palavras, palavras que, ao captar-lhes enfim o significado, fizeram seu sangue gelar.

E, no entanto, era a única explicação que fazia sentido. _Kagome tinha sido violentada._


	15. Capítulo 13

**Coração de Guerreiro**

**Sharon Schulze**

**Título original:** To Tame a Warrior's Heart

Esta história não me pertence. Apenas a estou postando no universo Inuyasha. Aproveitem!

**CAPÍTULO TREZE**

Tudo começava a se esclarecer agora, principalmente o comportamento de Kagome quando tomada pela febre. Naquele momento, Inuyasha tinha pensado que se tratava de um pesadelo.

Fora um pesadelo, sem dúvida, mas que ela vivera na realidade.

E ele a obrigara a passar por tudo aquilo de novo. Fazendo-a sentar-se a seu lado, Inuyasha abraçou-a com carinho.

- Calma, Kagome, calma. Ninguém vai lhe fazer mal nunca mais. - Num murmúrio tranqüilizador, ele tentou arrancá-la das terríveis lembranças. Era evidente que se tratava de uma fonte de terror e medo e fora ele que a empurrara de novo para lá.

Estreitando-a junto ao peito e cobrindo-lhe a testa pequenos beijos, Inuyasha ficou algum tempo sussurrando palavras de conforto. Pouco a pouco a combatividade de Kagome foi desaparecendo, deixando-a esgotada. Finalmente, suspirando fundo, deixou-se cair sobre ele, o rosto encostado no ponto em que a camisa aberta deixava ver o peito musculoso.

- Sinto muito - Inuyasha sussurrou de encontro aos cabelos dela. - Não pretendia que as coisas fossem tão longe.

Kagome deu uma risadinha.

- Não mesmo?

- Bem, na verdade... pretendia sim. Mas não imagin ava que isso fosse afetá-la tanto. - Apoiando-se na parede, ele acomodou Kagome mais confortavelmente em seu colo. - Só queria que me dissesse o porquê de sua reação tão negativa à minha pessoa.

- Não é a você, Inuyasha. - Kagome começou a passar a mão no braço dele, acariciando distraída os pêlos loiros que o recobriam. - Ou talvez seja a você, sim, mas não do jeito que está pensando.

- Não entendo. Você me hostilizou desde o primeiro instante em que nos vimos. Nem esperou que eu abrisse a boca e mostrasse o idiota que sou.

Em tempos normais tal comentário teria suscitado uma resposta à altura da parte de Kagome, mas desta vez ela ficou estranhamente calada, de cabeça baixa. Depois de um momento, Inuyasha a ouviu murmurar:

- Porque você é muito bonito.

- Fico feliz por pensar assim, mas o que isso tem a ver com o fato de viver me insultando? - Uma vez que a própria aparência fora algo que nunca tivera impor tância para Inuyasha, este ficou surpreso ao descobrir quanto o elogio de Kagome o deixara feliz.

- Acontece que eu não queria me sentir atraída por você - ela falou baixinho, afundando-se no colo dele, como em busca de proteção contra um perigo indefinido.

Se Kagome continuasse a se mexer daquele jeito, o perigo viria do próprio Inuyasha, que começava a perder o con trole diante do contato com aquele delicioso fardo em seu colo.

Censurando-se pela idéia fixa, ele procurou fixar a atenção nas palavras dela.

- Se eu me permitisse gostar de você - Kagome sus pirou - seria difícil resistir à tentação de querer conhecê-lo melhor.

- Não há nada de errado nisso.

- Para mim sim, Inuyasha. - A voz dela expressava uma profunda tristeza. - Não tenho nada mais para oferecer.

- Como pode dizer tal coisa? É uma mulher linda e corajosa, dona de um cérebro capaz de cobrir de vergonha a maioria dos homens!

Kagome tentou disfarçar a felicidade que o elogio de Inuyasha lhe causou, retrucando em tom brusco:

- E também dona de um temperamento que pode levar a maioria dos homens a quererem me assassinar. - Ao dar-se conta do quanto suas palavras tinham de verdade, ela empalideceu. Seus dedos apertaram de tal forma o braço de Inuyasha que não ficaria surpresa se as unhas tivessem lhe arrancado sangue. Ao dar-se conta do que estava fazendo, Kagome afrouxou o aperto. - De qualquer forma, todas as qualidades que citou de nada valem diante do fato de que não sou mais virgem.

Inuyasha estreitou-a de encontro ao corpo forte.

- Mas não por vontade sua! Pelo que entendi, você foi...

- Violentada. - Uma palavra simples demais para descrever um ato tão medonho. Mas teria que bastar; uma vez que ela não conseguiria ser mais específica. Seria o suficiente, porém, para obrigá-lo a calar-se e para pôr um fim à crescente atração entre ambos. Preparando-se para a rejeição dele, tinha aprendido havia muito que autopiedade de nada servia, Kagome ergueu o queixo e endureceu a voz. - Não importa como aconteceu. Nenhum homem vai querer os restos de outro.

Pronto. A simples verdade, sem desculpas ou atenuan tes. Com certeza Inuyasha iria concordar.

- Como sabe disso? - ele rebateu, seu tom tão áspero quanto o dela. - Por acaso permitiu que algum homem se aproximasse de você desde que isso aconteceu?

- Você foi o único - murmurou Kagome tão baixinho que ele mal conseguiu ouvir.

Os braços musculosos eram como cadeias de ferro, prendendo-a onde não tinha o direito de estar. De novo, ela tentou se afastar, mas Inuyasha não permitiu, estrei tando-a ainda mais.

Com a face pressionada de encontro ao peito másculo, Kagome podia ouvir-lhe as batidas firmes do coração. O ritmo firme foi enfraquecendo suas boas resoluções até nada mais restar a não ser uma profunda sensação de vazio no lugar onde devia estar o seu próprio coração.

Deus, como doía! Buscando algum conforto, Kagome enlaçou-o pela cintura.

- Quando aquele maldito me violentou - falou, com a voz embargada - não destruiu apenas minha inocên cia, mas também a minha vida.

Inuyasha ficou a abraçá-la em silêncio, tentando con trolar a fúria que o consumia ao pensar nas coisas que ela deixara de revelar. Porque era difícil acreditar que a perda da virgindade, por mais terrível que fosse, bas tasse para reduzi-la a tal estado. A Kagome que conhecia teria castrado o canalha e prosseguido com sua vida.

Não, devia haver coisas muito piores nessa história, além da perda da virgindade. Seu olhar pousou sobre Kagome, ainda soluçando em seus braços. Ela era uma mulher forte, que não chorava a qualquer pretexto. Por tanto, algo pavoroso, que ele nem conseguia mencionar, devia ter lhe acontecido.

Aos poucos, as lágrimas foram secando, mas Kagome continuava abraçada a ele, como se disso dependesse sua salvação. Não por muito tempo, porém. Jogando para trás os longos cabelos e enxugando as faces com a manga, ela endireitou-se.

Era evidente que pretendia fingir que nada aconte cera. Mas Inuyasha não tinha a intenção de permitir tal absurdo. Kagome havia guardado o sofrimento dentro de si mesma por um tempo longo demais e isso lhe causara muito mal. Concordando ou não, o fato era que precisava de alguém para desabafar. E ele estava disposto, não, mais do que isso estava ansioso para escutá-la e confortá-la.

Se não soubesse logo tudo o que ela havia sofrido, iria enlouquecer, imaginando.

- E melhor comermos, antes que a comida fique fria - disse Kagome, fazendo um movimento para se levantar. Os tremores que lhe percorriam o corpo desmentiam a indiferença do tom. Segurando-a pelos braços, Inuyasha puxou-a de volta para seu colo.

- Para o inferno com a comida! - esbravejou. Passamos sem isso até agora e um pouco mais não vai fazer diferença. - Ignorando a resistência dela, colocou-a a cavalo sobre suas coxas e, segurando-a pela cintura, imobilizou-a. - Você _precisa _falar, Kagome.

Ela levantou o queixo daquela maneira teimosa que ele começava a conhecer tão bem e o encarou. Inuyasha prendeu a respiração. As lágrimas haviam dado uma luminosidade especial aos olhos dela, realçando-lhes a já extraordinária beleza. Deus do céu, como era linda, com os longos cabelos escuros e encaracolados emoldurando o rosto encantador!

Mas Kagome não era nenhuma flor de estufa, frágil e delicada. Parte de sua beleza originava-se da força de caráter, da habilidade para sobreviver com coragem num mundo repleto de violência. Em seu olhar estampava-se a verdadeira essência da feminilidade.

Era sem dúvida uma mulher magnífica.

Ordenando ao corpo traiçoeiro que ignorasse a onda de desejo que o subjugava, Inuyasha ficou alguns mi nutos deleitando-se na contemplação daquela jovem desafiante e adorável sentada em seu colo. O desejo que sentia por ela, no entanto, parecia fadado a jamais ser satisfeito.

Principalmente diante do passado de Kagome. Tendo sofrido tanto nas mãos de um homem, era pouco provável que estivesse disposta a envolver-se com outro, isso sem considerar todas as outras razões pelas quais devia manter-se afastada dele.

A voz dela veio arrancá-lo do devaneio.

- Acontece que eu não tenho mais nada para falar, por favor, queira me soltar. - A arrogância tinha vol tado com força total, ele pensou, divertido com o con traste entre as roupas rasgadas e sujas de Kagome e o ar de comando que ela usava como se fosse um manto real. - Tudo que preciso é de comida e de um bom descanso.

- Bem, talvez seja eu quem precisa ouvi-la falar.

- Isso não me importa, milorde.

- Pelo menos diga o nome do homem que fez isso, para que eu possa...

- O miserável está morto. - O tom de Kagome soou inexpressivo. - Nunca mais vai poder me fazer mal.

_E o que dizer do mal que ele continua lhe fazendo? _Inuyasha perguntou a si mesmo.

Kagome o observava curiosa talvez os pensamentos dele estivessem estampados em sua fisionomia. Contro lando a frustração, Inuyasha assumiu uma expressão in decifrável. Teria de aguardar uma oportunidade melhor para tentar descobrir mais a respeito.

- Portanto, não há necessidade de você se preocupar, ela continuou, remexendo-se no colo dele, e tentando sair.

- Fique quieta, Kagome - Inuyasha pediu em tom ás pero, segurando-a pela cintura. Depois, respirando fundo, ordenou de novo ao corpo excitado que se acalmasse. Ela não percebia o que estava causando ao agitar-se daquela maneira? - Todas as vezes que se agita no meu colo, só consegue tornar a situação mais difícil para mim.

Num piscar de olhos, a dama altiva desapareceu, dando lugar novamente à garota curiosa.

- Torno difícil o quê? - Estendendo a mão, Kagome tocou-lhe a face, no ponto onde um músculo tremia, ape nas um dos sinais visíveis da tensão de Inuyasha. De modo surpreendente, o toque da mão delicada trouxe-lhe alívio aos nervos tensos. E também o conhecimento de que Kagome não tinha consciência das reações que lhe provocava ao menor contato. Cabia a ele resistir à tentação.

Talvez não fosse mesmo o momento certo para fazê-la falar sobre o passado. E não podia culpá-la por preferir guardar segredo. Ele sabia o que era viver uma mentira, o que era ocultar o íntimo do próprio ser. O Inuyasha Taisho que a maioria das pessoas conhecia não passava de uma fraude, uma criação destinada a es conder-lhe a verdadeira natureza daqueles que dele es carneceriam, se soubessem da realidade. Por mais que se esforçasse, o sangue nobre não podia apagar por completo as marcas da vida que levara, a exemplo do pai, como mercenário.

E quando pensava que teria que voltar ao lugar onde sofrera medo e humilhação, seu coração começava a bater disparado no peito. Preferia enfrentar um exército inteiro de infiéis, do que retornar a Ashby.

Mas não lhe restava outra escolha. Kagome necessitava de cuidados que ele não sabia como proporcionar. Além disso, se não se rodeassem de outras pessoas, não via como controlar o desejo de torná-la sua. Esse desejo havia crescido de tal forma, e tão rapidamente, que receava cometer uma loucura. O que, tendo em vista a passada experiência de Kagome e seu temperamento explosivo, po deria até lhe custar a virilidade.

E seria bem merecido.

Cobrindo-lhe a mão com a sua Inuyasha saboreou por um momento a suavidade daquela palma feminina, antes de afastá-la de seu rosto.

- Desculpe, Kagome - falou com um sorriso triste. - Você tem razão, não devia pressioná-la. Sinto muito pelo que lhe aconteceu. Mas não deve pensar que isso a diminua como pessoa, ou a torne menos atraente como mulher. Eu sempre a achei tentadora. E continuo pen sando do mesmo jeito. - Com as mãos ainda a envol ver-lhe a cintura, fez com que ela saísse de seu colo. Sendo assim, é melhor afastar a tentação, antes que meu corpo domine a mente e eu acabe fazendo alguma coisa que ambos lamentaremos.

Kagome não conseguiu evitar a alegria que lhe tomou o coração, diante dessas palavras. Embora sabendo que era errado, se permitiu alguns momentos de satisfação. Era tão maravilhoso saber que um homem, um homem de caráter, a desejava! Mas coisa alguma resultaria desse fato, claro. Apesar do que ele acabara de afirmar, não podia haver na vida de Inuyasha um lugar para alguém como ela.

Apenas por um instante, porém, não faria mal acre ditar nele. Confiar nele.

Para sua surpresa, percebeu que confiava de verdade em Inuyasha Taisho. Grande parte de seu mal-estar em relação ao sexo masculino vinha do fato de não mais acreditar na própria capacidade de discernir as intenções de um homem. Afinal, fora a ingenuidade que facilitara sua captura por parte de Kouga. Nunca imaginara que aquela fisionomia atraente ocultasse tanta maldade. E desde então passara a desconfiar de todos os homens.

Fora por isso que reagira com tanto antagonismo a Inuyasha. Desde o primeiro dia tinha se sentido atraída pela beleza máscula do jovem normando e não apenas pela beleza, sabia, agora que o conhecia melhor.

Em silêncio, ficou a observá-lo cortar uma fatia de carne e oferecê-la a ela.

- Coma devagar - ele alertou, cortando outra porção para si mesmo. - Para não se sentir mal, depois.

Apesar da fome, Kagome seguiu a recomendação sem protestar. Tentando afastar da mente a vontade de comer mais, e também para satisfazer sua curiosidade a respeito de Ashby, perguntou impulsivamente:

- Ashby é uma grande propriedade? Não ouvi falar muita coisa a respeito, a não ser o fato de que tem uma belíssima vista do rio Dee. - Depois de lamber delicadamente a ponta engordurada dos dedos, continuou: - Os negócios do rei Sesshoumaru devem ser muito importantes para mantê-lo afastado de seu lar. Pelo me nos o infeliz acontecimento de que fomos vítimas vai lhe dar a oportunidade de voltar para lá mais cedo do que esperava.

- Ashby não é, nem nunca foi o meu lar - Inuyasha replicou, a atenção parecendo concentrada na comida. - Trata-se apenas de uma possessão. Nada mais.

- Mesmo assim, imagino que esteja feliz por poder voltar.

Inuyasha levantou a cabeça e a expressão torturada do belo rosto deixou-a sem fala. Nem quando ele ex traíra a flecha do braço, vira tanta dor nos olhos azuis.

- Não precisamos ir até lá, se você não quiser - ela acrescentou numa súbita compreensão, colocando a mão sobre a dele.

Os dedos masculinos capturaram os seus, enlaçando- os. Assim como surgira, a expressão atormentada aban donou-o, substituída por um sorriso sarcástico.

- Que tolice, não acha, um homem crescido recear um lugar? Acontece que Ashby só me traz más recorda ções. Faz vinte anos que não coloco os pés lá. - Os lábios bem-feitos contorceram-se, amargurados. - Nem mesmo quando recebi a herança fui até lá.

- Mas na certa deve ter passado a infância em Ashby. Nem ao menos a visitou nesses anos todos? - O conhe cimento de Kagome a respeito dos hábitos dos normandos era limitado, mas o que Inuyasha afirmara parecia ser estranho.

Apertando os maxilares, ele se aproximou até seu rosto quase encostar no dela.

- Visitar? - ele escarneceu. - Meu tio não permitiria nem sequer que atravessássemos os portões. Minha fa mília não era recebida em Ashby, milady, nem em qual quer outra casa nobre. O que era de esperar. Afinal, mercenários raramente são benquistos.

**Oi, Pôvu!**

**Eu sei, a demora foi grande. Mas não achem que foi por causa daquele review do mal que me enviaram. O problema é que existe alguma força maior que sempre me faz perder meus arquivos...**

**Pois é, perdi tudo desse fic. Aí, tive que baixar de novo, corrigir de novo, substituir de novo...**

**Mas cá estou eu, pois sou brasileira e não desisto nunca! E pra compensar, coloquei dois capítulos de uma vez só!**

**Bom, obrigada a todas aquelas que me apoiaram no caso daquele review. Suas palavras foram muito importantes para que eu continuasse... A cada vez que abro meu e-mail e vejo que alguém colocou Coração de Guerreiro nos favoritos, mesmo estando sem postar a tanto tempo, pra mim é maravilhoso!**

**Obrigada a todos e espero que continuem acompanhando.**

**Beijos,**

**Pyta-chan ^.^**


	16. Capítulo 14

**Coração de Guerreiro**

**Sharon Schulze**

**Título original:** To Tame a Warrior's Heart

Esta história não me pertence. Apenas a estou postando no universo Inuyasha. Aproveitem!

CAPÍTULO CATORZE

A viagem de Souta a L'Eau Clair foi acidentada. As estradas, ruins para começar, tinham se tornado impraticáveis em muitos pontos. Horas preciosas foram perdidas para contornar os piores trechos.

Ele não teria ficado surpreso se tivessem encontrado Kagome atolada pelo caminho, mas tal não aconteceu. Não havia sinal dela.

Finalmente, coberto de lama e furioso com a irmã, Souta conduziu seus homens através dos portões fortificados de L'Eau Clair, com muito menos entusiasmo do que ao entrar dois dias antes em Gwal Draig.

Apenas o pensamento de que poderia extravasar sua raiva sobre a própria Kagome tornou a viagem mais suportável.

Mirok, o marido de Sangô, veio ao encontro dele no pátio, a mão estendida em cordial saudação.

- Que prazer recebê-lo, Souta! Sangô vai ficar radiante.

Descalçando a luva suja de barro, Souta apertou a mão de Mirok, ao mesmo tempo em que entregava as rédeas do cavalo a um servo.

Mirok, por sua vez, fez sinal a um de seus homens de armas.

- Owen - ordenou - leve os soldados de lorde Souta para os alojamentos e cuide que fiquem confortáveis.

Um aceno de cabeça de Souta mostrou sua aprovação.

- Na certa, você já estava me esperando. - Conver sando, os dois homens foram se dirigindo para a escadaria que conduzia à entrada do castelo.

As sobrancelhas de Mirok se ergueram.

- Não, embora sua vinda seja sempre apreciada.

- Kagome nem sequer o avisou que eu estaria seguindo-a em seus calcanhares? - A raiva voltou a dominar Souta. Surpreso, Mirok estacou.

- Kagome não está aqui, Souta. Faz cerca de um mês que não recebemos notícias dela. A última coisa que sou bemos foi que você a escoltaria a L'Eau Clair, assim que concluísse alguns negócios para Llywelyn.

Souta apertou as têmporas, numa vã tentativa de aplacar a dor de cabeça que o vinha afligindo desde que soubera da partida da irmã. Seu olhar encontrou o de Mirok.

- Ela e Houjo, o garoto que lhe propus como escu deiro deixaram Gwal Draig há quatro dias, com uma pequena escolta armada, em direção a L'Eau Clair.

- E não encontrou sinais deles pelo caminho?

- Quase não conseguimos chegar até aqui. Tivemos que sair várias vezes da estrada principal, por estar interrompida. Imagino que tenham tido o mesmo pro blema, uma vez que essa chuva vem caindo há mais de uma semana. Para falar a verdade, eu esperava... ansiava para que ela estivesse aqui. - Com esforço, Souta controlou a frustração. - Não vimos nenhum sinal de luta, de que tivessem sido atacados. Poderiam ter se perdido, mas essa hipótese é remota. Kagome vem percorrendo esta estrada há tantos anos, que a conhece como a palma da mão.

Enquanto conversavam, os dois homens tinham vol tado a caminhar e encontravam-se prestes a ingressar no enorme salão, que era o aposento principal de todo castelo. De repente, segurando o braço de Souta, Mirok o forçou a parar.

- Gostaria que não contasse nada a Sangô, pelo menos por enquanto - falou, ansioso. - Ela não tem pas sado bem no final da gravidez. Se souber que Kagome está desaparecida, não sei como vai reagir. Sangô enfiou na cabeça a idéia de que ninguém, a não ser Kagome, poderá ajudá-la a dar à luz o bebê.

Nesse momento, uma voz alegre veio interrompê-los.

-Souta!

Sacudindo a cabeça numa última recomendação, Mirok desceu os degraus que tinham acabado de subir, correndo ao encontro da esposa. Em passos cautelosos, ela vinha cruzando o pátio enlameado em direção à es cadaria, trazendo no braço uma enorme cesta de vime.

No alto dos degraus, Souta ficou à espera, pensando numa maneira de explicar sua presença, já que a verdadeira razão não poderia ser dita.

Acercando-se da mulher, Mirok apoderou-se da cesta, ao mesmo tempo em que a repreendia pela imprudência. Isso permitiu que Souta tivesse uma boa visão de Sangô, e foi preciso um grande esforço de sua parte para não demonstrar o assombro que sentia. Ela devia estar car regando gêmeos pelo tamanho do ventre!

Mirok tinha motivo para estar preocupado. Partos eram sempre perigosos, mas quando o bebê era muito grande, ou quando eram dois...

Sem sombra de dúvida, Sangô ia necessitar da com petência de Kagome como parteira.

E esta tinha que estar em segurança! A sensação de que a irmã corria perigo, porém, vinha perseguindo Souta desde que o padre Marc o informara da ausência de Kagome.

Precisava localizá-la quanto antes!

Com Sangô a censurá-lo alegremente pela tolice, Mirok subiu a escada carregando nos braços a mulher.

E quando ele a colocou de pé no patamar, Souta já havia pensado numa mentira satisfatória que, esperava, pu desse apagar do rosto dela a apreensão.

Sangô, que jamais dera importância à própria apa rência, não se incomodou com as roupas imundas de Souta e atirou-se nos braços dele.

- Que bom que você chegou, Souta! - E ela o beijou afetuosamente no rosto. - Onde está Kagome?

Retribuindo o abraço, ele forçou um sorriso despreocupado.

- Ainda não estive em casa. Mas como me encontrava perto daqui, resolvi parar para secar as roupas. Além disso, talvez precise emprestar seu marido por alguns dias, se é que você permite que ele saia de sua vista.

Os olhos verdes de Sangô, tão semelhantes aos dele, se estreitaram.

- Não minta para mim, primo.

Mais que depressa, Souta tratou de recuar, mas não foi rápido o suficiente. Erguendo o braço, Sangô agarrou um punhado dos cabelos dele e deu um forte puxão.

- Largue de mim, sua diabinha!

Rindo, ela deu mais um puxão antes de soltá-lo. Com uma careta, Souta esfregou o couro cabeludo dolorido.

- Como faz para agüentar essa mulher, Mirok? perguntou.

- Você já devia ter aprendido a não mentir para mim, Souta. - Enlaçando o braço no do primo, Sangô foi con duzindo-o para dentro.

- Venha tomar uma bebida para se aquecer.

Pouco depois se encontravam instalados na antecâma ra que precedia o salão. Recostado nas almofadas que cobriam o grande banco de madeira, Souta encostou a fronte dolorida no cálice de prata do qual estivera bebendo.

Tomando a taça da mão dele, Sangô tornou a enchê-la de vinho.

- Poderia me dizer agora o verdadeiro motivo de sua presença em L'Eau Clair? Entregando a bebida a Souta, ela foi se juntar a Mirok no outro banco. - Apesar da maneira como meu marido procura me proteger - sua mão acariciou a face de Mirok - não sou uma mulherzinha frágil, incapaz de lidar com as realidades da vida. Estão mentindo para me poupar e não aceito isso.

- Você parece Kagome quando resolve fazer sermão. - Ele sorriu da expressão indignada da prima. - Como não existe a menor semelhança física, deve ser o tom de voz que as torna tão parecidas.

- Chega, Souta. Onde está Kagome?

Tomando-lhe a mão e levando-a aos lábios, Mirok perguntou:

- Por que não acredita em Souta, amor?

O olhar que Sangô lhe lançou teria arrasado um ho mem de personalidade mais fraca, mas Mirok perma neceu imperturbável.

- Não sou idiota. - Ela libertou a mão. - Quero a verdade, Souta. Imaginar o que estão me escondendo vai me causar um mal muito maior. Portanto, é melhor co meçar a falar. - Cruzando as mãos sobre o ventre dis tendido, Sangô ficou aguardando.

- É melhor desistir - disse Mirok então, num tom resignado. - Do contrário, ficaremos aqui a noite toda.

Pousando com ruído o cálice na mesa, Souta se pôs de pé.

- Está bem, prima, você ganhou. Mas fique sabendo que é mais teimosa que um jumento. E foi o carinho que tenho por você que me levou a esconder a verdade.

Tomando-lhe as mãos, continuou: - Kagome não esperou minha volta, Sangô. Partiu de Gwal Draig há alguns dias, acompanhada apenas de um pajem e de meia dúzia de soldados.

- E onde está agora? - O tom de voz de Sangô elevou-se, alarmado.

- Não faço idéia. - Souta levantou-se. - Você, tanto quanto eu sabe que não há o que a detenha quando ela decide fazer alguma coisa. E nos últimos anos tem sido pior. - Ele sacudiu a cabeça, desalentado. - É como senão se importasse mais com a própria vida... infelizmente.

- Talvez a chuva a tenha retido em algum lugar disse Sangô, esperançosa, correndo o olhar de Souta para Mirok. - Que perigo pode haver no caminho para cá?

Um suspiro escapou dos lábios de Souta.

- Tenho ouvido alguns rumores, ultimamente, ameaças a mim e aos meus. Não sei quem está por trás disso, mas quando descobrir... Diante dos traba lhos que tenho feito para Llywelyn, inúmeras possibi lidades me vêm à mente.

- Aposto que não falou com Kagome a respeito dessas ameaças. - A voz de Sangô era acusadora. - Ela é uma mulher adulta, Souta, dona de uma inteligência brilhante. Os olhos verdes pareciam lançar faíscas contra os dois homens. - Vocês são todos iguais! Sempre dando ordens, sem nunca se incomodarem em explicar os motivos.

- Basta, mulher! - Mirok interveio em tom áspero. - Não culpe Souta pelos atos de Kagome.

- Não, Mirok, ela tem razão - concedeu Souta, cansado. - Eu devia ter alertado Kagome. Mas não queria que se preocupasse durante minha ausência. Nem ter que ouvir as recomendações que não cessaria de fazer.

Foi a vez de Mirok se pôr de pé, com a mão no ombro da esposa.

- Quando vamos partir? - perguntou a Souta.

Sangô puxou-o para junto de si. Depois de algumas palavras sussurradas, ele acenou em concordância e endireitou-se.

- Vamos encontrá-la, Souta. E se bem conheço sua irmã, ela vai nos arrancar a pele por termos acreditado que se encontrava em perigo.

Apesar da calma aparente de Mirok, Souta podia en xergar a preocupação que lhe sombreava o olhar. Pouco desejoso de encarar os próprios receios lá refletidos, Souta murmurou um agradecimento e deu as costas ao amigo.

Sangô suspirou.

- Embora não veja a hora de vê-los saírem à procura dela, acho que já está muito tarde para isso. - Aproxi mando-se de Souta, abraçou-o. - Será melhor descansarem esta noite e partirem amanhã, com uma equipe de busca, assim que o dia clarear.

_Bryn Du_

Narak meteu as esporas nos flancos do cavalo, for çando o animal a uma velocidade ainda maior. Nada se comparava àquela sensação! A força bruta, o poderoso impulso do garanhão, a tremenda velocidade estavam sob seu controle.

Sob seu mais completo domínio.

Se ao menos pudesse dizer o mesmo a respeito dos outros fatos de sua vida!

Nos meses que se seguiram ao fracasso de seus planos em relação a Sangô, tudo que fazia vinha sendo ques tionado por Llywelyn.

A simples lembrança o levou a ranger os dentes. Pensar que não muito tempo antes, o poderoso príncipe não lhe dispensava os conselhos. Sua opinião tinha valor, sua palavra era influente. Agora, as visitas ao augusto pa rente eram cheias de olhares de lado, de referências ve ladas à virtude da coragem, ou à falta desta.

Insultos que não pretendia suportar por muito tempo.

Mostraria a todos eles quanto estavam enganados.

Assim que pusesse as mãos em Kagome, poderia ma nipular Souta à vontade. Era do conhecimento geral que o Dragão tinha um fraco pela irmã. E ninguém mais se atreveria a chamar Narak de Onigumo de covarde, quando o Dragão de Llywelyn estivesse sob seu domínio.

Sem mencionar que ainda poderia se tornar o proprie tário de L'Eau Clair.

Fazia vários dias que esperava pelo retorno do homem que Huw enviara atrás de Ralph e seu bando de idiotas, a fim de ter informações sobre o paradeiro de Kagome.

Não podia acreditar que estivesse morta. Todos os pla nos e esquemas que traçara para capturar a prima não podiam ter sido em vão.

Através dela chegaria a Sangô. As duas mulheres não só lhe proporcionariam enorme divertimento, como se riam a chave para o poder que era seu por direito.

As possibilidades de distração eram o bastante para dei xá-lo excitado ao extremo. Possuir ambas as mulheres... Ele fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, e em seguida incitou o cavalo a um galope ainda mais desenfreado.

Mulheres eram meros receptáculos para a luxúria dos homens. Poder era o verdadeiro afrodisíaco.

Tinha contado com Sangô para lhe proporcionar tal poder, mas a desgraçada fugira e se casara com o canalha FitzClifford. Contudo, havia muitos meios para afastar do caminho um marido incômodo e destruir seu fedelho. Assim que fizesse isso, trataria de impregnar Sangô com sua semente. Ela seria obrigada a casar-se com ele e um filho lhe asseguraria a possessão definitiva de L'Eau Clair e todo o poder que tal riqueza lhe proporcionaria.

Depois disso, todos na casa de Llywelyn seriam for çados a respeitá-lo.

Nesse ponto de suas reflexões, o ruído de cascos de cavalos atrás dele indicou que seus homens tinham con seguido alcançá-lo.

Sorrindo, ficou aguardando até que Huw e sua guarda de quatro soldados se detivessem a seu lado.

- O que os fez demorarem tanto? - perguntou a Huw, reparando no olhar cobiçoso do capitão da guarda na direção do garanhão.

- Estávamos explorando os arredores, milorde - o homem replicou com um esgar.

- Encontraram alguma coisa?

- E melhor que venha ver por si mesmo.

- Muito bem, vamos lá. - Ajeitando-se na sela, Narak posicionou o cavalo atrás do de Huw. Esperava que fosse algo interessante. Um pouco de aventura viria a calhar. Era o primeiro dia de tempo bom depois de mais de uma semana de chuva constante e ele estava farto de ficar trancado dentro de casa.

Huw liderou a marcha até uma clareira não muito distante das muralhas de Bryn Du. Narak reconheceu o lugar, onde já estivera várias vezes antes. Para sua surpresa, um homem de armas saiu de trás de um grupo de arbustos, vindo pegar as rédeas de seu cavalo.

Fazendo sinal aos outros para permanecerem monta dos Huw desmontou e conduziu Narak pela clareira.

- Por aqui, milorde - falou, apontando para uma trilha escondida em meio aos arbustos.

Chegaram assim a uma árvore apodrecida, caída ao longo da trilha. Remexendo a relva crescida atrás da árvore e provocando o levantar de uma nuvem de moscas e um terrível odor de coisa morta, Huw arrastou para fora o cadáver ensangüentado de um homem.

- O espião não conseguiu ir muito longe. Apesar da decomposição já estar adiantada, dá para ver que se trata do soldado que seguiu o bando de Ralph.

- Maldição! Sabia que aqueles idiotas estavam es condendo alguma coisa! - Furioso Narak chutou o tron co apodrecido, enviando pedaços de madeira em todas as direções. - Eu devia ter percebido que ninguém podia ser tão incompetente. - Girando nos calcanhares, agar rou o capitão pela túnica. - E quanto a você, não podia ao menos ter escolhido um homem que soubesse man ter-se vivo? - Apertando entre os dedos o tecido rústico e lutando contra o desejo de fazer o mesmo com o pescoço do outro, rosnou - Tenho que saber para onde eles foram!

Depois, esbofeteando Huw com violência, arremessou-o ao solo.

- Trate de encontrar um espião que saiba fazer as coisas direito e que descubra onde está Ralph!

Levantando-se devagar, Huw limpou o sangue que lhe corria do lábio ferido com a manga. O olhar de ódio que lançou a Narak fez com que este se enchesse de perversa satisfação.

Não importava que o homem o odiasse, desde que cum prisse sua obrigação. Nunca era demais ensinar obediên cia a um servo, a fim de que não esquecesse seu lugar.

- Como desejar, milorde - respondeu Huw, com uma reverência zombeteira.

Com a ponta do pé, Narak cutucou o cadáver, fran zindo o nariz diante do fedor nauseante de carne em decomposição.

- Você não tem ninguém dotado de cérebro? Veja isto: apunhalado no peito! Será que andou para junto deles e perguntou quais eram seus planos? - Apoiando-se numa árvore, cruzou os braços. - Preciso saber o que estão fazendo. Kagome tem que estar escondida aqui por perto. Os miseráveis não tiveram tempo de ir para muito longe. Não sei por que Ralph desejaria ficar com ela, mas com certeza a está detendo.

- Talvez para ganhar uma recompensa maior de outra pessoa. - Falando, Huw arrastou o corpo do espião para o meio da trilha. - O irmão dela, talvez.

Nervoso, Narak começou a andar de um lado para o outro, considerando a hipótese.

- Não, seu idiota... ir até o Dragão pedir resgate pela irmã dele? Eles não teriam coragem! Como iriam explicar o fato de ela ser sua prisioneira? - Sacudindo a cabeça, concluiu: - Não, o esquema de Ralph deve ser outro.

- O que devo fazer com ele? - perguntou o capitão, indicando o cadáver.

- Pode jogá-lo num monte de esterco, pelo que me interessa. - E Narak deu as costas ao corpo. O homem havia falhado e não merecia consideração.

Pouco depois, esporeando o cavalo num louco galope ele voltou para o castelo. Tinha que fazer planos. Encontraria Kagome e a usaria para pegar Sangô.

Logo o poder seria seu, jurou. Com o sangue correndo mais rápido nas veias, pôs-se a considerar a melhor ma neira de moldar o próprio destino.


	17. Capítulo 15

**Coração de Guerreiro**

**Sharon Schulze**

**Título original:** To Tame a Warrior's Heart

Esta história não me pertence. Apenas a estou postando no universo Inuyasha. Aproveitem!

CAPÍTULO QUINZE

Agarrando-se às rédeas, Kagome tentava manter-se ereta sobre o lombo ossudo da égua. O sacolejo do animal fazia a dor de suas costas irradiar-se para o pescoço e ombros. Com uma careta, ela reprimiu um gemido, pouco desejosa de atrair a aten ção de Inuyasha. Mas o terreno irregular, repleto de acli ves e declives, exigia um enorme esforço de sua parte para permanecer montada.

As pálpebras pesavam-lhe de cansaço. Tinham aguar dado mais um dia antes de deixarem a caverna, um dia repleto de tensão, em que ela e Inuyasha permaneceram calados e constrangidos. Depois de outra noite insone, haviam partido ao alvorecer.

Inuyasha também devia estar exausto, uma vez que dormira tão pouco quanto ela. Mas marchava à frente em silêncio, abrindo caminho por entre os arbustos com uma ferocidade que Kagome teria esperado de si mesma, e não dele.

Depois da espantosa revelação da noite anterior, Inuyasha permanecera estranhamente silencioso. Seus olhos faziam lembrar os de um animal preso numa armadilha. Tinha evitado encará-la e, a cada vez que ela abria a boca para falar, o olhar que ele lhe enviava congelava as palavras em seus lábios.

Pelo que calculava, deviam estar viajando por três ou quatro horas. Se Inuyasha não fizesse logo uma parada ela seria obrigada a lhe pedir para fazê-lo.

Buyô saltitava ao longo da trilha, demonstrando que seus ferimentos haviam sarado perfeitamente. Ela parecia ser a única a sofrer ainda as conseqüências do ataque descontado qualquer aborrecimento que Inuyasha pudesse estar sentindo diante do peso que lhe caíra sobre os om bros. Considerando todos os insultos com que já o acumulara, não seria de admirar se a tivesse deixado entregue à própria sorte.

Mas como já sabia havia muito, embora só agora o admitisse para si mesma, Inuyasha Taisho era um homem de caráter. Se não fosse assim, por que estaria se dirigindo para Ashby, algo que tão claramente lhe causava sofrimento?

Sem dúvida, fazia isso em beneficio dela.

Nesse momento, a égua se deteve, arrancando-a de seus pensamentos. Depois de enrolar as rédeas em torno de uma árvore, Inuyasha veio ajudá-la a desmontar. Embora não gostasse de reconhecer, Kagome necessitava de auxílio e aceitou-lhe a ajuda sem os protestos habituais.

A perturbação ainda era visível nas feições másculas que tanto a atraíam.

Quando ele a colocou no chão, porém, os joelhos de Kagome se dobraram, recusando-se a sustentá-la. Sem hesitar, Inuyasha a pegou no colo e carregou-a para um trecho de relva ao lado de um pequeno riacho. Preocupado, percebeu que o corpo dela estava acometido por tremores.

- Descanse um pouco, enquanto vou buscar água - falou.

Kagome sorriu para tranqüilizá-lo, mas seu rosto apresentava uma palidez de cera. Talvez pudesse convencê-la a tomar de novo a poção, Inuyasha pensou.

- Preciso ir... - Embaraçada, ela indicou um grupo de arbustos.

Compreendendo, Inuyasha ajudou-a a chegar até o local. Depois ficou esperando a certa distância, de costas para a vegetação, tentando não rir da súbita timidez de Kagome. Era evidente que ela não se lembrava dos cui dados que tivera que lhe ministrar nos últimos dias. Ou talvez tivesse preferido esquecer.

Minutos após, Kagome saiu detrás dos arbustos e começou a se dirigir, em passos trôpegos, para a beira do riacho. Vendo o esforço que isso representava para ela, Inuyasha apressou-se em carregá-la. Assim que Kagome terminou de se lavar e de saciar a sede, ele tomou-a de novo nos braços, levando-a de volta para a relva macia.

Para agasalhá-la melhor, puxou-lhe o manto até o pes coço alvo, envolvendo-a. Nesse movimento, aproveitou para checar-lhe disfarçadamente a temperatura. Kagome, percebendo-lhe a intenção, falou:

- Sim, ainda estou com febre. - E aconchegou-se mais à pesada lã. Quando Inuyasha ia se pôr de pé, ela o deteve, segurando-lhe o braço. - Mas não precisamos ir para Ashby, Inuyasha. Não por minha causa.

A simpatia que leu nos olhos dela o cobriu de vergonha.

- Guarde sua piedade para quem dela necessita, milady.

O tom de voz era gelo puro. Livrando-se da mão dela, Inuyasha concluiu, áspero:

- Eu não preciso disso.

- Mas acontece que eu estou _mesmo _me sentindo me lhor. Se esperarmos mais um ou dois dias, estarei em condições de ir até L'Eau Clair. Você só precisaria me deixar lá. Depois ficaria livre para continuar a viagem até o castelo de Llywelyn e cuidar dos assuntos do seu rei. Não há a menor necessidade de irmos para Ashby.

Cedendo ao cansaço, Inuyasha deitou-se na relva ao lado dela.

- Há necessidade, sim. - Apoiando-se nos cotovelos, ele inclinou para trás a cabeça e fechou os olhos. – Os negócios do rei Sesshoumaru que vão para o inferno! Pela pouca importância que têm, podem esperar o tempo que for preciso. Como meu suserano, o rei Sesshoumaru se diverte me fazendo saltar ao seu comando. Na verdade, costuma ameaçar tornar pública minha vida passada, para me obrigar à obediência. - Abrindo os olhos, encarou Kagome com fisionomia resoluta. - Mas agora basta! Não posso esconder o passado ou evitar Ashby para sempre. Já ban quei o covarde por um tempo longo demais.

- Você não é, nem nunca foi um covarde! – protestou Kagome, colocando a mão no braço dele. - Apesar das coisas que lhe disse no passado, nunca acreditei verdadeiramente nelas. Tudo não passava, reconheço agora, de uma maneira de provocar você.

Por um momento, Inuyasha ficou a encará-la com in tensidade, tentando descobrir se aquelas palavras eram reais, ou apenas fruto da compaixão. Havia sinceridade no rosto de Kagome, porém. O que veio enchê-lo de alegria.

Mas isso não alterava nada. Estava decidido a fazer o que precisava ser feito. Com os olhos fixos na distância, explicou:

- Quando fiquei sabendo que herdara Ashby, enviei um de meus homens para administrar a propriedade, mas descobri que chegou a hora de assumir, _pessoalmente, _as responsabilidades dessa herança. Além disso, estamos muito mais perto de Ashby do que de L'Eau Clair. Sem mencionar que se eu levar você até Sangô nesse estado; ela na certa vai ter um choque tão grande que dará à luz no ato! Se não me matar primeiro.

- Já que pensa assim, milorde, fico feliz em ser a sua primeira hóspede. Obrigada pelo amável convite.

Diante do tom risonho, Inuyasha não se conteve e tornou a olhar para ela. Estendendo então a mão, pôs-se a brincar com uma mecha dos longos cabelos que emolduravam aquelas faces delicadas.

- Uma das coisas que sempre admirei em você, Kagome... quando parava de xingá-la, é a maneira como se atira contra os desafios, por mais duros que sejam. Nada de hesitação, de contemporização, apenas uma res posta imediata.

- É assim que você me vê? - Um enorme prazer suavizava os olhos cinzentos, enchendo-os de luz. - Mas acontece que não sou nada disso. Nunca sei o que dizer, ou fazer. Na maioria das vezes, estou errada, como já deve ter percebido.

- O que percebi é que você nunca deixa de agir. Se sente medo, não demonstra. Esconder o próprio medo é uma das primeiras coisas que um guerreiro tem que aprender. Mas nos últimos tempos, tenho deixado que o medo do passado governe meus atos. Uma forma pouco digna de viver.

- Estou certa de que tem boas razões para evitar Ashby - protestou Kagome. - Sei muito bem o que é recear alguma coisa a ponto de procurar fugir dela a qualquer custo.

- Se você soubesse como era a minha vida antes de herdar Ashby e ser acumulado de honrarias, na certa ia me considerar louco por querer me manter afastado de lá. Houve ocasiões em que trocaria o paraíso celeste por um telhado sobre minha cabeça ou comida suficiente para encher o estômago vazio. - A expressão de Inuyasha nem de leve revelava o tremor que lhe varria o íntimo diante da mera lembrança daqueles dias. - Não que a riqueza atual tenha me livrado inteiramente de preocu pações. - _Como, por exemplo, _o _que _o _rei vai fazer comigo se de novo arruinar seus planos, _ele pensou com um fa talista encolher de ombros. - Gostaria de saber o que é preciso para se ter felicidade completa.

Kagome não pôde conter um sorriso.

- Desde Adão e Eva, a natureza humana parece fa dada a desejar as coisas que não tem, ou o que não pode ter, assim que se dá conta da existência delas.

- Isso é mais verdadeiro do que você imagina - mur murou Inuyasha, pensando no desejo que sentia por Kagome. Em tom mais alto, continuou: - Agora chega de pensamentos profundos. Vamos seguir viagem?

- Sim, milorde. Não vou contrariá-lo mais. - Os lábios de Kagome se curvaram num sorriso encantador. Depois, reparando na intensidade com que o olhar de Inuyasha se fixava em sua boca, ela corou e, instintivamente umedeceu os lábios com a ponta da língua.

Um desejo incontrolável de provar de novo o gosto delicioso daquela boca dominou Inuyasha. Sem parar para pensar, ele se pôs a traçar com o indicador o contorno dos lábios carnudos. A uma ligeira pressão, Kagome en treabriu a boca o bastante para permitir o acesso do dedo dele ao interior morno e acetinado. O delicado roçar da língua feminina no dedo calejado foi o suficiente para enviar uma corrente de fogo pelo corpo viril.

Segurando o queixo de Kagome, Inuyasha inclinou a ca beça e seguiu com a língua o mesmo traçado seguido antes pelo dedo. Com extrema delicadeza, apossou-se da boca tentadora, mal a penetrando com a língua, incitan do-a a responder à carícia.

Um suspirou escapou dos lábios de Kagome ao sentir os mamilos roçando o peito másculo. Sem conseguir se conter, Inuyasha cobriu com a mão um dos seios firmes e fartos, acariciando-lhe o bico por cima da túnica. Um gemido rouco, saído das profundezas de seu ser, se fez ouvir.

O som agiu como um alarme sobre os sentidos excitados de Kagome, esfriando-lhe o ardor. Afastando-se brusca mente, ela ficou olhando para a boca de Inuyasha, não desejando mais do que voltar a beijá-lo. Depois, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos, murmurou, com voz trêmula:

- Por que fui fazer isso?

Afastando-lhe as mãos, Inuyasha obrigou-a a encará-la.

- O que há de errado em me beijar? Ou em deixar que eu a beije? - Com sensualidade, ele deslizou os dedos pelos lábios dela.

- Pare com isso! - Kagome pediu, empurrando a mão acariciante. - Foi assim que tudo começou. Agora chega, viu? - Para desespero dela, o tremor de sua voz revelava claramente quanto fora afetada pelo que acabara de acontecer.

- Como quiser, Kagome - respondeu Inuyasha, levando aos lábios a mão dela. Com os belos olhos azuis enviando uma mensagem indecifrável ele lhe beijou os dedos e em seguida a parte interna do pulso. - Tem razão, é hora de partirmos.

Mas quando Kagome tentou ficar de pé, suas pernas se recusaram de novo a suportá-la. Viu-se então forçada a permitir que Inuyasha a carregasse até o lombo da égua.

Assobiando para Buyô, ele pegou então as rédeas e se pôs a liderar o caminho.

Com os pés frios e molhados mais parecendo blocos de gelo, Houjo tropeçou numa raiz de árvore e, perdendo o equilíbrio, despencou pelo íngreme barranco. Experiên cias anteriores o haviam ensinado a enrolar o corpo como uma bola, embora contasse com tantos machucados e hematomas que não acreditava que sua aparência pudesse um dia voltar ao normal. Sabendo quanto isso seria fútil, não fez a menor tentativa para deter a queda. Pelo menos, desse jeito iria mais rápido do que caminhando pelo chão escorregadio.

Com um baque surdo, chegou ao fim do declive e lá ficou deitado, esperando até recuperar o fôlego. Já não lutava para respirar, como fizera nas primeiras vezes em que isso acontecera, porque tudo que conseguia era fechar ainda mais os pulmões. Sabia que se ficasse quieto, a respiração acabaria voltando ao normal.

Apesar das dores que sentia e do fato do estômago vazio gritar de fome, o garoto não pôde evitar o sorriso que lhe assomou aos lábios. Estava vivo!

Três dias atrás não teria acreditado que pudesse sobreviver por tanto tempo.

Sentia muito medo, principalmente à noite, quando as nuvens ocultavam a lua e nada mais lhe restava fazer a não ser esconder-se debaixo de um monte de folhas molhadas e esperar até que a luz do dia o deixasse enxergar. Os ruídos da floresta, aos quais não estava acostumado, o assustavam, não lhe permitindo pregar os olhos.

Mas, assim que clareava, Houjo prosseguia a jornada decidido a cumprir a missão de que a ama o incumbira:

Salvaria lady Kagome... ou morreria tentando.

Enchendo os pulmões de ar, o jovem se pôs afinal de pé. O único problema de rolar um barranco era ter ainda que subir a outra encosta. Seu olhar examinou o céu do amanhecer, manchado de cor de rosa. Esperava que fizesse bom tempo naquele dia, em vez da chuva incessante, que tanto lhe dificultara a caminhada até então.

Se seus cálculos estivessem corretos, deveria encon trar-se nas proximidades de L'Eau Clair, pelo menos de algum outro castelo ou de uma vila.

Nos últimos dias vinha se sentindo como o único so brevivente na terra. Abrindo caminho pela floresta, correndo quando isso era possível, recusava-se a desistir, com medo de que seu fracasso viesse a causar a morte de sua querida lady Kagome. Até então, porém, não en contrara o menor sinal de civilização, nem mesmo uma cabana de pastor.

Pouco depois, Houjo chegava ao topo do barranco opos to e lá se detinha, esperando para recuperar a respiração. Outra coisa que aprendera naqueles dias fora estabelecer um ritmo de caminhada, descansando sempre que pos sível. Assim fazia mais progressos.

O som compassado, ecoando fracamente em meio às árvores, foi tão fraco que em princípio ele mal conseguiu ouvir, acima do ruído de sua respiração ofegante. Mas o barulho continuou, tornando-se cada vez mais forte, até ele poder estabelecer a direção de onde vinha.

Seria real, ou apenas um produto de sua imaginação? Vozes misturadas ao bater de cascos de cavalos se faziam ouvir cada vez mais próximas. De um pulo, Houjo precipitou-se em direção ao som.

- Ei! Aqui! - Ele disparou em meio às árvores. Botas escorregando no solo enlameado, escalou outra encosta ficou parado, ofegante, no topo.

- Lorde Souta! - gritou, assim que os cavaleiros sur giram em seu campo de visão. Rindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo, começou a acenar feito louco. Avistando-o, os homens esporearam os cavalos colina acima.

- Houjo! Que maravilha ver você, garoto! - Antes mesmo que seu cavalo se detivesse, Souta já havia saltado da sela. Tinha reconhecido a túnica laranja e preta, cores de sua casa, à distância, apesar do barro e das folhas secas que a recobriam. Bastou um olhar ao rapazinho para ver que este se encontrava enregelado e enfraquecido, talvez doente. O rosto dele apresentava uma palidez de cera, a não ser pelas manchas rubras de febre no alto das faces.

Despindo o próprio manto, envolveu com ele os ombros ossudos de Houjo.

- Milorde - disse este, com voz tão rouca que mal se entendia. Tentando curvar-se em saudação, o garoto quase caiu por terra, sendo imediatamente amparado por Souta. - Fomos atacados por bandidos há... quatro dias, acho. Eles nos pegaram de surpresa e os guardas...

Fingindo não ver as lágrimas que corriam pelas faces sujas de Houjo, Souta o conduziu até uma grande pedra ao lado do caminho.

- Sente-se, garoto, e procure respirar fundo. - Dai, o capitão da guarda, passou-lhe um frasco, que Souta, desar rolhando, levou aos lábios azulados do menino. - Descanse um pouco. Depois poderá nos contar o que aconteceu.

Mirok veio juntar-se a eles, trazendo um cobertor, com o qual envolveu Houjo. Em seguida, ofereceu-lhe comida, que o garoto recusou com um meneio de cabeça.

- Mais tarde, milorde. Isso pode esperar.

Apesar de tremer como vara verde, Houjo tinha um ar determinado.

- Receio por lady Kagome, lorde Souta. - Engolindo com dificuldade, e lutando contra as lágrimas, prosseguiu: - Ela tomou minha espada, ordenou que eu viesse buscar socorro e foi atrás dos bandidos. Ouvi o barulho da luta e queria ir até lá, mas ela me obrigou a jurar obediência às suas ordens. - Com um estremecimento, ele se en volveu ainda mais no pesado cobertor. - Vim o mais depressa que pude, milorde, mas a distância era grande.

Pegando o braço de Souta, Mirok o fez afastar-se alguns passos.

- Pela aparência do rapaz, é melhor que ele seja levado para L'Eau Clair. Felizmente estamos bem perto.

Diante do aceno de concordância de Souta, prosseguiu:

- Acha que ele poderá nos dizer onde Kagome e os outros estão?

- Espero que sim - respondeu Souta. - Pelo menos saberemos onde começar a procurar.

Voltou então para junto de Houjo.

- Acha que consegue montar?

Acenando em afirmação, o garoto caiu desfalecido.

CONTINUA...

**Oi, galera!**

**Aqui estão mais dois capítulos pra v6! Obrigada pelos comentários de todas!**

**E Agome-chan, muito obrigada por me avisar dos erros. Estou tentando corrigi-los o mais rápido possível para reposta-los.**

**Até a próxima!**

**Pyta-chan ^.^**


	18. Capítulo 16

**Coração de Guerreiro**

Sharon Schulze

**Título original:** To Tame a Warrior's Heart

Esta história não me pertence. Apenas a estou postando no universo Inuyasha. Aproveitem!

CAPÍTULO DEZESSEIS

Ao cair da tarde, Inuyasha e Kagome arras tavam-se, exaustos, pela estrada de terra sulcada que levava aos portões de Ashby. Para surpresa de ambos não havia ninguém chegando ou saindo do cas telo. O silêncio anormal e a ausência absoluta de pessoas provocavam arrepios gelados na espinha de Kagome.

- Inuyasha, que estranho... Não há ninguém traba lhando nas plantações. - Os campos que se estendiam dos dois lados da estrada encontravam-se desertos e abandonados, até onde a vista alcançava. A impressão era a de que não tinham contato com foice ou arado havia anos, o bastante para terem adquirido aquele as pecto de aridez e abandono.

- Eu percebi. - Preocupado Inuyasha conduziu a égua para a beira da estrada. - É estranho não haver ninguém... Os campos já deviam ter sido arados e se meados há meses, e devia haver gente neste caminho. Afinal, por aqui se vai à principal entrada do castelo.

Instintivamente, a mão dele baixou para a cintura, à procura da espada inexistente.

- Maldição! Não estou gostando nada disso! Entrar desarmado numa fortaleza estranha...

- Mas é a _sua _fortaleza! Com certeza não há perigo para você.

Pegando a roupa de malha que prendera no lombo da égua, ele começou a enfiá-la pela cabeça.

- Pelo menos tenho isso - resmungou, a voz abafada dentro da pesada vestimenta.

Sua cabeça surgiu então na abertura e a visão dos cabelos despenteados provocou em Kagome a vontade de estender a mão e ajeitá-los. Para disfarçar, ela riu.

- Tenho que admitir que nesse momento você não tem a exata aparência de um guerreiro invencível.

Mas ninguém o tomaria por outra coisa, ela pensou, en quanto seu olhar apreciativo percorria o corpo vigoroso e atlético, reparando no ar de comando que era parte integrante da natureza de Inuyasha.

- Duvido que alguém por aqui venha a me reconhecer, qualquer que seja a minha aparência. Não sei o que são capazes de fazer antes de descobrirem quem sou. É melhor estar prevenido. - Inclinando-se, Inuyasha enfiou o pequeno punhal dentro do cano da bota e afivelou o cinto sobre a roupa de malha. Depois, verificando o corte da adaga e da lança improvisada, prendeu-as no cinturão. - Apesar de ter que admitir que os homens de Ashby que me foram enviados para serem treinados como sol dados eram especialmente mal preparados. O mais pro vável é que não sejamos ameaçados, mas prefiro não arriscar a sua segurança. Eu a trouxe aqui para que fique boa e não para causar-lhe mal.

Saber que ele se encontrava preparado para qualquer eventualidade era o bastante para Kagome sentir-se com pletamente segura. Todos os problemas que Inuyasha vi nha enfrentando por sua causa haviam sido superados por ele com habilidade, coragem e inteligência.

- Espere um pouco, Inuyasha - pediu, ao ver que ele se preparava para reiniciar a caminhada. - Gostaria que usasse uma prova de meu favor. Para dar sorte.

- É uma honra, milady - respondeu Inuyasha, dis farçando a surpresa.

Arrancando um dos laços do vestido, Kagome amarrou-o na parte superior do braço dele.

Era um costume normando de que ela apenas ouvira falar. E Kagome não saberia explicar o impulso que a le vara a fazer isso. Mas na hora lhe parecera uma atitude acertada. Agora, já não tinha tanta certeza. Mas a dúvida só perdurou até ver o prazer genuíno que iluminou os olhos azuis.

Capturando-lhe a mão, Inuyasha levou-a aos lábios com galanteria. Depois, virando-a, beijou a palma macia, fe chando depois os dedos dela como para guardar o beijo.

- Para dar sorte - falou, a exemplo dela, antes de começar a puxar a égua pelas rédeas.

A sensação deliciosa proporcionada a Kagome pela ca rícia durou até subirem a última elevação e o castelo de Ashby surgir diante deles. Delineado contra o céu manchado de laranja e rosa do pôr do sol, parecia severo e ameaçador, uma típica fortaleza. Uma fortaleza sob cerco pensou Kagome, sem poder dominar um arrepio de pres sentimento. A ponte levadiça encontrava-se erguida, e tal como nos campos ao longo da estrada, não se via viva alma do lado de fora das muralhas, ou mesmo dentro.

Inuyasha conduziu a égua até a beira do fosso que rodeava a edificação, e não pôde evitar uma careta ao sentir o odor nauseante que vinha da água lodosa. Talvez não fosse tarde demais para dar meia-volta e afastar-se dali, pensou ele, observando as muralhas cobertas de musgo e semi-arruinadas do lar ancestral.

_Aquilo _era o fantasma que assombrava seus piores pesadelos, a incorporação de tudo que ele nunca poderia esquecer devido à vergonha paterna? Suas lembranças de criança eram de uma impressionante cidadela, erguendo -se a uma imensa altura diante do menino considerado indigno de colocar os pés no interior de seus portões. A imagem do passado desvaneceu-se em sua memória como névoa matinal, deixando no lugar apenas uma curiosa tristeza. Ashby, ao que tudo indicava, havia seguido o mesmo rumo da honra da família, tornando-se sem brilho e arruinada.

Mas, assim como em relação à honra, esse brilho não desaparecera por completo. Com um pouco de sorte, teria sobrado o bastante para permitir que sua passada glória fosse restaurada.

Fortalecido pelo pensamento, Inuyasha ergueu a cabeça num gesto desafiador e examinou as ameias desertas.

- Abram os portões para lorde Inuyasha Taisho! Bradou.

E aguardou.

Atrás dele, a égua se movimentou, inquieta. Voltan do-se para ver como estava Kagome, Inuyasha descobriu que, apesar de toda a dor e do cansaço, ela se mantinha ereta e firme sobre o animal. Era uma visão de nobreza e graça. Somente alguém situado tão próximo como ele podia notar as olheiras ao redor dos olhos dela e a ma neira como seu nariz se franzia diante do cheiro da água putrefata. Era uma verdadeira lady, Inuyasha pensou, orgulhoso.

Não haveria ninguém no interior da propriedade? Im paciente, ele ficou observando Buyô que, como um ca chorrinho de estimação, corria de um lado para outro ao redor deles, disparando de vez em quando para o campo aberto que cercava o castelo.

Por um momento, Inuyasha sentiu inveja da despreo cupação do animal. O ruído súbito de metal raspando em pedra chamou-lhe de novo a atenção para o alto das muralhas. Um guarda acabava de surgir entre duas ar ruinadas ameias, acima dos pesados portões de ferro.

- O que vocês querem? - rosnou ele. - É melhor darem o fora. Não queremos gente da sua laia aqui. - Debruçando-se no parapeito, o homem cuspiu na direção deles.

- Sou lorde Inuyasha Taisho, O senhor deste maldito feudo. Abaixem a ponte levadiça para que eu possa entrar!

- Vá embora. Você não é lorde Inuyasha, nada - escarneceu o outro. - Nosso ilustre amo jamais dará as caras por aqui.

Inuyasha já havia escutado o suficiente. Empertigan do-se em toda a sua alta estatura se revestiu daquela aura de comando que tão bem lhe assentava.

- Se não abrirem os portões, e bem depressa, vou descobrir outra maneira de entrar. E quando isso acon tecer - os dedos dele acariciaram ostensivamente o cabo da adaga - vou mostrar-lhes o que esse seu "ilustre amo" aprendeu com os mercenários e os infiéis.

Por um minuto, o homem pareceu hesitar. Mas antes que pudesse replicar um novo raspar de metal na pedra indicou a chegada de outra pessoa.

- O que você quer, Clarence? - perguntou o guarda, com impaciência, lançando um olhar por sobre o ombro.

- Clarence, apareça! - Inuyasha ordenou. Clarence era o homem que tinha enviado como administrador a Ashby. Talvez agora o impasse pudesse ser resolvido.

Pouco depois, Clarence apareceu no alto da muralha e lá ficou debruçado, com o guarda a segurá-lo pela túnica.

- Vamos, Clarence, diga a esse intruso que ele não é quem está dizendo - falou o guarda. - Assim pode remos voltar para nossa festinha.

Se Inuyasha já se encontrava zangado com a recepção, a visão de seu homem de confiança o levou ao paroxismo da fúria. Clarence tinha escondido tal fraqueza em Londres, mas agora seu estado da mais absoluta embriaguez era perfeitamente visível.

O intendente debruçou-se ainda mais, parecendo quase a ponto de despencar de lá de cima. Ao ver Inuyasha parado à beira do fosso, seus olhos se arregalaram en quanto ele se agarrava selvagemente ao parapeito, no esforço de evitar a queda.

- Droga! - O rosto dele assumiu uma tonalidade esverdeada. - Estamos todos mortos. - Em seguida baixando a cabeça, vomitou todo o conteúdo do estômago e desapareceu de vista.

Embora não estivesse diretamente embaixo, Inuyasha deu um pulo para trás, quase se chocando com a égua.

- Maldito bêbado! - resmungou.

Ouvindo a risadinha abafada de Kagome, voltou-se e encarou-a, zangado.

- Desculpe - ela balbuciou, com os olhos brilhando maliciosos - mas não pude me conter. Isso tudo é tão ridículo, Inuyasha. - Respirando fundo, Kagome tornou a endireitar os ombros. Com esse movimento acabou cha mando a atenção de Inuyasha para os seus seios, clara mente delineados sob o tecido fino do vestido.

Desviando o olhar com relutância, ele segurou com firmeza as rédeas e voltou-se para o castelo.

- Abaixem a ponte levadiça e abram os portões! ordenou.

Dessa vez foi prontamente obedecido. Com um barulho ensurdecedor de ferros e madeira protestando, a ponte foi finalmente abaixada. Prestes a pisar na estrutura de madeira, Inuyasha olhou para as tábuas semi-apodrecidas e quase desistiu. Seria uma sorte se, além de tudo, ainda não fossem obrigados a nadar naquele fosso, pensou, com uma careta diante da idéia de cair na água fétida.

Mas para entrar em Ashby, não havia outro recurso a não ser a ponte levadiça.

- É melhor rezar - disse então a Kagome. Depois, de cabeça erguida e com passos firmes, levou a égua para o interior do castelo.

Movendo-se com rapidez, para não permanecerem so bre aquelas tábuas pouco confiáveis por um tempo maior do que o absolutamente necessário chegaram aos portões, no exato instante em que estes, em meio ao barulho de ferros e madeira sendo forçados, completavam sua subida.

Um arrepio percorreu as costas de Inuyasha ao atra vessarem a sombria passagem de pedra que conduzia ao pátio exterior. Quase esperava lá encontrar o tio, antigo senhor do feudo, pronto para expulsá-lo da propriedade.

Mas o espetáculo com que foram brindados ao saírem da obscuridade do longo corredor para a claridade do pátio em nada se assemelhava às lembranças passadas de Inuyasha.

Era muito, muito pior.

Saindo afinal da floresta para o grande espaço aberto que rodeava L'Eau Clair, Souta dirigiu aos céus uma prece de agradecimento. Roujo havia resistido, embora na opi nião de Souta sua vida estivesse por um fio.

Ajeitando-se na sela, procurou colocar o garoto numa posição mais confortável. Ele o trouxera entre os braços durante toda a breve, mas dura jornada, ouvindo-lhe a difícil respiração e sentindo-lhe o calor do corpo febril mesmo através das camadas de roupas que os separavam.

Roujo ainda não havia recuperado a consciência, fato que preocupava Souta. Teria agüentado até L'Eau Clair, apenas para perder a batalha ao chegar? De todo o co ração, rezou para que o garoto se recuperasse.

E não apenas em benefício de Kagome, embora as in formações que o garoto pudesse oferecer para ajudar a encontrá-la fossem de fundamental importância para o Dragão. Mas Roujo era também um bravo rapaz, com um futuro brilhante pela frente, e merecia viver para ver seu sonho de tornar-se escudeiro realizado.

Mais uma vez, Souta amaldiçoou a inconseqüência da irm ã, ao mesmo tempo em que rezava por sua segurança. Mais do que a própria vida, ela havia arriscado as vidas e outras pessoas, e por que razão? Tédio? Desejo de afirmação? De independência? Uma decepção profunda confrangia o coração de Souta. Kagome fora ensinada a zelar pelas pessoas a seu serviço e não para arriscar-lhes o bem-estar com seus caprichos.

Para completar, a segurança de Roujo fora confiada a Souta, como senhor do feudo e ele falhara em protegê-la.

Ao entrarem no pátio, foram recebidos por Sango e vários servos, alertados quanto à chegada deles pelo ba rulho dos cavalos.

- Espere, Sango - advertiu Souta ao vê-la estender a mão para o cobertor que envolvia o garoto.

Desmontando, Mirok apressou-se a carregar a mulher para uma distância segura das patas do cavalo de Souta.

- Deixe-me levá-lo para dentro. - Juntando ação às palavras, Mirok tirou Roujo do colo de Souta. Este desceu da sela e, dando o braço a Sango para auxiliá-la, acom panhou o amigo para o interior do castelo.

- Leve-o para o quarto atrás do salão - disse Sango ao marido. Depois, batendo palmas, orientou as criadas que atenderam ao chamado para que trouxessem água quente e toalhas de linho. Com graça surpreendente, con siderando-se o seu adiantado estado de gestação, ela se guiu atrás do marido.

- Venha, Souta - chamou por sobre o ombro. - Talvez precise do seu auxílio.

Instalado numa cadeira de braços ao pé do fogo, com um cálice de _mead, _sua bebida favorita, feita de álcool, mel e ervas aromáticas, na mão, Souta aproveitava o tem po de espera ao lado do doente, para repousar o corpo cansado.

Sango tinha tratado dos ferimentos de Roujo e mi nistrado uma poção para a febre, horas antes. Tudo que restava agora era aguardar e rezar para que o garoto recuperasse logo os sentidos. Considerando que estivera consciente e capaz de falar ao ser encontrado, Sango acreditava não se tratar de um desmaio profundo. A de mora de Roujo em acordar devia ser atribuída ao seu extremo esgotamento. Por algumas vezes ele havia che gado perto de despertar e a respiração já não parecia tão difícil. A febre também baixara. Com tempo e cui dados adequados, Roujo ficaria bom.

Tempo, porém, era um luxo de que Souta não dispunha. Vários dias haviam decorrido desde o ataque, tempo mais que suficiente para que os bandidos tivessem levado Kagome para algum esconderijo, ou... Deus não permitisse, feito pior.

O corpo tenso de Souta era a prova do quanto a inati vidade forçada da espera o desgastava.

Daria mais meia-hora para Roujo recuperar a cons ciência, decidiu então, antes de partir por conta própria à procura da irmã. Não era possível esperar mais pelas informações que o garoto pudesse fornecer.

Nesse momento, Mirok entrou no quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si. Com um gesto, assinalou a Souta que permanecesse sentado e foi postar-se ao pé do leito.

- Nada, ainda? - perguntou, indicando o garoto.

- Não, apenas um ou outro gemido - respondeu Souta, servindo mais um cálice de bebida. - Se ele não acordar logo, vou voltar ao lugar em que o encontramos e conti nuar a procurar. Esperava que Roujo pudesse dar al guma informação que nos orientasse na busca, mas... o tempo é nosso inimigo.

Com cuidado, Mirok ajeitou os cobertores em torno de Roujo. Depois foi sentar-se ao lado de Souta, aceitando o cálice que este lhe estendia.

- Mandei que Dai e os outros voltassem ao local. - Informou Souta. - Vão continuar a procura a partir dali. Quanto a mim, pretendo esperar apenas mais alguns minutos para ver se Roujo acorda. Depois partirei para continuar a procurar. Mas receio que a chance de encon trar minha irmã e os demais, ilesos, seja mínima.

_- _Sango disse que havia sangue na túnica de Roujo, não dele, mas de alguém mais, gravemente ferido.

Mirok bebeu um pequeno gole de _mead. _Depois, vendo o sofrimento estampado nas belas feições do amigo, acrescentou:

- Vamos encontrá-la, Souta. Tenho certeza.

- Como está Sango?

- Aflita por causa de Kagome. A preocupação por sua irmã é maior que o medo do parto. - Mirok sacudiu a cabeça. - Sempre ouvi dizer que mulheres grávidas são estranhas, e agora começo a acreditar. Sango sempre achou que o bebê só poderia nascer se Kagome estivesse a seu lado para ajudar. Agora, decidiu que só dará à luz quando sua irmã for encontrada, e bem.

Levantando-se, Souta tornou a encher o cálice, antes de dirigir-se para a janela.

- É quase meio-dia. - Seu olhar examinou o céu, grande nesgas de azul surgiam por entre as nuvens plúm beas. - A recuperação de Roujo está nas mãos de Deus, embora com Sango a cuidar dele, suas chances sejam maiores que a da maioria, nessas circunstâncias. Quanto a mim, não há mais nada que eu possa fazer por ele. Com um golpe seco, o Dragão de Llywelyn colocou o cálice sobre a mesa. - Vou voltar à procura de Kagome. Se você preferir ficar aqui...

- Está maluco? Se eu não for, minha mulher é capaz de ir em meu lugar - interrompeu Mirok com uma risadinha. - E que visão seria essa! - Em tom mais sério, continuou - Claro que vou com você. Farei tudo que estiver a meu alcance para encontrar Kagome e os demais. - Sem demora, ele se pôs de pé. - Não faz mesmo sentido ficar esperando. Se sairmos agora, pode remos cobrir uma boa área antes que escureça.

Voltando-se, Souta olhou para Roujo. O garoto tinha a respiração e a cor quase normais.

Mirok foi juntar-se a ele.

- É um rapazinho valente. Vai ficar bom e ser um excelente escudeiro - falou.

- Espero que esteja certo. - Com um último olhar na direção do leito, Souta saiu do quarto.

Mas não era tão fácil escapar do medo que o consumia em relação ao destino da irmã. E sabia que a lembrança da face pálida e machucada do garoto iria assombrá-lo até encontrar Kagome.


	19. Capítulo 17

**Coração de Guerreiro**

Sharon Schulze

**Título original:** To Tame a Warrior's Heart

Esta história não me pertence. Apenas a estou postando no universo Inuyasha. Aproveitem!

CAPÍTULO DEZESSETE

Estupefata, Kagome olhava para a cena de gradante que se apresentava diante de seus olhos. A aparência exterior de Ashby tinha sido cho cante, mas aquilo... aquilo era o portal do inferno!

Não se sentindo preparada para lidar com aquele caos, preferiu focalizar a atenção em Inuyasha. Observando-o, lamentou ter achado graça na atitude de Clarence. O que se passava no pátio era o bastante para enfurecer até o mais pacato dos homens. Que dizer então de um guerreiro da têmpera de Inuyasha?

Tudo que dele podia ver no momento eram as costas, mas mesmo essa visão limitada falava por si. Os largos ombros sob a roupa de malha estavam tensos, a espinha reta a ponto de estalar.

Na opinião de Kagome essa tensão já não era devida às razões que o haviam mantido afastado de Ashby, mes mo depois de ter herdado o feudo. E tudo a ver com a sujeira e a depravação que os cercavam.

Homens e mulheres, servos, pela aparência, achavam -se espalhados pelo pátio, em vários estágios de nudez. A sujeira e o abandono imperavam. Um rápido olhar pela confusão revelava bebedeira, jogatina e libertinagem correndo soltas. Pelo jeito não havia ninguém que se de dicasse a um trabalho honesto por ali.

A não ser que se tratasse de um dia festivo ignorado por ela, ou algum tipo de comemoração local. Kagome, porém, não acreditava nisso. Não, não havia a menor desculpa ou justificativa para a cena diante de seus olhos, nem para o abandono e negligência do lugar.

Estava mais do que na hora de alguém começar a exercer autoridade e domínio sobre aquela gente. Um olhar para Inuyasha, que parecia paralisado pelo cho que, convenceu-a de que cabia a ela tomar as rédeas da situação.

Desviando os olhos da figura alta e atlética do cavaleiro normando, tornou a examinar o ambiente.

Só então percebeu que o alarido reinante até então ia diminuindo à medida que as pessoas se davam conta da presença intimidante de Inuyasha.

Mesmo assim, ninguém se aproximou para saudá-los e para cuidar da montaria.

Kagome já tivera o bastante daquela falta de respeito. Tinha que admitir que nem ela nem Inuyasha se encon travam em seu melhor aspecto no momento, mas ele ha via anunciado ser o senhor do feudo e fora reconhecido pelo intendente. Além do mais, qualquer pessoa que ti vesse olhos para ver não deixaria de perceber a indiscu tível aura de comando que o rodeava.

Contudo, em qualquer lugar, um mendigo à procura de abrigo e comida teria recebido melhor e mais calorosa acolhida.

Sem sombra de dúvida, hospitalidade e cortesia eram artigos desconhecidos no castelo de Ashby. Teriam que obtê-las à força.

Ignorando a dor latejante das costas e os tremores que a fraqueza provocava em seu corpo, Kagome reuniu toda a arrogância de que dispunha, que reconhecia não ser pouca, e assumiu a iniciativa.

- Você aí! - chamou, sua voz soando forte e clara no silêncio que se estabelecera no pátio. Depois, morden do o lábio para reprimir um gemido de dor, deslizou pelo flanco da égua e ficou de pé, alta e ereta, apontando imperiosamente para um rapazola parado nas proxi midades. - Sim, você mesmo. Leve o cavalo de lorde Inuyasha para o estábulo e cuide para que seja escovado e alimentado.

De queixo caído, embasbacado, o criado ficou um ins tante sem ação. Em passos lentos, foi depois se acercando. Mas ao reparar na expressão carrancuda com que Inuyasha o observava, ele estacou, pronto para fugir ao me nor sinal de perigo.

- Vamos, venha cá - tornou a ordenar Kagome, dei xando patente no tom de voz que nenhuma desobediência seria tolerada.

O rapaz a estudou, calculando suas chances. Verificando que eram nulas, tratou de obedecer sem mais demora.

- Sim, milady - resmungou, baixando a cabeça numa saudação desajeitada. Seu olhar desafiante percorreu os companheiros agrupados no pátio. Então, de mão esten dida, deu um passo na direção de Inuyasha. - Devo levar seu cavalo, milorde? - perguntou, a voz ligeiramente mais firme.

Sem dizer palavra, Inuyasha entregou-lhe as rédeas. Pegando-as, o rapazinho tratou de cumprir a ordem recebida.

Ignorando o cenho franzido de Inuyasha, Kagome lan çou-lhe um olhar em que o desafiava a interferir. Como ele respondesse cruzando os braços no peito e encarando-a impassível, ela sentiu-se livre para prosseguir.

- Onde está o intendente? - perguntou, falando alto o bastante para ser ouvida por todos. Como ninguém respondesse, Kagome escrutinou a multidão, uma das sobrancelhas erguida em interrogação. De vez em quando ela se detinha num determinado rosto, apenas para testar o próprio poder.

No momento em que ia começar a examinar outra vez amultidão, uma das mulheres mal-vestidas reunidas num ponto perto dos portões avançou na direção dela, arrastando consigo um homem que não parava de resmungar.

- Este é Clarence, o intendente - anunciou a mulher - mas não acredito que, no estado em que está, possa ser de alguma utilidade para a senhora.

- Clarence nunca teve utilidade na vida - interveio outra mulher, provocando uma gargalhada geral.

A primeira mulher vinha sustentando Clarence pela frente da túnica. De repente, afrouxando o aperto, fez com que o infeliz desabasse por terra, batendo a cabeça no chão lamacento. Com um gemido, ele fechou os olhos e permaneceu caído, roncando no estupor dos bêbados.

Com um sinal imperioso de mão, Kagome mandou que a criada se aproximasse. No momento, não ousava exigir das pernas mais do que simplesmente sustentá-la.

- Como é seu nome? - perguntou.

- Meu nome é Tildy, milady. - Sorrindo envergo nhada, a mulher ajeitou no lugar o corpete solto. - Per dão, milady. - desculpou-se.

- Você parece forte, Tildy. Aposto que é capaz de dar conta do trabalho pesado.

- Principalmente à noite! - A voz masculina veio do meio do grupo à esquerda do pátio.

A risada que se seguiu extinguiu-se rapidamente quan do voltando-se, Kagome os encarou com severidade.

Lançando um olhar furioso na direção do homem que acabara de falar e um sorriso agradecido para Kagome, a mulher respondeu:

- Sim, milady. Eu costumava trabalhar na lavagem de roupa, esfregando e enxaguando.

- Ótimo. Você é a pessoa de que estou precisando. Quero que encontre mais duas ou três companheiras que não se recusem a trabalhar duro. Se é que existe gente assim num lugar como esse - acrescentou Kagome, lan çando um olhar desdenhoso em torno do pátio. - Lorde Inuyasha e eu queremos um quarto cada um e também uma refeição decente, o mais rápido possível. - Sua atenção voltou-se para Clarence, ainda esparramado no chão e roncando estrepitosamente. - Ah, e quero alguém para retirar daqui esse lixo.

Dois homens imediatamente se aproximaram e pegan do as pernas do intendente, o arrastaram para longe. Talvez, pensou Kagome, ainda houvesse esperança para Ashby, debaixo de firme orientação. Em voz alta, pros seguiu com as instruções:

- Tenho certeza de que todos os demais vão encon trar algo útil com que se ocupar até que lorde Inuyasha tenha se banhado e repousado. Receberão as ordens dele logo após a refeição da noite, no grande hall concluiu ela, dispensando-os tanto com o tom de voz como com as palavras.

Num burburinho, os servos começaram a se dispersar em todas as direções.

Kagome não se atreveu a relaxar a pose altiva até ter certeza de estar a salvo de olhares indiscretos. Como seria bom poder deitar no chão e dormir! Mas bastou um olhar para este, e ela mudou depressa de idéia. Não, com certeza não gostaria de deitar naquela lama!

Inuyasha, que estivera durante todo o tempo observan do fascinado a cena, não tinha deixado de perceber a força de vontade com que Kagome dominava o próprio can saço. Parecia incrível que estivesse resistindo tanto tem po de pé, sem nem sequer oscilar.

Quando afinal ela o encarou, Inuyasha descruzou os braços e se aproximou.

- Já acabou de dar ordens em minha casa, milady?

- Alguém tinha que fazer isso - retrucou Kagome, o fogo nos olhos cinzentos desafiando-o a discordar.

- Sim. - Inuyasha disfarçou o enorme divertimento. - E pelo jeito você é muito melhor do que eu nesse campo. O único método que conheço é apontar uma espada. Como já não disponho de uma, achei melhor deixar que você se encarregasse do assunto.

Vendo que ela chegara ao limite de suas forças, Inuyasha a pegou no colo e foi se dirigindo para os degraus que conduziam ao interior do castelo.

Com exceção de um gritinho abafado, Kagome não emi tiu um som. Mas a tensão em seu rosto atenuou-se ime diatamente. Fechando os olhos, ela encostou a cabeça no ombro forte, parecendo ali encontrar conforto apesar da aspereza da roupa de malha.

- Quanto tempo levarão as mulheres para limpar um quarto? - Inuyasha perguntou, detendo-se no topo da escada, a fim de abrir a porta.

- Não sei dizer - murmurou Kagome os lábios en costados no pescoço dele. O contato transformou numa corrente de fogo o sangue de Inuyasha. - Depende do grau de sujeira.

- Nesse caso, devem levar dias. - Inclinando a ca beça, Inuyasha apoiou a face na testa quente de Kagome e franziu o cenho. A febre, embora menos intensa, per sistia. Ela precisava de conforto, cuidados apropriados e boa alimentação, mas duvidava de que pudesse obtê-los naquele lugar. Pela primeira vez, Inuyasha achou que talvez fosse melhor terem ficado na caverna.

Esperava poder levá-la para L'Eau Clair assim que ela recuperasse as forças. Então seguiria seu caminho para a corte de Llywelyn. Quase uma semana se passara desde o ataque. Com certeza, a essa altura, a ausência de Kagome já teria sido notada. A família devia estar preo cupada e Inuyasha não tinha o menor desejo de prolongar esse sofrimento mais do que o absolutamente necessário.

Enviaria mensageiros para Gwal Draig e L'Eau Clair à primeira luz da manhã.

Quanto a ele, não devia adiar por mais tempo a con tinuação da missão que o rei lhe confiara. Bastaria muito pouco para cair no desfavor do monarca, principalmente desde o desapontamento do ano anterior. O rei Sesshoumaru ainda não o havia perdoado por ter perdido L'Eau Clair para o filho adotivo do conde de Pembroke, Mirok FitzClifford. Ao mandar Inuyasha assumir o comando da guarnição de L'Eau Clair, o rei tinha manobrado para colocar um súdito, cuja primeira obrigação era para com ele, no con trole daquele importante feudo. E não entregá-lo ao filho de um homem cujo poder quase rivalizava com o seu. Embora convencido de que agira corretamente ao enco rajar Mirok e Sango a se casarem, Inuyasha sabia que frustrara o desejo real de que fosse _ele _a desposar a herdeira de L'Eau Clair.

O que teria sido um grande erro. Embora gostasse de Sango, não a amava como Mirok.

Mas, no momento, a recuperação de Kagome era só o que interessava.

Por um instante Inuyasha ficou parado na entrada do grande hall, tentando distinguir alguma coisa na semi-obscuridade reinante. Depois, fechando a pesada porta com o ombro, carregou Kagome para o interior do aposento.

- Iluminem aqui - gritou. E sem esperar que a ordem fosse cumprida, avançou até um grupo de bancos e ca deiras junto ao que devia ser a lareira.

Caminhando com cuidado por entre os detritos que juncavam o chão, Inuyasha agradeceu a falta de claridade que não lhe permitia enxergar do que se tratava. A julgar pelo mau cheiro, preferia continuar ignorando.

Enquanto acomodava Kagome numa cadeira de braços, uma criada aproximou-se com várias velas acesas, que colocou sobre uma mesa. A claridade colocou em evidência o estado de abandono do ambiente.

- Acender as velas talvez tenha sido um erro - co mentou Kagome, examinando o aposento. - O lugar pa recia melhor no escuro.

Pegando uma vela, Inuyasha acercou-se da lareira, com a intenção de acender o fogo. Mas viu-se frustrado pela montanha de cinzas no interior daquela e pela ausência total de lenha.

- Céus! - exclamou, dando um pontapé num enorme osso de boi jogado sobre as palhas imundas que cobriam o chão. - Há quanto tempo esse lugar não é limpo? Com certeza nem uma só vez, desde que meu tio morreu.

Sentando-se num banco e esticando as longas pernas musculosas, Inuyasha tirou a adaga do cinto e ficou es tudando a lâmina afiada, evitando o olhar de Kagome. Dando um fundo suspiro, revelou:

- Acho que Clarence cuidou bem das coisas no começo, porque recebi um ren dimento bastante grande. Nos últimos dois anos a quan tia diminuiu muito, mas Clarence escreveu explicando que tinham tido problemas com a colheita.

- Você devia ter vindo em pessoa verificar a situação - disse Kagome, com delicadeza. - Dar controle total sobre a administração de uma propriedade para uma pessoa fraca é arriscar-se a ser roubado ou arruinado.

Inuyasha viu-se obrigado a reconhecer a verdade da quelas palavras.

- E agora estou pagando pela estupidez. - Com um gesto, indicou a desordem e a sujeira ao redor. Depois, colocando de novo a adaga na bainha, ele se pôs de pé e começou a andar de um lado para o outro. - Estou cansado e queria não me incomodar com o que estou vendo. Mas o dever para com o meu povo é mais impor tante do que o fato de ter encontrado Ashby abandonada. Está mais do que na hora de assumir toda a responsa bilidade que me cabe perante essa gente.

Sua atenção foi então atraída pela chegada de Tildy que, descendo a escadaria em espiral que conduzia aos andares superiores, veio se postar respeitosamente ao lado dele.

- Com licença, milorde - a mulher falou, com uma curta reverência. - Um dos quartos já está limpo. Pelo menos o bastante para que sua esposa possa repousar. Não pude deixar de notar que está doente, milady - acrescentou, voltando-se para Kagome. - E já mandei aquelas copeiras preguiçosas esquentarem água para a senhora tomar banho.

A suposição feita por Tildy de que Kagome era sua es posa divertiu Inuyasha. Sem dúvida Kagome não prestara atenção, ou teria uma explosão de temperamento. Con tudo, ele nada fez para corrigir o erro da criada. Para sua surpresa, a idéia não o desagradava como teria acon tecido algum tempo antes.

- Ótimo - falou. - Cuide para que uma boa refeição seja levada para o quarto de milady.

Assim que Tildy se retirou para dar cumprimento à ordem, Inuyasha tornou a pegar Kagome no colo.

- Você se saiu muito bem agora - disse esta, en quanto subiam a escada em caracol. - Viu como você sabe dar ordens? Claro que um pouco mais de gentileza não iria mal, mas isso virá com a prática.

Diante do tom brincalhão, ele respondeu à altura:

- Seus elogios vão acabar me deixando convencido, milady. Desse jeito, vou ficar mais arrogante do que o próprio rei.

- Não vejo a hora de ver você enfrentar toda a cria dagem. - Kagome deu uma risadinha.

Fingindo severidade, Inuyasha replicou:

- E quem disse que você vai estar lá para ver? Vai ficar em sua cama e descansar, mocinha.

- Sim, milorde - ela murmurou, tão suavemente que mal se fez ouvir.

De repente, Inuyasha desejou poder ver-lhe a expres são. Mas Kagome havia enfiado o rosto em seu pescoço. A morna respiração dela em sua pele foi o bastante para enlouquecê-lo de desejo. Só que o fato de saber que ela fora violentada devia fazer com que a considerasse ina tingível, tão fora de alcance como uma freira.

Certamente _não devia _ficar imaginando a sensação que teria ao tocar com as mãos, com os lábios, cada pedacinho daquele corpo tentador. Uma nova risadinha de Kagome veio arrancá-lo do torturante devaneio.

- Acho que vou acabar me acostumando a ser carre gada por você - ela sussurrou, os lábios roçando o lóbulo da orelha de Inuyasha.

- Pare com isso - gemeu ele, sentindo o membro viril enrijecer em resposta à provocação dos lábios dela.

- Parar com o quê?

Inuyasha não sabia se podia acreditar na inocência do tom. Mas não era possível que Kagome o estivesse provo cando deliberadamente. Ou seria?

Intencional ou não, ela havia conseguido incendiar-lhe o sangue.

Apressado Inuyasha subiu os últimos degraus, passou como um tufão pela criada, parada à porta de olhos ar regalados e quase jogou Kagome na cama.

- Tenho que ir agora - falou ofegante, e não devido ao cansaço. _Antes que eu banque _o _perfeito idiota, _acres centou para si mesmo, vendo-a estender-se deliciada so bre o colchão. - Aproveite seu banho.

E Inuyasha saiu do quarto, como se fosse perseguido por mil demônios.

Envolta numa macia toalha de linho e exalando um suave perfume de rosas, Kagome repousava numa grande cadeira coberta de almofadas, ao pé do fogo. O banho havia sido puro luxo. Uma verdadeira surpresa, consi derando-se o estado lamentável do castelo de Ashby. Ti nha permanecido mergulhada na enorme tina cheia de água perfumada até esta esfriar quase por completo. Til dy havia levado embora os restos esfarrapados de suas roupas, prometendo encontrar alguma coisa para ela ves tir depois que seus cabelos tivessem secado.

Limpa e alimentada, ela aguardava. Pelo retorno de Inuyasha?

Depois de tantos dias na constante companhia do nor mando, devia estar farta dele. Mas a verdade era que lhe sentia a falta. A vida sem ele não tinha graça. Inuyasha proporcionava a fagulha que acendia seu tempe ramento, intensificando-lhe as emoções, as reações, fa zendo com que renascessem sentimentos que havia muito julgava adormecidos. Seu toque não lembrava a violência de Narak, mas ela não sabia até que ponto poderia chegar sem reviver as terríveis lembranças do estupro.

Ainda assim, com suas carícias, Inuyasha havia pro vocado em Kagome uma paixão ardente, do tipo que ela acreditava ser incapaz de experimentar. Até pouco tempo, o simples pensamento de um homem tocá-la era o bas tante para enchê-la de repugnância.

Inuyasha, porém, não a repugnava. Muito pelo contrário. Talvez com ele pudesse apagar as recordações do pas sado, substituindo as trevas pelo brilho luminoso da paixão. Não que isso pudesse levar a um futuro ao lado dele, lembrou a si mesma. Mas pelo menos teria boas lembranças para apagar as más.

Nesse momento, uma batida na porta sobressaltou-a.

- Entre - falou, o olhar fixo no fogo da lareira.

A porta do quarto foi aberta e de novo fechada, mas Kagome permaneceu imóvel. Foi então que o ruído de pés calçados de botas no chão de pedra avisou-a de que não se tratava de Tildy, com as roupas prometidas. Puxando a toalha de forma a cobrir totalmente os seios, ela se voltou na direção dos passos.

Inuyasha atravessava o aposento. Ele também havia to mado banho; a camisa e a calça que vestia, apesar de gastas, eram limpas. Os cabelos ainda úmidos estavam escovados para trás, mas uma mecha rebelde lhe caía na testa, des pertando em Kagome o desejo de ajeitá-la no lugar.

Os olhos azul-violeta percorreram o corpo feminino, detendo-se por um instante no lugar em que a toalha molhada aderia aos seios, antes de se fixarem no rosto dela. Kagome tinha estado escovando os cabelos antes da chegada de Inuyasha e ainda conservava a escova na mão. Ajoelhando-se ao lado da cadeira, ele pegou a escova e começou a passá-la com movimentos sensuais nos cabelos perfumados.

Kagome sentia-se como num sonho, cativa da paixão que ardia nos olhos de Inuyasha. Cada vagarosa escova dela provocava uma sensação deliciosa que a percorria da cabeça aos pés. O toque foi tão suave que Kagome mal percebeu quando o ato de escovar foi substituído por leves carícias em seu pescoço e nos ombros nus.

Tudo que percebia era a sensação de prazer que a dominava. Com gentileza, Inuyasha virou-a na cadeira, de modo a que ficasse de costas para ele. Depois, afas tando-lhe os longos e macios cabelos, começou a percorrer com os lábios a nuca descoberta, indo deter-se num lóbulo rosado, que ficou a mordiscar de leve.

Arrepios percorriam a pele de Kagome, excitando-a. Fe chando os olhos, ela deixou-se engolfar pelas sensações.

- Você é tão linda - Inuyasha sussurrou, a voz rouca fazendo um calor insidioso crescer no mais íntimo de Kagome.

Com a ponta dos dedos, ele voltou a acariciar o pescoço macio, descendo mais a cada instante, até enfiar a mão por baixo da toalha de linho.

_Eu devia obrigá-lo _a _parar, _Kagome pensou, mas o prazer intenso a manteve imóvel. Seus seios pareciam ter aumen tado de volume e tudo o que queria era que a mão atrevida descesse ainda mais, aliviando a deliciosa tensão.

- Inuyasha - murmurou, estendendo os braços para trás e enfiando os dedos nos cabelos dele.

Deslizando para frente dela, Inuyasha a encarou cheio de desejo.

- O que você quer que eu faça? Devo beijá-la? Sem esperar pela resposta, Inuyasha inclinou a cabeça e percor reu com a ponta da língua os lábios carnudos de Kagome, incitando-os a se abrirem para permitir-lhe a entrada.

O beijo foi um ato de posse, a língua provocando-a a seguir-lhe a liderança. E durante todo o tempo, as gran des mãos masculinas não deixavam de acariciá-la de modo excitante, fazendo-a ansiar por mais.

Quando os lábios dele se afastaram, Kagome gemeu, procurando-o desesperadamente.

- Abra os olhos, Kagome.

Ela obedeceu ao comando e ficou a fitar o belo rosto masculino maravilhada com a intensidade da paixão nos olhos azuis. Pegando a mão de Kagome, Inuyasha colocou-a sobre a sua.

- Mostre o que você quer que eu faça. Devo fazer isto? - Ele deslizou os dedos pelo colo acetinado, indo deter-se no vale entre os seios firmes e fartos. - Ou isto?

Um gemido escapou da garganta de Kagome, quando os lábios de Inuyasha se apoderaram de um dos mamilos enrijecidos, pondo-se a sugá-lo por sobre o tecido que o cobria.

- Você tem um gosto delicioso - ele falou depois de algum tempo, afastando a toalha e desnudando-lhe os maravilhosos seios. - Deixe-me admirar sua beleza...

As repentinas batidas na porta foram como um balde de água gelada sendo despejada na cabeça dos dois.


	20. Capítulo 18

**Coração de Guerreiro**

Sharon Schulze

**Título original:** To Tame a Warrior's Heart

Esta história não me pertence. Apenas a estou postando no universo Inuyasha. Aproveitem!

CAPÍTULO DEZOITO

- Droga! - exclamou Inuyasha, dei xando cair a cabeça no ombro de Kagome. Com um suspiro de frustração, virou-se então para a porta e gritou - Vá embora!

As batidas continuaram. Praguejando, ele se desvenci lhou dos braços dela e, pisando duro, atravessou o quarto.

Num gesto brusco, escancarou a porta, fazendo com que a idosa criada, que martelava a madeira com tanta determinação, quase se estendesse de comprido no meio do aposento. Inuyasha segurou-a antes que caísse, mas a façanha só lhe proporcionou um olhar de censura da parte da quase acidentada.

Ele não a havia visto no meio do desmazelado bando de criados reunido pouco antes no grande hall a fim de receber suas ordens.

Erguendo o braço, sua cabeça mal alcançava o peito dele, a velha agarrou uma das orelhas de Inuyasha e deu-lhe um puxão, com força surpreendente em alguém aparentemente tão frágil.

- Abaixe-se para que eu possa vê-lo, rapaz - ela falou, numa voz de taquara rachada.

Franzido o cenho, ele obedeceu. Sentia-se como uma criança sendo repreendida por alguma malcriação. Mas tal vez se fizesse o que a velha queria, ela o deixasse em paz.

Assim que inclinou o corpo, de modo a ficar no mesmo nível dela, a mulher o soltou, mas não sem antes lhe dar um último e forte puxão de orelha. Olhos azuis o examinaram de alto a baixo, vindo depois fixar-se no rosto dele.

- Você é parecido com seu tio - ela comentou, ba lançando a cabeça. - Será que também tem o mesmo gênio?

- Não sei de quem você está falando, mulher! - Inuyasha retrucou, sem a menor disposição para ser ator mentado com interrogatórios. Para deixar isso bem claro, endireitou o corpo e ficou a encará-la com arrogância.

- Não se lembra de mim, milorde? - Ela sacudiu o dedo na frente dele. - Pois eu me lembro muito bem de você. Sempre atrás daquela mulher com quem seu pai se casou e com aquele ar arrogante de pequeno lorde. Até hoje me causa espanto seu tio não ter caído fulminado pelos olhares de ódio que você lhe lançava.

Inuyasha sentiu a velha raiva, que sempre lhe som breara as lembranças da mãe, aflorar de novo à super fície. Contudo, ele seria incapaz de agredir uma mulher, por mais que ela o irritasse.

Mas não era obrigado a escutar-lhe os insultos.

- Dobre a língua, bruxa. Não admito que ofenda mi nha mãe. Principalmente debaixo de meu próprio teto.

- Não é ofensa falar a verdade, menino. Seu pai não lhe ensinou? - Inclinando-se, ela pegou a trouxa que deixara cair ao projetar-se para dentro do quarto. - Com certeza não - resmungou consigo mesma. - Lorde Ro bert não reconheceria a verdade nem que esta lhe mor desse o traseiro.

Cruzando os braços, Inuyasha apoiou-se no batente. Então, reparando no olhar interessado de Kagome, franziu o cenho.

Mas a visão do delicioso corpo feminino, mal coberto pela toalha, veio distraí-lo. Embora Kagome tivesse tentado cobrir-se, puxando o tecido até o pescoço na frente, atrás a toalha havia escorregado, deixando entrever-lhe parte das costas e das nádegas arredondadas. Os longos cabelos cascateavam revoltos pelos ombros abaixo, emoldurando-lhe a extraordinária beleza. Os lábios rosados, inchados pelos beijos ardentes que haviam trocado pouco antes, o faziam recordar a sensualidade com que ela rea gira às suas carícias.

- Diga de uma vez o que veio fazer aqui! - falou Inuyasha com brusquidão, sem nem olhar para a velha. Seu olhar permaneceu fixo em Kagome, deliciando-se com o rubor que lhe cobria as faces.

- É, você saiu igualzinho ao pai. - A velha criada deu uma risadinha maliciosa. Em seguida com uma co tovelada no estômago dele, obrigou-o a desviar a atenção de Kagome. - Com um olho vivo para as mulheres e sem pre impaciente por causa disso.

A descrição correspondia ao pai dele, pelo menos depois da morte da mãe.

- Conheceu bem meu pai? - Inuyasha fingiu um tom de interesse apenas casual.

- Então não se lembra mesmo de mim. Bem, você era um garotinho muito zangado. Além do mais, havia muita coisa acontecendo por aqui naquela época para você reparar em mim. - Um fundo suspiro escapou dos lábios dela. - Eu fui a ama de leite de seu pai - falou com orgulho. - Meu nome é Kaede. Cuidei de lorde Robert desde o momento em que a parteira o trouxe ao mundo, até ele se engraçar com aquela rameira.

- Você está me provocando, mulher! - rosnou Inuyasha, pensando seriamente em jogá-la pata fora do quarto.

- Paz, milorde. - A velha recuou, uma das mãos estendida num gesto suplicante. - Hábitos antigos cus tam a morrer.

- Que diabo você quer de mim? - ele perguntou, afastando-se da porta e indo postar-se ao lado da lareira. - Não me interessa ouvir falar do passado. E estou certo de que deve ter coisas mais importantes com que se ocu par fora deste quarto.

- É assim que costuma tratar os mais velhos, rapaz? Vim aqui para cuidar de sua mulher. - A criada indicou a trouxa que carregava. - Trouxe meus bálsamos e po ções. Tildy me contou que milady tem algumas feridas feias nas costas.

De cenho franzido, Inuyasha ficou observando Kaede colocar a trouxa sobre a cama e em seguida abri-la para revelar uma boa variedade de pequenos potes e sacos. Apertando os olhos de um azul desmaiado até estes quase se perderem no rosto encarquilhado, ela se pôs a exami nar Kagome dos pés à cabeça, tal como fizera pouco antes em relação a Inuyasha. Este, porém, poderia apostar que Kaede tinha achado a jovem muito mais de seu agrado.

A boca murcha da velha torceu-se num arremedo de sorriso, enquanto ela se arrastava para junto da cadeira de Kagome.

- Você é uma beleza - declarou em tom apreciativo. - Com sua licença, milady. - Assim falando, colocou para frente os cabelos de Kagome, e inclinou-se para examinar-lhe as costas.

Cantarolando baixinho, Kaede pressionou a área em torno dos ferimentos, as mãos que tão rudemente haviam puxado a orelha de Inuyasha, agora suaves como plumas. - Aproxime as velas - ordenou, com a atenção concen trada nas alvas costas de Kagome.

Obedecendo, ele colocou as velas numa pequena mesa, bem ao lado da cadeira onde Kagome se achava sentada. Kaede inspecionou as feridas profundamente, franzindo o sobrolho enquanto passava a ponta de um dedo ao longo de alguns vergões avermelhados. Depois cutucou de leve as suturas. - Quem fez isto?

- Fui eu - respondeu Inuyasha, estremecendo diante da lembrança. Fora uma experiência que não gostaria de repetir jamais! - Havia três flechas. Cortei os cabos. Uma delas estava profundamente enterrada na carne. Eu não dispunha de material adequado e talvez seja essa a razão dos ferimentos estarem custando a sarar.

Kaede continuou a cutucar de leve a região inflamada, o que acabou provocando uma careta de dor de Kagome. Seu rosto havia empalidecido visivelmente quando afinal, num gesto confortador, a velha ama tocou-lhe o ombro.

Voltando-se para Inuyasha, Kaede falou:

- Você fez tudo certo, rapaz. O fato de ela ainda estar viva é uma prova disso. - Dirigindo-se para o grande leito, a mulher procurou por alguma coisa entre os su primentos medicinais.

- E quanto à febre? - perguntou Inuyasha, tranqüi lizado por ver que a mulher parecia saber o que estava fazendo. Talvez tivesse um tônico restaurador em meio à parafernália. - Ela vai e volta.

Pegando um saquinho, Kaede esmagou o conteúdo deste em um cálice de estanho. Depois acrescentou vinho de uma ânfora colocada junto à cabeceira da cama.

- Há infecção no interior de uma das feridas. Deve ser essa a causa da febre. Vou ter que drená-la. Com isso sua mulher ficará curada, milorde.

- Eu não _sou _mulher dele - disse Kagome. - Sou apenas... - Interrompendo-se, ela lançou um olhar por cima do ombro para Inuyasha, demonstrando incerteza no olhar - ...não sei.

Kaede deu uma risadinha.

- Vocês parecem muito íntimos para mim.

- Nós nos conhecemos apenas porque lorde Inuyasha era o comandante da guarda do castelo de minha prima - Kagome tentou explicar, erguendo o queixo com altivez. Reconhecendo a expressão teimosa e combativa, Inuyasha aguardou divertido pelo próximo movimento. - Na ver dade - concluiu ela, sem nem mesmo ficar vermelha - nós detestamos um ao outro.

A surpreendente afirmação provocou a gargalhada es trepitosa de Kaede, que, em seu divertimento, até passou a dar socos no colchão.

Kagome, com certeza, possuía o dom de atenuar a ver dade, pensou Inuyasha. Ele não chamaria de "detestar um ao outro" o que tinham estado fazendo antes da che gada de Kaede. Ora, a simples lembrança era o bastante para despertar-lhe o desejo!

E se não tivessem sido interrompidos, Kagome a esta hora estaria deitada nua a seu lado, e ele a teria possuído com o pleno e entusiasmado consentimento dela. Pelo menos era o que esperava.

- É verdade - insistiu Kagome. - Pergunte a ele como foi que conseguiu aquela marca roxa no rosto. Seu olhar percorreu as feições atraentes de Inuyasha, desviando-se depressa quando o viu abafando uma risada.

Recuperando em seguida a natural arrogância, ela vol tou a encará-lo, desta vez franzindo o cenho. Como Inuyasha se limitasse a dar de ombros, em silêncio, Kagome achou-se na obrigação de explicar:

- Fui eu que o acertei com um soco.

A velha ama olhou para Inuyasha, com ar interrogativo. Tocando a marca quase apagada abaixo do olho es querdo, ele confirmou:

- É verdade. - O tom era de riso. - Mas a zanga não durou muito, posso garantir.

Por um instante, Kaede ficou observando Kagome, cala da. Depois pareceu chegar a uma conclusão.

- Se são amantes ou inimigos, não é de minha conta. É algo que têm que resolver entre os dois. Mas pode confiar em mim para curá-la, milady. - Pegando o cálice, estendeu-o para Kagome. - Beba isso. É uma mistura de ervas para acabar com a febre e aliviar a dor. - Depois, remexendo em seus pertences, surgiu com um pequeno pote. - Devo lancetar a ferida agora, ou voltar mais tarde?

Fechando os olhos, Kagome engoliu em seco, antes de responder:

- É melhor fazer isso de uma vez. Esperar só vai piorar as coisas. Prefiro liquidar o caso, e não me preo cupar mais a respeito.

- Sábia decisão, milady - concordou Kaede. - Melhor enfrentar logo a dor, do que ver a ferida infeccionar e aumentar.

Puxando do cinto uma pequena faca pontiaguda como uma agulha, Kaede deixou-a sobre as brasas da lareira.

- Importa-se de ajudar, milorde?

Inuyasha poderia jurar que a velha bruxa sabia quanto a idéia o perturbava.

- Por que não? - replicou, aproximando-se de Kagome. A ama voltou-se na direção desta.

- Não vou mentir para a senhora, milady. Vai doer como o diabo. Mas procure ficar imóvel. Não quero machucá-la ainda mais, nem deixar marcada essa sua pele perfeita. Se preferir, lorde Inuyasha pode segurar seus braços.

Kagome ergueu a cabeça num movimento brusco, tendo no olhar a expressão apavorada de um animal acuado. Ciente do que a afligia, Inuyasha deu um tapa na mesa com tanta força que algumas velas se apagaram.

- Ela não precisa que eu a segure - declarou com firmeza.

Não queria que Kagome se recordasse que ele lhe havia amarrado as mãos para tratar-lhe dos ferimentos.

Nem fazê-la lembrar-se do estupro de que fora vítima. Ainda havia muitas coisas que desconhecia a respeito do fato. E uma vez que o atual sofrimento estivesse supe rado, pretendia conversar de novo com ela.

Enquanto isso faria tudo para evitar que Kagome fosse perturbada por coisas ou atitudes que pudessem trazer de volta as lembranças da violência que sofrera.

- Como quiser, milorde - disse Kaede.

Forçando as mãos a permanecerem firmes, ele tratou de acender de novo as velas que se haviam apagado.

Por sua vez, dirigindo-se para a lareira, a velha criada pegou a adaga que deixara sobre as brasas e com satis fação examinou-lhe a ponta incandescente.

- É melhor colocar sua adaga na lareira também, milorde. Talvez precise dela para cauterizar a ferida, quando tiver terminado.

Inuyasha obedeceu, rezando para que aquilo não fosse necessário. Faria coisa muito pior consigo mesmo sem soltar um gemido, mas o simples pensamento de pres sionar o metal em fogo contra a aquela carne alva e delicada o deixava doente.

Ajeitando-se na cadeira, Kagome permitiu a Kaede um melhor acesso às suas costas. Cantarolando, a mulher arrumou sobre a mesa o material que ia utilizar.

- Pare com essa cantoria infernal! - admoestou Inuyasha. Como a velha podia ser tão insensível, sabendo da dor que iria infligir a outro ser humano?

Interrompendo a cantiga, Kaede voltou-se para ele.

- Ilumine aqui, milorde e não deixe as velas treme rem. - Segurando com firmeza a adaga, perguntou a Kagome - Posso começar?

Com um aceno de concordância, a jovem agarrou-se com toda a força aos braços da cadeira. Enquanto isso, Kaede dava início à delicada tarefa.

Obrigando-se a olhar, Inuyasha ficou vendo a ama lancetar o abcesso a fim de fazê-lo drenar. Se Kagome era capaz de agüentar o sofrimento, ele não poderia fazer por menos. Embora não conseguisse ocultar a dor que estava sentindo, ela não deixou escapar um único som. Simplesmente fechou os olhos, apertando os bra ços da cadeira com tanta força que as unhas se afun daram na madeira.

O tempo levado por Kaede para completar a tarefa pa receu durar para sempre, mas ao terminar, as velas pouco haviam sido consumidas.

- Não vou precisar da sua adaga - informou a mu lher, enquanto espalhava um bálsamo cicatrizante sobre os ferimentos.

Depois de colocar sobre a mesa as velas que estivera segurando, Inuyasha pegou um pano e, ajoelhando-se ao lado de Kagome, enxugou-lhe com delicadeza as faces ba nhadas de suor.

Deixando-se cair sem forças sobre um dos braços da cadeira, ela apoiou por um momento a cabeça numa das mãos, endireitando-se quando Kaede começou a envolver os ferimentos em novas bandagens.

- Como está se sentindo? - perguntou Inuyasha.

- Vou ficar bem. - A voz de Kagome tremia ligeiramente, mas a cor já retomava às suas faces.

Ele ofereceu-lhe o cálice com a infusão de ervas e ficou observando-a beber.

Tendo guardado seus pertences, Kaede tornou a apro ximar-se deles, com a trouxa bem segura junto ao peito.

- Vai ficar bem agora, milady. - E ela deu um ta pinha no braço de Kagome. - Amanhã de manhã voltarei para ver como está passando. Trate de deixá-la descansar, milorde - acrescentou, enquanto com passos arrastados, se retirava do quarto.

- Que mulher estranha! - comentou Kagome, assim que a porta se fechou. - Fala de uma maneira rude, mas tem bom coração.

- Você tem certeza de que está bem? - Inuyasha procurou certificar-se.

- Sim. A salva que ela colocou nas feridas é excelente. Aliviou de tal modo a dor que quase não estou sentindo mais nada. Ou talvez tenham sido as ervas misturadas com o vinho.

Levantando-se, Inuyasha foi remexer as brasas, a fim de avivar o fogo. Antes, porém, recolheu a adaga, agra decendo a Deus por não ter sido necessário usá-la. Apoiando um braço no tampo de pedra da lareira, ficou imóvel, contemplando as chamas.

No que ele estaria pensando? Indagou-se Kagome. No passado? Não devia ser alguma coisa agradável, a julgar pela tristeza expressa nas feições másculas.

- Está arrependido por ter vindo para cá? - ela per guntou, preocupada.

Tanto tempo se passou antes que Inuyasha respondesse, que Kagome chegou a pensar que sua pergunta não fora ouvida. Finalmente, erguendo a cabeça, ele respondeu:

- Não, não estou. - Afastando-se da lareira, Inuyasha pegou um banquinho de madeira e veio sentar-se ao lado dela. - Mas acho uma vergonha a decadência e o aban dono de Ashby.

Vendo o olhar masculino deter-se em seu colo desnudo, Kagome tratou de puxar a toalha até o pescoço. Disfarçando o súbito embaraço, falou:

- Tenho certeza de que você em breve colocará tudo em ordem de novo.

Por um momento, pareceu pensar a respeito depois perguntou:

- Sabe o que mais me perturba? - Vendo-a sacudir a cabeça em negação, continuou: - É o fato de ter permitido que Ashby chegasse a esse estado. Trata-se de um lugar, uma edificação, um objeto inanimado. Não dispõe de vida, nem de poder. Não pode me fazer mal, a não ser que eu o permita. E, no entanto, durante todos esses anos, Ashby personificou meus receios mais profundos.

- Não entendo por quê. - Inclinando-se, Kagome pou sou a mão no braço dele.

Inuyasha cobriu-a com a sua, seus dedos apertando-a com uma intensidade quase dolorosa. Ela fez uma careta e ele ficou calado, olhando para um de seus joelhos. Então, enca rou-a e imediatamente afrouxou o aperto, entrelaçan do os dedos aos dela.

- Meu pai - falou baixinho - era o segundo filho, e aos olhos do pai e do irmão mais velho, meu tio Gerald, não tinha o menor valor. Revoltado com o desprezo da família acabou por fugir com a prostituta do castelo. Embora Kagome tentasse esconder o choque provocado por essas palavras, ele o percebeu. - Sim, o que Kaede disse é verdade. Minha mãe era uma jovem galesa que apa receu em Ashby à procura de trabalho, quando a maioria dos habitantes de seu povoado sucumbiu a uma epidemia. Por não ser normanda, as pessoas desconfiavam dela. Assim, a única forma de "trabalho" que encontrou para não morrer de fome, foi vender o próprio corpo. - Inuyasha fechou os olhos por um segundo, e quando tornou a abri-los, estes estavam cheios de mágoa. - Mas meu pai a amou de verdade até ela morrer, e mesmo depois. Eles fugiram para a França e juntaram-se a um bando de mercenários.

- E como você acabou herdando Ashby? - perguntou Kagome, confusa. Não era exatamente assim que queria formular a pergunta, mas foi a maneira mais delicada que conseguiu encontrar.

Mas não precisava ter se preocupado, pois Inuyasha entendeu.

- Sou o filho legítimo de um casamento de verdade, asseguro-lhe - respondeu, com uma risada sem alegria. - Meus pais se casaram tão logo se viram fora do alcance do pai dele. E meu pai tomou providências para que meu avô fosse notificado do casamento pelo próprio padre que o celebrou. Por seu lado, tio Gerald jamais conseguiu produzir um filho que vivesse além de um ano de idade. E Deus sabe quanto ele tentou. Transformou-se numa verdadeira obsessão. Como deve ter sentido ódio por saber que tudo que possuía acabaria pertencendo a mim...

- Você se tornou mercenário por causa de seu pai? - Kagome não conseguia imaginar o rei normando per mitindo que um soldado de aluguel herdasse um feudo tão poderoso, apesar de ter ouvido falar que o rei Sesshoumaru não tinha escrúpulos em premiar seus contratados com terras e propriedades.

- Não, ao contrário. Meu pai tinha um padrão de honra peculiar e jamais o permitiria. Enquanto era pe queno, eu vivi com eles, mas aos oito anos fui enviado ao feudo de um bom amigo para receber treinamento de escudeiro. - Os belos olhos azul-violeta encontraram os dela e neles se fixaram. - Depois que ele morreu, passei a alugar minha espada. Meu conceito de honra é dife rente. Pelo menos daquele defendido pela maioria da no breza. Juro que encontrei mais homens honrados entre os mercenários com os quais vivi e lutei, do que entre os nobres que conheci desde que me tornei o senhor de Ashby. Mas aqueles que alugam sua espada são consi derados escória, não importando as razões que os levaram a seguir esse tipo de vida.

Soltando a mão dela, Inuyasha se pôs de pé. Kagome, porém, estendeu o braço para detê-lo.

- Por favor, continue. Você ouviu meus lamentos e com isso proporcionou alívio a meu coração. Permita que eu retribua sua bondade. - Ela sorriu. - Além do mais, não é justo despertar minha curiosidade e depois me deixar insatisfeita.

As últimas palavras provocaram um sorriso de resposta em Inuyasha. Mas enquanto o dela tinha a intenção de proporcionar conforto, o dele era provocativo, malicioso.

- Que nunca se diga por aí que Inuyasha Taisho a deixou insatisfeita, milady. - Sentando-se aos pés dela, ele tomou-lhe a mão e levou-a aos lábios, depositando um beijo demorado na palma macia.

Depois apoiando a cabeça num dos joelhos de Kagome, continuou a narrar sua história numa voz impessoal, abandonando o jeito sedutor e charmoso de antes.

- Quando eu estava com dez anos, minha mãe ficou doente, muito doente. Meu pai tinha poucos recursos para tratá-la e à medida que ela ia ficando mais fraca, foi se tornando cada vez mais difícil acompanhar a tropa. E as sim, meu pai foi me buscar no feudo onde eu vivia, e seguimos depois para Ashby, a fim de apelar para a com paixão de meu avô.

Num gesto carinhoso, Kagome alisou os cabelos de Inuyasha e aguardou.

- Compaixão era algo que meu avô jamais possuíra. Em princípio nem sequer permitiu que entrássemos na propriedade, _mas _meu tio acabou por convencê-lo. Apesar da vida que levava, meu pai era muito orgulhoso. O fato de ter engolido o orgulho e permitido que a família o humilhasse, é a prova do quanto amava minha mãe.

O pai não era o único que tinha orgulho, pensou Kagome, afagando-lhe os cabelos ondulados.

- Mas eles se recusaram a permitir que ficássemos em Ashby. - Ele ergueu a cabeça e seus olhos encon traram os de Kagome, que estavam cheios de lágrimas. - Aquele velho egoísta e mesquinho não deixou nem sequer que minha mãe tivesse um lugar decente para morrer. Desde então, sempre que penso em Ashby, vejo minha mãe confortando meu pai, enquanto caval gávamos para longe. Ela só resistiu uma semana. Morreu num casebre arruinado que encontramos no meio da flo resta. Nem mesmo estou certo da localização.

Kagome tornou a estender a mão para acariciar-lhe os cabelos, mas Inuyasha se afastou.

- O ódio tomou conta do meu coração. Aqueles dois, meu avô e meu tio, nos privaram do que nos era mais precioso: minha mãe, o orgulho de meu pai, minha inocência de criança. E Ashby permaneceu em minha lembrança como a personificação da maldade. Agora que estou aqui, porém, vejo que passei todos esses anos com medo de um fantasma. Não era Ashby que eu odiava, eram eles.

Um tremor percorreu o corpo de Kagome, não só devido às palavras de Inuyasha, como à falta do calor propor cionado pelo físico vigoroso junto ao seu. De novo, estendeu as mãos para ele.

- Esqueça as lembranças, Inuyasha. O passado não pode feri-lo mais, a não ser que você o permita.

Levantando-se, Inuyasha a ergueu nos braços muscu losos, e sem o menor esforço, carregou-a para a cama.

Kagome experimentou uma breve sensação de alarme, ao perceber para onde ele a levava, mas logo se deu conta de que tornara a julgá-lo precipitadamente. Tudo que Inuyasha desejava dela naquele momento era consolo e não uma satisfação sexual.

Sentando-se na cama, ele permaneceu com ela acon chegada nos braços, o rosto de encontro aos macios ca belos perfumados.

Finalmente, a tensão o abandonou e eles se estenderam no colchão ainda estreitamente abraçados.

Dominado por uma grande sensação de paz, Inuyasha adormeceu.

**Yoo, minna!**

**Cá estou eu, depois de uma demora épica, postando novamente essa magnífica estória, que parece ter conquistado muitos fãs! Fico muito feliz por poder compartilhá-la com v6 e espero q possam me perdoar pelos "pequenos" atrasos...**

**Para compensar, aqui estão 3 cap de uma vez!**

**Bom, espero q tenham gostado deles. As coisas estão começando a melhorar para os nossos heróis, não é mesmo?**

**Um grande abraço e até a próxima!**

**Pyta-chan ^.^**


	21. Capítulo 19

**Coração de Guerreiro**

Sharon Schulze

**Título original:** To Tame a Warrior's Heart

Esta história não me pertence. Apenas a estou postando no universo Inuyasha. Aproveitem!

CAPÍTULO DEZENOVE

Aquele era o mais maravilhoso dos sonhos, pensava Inuyasha, deslizando os lábios pelo ombro nu de Kagome. Detendo-se na base do pescoço macio, deliciou-se com o suave perfume de rosas que exalava da pele acetinada.

Em meio à névoa que lhe envolvia a mente, ele a sentiu agitar-se de encontro a seu corpo. Humm... o sonho quase parecia real. Então a mão de Kagome começou a acariciar-lhe o peito vigoroso, brincando com os pêlos loiros que o recobriam. As sensações se intensificaram atingin do um nível de excitação quase insuportável. Mas quando aquela mão se deteve a uma fração de milímetro do mem bro viril, rijo e latejante, os olhos de Inuyasha se abriram... e se arregalaram.

Aquilo não era sonho!

Kagome estava aninhada a seu lado, com um braço sobre o corpo dele, a toalha retorcida revelando muito mais do que escondia.

A pequena cirurgia da noite anterior parecia não ter- lhe causado dano. A pele estava naturalmente morna do sono, sem uma gota de transpiração febril. E ela havia dormido tranqüila, sem que pesadelos ou más recordações a perturbassem.

Muitas vezes, no transcorrer da noite, ele permanecera na fronteira entre o sono e a vigília, consciente da pre sença de Kagome aconchegada em seus braços. Em mo mento algum Inuyasha tinha pensado em buscar o próprio leito. Não quando podia saborear o prazer de dormir abra çado a ela.

Cedo demais, a noite havia acabado. Mas enquanto Kagome dormisse, ele não tinha planos de sair da cama. Ao contrário, pretendia aproveitar ao máximo a boa sorte. A mulher a seu lado era quente, macia, linda. Seria um idiota se a deixasse sozinha.

Bem devagar para não lhe perturbar o sono, Inuyasha puxou a ponta da toalha, desnudando-a até a cintura.

A luz suave do alvorecer, entrando pelas frestas da janela de madeira, emprestava um brilho rosado àquela pele cremosa. A respiração de Inuyasha ficou presa na garganta, diante da primeira visão completa da beleza de Kagome. Os seios firmes eram cheios e bem formados, os mamilos de um rosa escuro projetando-se enrijecidos, como suplicando carícias. A cintura esbelta fazia sobres sair os quadris arredondados, perfeitos para aninhar um homem, ou um bebê.

Fechando os olhos, perturbado, Inuyasha permitiu-se considerar a idéia, ao invés de colocá-la de lado, como costumava fazer.

Nunca antes havia desejado um filho, nunca desejara uma mulher o bastante para compartilhar tal responsa bilidade. Se pretendia possuir Kagome, fazer amor com Kagome, corrigiu-se, a possibilidade de gerarem um filho era algo que devia considerar. E já não acreditava que a paixão sempre acesa entre ambos pudesse ser ignora da... nem satisfeita com uma relação sexual apressada.

Uma vida inteira com Kagome talvez não fosse o bastante. A imagem daquela mulher, com a barriga crescida por carregar um filho dele, o amedrontava, e excitava.

Mas de que adiantava fazer planos, se nada indicava que Kagome estivesse tão disposta a isso quanto ele? Em bora não tivesse demonstrado desgosto ou desprazer ao ser informada de seu passado, isso não significava que quisesse um futuro ao lado dele.

Inuyasha nem sequer estava certo de que Kagome o de sejasse como amante. Era indiscutível que a cada vez que se tocavam a paixão se tornava mais explosiva. Mas devido à terrível experiência que ela tivera, era duvidoso que quisesse relacionar-se fisicamente com ele.

Ou com qualquer outro homem.

Na época em que estava com os mercenários, e mesmo depois que se tornara oficial do exército real, tinha visto várias mulheres depois de violentadas.

Estupro era um algo comum para homens dominados pela luxúria, simplesmente por não passarem, alguns, de animais selvagens diante de uma mulher indefesa. Inuyasha havia testemunhado os olhares vazios, os tre mores convulsivos das vítimas traumatizadas. Isso quando não se tratava de corpos ensangüentados, que brados, espalhados pelo terreno, a dignidade negada mesmo na morte.

Diante de tudo o que vira, ele nunca admitira o estupro entre os homens sob seu comando. A simples idéia de forçar uma mulher o revoltava, embora conhecesse mui tos representantes do sexo masculino, de alta ou baixa classe social, que encaravam o estupro como algo a que tinham direito.

Era um tributo à força de vontade de Kagome o fato desta não ter se deixado destruir, conservando a própria integridade. Embora não a tivesse conhecido antes da violência a que fora submetida, não tinha dúvidas de que o sofrimento a tornara mais forte, como uma lâmina de aço temperada em fogo. E essa força interior era parte de sua atração.

Por mais algum tempo, Inuyasha permitiu que seus olhos se regalassem com aquela estonteante beleza, de morando-se em todos os pontos que ansiava por tocar. Depois, ainda que relutando, tornou a cobri-la com a toalha. Quando se tornara tão nobre? Se perguntou, com um risinho amargo. Ou seria um tolo por não se apossar do que tanto desejava?

Com as mãos pousadas de leve nos ombros dela, bei jou-a nos lábios. Sua intenção era afastar-se em seguida, mas nesse exato momento, as pálpebras de Kagome se abriram.

Os olhos cinzentos, ainda enevoados de sono, fitaram os dele e os lábios curvaram-se num sorriso.

- Inuyasha? - ela murmurou, aconchegando-se a ele.

- É melhor que seja - respondeu Inuyasha, bem humorado. - Espero que saiba ao lado de quem dormiu agarrada. - Tirando do rosto alguns cachos cor de ébano, ele beijou-lhe a face corada. - Bom dia, milady.

Atraindo-a para mais perto de si, começou a mor discar-lhe de leve os lábios carnudos, aproveitando-se da aquiescência dela para penetrar-lhe a boca com a língua. Dominada por uma deliciosa languidez, Kagome aceitou o desafio, sua própria língua duelando atrevida com a dele.

Com gemidos roucos no fundo da garganta, Inuyasha foi aos poucos se posicionando sobre ela, sem deixar de beijá-la nem por um segundo. Não queria fazer nada que a assustasse. Sem saber se Kagome aceitaria a intimidade por que tanto ansiava, procedia delicadamente, sem apressá-la, deixando-a acostumar-se a ele.

Embora o corpo protestasse, sua mente estava achando a nova experiência fascinante.

Esperava poder sobreviver àquele doce tormento.

Kagome mergulhou os dedos por entre os louros e fartos cabelos de Inuyasha, acariciando-o com movimentos sur preendentemente sensuais. A sensação provocada pelas carícias percorria todo o corpo masculino.

Com a outra mão, ela ocupou-se em desatar os cordões que fechavam a camisa dele. Completada a tarefa, Kagome a levantou a barra, tentando retirar a camisa por sobre a cabeça de Inuyasha.

- Espere - ele murmurou, segurando-lhe a mão. Seu olhar buscou o dela, inquisitivo. Não sabia o que esperava encontrar: excitação, mesclada com um pouco de medo?

Mas Inuyasha só viu paixão nos olhos cinzentos, além de uma emoção que não conseguia identificar. Contudo, mesmo desconhecendo-lhe o significado, sabia que um sentimento tão suave e delicado só podia ser bom.

E desejava receber esse sentimento tanto quanto de sejava possuir a mulher que tão confiante se entregava a suas carícias.

Deslizando os lábios pelas pálpebras de Kagome, selou a expressão dos olhos dela para sempre no coração.

- Tem certeza de que é isso que quer? - perguntou baixinho.

Kagome assentiu, dominando a vontade de desviar o olhar para ocultar a emoção que Inuyasha lhe provocava.

Mas covardia nunca fora um de seus defeitos.

- Sim - falou com determinação. - Quero tocar você, Inuyasha. E muito mais. - Com a ousadia quase desa parecendo diante da expressão dos olhos azul-violeta, es corregou as mãos por baixo da camisa dele e ficou a lhe acariciar as costas vigorosas.

Fechando os olhos e gemendo deliciado, Inuyasha ar queou o corpo para melhor receber as carícias.

- Quero que tenha certeza absoluta, Kagome. - Pe gando a camisa, hesitou antes de tirá-la pela cabeça. - Não tenho a intenção de assustar você. Mas eu a desejo demais. - Jogando no chão a roupa, e apoiando o peso do corpo nos cotovelos, ele emoldurou o rosto de Kagome Com as mãos, a ponta dos dedos acariciando-lhe as têm poras. - Se eu fizer alguma coisa que a desagrade, ou que a perturbe, é só me dizer e eu paro.

Uma onda de rubor cobriu o rosto de Kagome.

- Eu também desejo você, Inuyasha. De verdade. Com a coragem habitual, ela dominou as lágrimas. Mas acontece que tenho medo de não conseguir chegar ao fim.

Inuyasha espalhou beijos sobre os lábios, os olhos e a testa de Kagome.

- O que quer que faça será maravilhoso. Mas saiba que a maior parte do prazer que estou sentindo vem do prazer que possa lhe proporcionar. Só não quero fazer nada que a faça lembrar de... - ele interrompeu-se, os olhos expressando o que os lábios se recusavam a dizer.

- Nada que você faça será sequer parecido com o que aquele miserável me fez. - Kagome acariciou-lhe os ombros largos. Inuyasha não parecia totalmente con vencido e ela desejou apagar a preocupação visível nos belos olhos azuis.

- Sei que jamais vai me fazer mal, Inuyasha. Confio em você. - Em seguida, envolvendo-o num abraço, mur murou: - Mostre-me como o amor deve ser.

Girando o corpo, Inuyasha deitou-se na cama, levando-a consigo no mesmo movimento e fazendo-a deitar-se bem encostada a seu corpo.

- Vamos aprender juntos. Esta experiência também vai ser nova para mim.

O olhar pedindo permissão, ele contornou a beirada da toalha com a ponta do indicador, detendo-se depois no vale entre os seios. Erguendo a mão, Kagome guiou a dele e juntos livraram-se do obstáculo.

A toalha de linho foi jogada de lado, expondo toda beleza daquele corpo de mulher ao olhar extasiado de Inuyasha. Tanto tempo ficou a contemplá-la, que Kagome começou a cogitar se teria mudado de idéia.

- Alguma coisa errada? - perguntou, com a auto confiança, já frágil, quase perdida.

Com as mãos, Inuyasha começou a acariciar-lhe o ven tre macio, subindo aos poucos até a ponta dos dedos pou sarem na parte lateral dos seios firmes.

- Absolutamente nada. - Sua boca curvou-se num sorriso provocante. - Só estava saboreando minha boa sorte. Nunca tive nos braços uma mulher tão adorável como você. - Com suavidade, ele passou a acariciar-lhe os seios, a cada carícia chegando mais perto dos mamilos enrijecidos.

Kagome prendeu a respiração, lutando contra a vontade de empurrar-lhe as mãos de uma vez para o ponto que tanto prazer lhe daria. Podia ver a antecipação no rosto másculo, uma sensação que compreendia muito bem. Afi nal, quantas vezes, na caverna, se vira contemplando fascinada o magnífico corpo de Inuyasha, imaginando as sensações excitantes que sentiria ao tocá-lo?

Não via nenhuma razão para não fazê-lo morrer igual mente de prazer. O mero pensamento a incendiou. Com os olhos escurecidos de desejo, enfiou a ponta dos dedos nos pêlos encaracolados que cobriam o peito másculo.

Arranhando-o de leve com as unhas, foi seguindo até os pequenos mamilos cor de bronze, aninhados em meio aos pêlos. Ao mesmo tempo, tinha consciência de que os movimentos das mãos de Inuyasha sobre seu corpo haviam se intensificado, o fogo causado por aque le toque espalhando-se até o mais íntimo de seu ser. Suas pernas começaram a mover-se, agitadas, até que ele as separou, introduzindo um joelho no meio delas. Inuyasha parecia saber o que ela queria, ainda que ela própria não o soubesse.

Flexionando a perna, ele pressionou o sexo de Kagome, ao mesmo tempo em que seus lábios se apossavam de um dos mamilos latejantes. Foi um milagre Kagome não sair voando do leito, diante das incríveis sensações que explodiam dentro dela.

Sua mão ficou imóvel sobre o peito dele, toda a atenção concentrada na resposta de seu corpo às carícias. Dei xando por um pouco o mamilo que estivera sugando, Inuyasha percorreu com os lábios e a língua a pele acetinada do pescoço de Kagome, buscando-lhe a boca.

- Não pare - pediu, pegando-lhe a mão e esfregando de leve o nariz na palma.

Por duas vezes ela tentou falar sem conseguir e quando isso aconteceu, foi numa voz rouca de paixão.

- O que devo fazer? - Ela nunca tivera, ou desejara, a oportunidade de dar rédeas soltas à imaginação. Agora, correndo o olhar pelo corpo de Inuyasha, coberto apenas pelo calção justo, as possibilidades lhe pareciam infinitas. - Não sei por onde começar.

- Comece por onde lhe der prazer - ele murmurou, de encontro à palma macia. - E o que lhe dê prazer, com certeza dará prazer a mim. Faça comigo o que quiser. - Capturando-lhe um dos dedos, Inuyasha circundou-o com a língua, mordiscando depois a ponta. Durante todo esse tempo, seu olhar manteve cativo o de Kagome, in cendiando-lhe o sangue. Os olhos dele, por sua vez, es cureceram de desejo, parecendo quase negros.

Havia uma promessa em suas profundezas, promessa de um gozo nunca sequer imaginado por ela.

Incerta quanto ao significado real daquela promessa, Kagome desviou o olhar. Daria a Inuyasha tudo que esti vesse a seu alcance e aceitaria todo o prazer que ele lhe proporcionasse.

Além desse ponto, preferia não pensar.

Sorrindo, inclinou-se sobre o corpo másculo, aliviada por poder ocultar o rosto no peito largo, de modo a que ele não visse como a ousadia a deixara ruborizada.

Esfregando de leve a face nos pêlos macios, partiu então em busca de um dos pequenos mamilos masculinos.

Quando seus dentes se fecharam em torno do tenro botão, Inuyasha agarrou-a pelos cabelos, e atraindo-a para cima do corpo, estendeu-se de costas no colchão, incitan do-a ao mesmo tempo a continuar a deliciosa carícia.

Sentando-se nos calcanhares, Kagome passou a explorar aquele torso magnífico, as mãos escorregando cada vez mais para baixo. Sem desviar o olhar do rosto de Inuyasha, traçou com o dedo a fina linha de pêlos mais escuros que descia pelo meio do abdome plano e musculoso. Ao mesmo tempo, saboreava o prazer estampado nas feições másculas.

Deus do céu, como ele era bonito!

Cada vez mais ousada, debruçou-se sobre Inuyasha e enfiou os dedos sob o cós do calção. Os olhos, que ele vinha mantendo fechados, se abriram de repente. Segu rando-a pela cintura, Inuyasha a posicionou, de pernas abertas, sobre sua barriga, como a cavalgá-lo. Depois, fazendo-a aproximar a cabeça, tomou-lhe a boca num beijo devastador.

Os pêlos macios do peito de Inuyasha roçavam nos ma milos excitados de Kagome, enviando-lhe uma onda de fogo por todo o corpo, fogo que logo se transformou numa quente umidade no meio das coxas.

Estendendo a mão, Inuyasha apertou uma das coxas macias contra sua virilha. Foi o bastante para fazê-la derreter numa poça ardente de desejo.

Durante todo esse tempo, ele não cessou de beijá-la, o corpo acompanhando as arremetidas da língua no in terior da boca perfumada. Desta forma, atacava em todas as frentes. A boca, os seios, o sexo, todo o corpo de Kagome achava-se envolvido pelas carícias, excitado pelo ardor da paixão mútua.

Com os lábios colados aos dela, Inuyasha sentou-se na cama, carregando-a consigo.

Interrompendo o beijo, ficou mordiscando levemente os lábios dela, seguindo-lhes depois o traçado com a ponta da língua, como para aliviar alguma dor que as mordi dinhas pudessem ter causado. Afinal, com um suspiro, afastou-se da boca tentadora.

- Você é deliciosa - falou, devorando-a com os olhos. Corada, com os lábios inchados dos beijos, os longos ca belos revoltos, Kagome era uma imagem de beleza e sen sualidade. O desejo ardente nos olhos de Inuyasha foi o bastante para tornar-lhe os seios ainda mais intumesci dos, ansiosos pelo toque das mãos e dos lábios dele.

Em sintoma perfeita com os pensamentos e desejos de Kagome, Inuyasha levou a mão aos seios dela e roçando a ponta dos dedos pelos mamilos rijos, murmurou:

- Mostre o que você quer que eu faça. Estou aqui para satisfazer seus menores desejos, mas você precisa me contar quais são.

Kagome não saberia dizer o que a estava excitando mais: as carícias deliciosas nos mamilos ou a sensação de poder e liberdade provocada por aquelas palavras.

Passando a ponta da língua pelos lábios num gesto inconscientemente sensual, atreveu-se a perguntar:

- E você, Inuyasha? O que quer que eu faça?

Ele deixou escapar uma risadinha frustrada antes de responder, sacudindo a cabeça:

- Você é muito esperta, mas não vai fugir com tanta facilidade. Se eu me limitar a falar, vou deixá-la apavorada. Antes disso pretendo fazer uma demonstração prática. Prometo fazer você experimentar um prazer que jamais imaginou.

Dobrando de repente os joelhos sobre os quais ela es tava sentada, Inuyasha a fez escorregar para frente. Kagome se viu de novo a cavalgá-lo, mas desta vez suas nádegas encontravam-se sobre o membro viril, rijo e la tejante. Ao perceber, ficou com o rosto corado.

- Como pode ser tão tímida? - Inuyasha brincou. Não vê que está sentada nua sobre um homem excitado - ele arremessou os quadris para cima - e completa mente em seu poder? - Suspendendo o tronco e aproximando os lábios do ouvido de Kagome, sussurrou - Faço o que você quiser. E só mandar.

Inuyasha tinha razão, pensou Kagome. Considerando a posição em que se encontrava, era tolice sentir timidez.

Além do mais, a idéia de ter um homem tão bonito, forte e desejável como Inuyasha à sua inteira disposição era extremamente excitante.

Jogando para trás a cabeça, comandou:

- Beije-me.

- Já fiz isso. Com certeza deve haver alguma outra coisa que deseje.

- Eu adoro quando você me beija - replicou Kagome, olhando para a boca máscula. - Talvez pudesse me bei jar... em outro lugar. - Enfiando os dedos pelos cabelos dele, atraiu-lhe a cabeça para junto dos seios.

Os lábios de Inuyasha curvaram-se num sorriso, antes de se fecharem sobre um dos mamilos enrijecidos. Por algum tempo, ficou a sugá-lo com avidez, acariciando ao mesmo tempo o outro seio com dedos experientes.

Mergulhada num delírio de sensações, Kagome arqueou as costas e apertou-se contra ele.

Segurando-a pela cintura, Inuyasha acomodou-a me lhor sobre sua pulsante masculinidade. Afastando a boca do mamilo que estivera sugando, ele procurou acalmar a respiração ofegante.

Sentia-se em fogo, e somente Kagome poderia lhe propor cionar alívio. Morreria se ela o detivesse naquele ponto.

De repente, agarrando-o pelos ombros, ela o obrigou a ficar imóvel. Fascinado Inuyasha viu uma nova onda de rubor tomar conta do rosto dela. Por que estaria en vergonhada agora?

Nervosa, Kagome passou a língua pelos lábios secos. O gesto inconscientemente sensual provocou em Inuyasha o desejo de apossar-se de novo daquela boca tentadora. Mas, ansioso por descobrir o que causara o novo ataque de timidez, ele aguardou.

Com movimentos desajeitados, ela começou a puxar o cordão que prendia o calção de Inuyasha. Depois, ainda mais vermelha, perguntou:

- Você poderia tirar isso?

Poderia? O que ela estava pensando? Se não estivesse tão preocupado em fazer as coisas com calma para não assustá-la, já teria removido toda a roupa, apenas pelo prazer de experimentar em sua totalidade o contato das peles nuas.

- Por que você mesma não faz isso? - provocou. Para seu deleite, Kagome não hesitou. Sem nada dizer, voltou a desatar os cordões com dedos trêmulos.

Tomado de súbita impaciência, Inuyasha fez com que Kagome saísse de cima dele, colocando-a sentada na cama. Em seguida, estendeu-se ao lado dela, se aproximando para proporcionar-lhe melhor acesso.

Mordendo o lábio inferior, Kagome concentrou-se na ta refa. A cada movimento, seus dedos roçavam no membro latejante, provocando em Inuyasha uma excitação quase insuportável.

Se Kagome não acabasse logo com aquilo, _ele _estaria acabado, iria explodir de gozo ainda semivestido, como um rapazola inexperiente.

Assim, foi com um suspiro de alívio que a viu desatar por completo o cordão. Mas seu tormento ainda não havia terminado. Faltava retirar a peça de vestuário.

Inuyasha percebeu o momento exato em que Kagome enxergou pela primeira vez seu membro enrijecido. Os olhos cinzentos se arregalaram e sua respiração tornou-se levemente ofegante. Tomando-lhe então numa das mãos o queixinho delicado, ele a obrigou a fitá-lo nos olhos.

- Eu jamais a machucaria Kagome. Você sabe disso, não sabe?

- Sei - ela murmurou. E não havia medo em seu olhar, apenas a mais absoluta confiança.

Com delicadeza, Inuyasha a fez estender-se a seu lado.

- Permite que eu fique sobre você? Ou, se isso a as susta, prefere deitar em cima de mim? - Com movi mentos lentos ele a acariciou do pescoço à cintura.

- Nada do que fez até agora me assustou – respondeu Kagome, esfregando a face nos pêlos macios que revestiam o peito musculoso. Depois, cruzando o olhar com o dele, prosseguiu em tom firme - Sei que é você que está a meu lado, Inuyasha, e vou saber quando me possuir. Não me importa a maneira de fazermos amor. Tudo que im porta é você saber que nunca vou confundi-lo com o _outro._

Um tremor emocionado percorreu o corpo másculo de Inuyasha. Acomodando-a sobre os travesseiros, ele separou-lhe então as coxas com as suas, colocando-se entre elas a fim de permitir que Kagome se acostumasse ao contato.

Com o olhar sustentando o dela, capturou-lhe os lábios e enquanto os acariciava com a língua, foi escorregando uma das mãos até o sexo de Kagome, para verificar se ela estava pronta para a penetração.

- Calma, amor - murmurou de encontro aos lábios úmidos, vendo que ela, instintivamente, tentava fechar as pernas. - Se quiser que eu pare, é só pedir.

Sacudindo a cabeça, Kagome relaxou os músculos, per mitindo-lhe o acesso à parte mais íntima de seu corpo. Penetrando com a língua o interior da boca aveludada, Inuyasha ao mesmo tempo introduziu um dedo por entre as dobras macias da feminilidade dela.

A carne quente e úmida apertou-se em torno do dedo que a invadira, percorrida por deliciosos espasmos. Re tirando o dedo, molhado pela umidade de Kagome, Inuyasha começou a acariciar-lhe o pequeno botão escondido entre as pétalas do sexo.

Arqueando os quadris de encontro à mão dele, Kagome gemeu. Um gemido rouco, saído do fundo da garganta. Deitando-se sobre ela, Inuyasha abriu com dedos trêmulos as dobras aveludadas e quentes, deslizando até o fundo seu membro latejante.

Erguendo as pernas e cruzando-as por trás do corpo másculo, Kagome aceitou por inteiro a doce invasão. Os suaves e ofegantes gemidos emitidos por ela, bem como os movimentos rítmicos dos quadris, estavam levando Inuyasha à loucura. Sem sair de dentro dela, ele ficou um momento imóvel, esperando que se acalmasse sua ânsia desesperada para atingir o clímax.

- Inuyasha? - ela sussurrou com os lábios colados ao pescoço dele. - O que aconteceu?

- Nada - respondeu Inuyasha. - Só quero fazer durar essas sensações. - Fitando-lhe os olhos cinzentos ene voados e as delicadas feições, tornadas ainda mais belas pelo deslumbramento da paixão, ele perguntou - E você, como está se sentindo?

- Muito bem. – Afirmou enquanto as unhas de Kagome riscavam a pele lisa e firme das costas de Inuyasha, quase pondo a perder o tremendo esforço que ele fazia para se controlar.

Se tudo que podia dizer era "muito bem", ela com certeza ainda não estava pronta. Inuyasha partiu então de novo ao ataque. Ia fazê-la experimentar um prazer tão alucinante, que ela jamais encontraria palavras para descrever.

Com uma das mãos, começou a brincar com os mamilos túrgidos, levando-a ao auge da excitação. Ao mesmo tem po, em movimentos rítmicos de arremetida e recuo dos quadris, concentrou-se no prazer de Kagome, ignorando o ardor que lhe consumia o próprio corpo. Sentindo o pulsar do sexo macio em torno de seu membro enrijecido, alterou o ritmo frenético para uma lenta busca de realização mútua. Não se permitiria alcançar o clímax sem ela. Com os lábios, as mãos, o corpo todo, foi conduzindo Kagome em direção ao supremo objetivo, saboreando-lhe a res posta ardente e permitindo que a excitação dela o infla masse ainda mais.

Kagome estava muito perto do orgasmo. Inuyasha podia ver isso nos gemidos, na pressão das mãos, nas unhas que se enterravam em sua carne.

- Olhe para mim, Kagome - incitou, mergulhando ainda mais fundo no trêmulo corpo feminino. Queria ver a expressão do rosto dela no momento do gozo.

E queria que ela o observasse também.

As pálpebras de Kagome se abriram e ela o fitou inten samente, arqueando o corpo para receber-lhe as arreme tidas. Deslizando as mãos por baixo das nádegas arredondadas, Inuyasha ergueu-as de leve, elevando ao má ximo o prazer de ambos.

Ele soube, sem sombra de dúvida, o momento exato em que o clímax explosivo de Kagome aconteceu. E teria sabido mesmo se não sentisse os espasmos alucinados da carne feminina em torno de seu sexo, devido à ex pressão maravilhada do olhar fixado no seu. Foi como se não apenas os corpos, mas as almas de ambos se to cassem, se integrassem, num momento mágico de comu nhão absoluta.

**CONTINUA...**

**Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa!**

**Mil desculpas pelo atraso! Mas, pelo menos eu voltei com uma das partes mais calientes dessa história!**

**Adoro esse capítulo. É tudo tão meigo, e tão excitante ao mesmo tempo...**

**Bom, sem mais delongas, espero que tenham curtido e que não desistam de mim!**

**Grandes beijos e até a próxima!**

**Pyta-chan ^.^**


	22. Capítulo 20

**Coração de Guerreiro**

Sharon Schulze

**Título original:** To Tame a Warrior's Heart

Esta história não me pertence. Apenas a estou postando no universo Inuyasha. Aproveitem!

CAPÍTULO VINTE

Com o grito de gozo de Inuyasha ainda ecoando na mente, Kagome piscou até as imagens tornarem-se de novo nítidas a seu redor. Lágri mas, escorrendo-lhe dos cantos dos olhos, iam lhe molhar os cabelos. Ela detestava chorar, e o fato de serem lá grimas de alegria, devido ao prazer que acabara de ex perimentar, não alterava nada.

O que fizera? Teria ficado louca?

Dias antes havia chegado à conclusão de não ser a pessoa certa para Inuyasha. Isso não mudara. Só que agora, depois de se tornarem amantes, Inuyasha ia es perar certas coisas de sua parte, coisas que ela não podia lhe dar. Embora Deus soubesse como gostaria!

Mas não se arrependia, nem por um minuto, de ter feito amor com Inuyasha. Como se arrepender de algo que lhe proporcionara tanto prazer? Ainda mais tendo acreditado por tanto tempo que tal prazer não lhe estava destinado.

Ainda deitada sob o corpo másculo, Kagome experimen tou uma onda de pânico. Sua vontade naquele momento era de empurrá-lo e fugir para bem longe. Fugir do medo, das preocupações e, sobretudo, das emoções que Inuyasha lhe provocava.

Não queria estar naquela cama quando ele abrisse os olhos.

E tudo isso porque não gostaria de magoá-lo, coisa que, a seu ver, cedo ou tarde acabaria acontecendo. Kagome sabia que não era dócil, frágil ou submissa, qualidades que os nobres procuravam encontrar em suas mulheres portanto, o melhor era afastar-se logo, antes que um dos dois saísse ferido.

Empurrando-o pelos ombros, tentou em vão livrar-se do peso dele. Sonolento Inuyasha buscou-lhe a boca para um novo beijo, sem nem mesmo abrir os olhos.

Kagome, porém, virou o rosto, permitindo apenas que os lábios dele lhe tocassem a face.

- Kagome? - Os olhos azuis se abriram e por algum tempo, prenderam os de Kagome, mantendo-a cativa.

- Eu gostaria de me levantar agora - ela conseguiu dizer, afinal, com voz desprovida de expressão. Desviando o olhar, fixou-o então numa tapeçaria desbotada, presa na parede oposta.

Se continuasse a fitá-lo, estaria perdida.

- O que está acontecendo, amor? Conte para mim. Segurando o rosto de Kagome, Inuyasha tentou fazer com que ela o encarasse.

Mas Kagome resistiu, ainda mais quando percebeu que seus olhos tornavam a ficar marejados.

- Por favor, milorde.

- Como queira - ele concordou, rolando de lado. De pois de observá-la por um momento, com expressão con fusa, sentou-se na beira da cama.

Arrastando-se pelo colchão, Kagome puxou o lençol, que enrolou em torno do corpo como uma toga. As lágrimas continuavam a escorrer de seus olhos, e zangada com a falta de controle, ela as enxugou com as costas da mão.

Enfiando depressa o calção, Inuyasha se pôs de pé, o olhar fixo em Kagome enquanto distraidamente amarrava o cordão na cintura.

- Diga-me o que há de errado - pediu, estendendo a mão para ela por sobre o colchão. A cama que parecera tão pequena para acomodar-lhes a paixão, momentos an tes, dava agora a impressão de ser imensa, diante da barreira erguida entre ambos.

Baixando a cabeça, Kagome pensou se não seria melhor sair do quarto enquanto ainda tinha forças, antes que Inuyasha lhe derrubasse as frágeis defesas, e se visse de novo abraçada a ele na cama. Nem sequer seria preciso um grande esforço para isso. Afinal não havia outro lugar onde mais desejasse estar.

Só esperava que Inuyasha não lhe percebesse a fraqueza.

Foi então que se deu conta de que não poderia sair do quarto tão cedo. Tildy não trouxera as roupas que tinha prometido. Correndo os olhos pelo aposento, Kagome procurou alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, que pudesse ves tir, mais decente do que o lençol em que se envolvera. Seu olhar caiu então num pano branco amontoado aos pés da cama.

A camisa de Inuyasha! Mesmo atrapalhada pelo lençol, conseguiu arrastar-se pela cama, e agarrar a camisa an tes de Inuyasha.

Colocando a pela cabeça, enfiou os braços dentro das longas mangas.

- Desculpe, mas não tenho o que vestir - explicou num resmungo, deixando cair o lençol. A camisa descia- lhe até os joelhos. Embora não fosse exatamente sua escolha de roupa, pelo menos estava agora razoavelmente coberta. Satisfeita, começou a se dirigir para a porta.

- Onde pensa que vai? - Agarrando-a pelo braço, Inuyasha obrigou-a a dar meia-volta e a ficar de frente para ele. - Não vai sair desse quarto vestindo apenas a minha camisa.

Livrando-se num repelão, Kagome deu um passo para trás.

- Faço o que bem entender. - Mantendo uma dis tância cautelosa, tornou a avançar para a porta.

Estava quase tocando a maçaneta, quando Inuyasha a pegou de novo. Desta vez, ele a enlaçou pela cintura, levantando-a no ar.

- Ponha-me no chão, idiota!

Ele colocou-a pendurada sobre o ombro.

- Maldito!

Em duas passadas, Inuyasha voltou para junto da cama.

- Não me tente - falou, em tom ameaçador, com as mãos cobrindo o traseiro dela.

Jogada sobre o ombro dele, a cabeça pendendo em meio à massa de cabelos emaranhados, Kagome quase não podia oferecer resistência, mas nem por isso deixou de tentar.

Colocando as mãos sobre a firme musculatura das cos tas de Inuyasha, tentou beliscá-lo. Não encontrando um grama de carne flácida que pudesse agarrar, optou por socar-lhe as costelas.

- Solte-me ou eu...

- Sua gata selvagem! - Inuyasha resmungou.

Vendo-o contorcer-se com o mísero ataque, Kagome deduziu que devia sentir cócegas. Intensificou então os es forços esperando levar, a qualquer momento, um tapa no traseiro, coisa que sem dúvida acabaria por ocorrer a Inuyasha, diante da posição vulnerável em que se en contrava. Mas em vez disso, ele a fez escorregar para o colo e jogou-se na cama, abraçado a ela.

Antes que Kagome conseguisse reagir, Inuyasha a pren sou contra o colchão, prendendo-lhe os pulsos acima da cabeça. Deitando-se então sobre ela, encarou-a.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou em tom áspero.

Ela se debateu, tentando livrar-se, o que o obrigou a pressioná-la mais fortemente com o próprio peso, as per nas prendendo as dela para impedir que o chutasse.

- Pare com isso, Kagome!

Vendo que não era páreo para a extraordinária força de Inuyasha, ela parou de se debater e ficou imóvel, fu riosa em ter que obedecê-lo.

Não esperando obediência, Inuyasha ficou surpreso com a inesperada passividade de Kagome. Inclinando-se, ia bei já-la, mas a dor nos olhos cinzentos o deteve.

Qual a razão de uma mudança tão radical? Pouco an tes, Kagome tinha estado radiante em seus braços, e ele sabia que havia lhe dado prazer.

- Fiz alguma coisa que a magoou? - perguntou num murmúrio. - Jamais pretendi lhe fazer qualquer mal. E achei que tivesse gostado do que aconteceu entre nós.

Pelo erguer do queixo teimoso, Inuyasha percebeu que não receberia resposta no momento. E não queria con tribuir para aumentar a tristeza nos olhos dela. Talvez mais tarde, quando decentemente vestida Kagome ficasse mais disposta a falar sobre suas aflições.

Rolando para o lado, ele levantou-se, oferecendo depois a mão para ajudá-la. Sacudindo a cabeça numa recusa, Kagome afastou-se para o outro lado do colchão.

- Não precisa se levantar - disse Inuyasha, disfar çando a mágoa. - Afinal, o quarto é seu. Eu saio.

Ela concordou. Parecia delicada e frágil deitada na quela cama com os olhos enormes brilhando no rosto pálido.

Sentindo-se um verdadeiro bruto, Inuyasha arrepen deu-se de tê-la carregado nos ombros como se fosse um saco de batata, principalmente tendo em vista as feridas ainda mal curadas.

Mas se havia algo de que não se recriminava era ter feito amor com ela; afinal, por mais dúvidas que tivesse agora, Kagome fora uma participante tão ativa e entu siasmada quanto ele.

Isso, se o fato de terem feito amor fosse o motivo do seu atual descontentamento. Talvez estivesse superestimando a própria importância.

Fosse como fosse, não gostava da idéia de deixá-la assim. Pegando do chão a coberta, estendeu-a sobre o corpo de Kagome.

- Vou mandar Tildy trazer algumas roupas para você. Quando se sentir mais descansada, gostaria que fosse encontrar-se comigo no hall. Temos planos a fazer.

Com dificuldade, Inuyasha dominou a vontade de acari ciar os emaranhados cabelos de Kagome, mas não podia sair do quarto sem lhe dizer algumas palavras de conforto.

Tomando-lhe a mão, levou-a aos lábios.

- Obrigado pela felicidade que me deu - murmurou, fitando-a nos olhos. Depois, voltando-lhe a mão, depositou um beijo na parte interna do pulso delicado. - Até mais tarde - murmurou.

Em seguida, com uma cavalheiresca mesura, saiu do aposento.

O ruído seco da porta sendo fechada ficou ecoando nos ouvidos de Kagome. Ela sentia-se estranhamente vazia de pensamentos, de emoções. Era como se nada lhe impor tasse. Mas bem no íntimo, sabia que isso era falso. Se tentasse analisar o que havia em seu coração e mente, não resistiria ao sofrimento.

Esgotada demais para enfrentar as próprias emo ções, enfiou a cabeça no travesseiro e deu livre curso às lágrimas.

Souta e Mirok seguiram a trilha deixada por Roujo na floresta, conseguindo cobrir uma boa distância antes que a crescente escuridão os forçasse a uma parada. Depois de uma noite fria e mal dormida, tornaram a partir assim que os primeiros clarões da manhã surgiram no céu.

Por indicação de Souta, seguiram por uma trilha mal perceptível em meio à vegetação. Ele havia percorrido muitas trilhas desse tipo antes, embora não estivesse familiarizado com aquela em particular. Sua experiência, porém lhe dizia que a picada devia ligar-se a uma das várias estradas entre Gwal Draig e L'Eau Clair. Se ne cessário seguiria todas. Era questão de tempo até encon trarem o local onde Kagome e sua escolta haviam sido atacados. Não podiam ter simplesmente desaparecido.

Por mais que demorasse, acabariam por encontrá-los. À medida que o dia avançava, os olhos de Souta come çaram a arder, devido ao esforço da procura. Uma vez saindo da trilha e tomando uma das estradas, Mirok assumiu a liderança. O fraco calor do sol do meio-dia, combinado com as muitas noites sem dormir, havia mi nado as forças de Souta.

- Vamos fazer uma parada - ele pediu. Calculava terem estado a percorrer aquela estrada por mais de uma hora, sem o menor sinal de que alguém houvesse passado por lá nos últimos dias. - Talvez depois de um descanso e alguma comida, possamos ficar mais alertas. - Desmontando, ele con duziu o cavalo por uma nova trilha entre as árvores. Parece que há uma clareira ali adiante. É um bom lugar para uma parada.

Mirok desceu também de seu cavalo e juntos, em si lêncio amistoso, foram caminhando pela estreita picada.

De repente, Mirok estacou, curvando-se para exami nar o terreno.

- Esta marca é de casco - Ele acompanhou com o dedo a pegada um tanto apagada pela chuva - me parece familiar. - Agachando-se delineou de novo a marca. Pertence ao garanhão de Inu Taisho tenho certeza. Ele deve ter tomado este caminho quando partiu de L'Eau Clair. - Levantando-se, Mirok examinou os arredores. O rei o enviou em missão junto a Llywelyn. Inu aproveitou sua passagem pela região para nos fazer uma visita. Partiu há uma semana. - O olhar de Mirok cru zou com o de Souta. - Na mesma ocasião em que Kagome deixou Gwal Draig para vir a L'Eau Clair.

- Só porque Taisho passou por aqui, isso não significa que ele tenha encontrado Kagome - protestou o Dragão. - Seria coincidência demais. Além disso, se um enxergasse o outro, sairia correndo na direção oposta. Não há um pingo de afeto entre aqueles dois teimosos.

Mirok deu risada.

- Talvez. Mas pelo jeito você não reparou na maneira como um olha para o outro quando pensa que ninguém está prestando atenção. Se ficarem juntos num lugar por um certo tempo, vão acabar descobrindo que são almas afins. Isso, se não se matarem antes.

Embora enxergando a graça de tal situação, Souta não conseguia imaginar a irmã enamorada de um normando. Esse, no entanto, era um pensamento fútil. Kagome encontrava-se desaparecida e tudo o que importava no mo mento era encontrá-la.

Levando pela rédea o animal, o Dragão retomou a ca minhada pela trilha.

Ele foi o primeiro a sentir o mau-cheiro, já próximo à clareira. Movendo-se em silêncio, prendeu as rédeas num grosso tronco. Mirok apressou-se a fazer o mesmo. Empunhando a adaga com uma das mãos e cobrindo o cabo da espada com a outra, Souta esgueirou-se por entre as árvores em direção ao espaço aberto.

O local não oferecia ameaça. Deixando a espada na bainha, o Dragão entrou na clareira segurando ainda a adaga.

Fora uma carnificina. Embora animais, de duas e qua tro patas pelo jeito, tivessem atacado os corpos, restara o suficiente para Souta reconhecê-los como humanos.

Com o coração na garganta, foi se dirigindo de um cadáver para outro, receando a cada vez que o próximo fosse o de Kagome. Em silêncio, Mirok ficou a observá-lo.

Finalmente, com o coração um tanto aliviado, Souta en costou-se numa árvore e fechou os olhos.

Todos os cadáveres eram de homens. Kagome não se encontrava entre eles, os restos mortais profanados por ladrões, por animais selvagens e pelos elementos. Embora lamentasse a morte dos homens, o Dragão agradecia a céus a irmã haver, aparentemente, escapado àquele terrível destino.

- Quando encontrar os culpados, juro que se arre penderão de terem se metido com minha família. - Ape sar da exaustão, a voz de Souta tinha a firmeza do aço.

Kagome teria testemunhado aquela matança?

- Todos são homens seus? - perguntou Mirok.

- Reconheci três deles. Os outros... - ele deu de ombros. - Mas os meus eram bons homens, mesmo não sendo bons lutadores. - Sacudindo a cabeça, de sabafou: - Quando puser as mãos em Kagome, vou ar rancar-lhe a pele do traseiro! - Punhos apertados, ele socou várias vezes o tronco da árvore. - Nunca mais vou permitir que saia de minha vista. Ela sabia... droga, sabia que não eram guerreiros bem treinados. E mesmo assim os trouxe como escolta. Quando vai aprender? Tenho lhe dado chances sucessivas de provar que tem juízo. Mas todas às vezes, Kagome me desaponta. Quando a encontrar, nunca mais permitirei que saia de Gwal Draig. Juro! - exclamou, chutando com raiva um mon te de folhas secas.

- Espere, Souta. - Abaixando-se, Mirok pegou no chão um pergaminho sujo de barro que o chute de Souta deixara visível em meio as folhas. - Tem algo escrito aqui. Apertando os olhos, tentou decifrar a inscrição. - Parece a receita de um composto medicinal. Sango tem um pu nhado dessas receitas. Poderia pertencer a Kagome?

Arrebatando o pergaminho das mãos de Mirok, Souta o examinou com atenção.

- É a letra dela. - Fechando os olhos, ele expeliu o ar que estivera retendo nos pulmões.

Penalizado Mirok apoiou a mão no ombro do amigo.

- Vamos ver se descobrimos alguma pista que aponte os responsáveis.

Mirok tinha razão, pensou Souta. De nada servia ficar lamentando o que não podia ser modificado. Suspirando se juntou a Mirok, que já começara a examinar a cla reira, procurando indícios no solo e em meio à vegetação.

Ao terminarem, num acordo mudo, puseram-se a cavar duas covas rasas: uma para os homens de Souta e outra para os demais. Enquanto trabalhavam, foram discutindo o que haviam descoberto.

- Tudo indica que foram atacados ao se aproximarem da clareira - disse Souta, escavando o solo com uma pá improvisada, feita com um galho resistente. - É o lugar perfeito para uma emboscada. Embora não esteja certo de quem fez isso, uma possibilidade me ocorre.

- Então não acredita que o motivo do ataque tenha sido simplesmente o roubo?

- Não, apesar de que isso não os impediu de saquea rem os cadáveres - respondeu Souta com o mais absoluto desprezo. - Kagome não trazia muita coisa de valor, cer tamente não o bastante para atrair nem o bandido mais desesperado. Em minha opinião, a armadilha estava pre parada desde que ela saiu de Gwal Draig. Alguém _pla nejou _raptá-la.

- Sabe, Souta, estou achando que Inuyasha deve ter chegado a esse lugar quase na mesma hora que Kagome. As pegadas de seu cavalo estão espalhadas por toda a parte. - Mirok parou de cavar um instante. - A chuva prejudicou um pouco as marcas na terra, mas ainda dá para ver que dois grupos, um mais numeroso e um menor, partiram daqui. E em direções opostas. Só não tenho certeza do que isso significa.

Cruzando também os braços, Souta apoiou-se numa árvore.

- Mesmo que Taisho tenha interferido, nada impede que os bandidos o tenham levado também. Talvez tenham partido em dois grupos para despistar, marcando encon tro em outro lugar.

- Ou tenham se dirigido para lugares diferentes. Não há como saber ao certo. Mas se tem alguma suspeita sobre quem possa estar por trás desse ataque...

- Acredite - interrompeu Souta. - Eu tenho. Assim que acabarmos de enterrar os corpos, estarei em perfeito estado de espírito para fazer uma visitinha a meu _dileto _primo, Narak de Onigumo.

Com os lábios curvados num sorriso sem alegria, Souta observou as feições atraentes de Mirok se transformarem, adquirindo uma expressão intimidadora, diante do nome do inimigo.

- Acho melhor você esperar fora de Bryn Du, Mirok. De qualquer modo, duvido que Narak permita sua entrada.

A contragosto, Mirok concordou, mas seu olhar ex pressava um ódio mortal. Desencostando-se da árvore, Souta continuou:

- Sei que a idéia de matar Narak o atrai. Mas não podemos simplesmente invadir Bryn Du e fazer isso. Por alguma razão fora de meu alcance, Llywelyn aprecia o canalha. Cuidaremos de Narak, quando tivermos provas de que é o responsável pela morte de meus homens e pelo desaparecimento de Kagome.

Pegando de novo a pá improvisada, Mirok atacou com determinação o solo.

Nesse ritmo estariam a caminho de Bryn Du em cur tíssimo espaço de tempo.

Souta e Mirok separaram-se ainda dentro da floresta, evitando assim qualquer chance do segundo vir a ser avistado por uma sentinela postada nas muralhas de Bryn Du. Não valia a pena correr o risco de Narak ser informado da presença de Mirok. Souta não duvidava de que o primo fosse capaz de recebê-lo com cortesia digna de um rei, e ao mesmo tempo enviar uma tropa para capturar, ou assassinar, o marido de Sangô.

Uma das muitas razões pelas quais suspeitava de Narak era a certeza de sua crueldade e completa falta de caráter. A emboscada apresentava o estilo traiçoeiro do primo. Como provar isso, porém, era algo que Souta ainda não sabia.

Mirok, preparando-se para esperar, estendeu-se con fortavelmente sobre a relva à margem de um riacho. Como que em sintonia com os pensamentos de Souta, comentou:

- Narak jamais admitirá ter algo a ver com o ataque.

- Claro que não! Mas o canalha é tão arrogante, que talvez cometa um erro e acabe deixando escapar alguma informação que nos seja útil. Sei que é capaz de qualquer crime, desde que encontre quem faça o trabalho sujo. Enquanto falava, o Dragão foi verificando as armas. A chave para descobrir o que Narak está fazendo é en contrar a escória que contratou para pôr em prática seus esquemas. Espero ter a sorte de conseguir isso. Já montado, acrescentou com um sorriso malicioso: - Não fique confortável demais a ponto de pegar no sono e ser apanhado de surpresa. - Em seguida, batendo os cal canhares nos flancos do cavalo, colocou-o em movimento.

Estava ansioso para ver-se cara a cara com o primo e perguntar-lhe se sabia alguma coisa sobre o desapareci mento de Kagome. Seria interessante observar-lhe a reação.

Com sorte, estaria de volta antes do pôr-do-sol. Podiam passar a noite em Gwal Draig e recomeçar a procura de Kagome ao amanhecer. Empertigando-se na sela e preparando-se mentalmente para o desagradável encontro, in citou a montaria em direção a Bryn Du.

- Seja bem-vindo, primo. - Conduzindo Souta até um banco acolchoado junto à lareira, Narak acomodou-se no assento ao lado. Batendo palmas, chamou uma criada à qual ordenou que trouxesse vinho. Em seguida, vol tou-se para o hóspede:

- É sempre um prazer recebê-lo, Souta. Faz muito tempo desde a última vez que nos honrou com sua visita. Narak sorria, mas seu olhar era gelado.

Por seu lado, Souta divertiu-se imaginando os pensa mentos por trás da expressão polida do primo. Jamais houvera um pingo de afeição entre ambos, embora Narak preferisse disfarçar a animosidade com falsas gentilezas. Ele tinha as maneiras delicadas dos cortesãos franceses, e a alma, se é que possuía uma, do próprio Satanás.

Uma das grandes frustrações de Souta era não ter podido provar até então a Llywelyn as suspeitas que nutria havia muito em relação ao primo.

Sabia que Narak odiava sua família, e esse ódio cer tamente aumentara desde que Kagome ajudara Sango a escapar de Bryn Du. Sem dúvida desejava vê-lo morto, mas sendo Narak quem era, o ódio era disfarçado com floridas cortesias.

Nada poderia irritar mais Souta.

A criada voltou trazendo o vinho e, ao servir Souta, ob servou-o curiosa por entre as pálpebras semi-abaixadas. Uma ordem grosseira de Narak, porém, a fez bater de pressa em retirada. Era evidente que as maneiras cor teses do primo não se estendiam aos servos.

- O que o traz aqui? - perguntou Narak, com uma expressão alerta no olhar.

Antes de responder, Souta esvaziou o conteúdo do cálice. O vinho era excelente, e ele duvidava que tivesse chance de tomá-lo, uma vez iniciado o assunto que o levara a Bryn Du.

- Gostaria de ouvir o que você sabe a respeito do desaparecimento de minha irmã - falou então, a mão indo pousar, num gesto aparentemente casual, sobre o punho da espada.

- Kagome está desaparecida? Que tristeza! Espero de coração que não tenha lhe acontecido nada de mal. - Embora o tom de Narak fosse de preocupação, seus olhos brilhavam com uma luz estranha, maldosa. Inclinando-se para frente, ele acrescentou: - Que situação terrível, primo! O que fazer? Kagome é tão... - Seus lábios se torceram num sorriso carregado de falsidade - independente.

Com esforço, Souta controlou a vontade de apagar aquele sorriso com um soco.

- Tudo indica que foi atacada enquanto seguia para L'Eau Clair. A propósito, o local do ataque não fica muito longe daqui. Imaginei que talvez você tivesse ouvido al gum comentário - acrescentou, observando com atenção a fisionomia do outro.

- Não, esta é a primeira vez que ouço falar nisso. - Recostando-se na cadeira, Narak estendeu as mãos, num gesto de impotência. - Eu o teria avisado ime diatamente, se tivesse sabido de alguma coisa. Que triste acontecimento!

Embora as palavras de Narak fossem corretas, não pas sou despercebido a Souta o brilho de prazer, de antecipação em seus olhos. O canalha estava se divertindo demais.

Tudo o que vira era o bastante para convencer o Dragão de que, de alguma forma o primo estava en volvido no desaparecimento de Kagome. Como gostaria de pôr as mãos no pescoço do miserável e apertá-lo até arrancar a verdade!

Mas havia guardas por toda a parte. Não sairia vivo de Bryn Du caso tentasse algo desse tipo.

O que tinha a fazer era enviar espiões para vigiar o primo assim que retornasse a Gwal Draig.

Essa batalha seria vencida, cedo ou tarde. Levantando-se, Souta limitou-se então dizer:

- Mande me avisar se tiver alguma informação.

- Pode contar com isso. - Com um sorriso melífluo, Narak acompanhou-o até a porta. - Se me colocar a par do andamento das buscas, posso ser capaz de descobrir alguma coisa. - Dando um passo para trás, acrescentou: - Huw vai conduzi-lo para fora. - Com um gesto imperioso para o capitão da guarda, Narak afastou-se.

Com isso, Souta ficava impedido de fazer perguntas aos criados, como havia planejado. Sem olhar para Huw, di rigiu-se para o local onde deixara o cavalo. Devia ter imaginado que Narak não lhe permitiria interrogar as pessoas a seu serviço.

De qualquer modo, o mais provável era que, acovardados, não lhe dissessem coisa alguma.

Mirok estava esperando por ele no mesmo lugar.

- Descobriu alguma coisa? - perguntou assim que viu Souta.

- Sim. Agora tenho certeza de que Narak é culpado. Isso ficou claro na atitude dele.

Depois de espreguiçar-se, Mirok se pôs de pé num movimento ágil.

- Nesse caso - perguntou - por que ele continua em Bryn Du?

- Não podia simplesmente arrancá-lo de sua própria fortaleza. Além do mais, Llywelyn me ordenou que ficasse longe de Narak. Que ironia! O Dragão de Llywelyn im potente para agir por ordem do próprio Llywelyn! Não sei que poder Narak tem sobre nosso ilustre e real primo, mas assim que encontrar minha irmã vou descobrir, juro. - Cansado, fechou os olhos por um instante. - A pri meira coisa a fazer é achar os homens que Narak con tratou para o trabalho sujo. Se os encontrarmos, encon traremos Kagome. - Indicando com um meneio de cabeça o cavalo de Mirok, Souta concluiu: - Vamos embora. Po demos fazer planos a caminho de Gwal Draig.

CONTINUA...

**Hehehehe...**

**As coisas estão ficando cada vez mais agitadas com nossos heróis. Como essa história irá se resolver?**

**Será que Kagome e Inuyasha vão deixar de ser teimosos e ficar juntos de uma vez por todas, ou os fantasmas do passado irão continuar a assombrar nossa heroína?**

**Será que Souta vai realmente descobrir a verdade sobre Narak?**

**Será que Sango vai agüentar até a chegada de Kagome antes de dar a luz?**

**Essas e outras respostas nos próximos capítulos de "Coração de Guerreiro"!**

**Kissus,**

**Pyta-chan ^.^**


	23. Capítulo 21

**Coração de Guerreiro**

Sharon Schulze

**Título original:** To Tame a Warrior's Heart

Esta história não me pertence. Apenas a estou postando no universo Inuyasha. Aproveitem!

CAPÍTULO VINTE E UM

Horas depois de Inuyasha tê-la deixado, Kagome saiu à sua procura. Tinha adormecido depois que ele se retirara do quarto, e acordara mais calma. Mas ainda se sentia muito abalada para pensar com clareza no que acontecera entre ambos. Com descanso, boa alimentação e tempo não tinha dúvidas de que acabaria recuperando a boa disposição habitual. Até lá, preferiria evitar Inuyasha, mas fugir aos problemas não fazia parte de sua natureza.

Além do que isso seria impossível enquanto permane cesse em Ashby.

Com a ajuda de Tildy, Kagome tratou de vestir-se, cada peça de roupa constituindo mais uma camada da arma dura a protegê-la de Inuyasha, e de si mesma. Na noite anterior, esquecera de ser forte. Desde que se permitira gostar de Inuyasha e compartilhar sua intimidade, se tor nara vulnerável demais. Para acabar com isso, era necessário afastar-se. Se ele não providenciasse logo a ida para L'Eau Clair, ela própria o faria, curso de ação que preferiria evitar. Sua impaciência, afinal, fora a res ponsável pela situação em que se via metida agora.

Depois de mandar um criado à procura de Inuyasha, acomodou-se numa cadeira do hall, próxima à lareira, para esperar. Algum esforço fora feito para limpar o gran de aposento. Apesar de não poder dizer ainda que estava de acordo com seus padrões, era visível a melhora do lugar.

Pouco depois, Kagome ouviu os passos de Inuyasha atra vessando o salão, mas permaneceu olhando para as cha mas até ele se sentar num banco a seu lado.

- Quanta docilidade, Kagome - Inuyasha falou, em tom cansado. - Imaginei que já tivesse fugido a essa hora.

Voltando-se, ela viu no rosto másculo, sombreado pela barba por fazer, no corpo largado, toda a exaustão que o dominava.

Uma onda de vergonha a invadiu. Enquanto curtia no quarto seu aborrecimento, preocupada apenas com seus problemas e medos, Inuyasha estivera trabalhando feito um escravo. Em vez de agir como criança mimada, po deria muito bem tê-lo ajudado.

Mas ainda não era tarde para isso. Podia ajudá-lo ago ra. Levantando-se, serviu numa caneca a cerveja que se encontrava sobre a mesa e levou-a para ele.

- Quando comeu pela última vez? - perguntou.

- Esta manhã, depois que a deixei. - Num longo gole, ele bebeu todo o conteúdo, e estendeu a caneca vazia para uma nova dose. - A garganta fica seca, diante de tanto pó e sujeira - explicou.

Tornando a encher a caneca, Kagome dirigiu-se à porta que conduzia à cozinha. Depois de ordenar que trouxes sem comida voltou para junto de Inuyasha.

- Eu nem cheguei a perguntar ontem à noite como foi sua reunião com a criadagem, após o jantar. - Kagome ficou brincando com os pratos e os talheres colocados sobre a mesa, incapaz de encarar Inuyasha.

- Acho que estávamos muito ocupados para isso.

O tom brincalhão a levou enfim a fitá-lo. O cansaço desaparecera dos olhos profundamente azuis. Um leve sorriso curvava os cantos da boca máscula, e a expressão do belo rosto a desafiava a aproximar-se dele.

Quando Inuyasha lhe estendeu a mão, Kagome já não tinha forças para resistir.

Assim que chegou perto, ele se pôs de pé e a tomou nos braços. Levantando-a até que os olhos de ambos fi cassem no mesmo nível, se apossou então da boca de Kagome, num beijo devastador.

Quando afinal se afastaram para respirar, os dois es tavam ofegantes.

- Passei o dia inteiro com fome de você - ele sus surrou-lhe de encontro aos lábios carnudos. Depois, de vagar, começou a fazê-la deslizar ao longo do corpo vi goroso, roçando-a com a prova evidente de seu desejo, até os pés dela tocarem de novo o chão. - Mas parece que por enquanto terei que me contentar em satisfazer outro tipo de fome - acrescentou, indicando com um gesto o criado que tendo chegado com uma bandeja repleta de comida, estava a colocá-la sobre a mesa.

Com a atenção voltada para eles, e não para a tarefa que executava, o homem quase entornou a jarra de cerveja. Seu sorriso malicioso não agradou em nada a Kagome.

E pelo jeito, nem a Inuyasha.

- Trate de prestar atenção em seu serviço - falou este em tom duro, ao mesmo tempo em que firmava a jarra, impedindo-a de tombar. - E se não mostrar o mais absoluto respeito para com lady Kagome, passará a cuidar dos porcos no chiqueiro.

Pálido, o homem fez uma profunda mesura.

- Sim, milorde. Perdoe-me, milady. - Pegando a ban deja vazia, correu de volta para a cozinha.

- Criatura insolente! - resmungou Inuyasha, acomo dando-se à mesa. Seu olhar encontrou o de Kagome, que também se sentara. - Peço-lhe desculpas por essa descortesia. O pessoal não tem boas maneiras aqui, mas prometo que isso não voltará a acontecer.

Talvez os criados já soubessem que não era esposa de Inuyasha... e onde este dormira aquela noite.

Ou talvez simplesmente não soubessem como deviam comportar-se os servos de uma casa nobre.

Qualquer que fosse a razão, Kagome estava agradecida pela consideração demonstrada por Inuyasha. Em silêncio, preparou um prato para ele.

- A comida é simples, mas saborosa - comentou, servindo-lhe mais cerveja. - Tildy disse que nos últi mos meses eles têm utilizado os mantimentos estocados para ocasiões de cerco. Praticamente nada vem sendo plantado.

Kagome tinha decidido deixar para depois da refeição as perguntas sobre a partida para L'Eau Clair.

Depois de comer algum tempo em silêncio, Inuyasha voltou a falar:

- No caso de querer saber, Buyô está num estábulo. Ele deixou as criadas, e pelo menos metade dos homens, apavorados. Sendo assim, achei melhor mantê-lo longe da vista de todos no momento. Mas se você quiser, ele pode ficar no seu quarto.

- Não. Buyô ficará muito bem instalado nos estábulos. Além disso, logo estaremos partindo para L'Eau Clair. Não há necessidade de aborrecer seus servos.

Inuyasha sorriu, entre divertido e inquisitivo.

- Logo partindo?

Franzindo o cenho, Kagome replicou:

- Sabe muito bem que preciso chegar quanto antes a L'Eau Clair. E você tem negócios com Llywelyn, não tem?

- Calma Kagome. Juro que nunca vi uma mulher mais fácil de provocar que você.

O olhar que ela lhe enviou teria posto de joelhos, im plorando piedade, a maioria dos homens. Mas não Inuyasha Taisho.

- Vou enviar mensageiros para L'Eau Clair e Gwal Draig assim que o dia raiar, amanhã. - Pegando a mão dela, começou a brincar com os dedos delicados. - Depois que você tiver descansado mais um dia ou dois, eu a levarei para junto de sua prima. Iremos com uma escolta armada, uma vez que ainda não sabemos quem a atacou.

- Quem quer que seja, deve acreditar que estou morta. Nada de mal vai me acontecer, fique tranqüilo - replicou Kagome, procurando convencer-se de que isso era verdade. - E você na certa tem coisas mais importantes a fazer. Não precisa me acompanhar.

- Não posso mandá-la para L'Eau Clair sem cuidar pessoalmente de sua segurança. Farei o que for preciso para ajeitar as coisas aqui antes de partirmos, e voltarei tão logo termine os negócios com Llywelyn. Aliás, vai ser um alívio ficar em Ashby, sem ter que andar o tempo todo atrás do rei. E estou ansioso para dar início a rees truturação de minha propriedade.

- Se você quiser, Inuyasha, posso dirigir a criadagem enquanto estiver aqui. - O restante que Kagome pretendia dizer fugiu de sua mente no momento em que ele começou a acariciar-lhe a pele sensível do pulso, enviando uma onda de excitação por sua espinha.

Um sorriso conhecedor, íntimo e o brilho quente dos olhos azuis foi a resposta de Inuyasha ao rubor que in vadiu o rosto de Kagome. Como se nada houvesse, ele continuou falando, sem interromper a carícia:

- Posso viajar tão facilmente por Gales a partir de Ashby como da corte. As viagens serão até mais rápidas, a não ser que encontre outra donzela em perigo. - Er guendo a mão de Kagome, depositou-lhe um beijo quente na palma. - Embora não exista outra que queira salvar mais que você.

Kagome não tinha a menor intenção de protestar contra aquelas demonstrações de carinho; em vez disso, ansiava para que continuassem. Inuyasha a fazia sentir que era o centro de suas atenções e que era valorizada e desejada como mulher e como pessoa. Era fácil esquecer a reali dade da vida, longe do resto do mundo.

Seria errado aproveitar essas sensações, ao menos por mais um pouco? A admiração e o desejo expressos nos olhos azuis constituíam um poderoso afrodisíaco. Jogando a cautela ao vento, Kagome tomou uma decisão.

Pelo tempo que durassem, iria saborear, e amar, as atenções de Inuyasha. Sentia-se como uma rosa a desa brochar. Com certeza algo tão raro, tão maravilhoso, não podia ser errado. Ao contrário, tinha que ser tratado como um tesouro.

Pegando a mão de Inuyasha, puxou-a para junto do rosto. Com os olhos fitos nos dele, colocou-lhe o polegar na boca, mordendo-o com delicadeza e acariciando o local mordido com a língua. A respiração de Inuyasha ficou presa na garganta, demonstrando o enorme prazer que aquela carícia sensual lhe proporcionava. Abandonando o polegar, Kagome começou a passar a língua pela pele sensível entre os dedos.

Com a atenção concentrada no que estava fazendo, Kagome não percebeu que alguém se aproximara, a não ser pelo sobressalto de Inuyasha.

- O que quer? - ele perguntou, com voz rouca, ao criado. Vendo que Kagome ia retrair-se, segurou-lhe com força a mão.

Embaraçada, ela baixou os olhos, recusando-se a olhar para o recém-chegado. Tinha certeza de que sua paixão por Inuyasha estava estampada no rosto. O qual, naquele momento, achava-se tão quente quanto seu sangue.

- Perdão, milorde, mas precisam do senhor no pá tio - o criado falou em tom respeitoso, curvando-se ligeiramente. Pelo jeito algumas pessoas ali conhe ciam seu lugar.

Talvez ainda houvesse esperança para Ashby.

- Irei em seguida - respondeu Inuyasha, dispensando o homem com um gesto e esperando até que ele saísse para se levantar. - Você exerce um efeito poderoso sobre mim, amor - falou, lançando um olhar significativo para a parte inferior de seu corpo.

O rubor de Kagome acentuou-se ao seguir-lhe o olhar e entender o que ele queria dizer.

- Sinto muito - murmurou.

- Não sinta, porque eu não estou lamentando. - Cap turando-lhe o queixo entre os dedos, roçou os lábios nos dela. - Só lamento não poder ficar sozinho com você para continuar o que estávamos fazendo. - Soltando-a, continuou: - Acho que deve chamar Anna para dar uma olhada em suas costas e depois tratar de descansar. Se ela disser que você está bem, partiremos para L'Eau Clair depois de amanhã. Rodeando a cintura de Kagome com as mãos, levantou-a da cadeira. - Tudo indica que estarei ocupado demais para vê-la até partirmos, e sendo assim, isso terá que nos bastar até lá. - Apertando-a de encontro ao corpo excitado, apossou-se da boca ave ludada, devorando-a com ardor apaixonado.

Depois de reduzi-la a um estado em que nada mais importava, a não ser a satisfação dos sentidos, Inuyasha a fez sentar de novo, e antes que mudasse de idéia, saiu do hall.

Com um cálice de vinho na mão, Narak andava de um lado para o outro em seus aposentos particulares. Planos e esquemas mirabolantes giravam-lhe na mente, alimentados pela fúria diante de passadas ofensas.

Chegando à janela, ele se deteve, mas a imobilidade súbita em nada contribuiu para acalmar-lhe a agita ção da mente. Encontraria silêncio e paz algum dia? O burburinho das vozes desencarnadas não lhe dava sossego. Mesmo durante o sono, o confuso balbuciar prosseguia, com sussurradas palavras de comando lutan do para serem ouvidas.

O que precisaria fazer para silenciá-las? Com violência, colocou o cálice sobre o peitoril de pedra da janela, es patifando-o. Fascinado Narak viu o conteúdo espirrar na parede e em sua mão. O líquido ficou a escorrer-lhe lentamente por entre os dedos, vermelho como sangue. Um pequeno latejar na palma da mão o levou a virá-la para descobrir a causa. Um filete de sangue corria de um corte na palma, indo misturar-se com o vinho.

Surpreendentemente, a sensação não era de dor, ele notou, virando a mão de um lado para outro. Que estranho...

Um martelar na porta veio chamar-lhe a atenção.

- Entre.

A porta se abriu e Huw entrou no quarto.

- Um homem de Gwal Draig está aqui, milorde. Diz que tem notícias de sua prima.

Uma onda de excitação tomou conta de Narak.

- Kagome?

Huw acenou em afirmação.

- Traga-o aqui.

Deixando-se cair em sua cadeira favorita, ficou ima ginando que tipo de informação iria receber. Um sorriso de maldosa antecipação torcia-lhe os lábios.

Pouco depois, o capitão da guarda retornava com o informante e saía em seguida, fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Seu nome? - perguntou Narak, apoiando os cotovelos nos braços da cadeira e inclinando-se para diante.

- Owen, milorde. - O homem tirou o gorro e o amas sou entre as mãos, baixando a cabeça em sinal de res peito. - Moro numa aldeia situada entre Gwal Draig e Bryn Du.

Por algum tempo, Narak ficou a observá-lo, divertindo-se com seu óbvio desconforto. Esperou até o infeliz começar a se remexer no lugar para dizer:

- Huw falou que você tem notícias de lady Kagome.

- Pode ser que eu saiba de alguma coisa – respondeu Owen. - Ouvi dizer que pagará uma boa soma a quem o informar sobre o que aconteceu com ela.

- Estou certo de que poderei fazer algo nesse sentido - disse Narak, com um gesto indolente da mão. - Por favor, diga-me o que sabe.

- Um mensageiro chegou a Gwal Draig ontem, tarde da noite. Veio de algum lugar na fronteira, chamado Ashby. Disse a lorde Souta que seu amo havia encontrado lady Kagome na floresta e a levara para seu castelo. Lorde Souta e lorde Mirok partiram para L'Eau Clair ao amanhecer de hoje, o que significa que ela será le vada para lá.

Narak debruçou-se ainda mais para frente, a figura do homem diante dele desvanecendo-se na névoa verme lha de raiva que lhe obscurecia a visão.

- Eu sabia! - resmungou, socando com o punho o braço da cadeira. Ao ver o sangue jorrar, ele parou. Não valia a pena manchar as almofadas. - Sabia que ela não estava morta.

- Como assim, milorde?

- Não estou falando com você, imbecil! - rosnou Narak. - Cale a boca. Preciso pensar.

Por que o nome Ashby lhe parecia familiar? Não con seguia lembrar-se de onde o ouvira antes.

Mas isso não importava. A qualquer momento acabaria recordando.

Nunca deveria ter permitido que Ralph deixasse Bryn Du. O canalha mentiroso sabia que Kagome es tava viva. E tivera a coragem de exigir pagamento! Felizmente tivera o bom senso de mandá-lo embora de mãos vazias.

Mas _não podia _tê-lo deixado partir. De novo, Narak se pôs a socar a cadeira. Para o diabo com o estofado!

O que importavam umas poucas manchas, quando to dos os seus planos tinham ido por água abaixo?

Com tremendo esforço, tentou separar os próprios pen samentos da confusão de outros que lhe ia na cabeça. Pelo menos a névoa rubra havia clareado, liberando-lhe a visão. Correndo o olhar em torno, deparou com o sujeito trazido por Huw. Owen...? Sim, esse era o nome dele. O homem continuava de pé à sua frente, parecendo apavorado, Narak notou com satisfação.

- Huw! - gritou, sabendo que ele devia estar à espera do outro lado da porta.

O capitão entrou imediatamente no quarto.

- Chamou, milorde?

Este apontou para Owen.

- Leve-o daqui e tranque-o no celeiro, até que eu decida o que fazer com ele.

O homem começou a recuar.

- Mas o senhor disse que me pagaria, milorde - balbuciou. - Não fiz nada de mal!

Sem hesitar, Huw lhe agarrou os braços por trás.

- Vamos - falou, quase arrastando o homenzinho para fora.

- Huw! - chamou Narak antes que saíssem. – Volte aqui depois. Há algumas coisas que quero que faça.

No momento em que a porta foi fechada, ele pulou da cadeira e começou a andar desatinado pelo quarto. Pre cisava de um escape para o acúmulo de raiva ou sua mente explodiria.

Não conseguia pensar com clareza. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa para desanuviar o cérebro. Com os punhos cerrados e os maxilares apertados de ódio, Narak incli nou para trás a cabeça e começou a uivar como fera ferida.

Sua vingança poderia estar muito próxima agora, desde que fizesse o movimento certo. Voltando à cadeira acomodou-se para esperar por Huw. Tinham que planejar um meio infalível para capturar Kagome. E dessa vez, ele mesmo o faria, de forma a que não houvesse erros.

Queria Kagome e haveria de tê-la em seu poder. Com os pensamentos e as vozes girando-lhe na mente, Narak se pôs a traçar plano atrás de plano.

**CONTINUA...**

**Uau!**

**O que será que o Narak está armando?**

**Será que Kagome vai conseguir chegar a salvo em L'Eau Clair?**

**Será que o romance com Inuyasha vai finalmente engatar?**

**Mais respostas no próximo capítulo! Que deve demorar um pouco mais para sair T.T**

**É que vou ficar sem net por tempo indeterminado... Mas tentarei postar o mais brevemente possível, não apenas esta, mas também meus outros fics, que estão sem atualização a séculos...**

**Kissus e, por favor, não desistam de mim!**

**Pyta-chan ^.^**


	24. Capítulo 22

**Coração de Guerreiro**

Sharon Schulze

**Título original:** To Tame a Warrior's Heart

Esta história não me pertence. Apenas a estou postando no universo Inuyasha. Aproveitem!

CAPÍTULO VINTE E DOIS

Com um olhar ao sol do meio-dia, Inuyasha decidiu que era hora de permitir que sua desajeitada tropa fizesse uma parada para descanso junto ao riacho que delimitava o feudo de L'Eau Clair. Durante o breve período em que exercera, a mando do rei Sesshoumaru, as funções de capitão da guarda e guardião de Sango, havia patrulhado com freqüência aqueles bosques, em busca dos salteadores que vinham atacando as fazendas mais isoladas. Mais uma légua e chegariam ao castelo.

E bem em tempo. Kagome precisava descansar.

Embora ela negasse, a cada vez que lhe perguntava se queria parar, Inuyasha sabia que só a força de vontade a fazia prosseguir. E quanto à escolta... Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

A julgar pela maneira como vinham se arrastando e gemendo, os homens de Ashby precisavam mais de des canso do que Kagome.

Percorrendo até o fim a exausta coluna, Inuyasha atin giu com a parte chata da espada as nádegas do último homem da fila, fazendo-o andar mais depressa.

- Vamos, seus preguiçosos. Se os galeses resolverem nos atacar, vocês estarão mais perdidos que um car neiro no meio dos lobos. Nessa lerdeza, não vão viver muito tempo.

Seu olhar caiu sobre Buyô, que corria compassadamente ao lado da trilha, com a boca aberta num sorriso canino.

Inuyasha compartilhou do divertimento do cachorro ao perceber como seus homens tentavam evitar o animal, sem parecerem covardes.

Mal podia esperar pelo momento de transformar, atra vés de rígido treinamento, aquele bando de indolentes numa respeitável tropa de guerreiros. E _faria _isso, assim como reformaria Ashby, até a propriedade voltar a ser o modelo de prosperidade que era no tempo de seu avô. A antecipação colocava um novo ângulo em sua maneira de apreciar a vida: nunca, desde a infância, tinha espe rado com tanta ansiedade o raiar de cada dia.

Incitado por Inuyasha, o cavalo retornou trotando para frente da coluna, diminuindo o passo ao alcançarem Kagome. Esta montava a mesma égua que a havia trans portado para longe da fatídica clareira. Excelente animal, dotado de um temperamento dócil, a égua já começava a recuperar o peso perdido. Kagome dera-lhe o nome de Rhosyn. Quando Inuyasha protestara, alegando que nin guém chamava um cavalo de rosa, ela se limitara a rir, dizendo que não costumava comportar-se como a maioria das pessoas.

Coisa da qual Inuyasha não tinha a menor dúvida! Ele colocou a montaria tão próxima da dela que os joelhos de ambos se tocaram.

- Sua "rosa" não cheira muito bem - provocou-a. Sorrindo, Kagome o fitou nos olhos.

- Não adianta. Não vai me convencer a mudar o nome dela. - Com carinho, deu uns tapinhas no pescoço do animal. - Além disso, rosas são bonitas como Rhosyn.

- Essa miserável tropa está precisando de um novo descanso, milady - disse Inuyasha, retomando a serie dade. Tinha reparado que os ombros de Kagome curva vam-se de fadiga, apesar do bravo exterior exibido por ela. Ao menos, os homens estavam servindo para alguma coisa: sua falta de resistência fornecia um bom pretexto para uma parada em benefício de Kagome.

Se ela não estivesse presente, Inuyasha os teria obri gado, sem piedade, a uma marcha forçada, a fim de for talecer-lhes o caráter. Mal preparados como eram, era uma bênção divina o fato de não terem deparado com nenhuma ameaça pelo caminho. Até o aparecimento de um javali os deixaria em pânico, pondo-os em fuga. Kagome e ele poderiam até ser atropelados no processo. Contudo, para alguém que não olhasse muito de perto, até que apresentavam a aparência de uma escolta bem treinada.

- Mas estamos quase chegando, Inuyasha. Com cer teza eles serão capazes de andar a distância que falta, sem necessidade de uma nova parada.

Inuyasha deu de ombros.

- Você viu como eram as coisas em Ashby, Kagome. Não havia uma só pessoa que tivesse exercido um dia de trabalho honesto em muitos meses. Desde que Cla rence ouviu dizer que eu tinha morrido. - Ele franziu o cenho. - Ainda não entendo de onde veio o boato. Em todo caso, se eu tivesse dado mais atenção a Ashby, a situação não teria chegado ao ponto que chegou, e Cla rence teria sabido que o rumor não era verdadeiro.

- Não admira ele ter reagido daquele jeito, quando viu _você _do lado de fora das muralhas - comentou Kagome, dando risada. - Deve ter pensado que era um fantasma.

- Sua obrigação era tentar descobrir se eu tinha mor rido mesmo. Em vez disso, o idiota deu início a uma interminável comemoração.

Sorridente, Kagome segurou a mão dele.

- Não é comovente ver como todos choraram sua morte? Com uma careta, Inuyasha replicou:

- Pois vão desejar que eu tivesse morrido de verdade, quando eu começar a lidar de verdade com eles. E não tenho dúvidas de que Clarence já começou a chorar a perda de uma posição extremamente lucrativa, para ele. O canalha roubou-me o tempo todo durante o último ano. Descobri esse fato apenas com uma rápida olhada nas contas, pouco antes de nossa partida.

- Duvido que tenha que se preocupar com esse tipo de coisa de agora em diante. Clarence a essa altura deve estar longe e os demais já aprenderam com quem estão lidando.

Uma súbita lembrança provocou o riso de Inuyasha.

- Não sei por que, mas acho que algumas das mu lheres estão com a impressão de que trouxe seus maridos como reféns, para garantir o bom comportamento delas. - Tomado por um súbito pensamento, dirigiu um olhar desconfiado a Kagome. Ela recusou-se a encará-lo, mas sua expressão era de alguém extremamente satisfeita consigo mesma. - Não sei de onde tiraram essa idéia - continuou Inuyasha, mas ficarei feliz se funcionar. Em todo o caso, muito obrigado.

- Não podemos prosseguir viagem? - Kagome mudou de assunto. - Entendi muito bem o que está fazendo. Mas acontece que eu não quero... ou melhor, não _preciso _parar de novo.

Ele devia ter imaginado que Kagome não cairia em sua conversa, mas sua preocupação com ela era genuína. Nem mesmo tinha certeza de que haviam feito bem partindo tão cedo para L'Eau Clair. Mas receara que, se não a levasse, Kagome acabasse dando um jeito de ir sozinha para junto da prima.

E não gostaria nada de ter que correr atrás dela pelos pântanos de Gales.

- Vamos parar para descansar - disse então com firmeza. - Não importa se é por sua causa ou por causa dos homens. Descansaremos um pouco, e depois segui remos viagem.

Mesmo depois da parada, Kagome precisava juntar toda a pouca energia que lhe restava, para permanecer firme.

Pessoas acenavam, enfrentando os cascos dos ca valos para tocá-los, à medida que avançavam pelo pátio.

Olhando aquele mar de rostos, Kagome ficou emocionada com as expressões de carinho e afeição. Piscando para conter as lágrimas, voltou-se nos braços de Inuyasha para ver-lhe a reação.

Ele parecia exultante. Ao encontrar o olhar de Kagome, seus lábios se abriram num sorriso, que lhe iluminou toda a expressão. Com uma risada e um aceno respondeu a um comentário provocante, demonstrando uma alegria que Kagome ainda não tinha presenciado nele.

Aquelas pessoas respeitavam Inuyasha e pareciam gos tar dele também.

Era assim que devia ter sido o retorno dele a Ashby, lamentou Kagome. Mas seus servos não o conheciam como os habitantes de L'Eau Clair. Assim que percebessem que grande líder, e que homem maravilhoso, ele era, cada vez que retornasse a Ashby seria recebido com igual satisfação.

Para o bem de Inuyasha, era isso que Kagome esperava.

Correndo o olhar pela multidão para ver se localizava Sango ou Mirok, deu-se conta de que muitos dos co mentários e intervenções eram endereçados a ela própria. Muitos indagavam de sua saúde, ou simplesmente cha mavam-lhe o nome. O interesse daquela gente a comoveu, e um sorriso surgiu-lhe nos lábios, apesar das lágrimas estarem de novo ameaçando cair.

Rodeados pela multidão em festa, chegaram afinal ao outro lado do imenso pátio. A atenção de Kagome foi então atraída para as escadarias do castelo, onde a família os aguardava.

Sango encontrava-se entre Souta e Mirok, apoiada no braço do marido. Extasiada, não cessava de chamar por Kagome e Inuyasha.

Com uma crescente preocupação, Kagome reparou no quanto a barriga da prima havia aumentado de volume. Como Sango conseguia manter o equilíbrio?

Inuyasha deteve a montaria ao pé das escadas. Ime diatamente, Souta precipitou-se ao encontro deles, arreba tando a irmã num apertado abraço.

- Cuidado com ela! - alertou-o Inuyasha ao ver a careta de Kagome.

Souta afrouxou o aperto, mas não soltou a irmã.

- Eu devia dar tantas palmadas em seu traseiro que você ficaria uma semana sem poder sentar - resmungou, afastando a cabeça o bastante para observá-la com ca rinho. - Mas como estou feliz demais em vê-la, acho que vou abdicar desse desejo. - De novo, ele a abraçou, mas desta vez com mais delicadeza. Com os olhos verdes manchados de emoção, beijou-lhe a face macia. - Pensei que tinha perdido você - murmurou.

Erguendo a mão, Kagome tocou-lhe o rosto, seu olhar cruzando com o dele. Não conseguia lembrar de outra vez em que tivesse visto tanta emoção refletida no rosto do irmão. Mas sabia que se não fizesse uma brincadeira qualquer, acabaria caindo em pranto. E uma vez que começasse, seria difícil parar.

Forçando um sorriso, socou de leve o estômago de Souta.

- Você já devia saber que não é assim tão fácil li vrar-se de mim.

As feições de Souta contorceram-se numa careta de dor, mas Kagome sabia que não o machucara. Havia uma ines perada alegria nas coisas familiares que antes aceitava como permanentes: o amor fraternal, a intimidade, a con fiança, a presença dos amigos. De repente, ela viu-se de novo abraçando o irmão, o espírito galhofeiro completa mente perdido.

- É tão bom ver você! - confessou num soluço. Souta, e quanto a Roujo? Teve notícias dele? - O garoto nunca ficara longe de seu pensamento, embora tivesse pouca esperança de tornar a vê-lo com vida.

- Ele nos encontrou na floresta.

- Graças a Deus! - exclamou Kagome, perdendo de uma vez por todas a batalha contra as lágrimas.

- No começo, pensamos que não fosse sobreviver, mas o garoto tem fibra. Sem dúvida, uma qualidade que com partilha com você. Vamos entrar e verá por si mesma como ele está. - Com isso, Souta ergueu-a no colo e vol tou-se para subir a escadaria.

- Souta, ponha-me no chão! - Ela agarrou-se à túnica do irmão. - Sou perfeitamente capaz de andar. Pelo menos me deixe cumprimentar Sango e Mirok. - Em purrando para trás os cabelos despenteados, remexeu-se no colo dele, de modo a ver os primos.

Inuyasha havia se juntado ao grupo na escadaria. Kagome estivera vagamente consciente de que ele, também, trocava cumprimentos emocionados com os amigos.

- Por favor, digam a Souta para me pôr no chão! Com os olhos brilhando no rosto solene, Sango balan çou a cabeça. Mirok e Inuyasha seguiram-lhe o exemplo. Mas por trás das expressões fingidamente sérias, Kagome podia ver que os três mal continham a vontade de cair na risada.

- Tudo bem. Pode me carregar até os aposentos de Roujo, seu bobo. Só espero que seja bem longe. - Seu olhar zangado percorreu uma a uma as fisionomias ri sonhas, antes de apoiar a cabeça no conforto do largo peito de Souta.

Não valia a pena deixá-los perceber que chegara ao limite de suas forças.

Por um breve instante, Souta deixou cair os braços, amea çando derrubá-la, o que a obrigou a agarrar-se ainda mais ao pescoço dele.

Enquanto isso, a exemplo do primo, Mirok ergueu Sango nos braços e pôs-se a subir os largos degraus.

- Vamos preguiçosa! - falou numa risada. - Esta remos todos mais confortáveis lá dentro.

Deixando passar o casal, Inuyasha foi se postar ao lado de Souta. O olhar de Kagome encontrou o dele por um se gundo, antes de o irmão começar a balançá-la no ar fazendo o pátio girar loucamente a seu redor.

- Diga-me, Taisho - disse Souta, cessando de repente o balanço e ignorando os gritinhos de Kagome - como foi que encontrou minha irmã?

Esta socou-lhe as costelas.

- Você pode fazer a ele as perguntas que quiser, mas primeiro ponha-me no chão. - Agarrando-se apenas com uma das mãos à túnica de Souta, Kagome afastou com a outra os cabelos que lhe caíam sobre o rosto e encarou Inuyasha significativamente. Este se limitou a rir.

- Quer fazer o favor de dizer a Souta para me pôr no chão? - Kagome pediu em tom seco.

Souta começou a subir a escada.

- Inuyasha! - gritou Kagome.

Detendo-se de repente, Souta ajeitou-a nos braços de for ma a poder atingir-lhe o traseiro arredondado com uma palmada.

- Fique quieta, garota! - ordenou, sacudindo-se numa risada. Em seguida, olhou para Inuyasha que con tinuava a rir, divertindo-se com a indignação de Kagome. - Vamos, Taisho. Se não entrarmos logo, Sango virá atrás de nós.

- Coisa de que não precisamos. Entre essas duas - os olhos azuis de Inuyasha brilharam, provocantes, na direção de Kagome - seremos homens mortos em poucos instantes. Não, é melhor não enfurecê-las.

Frustrada diante de sua incapacidade de livrar-se e dar nos dois homens os bons chutes que estavam mere cendo, Kagome contentou-se em xingá-los baixinho. Roujo devia estar bem, ou então Souta não estaria tão feliz e descuidado.

Mas recusava-se a deixá-lo com a última palavra.

- Quero que me leve já para ver Roujo!

Percebendo que a irmã atingira o limite da paciência, Souta limitou-se a estreitá-la com mais força enquanto su bia correndo os degraus que faltavam, com Inuyasha a segui-lo sem esforço.

Finalmente! Pensou Kagome, fechando os olhos. Agora que se via a salvo e reunida de novo com a família, não tinha certeza de quanta emoção seria capaz de suportar sem desmoronar por completo.

**CONTINUA...**


	25. Capítulo 23

**Coração de Guerreiro**

Sharon Schulze

**Título original:** To Tame a Warrior's Heart

Esta história não me pertence. Apenas a estou postando no universo Inuyasha. Aproveitem!

**CAPÍTULO VINTE E TRÊS**

Seguindo atrás de Souta e de Kagome, Inuyasha entrou no grande hall, onde Sango e Mirok aguardavam. Apesar das provocações de Souta, des confiava que a verdadeira razão pela qual este insistira em trazer Kagome no colo fora ter percebido que ela chegara ao fim de sua resistência física.

Embora Kagome jamais o admitisse, os sinais eram cla ros e indiscutíveis.

E agora que finalmente chegara a L'Eau Clair, Inuyasha duvidava que ela fosse descansar, enquanto Sango não desse à luz o bebê que esperava. Devido à prévia experiência, sabia que Kagome era incapaz de ficar parada quando alguém necessitava de ajuda. Tivera muitas pro vas desse traço de seu caráter nos dias anteriores à par tida de Ashby.

Embora necessitasse recuperar as forças para a viagem até L'Eau Clair, o trabalho dela era visível em todos os cantos do castelo. Kagome raramente deixava seus aposentos, mas encontrara em Tildy uma emissária capaci tada e cheia de disposição. A criada tinha um jeito es pecial de atormentar os servos mais preguiçosos, xingan do e adulando alternadamente, até obrigá-los a trabalhar.

Desse modo, Kagome e Tildy provaram ser uma dupla invencível. Em apenas dois dias obtiveram uma impres sionante melhoria na aparência e na organização de Ashby.

As conseqüências de todo esse esforço estavam claras para Inuyasha agora, na maneira como ela deitava a ca beça no ombro do irmão.

Mais uma vez demonstrando que tinha consciência do esgotamento de Kagome, Souta falou:

- Levarei você para ver Roujo depois que tiver des cansado um pouco. Afinal nem ele nem você irão a parte alguma por um bom tempo. - Assim dizendo, colocou-a no chão, ao lado da cadeira em que Sango se achava sentada.

Imediatamente, Kagome inclinou-se para abraçar e bei jar a prima.

- Você está melhor do que imaginei depois de rece bermos a mensagem de Inu - disse Sango, enxugando uma lágrima. - Mas dá para ver que esteve doente.

Aceitando a cadeira que Mirok lhe oferecia, Kagome acomodou-se com um suspiro.

- Não precisa medir as palavras, Sango. Sei que estou um pavor. Não tenho tido muitas oportunidades de me dedicar a cuidados de beleza ultimamente.

- Pois eu não vejo nada de errado em sua aparência - interveio Inuyasha, vindo colocar-se atrás da cadeira dela. Ficava aborrecido sempre que Kagome desfazia de si mesma. E ela assim agia com mais freqüência do que lhe parecera em princípio, quando tudo que podia ver era a aura de arrogância, de autoconfiança, com que ela se rodeava. Agora que a conhecia melhor, sabia que tudo não passava de uma máscara atrás da qual Kagome es condia seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

- Sinto-me muito melhor, graças a Inuyasha – ela falou, sem responder diretamente ao comentário. Mas sua mão foi cobrir a dele, pousada no encosto da ca deira, provocando em ambos uma deliciosa sensação. - Ele daria um excelente médico, Sango. Espere até ver os pontos que deu em minhas costas. Ouvi dizer que estão perfeitos e que quase não ficará sinal dos fe rimentos que sofri.

- Talvez você possa ajudar Kagome enquanto estiver por aqui, Inu. - oolhar que Sango dirigiu a ele era brincalhão. Vou precisar dos serviços dela como parteira, muito em breve.

Embora soubesse que Sango estava brincando, Inuyasha não conseguiu ocultar seu horror diante da idéia.

- É muita sorte Kagome estar melhor. Não sei como não a matei com minha ignorância.

Kagome entrelaçou os dedos aos dele, dizendo com olhar carinhoso:

- Você fez tudo direito e estou muito mais agradecida do que consigo expressar.

Orosto de Inuyasha ficou vermelho diante do olhar revelador. Relanceando os olhos ao redor, viu que os ou tros os observavam com variadas reações, desde a franca curiosidade de Sango até o cenho franzido de Souta.

E o que significaria o ar de divertimento de Mirok?

Mas, para seu alívio, este último limitou-se a perguntar:

- Como foi seu retorno a Ashby, depois de tantos anos? Com um olhar agradecido, Inuyasha respondeu:

_ - _Olugar se tornou um verdadeiro chiqueiro. Sabendo como aprendi a apreciar os confortos da vida na corte, você pode imaginar como me senti em tal ambiente?

- Para falar a verdade, tenho certeza de que soube dar um jeito - respondeu Mirok, surpreendendo Inuyasha. - Muito antes de você nos deixar para voltar à corte, no ano passado, eu já havia percebido que você não é exatamente o homem que aparenta.

- Há muito mais em você, Inu, do que permite que os outros vejam - reforçou Sango.

Orubor de Inuyasha acentuou-se ainda mais.

- Chega! Daqui a pouco vão querer convencer todo mundo de que sou um santo. Nada pode estar mais dis tante da verdade. - Avançando para diante da cadeira de Kagome, continuou: - Sei que temos muito que con versar, mas neste momento só sei que essas duas ado ráveis damas precisam descansar.

- Inuyasha - protestou Sango - nunca diga a uma mulher que ela parece cansada. Embora você tenha se tornado um perfeito galanteador nos últimos tempos, ain da tem o que aprender.

- Não estou tentando impressionar vocês; estou ape nas sendo sincero. Depois de tudo que fiz para salvar Kagome, não vou permitir que adoeça de novo. – Se incli nando ele tomou nos braços esta última, carregando-a como se nada pesasse. - E quanto a você - falou para Sango, jogando-lhe um beijo - não se atreva a dar à luz antes que Kagome tenha podido descansar da viagem, entendeu?

- Não acredito que Sango possa fazer muita coisa a respeito. - Kagome tentou livrar-se. - Quer me pôr no chão, Inuyasha? Desse jeito daqui a pouco não saberei mais andar por minhas próprias pernas.

Indiferente aos espectadores, Inuyasha limitou-se a er guê-la mais alto, e a colar os lábios nos dela, calando o fluxo de palavras. Sem dúvida esse era o jeito mais efi ciente de reduzi-la ao silêncio, ele pensou, lutando contra o desejo de aprofundar o beijo. Afastando-se da boca ten tadora, olhou para os companheiros estupefatos e com um sorriso, perguntou:

- Funciona, não acham? - E sem esperar resposta dirigiu-se para a porta, sempre carregando Kagome.

A risada geral alcançou-os ainda no corredor.

- Nunca me senti tão embaraçada - disse Kagome, com voz sumida. Em seguida, mergulhando o rosto no peito dele, ficou muda.

- O que estaria acontecendo agora? – resmungou Kagome consigo mesma, virando-se devagar na cama e cobrindo a cabeça com um travesseiro. Do lado de fora do quarto vinha o ruído de pessoas correndo, e gritos distantes soavam no pátio.

A julgar pela luz fraca que entrava pelas frestas da janela fechada, já devia ter amanhecido. Apesar dos es forços de Inuyasha para obrigá-las a descansar, pouco depois dele tê-la deixado na cama, despedindo-se Com outro beijo devastador, Sango esgueirara-se para dentro do quarto.

Movendo-se em silêncio para não serem descobertas pelos homens, as duas primas tinham ido ver Roujo. Embora Kagome fosse carregar para sempre na consciência a responsabilidade pela morte dos guardas de Souta, a de cisão de mandar o garoto para longe da cena do massacre fora acertada. Pelo que Sango lhe contara, sabia ter sido apenas graças à misericórdia divina que Roujo en contrara o caminho até lá.

Mas o que importava era que estava vivo, e por isso, Kagome agradecia a Deus.

Para sua surpresa, Roujo não a culpava pelo infor túnio. Tinha melhorado bastante desde que fora levado desfalecido para L'Eau Clair, e não via a hora de iniciar o treinamento que um dia o transformaria em cavaleiro.

Assim que o garoto adormeceu, Sango conduziu Kagome de volta ao quarto, onde começou a interrogá-la a respeito de Inuyasha. Rindo como uma adolescente, ela brincou e provocou a prima, mas no final declarou que esta não poderia ter escolhido um homem melhor.

Quem acreditaria que Nick Taisho fosse capaz de exibir tanta paixão e galanteria? Sango tinha perguntado em tom provocante.

Mesmo depois de várias horas, as faces de Kagome ainda ficavam vermelhas cada vez que se lembrava das ousadas carícias de Inuyasha em frente de sua família! Virgem Santa, se ele não parasse com isso, ficariam todos espe rando um breve noivado! Passara momentos difíceis ten tando convencer Sango de que não existia nada de sério entre os dois.

E Sango não acreditara numa única palavra.

Mas pelo que sabia, nada havia mesmo entre Inuyasha e ela, a não ser uma manhã de paixão. Apesar das cons tantes demonstrações de carinho, ele não tinha dito uma palavra a respeito de seus sentimentos.

Era provável que, para ele, tudo não passasse de atra ção sexual. Afastando o travesseiro, Kagome ficou alguns momentos olhando para o teto. Se tivesse algum juízo, pensou, trataria de fazer com que atração física fosse igualmente a única coisa a ligá-la a Inuyasha.

Mas não podia enganar a si mesma. Seus sentimentos por ele sempre haviam sido poderosos, embora mal orien tados em princípio. E jamais poderiam ser catalogados como algo tão simples quanto mera atração sexual.

Mais passos agitados fizeram-se ouvir no corredor, mas desta vez, eles se detiveram em frente à sua porta. Num pulo, Kagome sentou-se na cama.

- Lady Kagome, a senhora precisa vir imediatamente.

Reconhecendo a voz de Emma, criada pessoal de Sango, ela tratou de se levantar correndo e, enfiando a túnica, foi abrir a porta.

A idosa mulher parecia frenética.

- Chegou a hora, milady. A bolsa de água rompeu e lorde Mirok está a ponto de derrubar as paredes - ela falou, puxando Kagome pelo braço.

Todo o cansaço desaparecido, Kagome afastou os dedos da outra, dizendo em tom tranqüilizador;

- Peça a lorde Inuyasha para manter lorde Mirok longe do quarto de Sango. O que menos precisamos é de um homem desesperado no caminho. Estarei lá em seguida.

Embora as feições de Emma permanecessem contraí das de preocupação, ela parecia menos aflita agora que lhe fora ordenado o que fazer. Acenando em concordância, se afastou em firmes passos pelo corredor.

Demorando apenas o tempo necessário para prender os longos cabelos numa trança, Kagome dirigiu-se para os aposentos da prima. O mais provável era não precisar ter pressa, sem dúvida, ainda se passariam várias horas antes que a criança finalmente viesse ao mundo.

- Não quero mais fazer isso! - gritou Sango, agar rando o vestido de Kagome. Juntando energia de alguma reserva oculta, sentou-se na cama. Seu olhar aflito correu de Kagome para a criada em pé ao lado do leito, mas de alguma forma, ela manteve a compostura. - Chega, Kagome - choramingou, molhando com a ponta da língua os lábios secos. - Faça parar esse sofrimento.

Com esforço, Kagome tentou soltar a frente da túnica dos dedos de Sango, lutando para manter-se ereta diante da força com que a prima a puxava.

- Pare com isso _você, _Sango - retrucou, infundindo na voz um tom severo, enquanto soltava um por um os dedos que lhe seguravam a roupa. - O bebê precisa nascer e você tem que ajudar! Além disso, sabe muito bem que esse processo não pode ser detido.

Livre afinal, ela se endireitou. Segurando com firmeza as mãos de Sango, fez com que esta voltasse a deitar sobre os travesseiros. Suas próprias costas protestaram, mas Kagome ignorou a dor. A prima necessitava dela e seu conforto pessoal podia esperar. Mas não conseguiu evitar o tremor da mão que se adiantou para enxugar o suor da testa de Sango. A palidez e o esgotamento es tampados no rosto desta provocaram-lhe um estremecimento de alarme. O parto estava sendo por demais de morado. Um dia e uma noite já haviam transcorrido desde que Emma fora chamá-la em seu quarto. Uma eternidade de dor e exaustão para Sango, e para si mesma. Em circunstâncias normais teria estado preparada para en frentar a demora, mas depois de tudo por que passara...

Sua fraca reserva de forças estava quase esgotada. Tinha que fazer aquele parto quanto antes.

Com Sango à beira da histeria, sabia que precisaria de muita energia para arrancá-la desse precipício, uma energia que já não tinha certeza de ainda possuir.

O amor pela prima dominou-a então, levantando-lhe a moral abatida. Sango dependia de sua ajuda e não podia lhe falhar agora.

Sentando-se na borda da cama, começou a passar um pano úmido nas faces da outra, ao mesmo tempo em que falava:

- Você tem que fazer força, Sango. Vamos, comece a empurrar.

Os dedos de Sango apertaram o braço de Kagome quan do uma nova contração veio transpassá-la. Murmurando palavras de encorajamento, Kagome tentou acalmar a pri ma, mas era evidente que seus esforços estavam sendo inúteis. Os gemidos de Sango transformaram-se em gri tos, antes de se desvanecerem num queixume, quando os espasmos cessaram.

Precisava tomar alguma providência antes que Sango se tornasse fraca e entorpecida demais. No ponto em que estavam, faria praticamente qualquer coisa para fortale cer o espírito da prima.

Com um gesto, pediu para Emma se aproximar. A fi sionomia da velha criada estava tensa, os lábios apertados numa linha fina, como para impedir que tremessem.

- O que vamos fazer, milady? - Os olhos de um azul desmaiado, brilhavam de lágrimas mal contidas. - Meu pobre cordeirinho, nunca a vi desse jeito. Acho que nem sabe o que está acontecendo.

- Traga lorde Mirok aqui. Talvez ele possa emprestar a Sango a força de que ela está necessitando. Surpreendentemente, Emma não lhe questionou a de cisão e foi correndo cumprir a ordem.

Kagome ficou então andando de um lado para o outro junto do leito, até uma nova contração dominar Sango. Incentivando e motivando, atormentou a prima durante todo o paroxismo, tão concentrada que nem ouviu entra rem no quarto.

Mas ao olhar para cima entre uma dor e outra des cobriu Inuyasha parado a seu lado observando-a com es tranha intensidade. Levando o indicador aos lábios, num pedido de silêncio, Kagome conduziu-o para longe do leito.

Uma vez perto da porta, ele a tomou nos braços, acon chegando-a a si.

- Há quanto tempo ela está assim? - perguntou, roçando os lábios pela testa de Kagome.

Apoiando-se naquele corpo vigoroso, ela saboreou-lhe por um instante a força.

- Há muitas horas, acho. Tempo demais. - Seu olhar vagou em torno. - Onde está Mirok?

- Quis primeiro ter certeza de que você o queria mes mo aqui. Emma está tão incoerente, que fiquei em dúvida quanto ao recado. Mirok parece uma fera enjaulada, amor. Não estou certo se a presença dele vai ajudá-la ou apavorá-la. - Com uma olhada para a mulher no leito, acrescentou: - Isso se antes ele não enlouquecer de preocupação.

- Talvez possam ajudar-se mutuamente. - Suspi rando, Kagome afastou-se do conforto que os braços de Inuyasha lhe proporcionavam. - Não consigo mais fazer Sango se esforçar para empurrar o bebê para fora, e no fim podemos perder a ambas, ela e a criança. - Nesse momento, Sango começou a gemer de novo. Percebendo que outra contração se iniciava, Kagome correu para o lado da prima. - Avise Mirok sobre o estado em que ela se encontra, antes de trazê-lo aqui - acrescentou, se sentando ao lado de Sango e tomando-lhe a mão. Mas traga-o aqui de qualquer jeito.

Mirok chegou quando nova contração acabava. Kagome chamou-o com um gesto, reparando que ele se achava quase tão mal quanto a mulher. Pelo menos não estava bêbado, graças a Deus, ela pensou.

- Você precisa ficar falando com ela, Mirok - falou em tom suave, pousando a mão no braço dele. - Sango está esgotada demais para me dar atenção, mas talvez dê ouvidos ao homem que ama. Ainda há esperança, mas não vou mentir para você. Ela precisa de sua força para superar esse momento.

Com o olhar fixado em Sango, Mirok acenou em aceitação.

- O que devo fazer?

- Argumente, ameace, suplique. Não importa como faça, mas precisa conseguir que ela ajude a si mesma. Está tão cansada, que acredito que esteja lutando contra o próprio corpo. Falta muito pouco para o bebê sair - Kagome tratou de acalmar o angustiado marido. - Mas você tem que fazê-la cooperar!

Durante todo esse tempo, Kagome estava consciente da presença de Inuyasha do outro lado da cama, mas não pensou em pedir-lhe para retirar-se. Ela, ou Mirok, po deria precisar dele antes de tudo terminar, e além do mais, achava-lhe reconfortante a companhia. Reunindo forças, enviou-lhe então um leve sorriso. O olhar que ele lhe enviou em troca agiu como um bálsamo revigorante sobre seu espírito quase combalido, fortalecendo-a.

- Mirok, sente-se atrás de Sango. Precisa mantê-la recostada e apoiá-la quando ela fizer força para empurrar.

Sem hesitar, ele lhe obedeceu as instruções, falando com a mulher em tom brusco, antes de inclinar-se para sussurrar-lhe algo no ouvido. O que quer que tivesse sido, prendeu a atenção de Sango, porque seu olhar foi pousar um tanto enevoado, mas com empenho, em Kagome, parada ao pé da cama.

Sango ainda parecia um animal acuado, mas havia uma consciência crescente em seus olhos verdes.

- Vou checar como estão as coisas, Sango - alertou, afastando o lençol que cobria as pernas da prima e pon do-se em ação. Outra contração surgiu enquanto Kagome fazia o toque. Desta vez, porém, Sango lutou para con trolar-se, respirando em curtos ofegos, como Kagome havia lhe ensinado.

Novo espasmo chegou quase em cima do anterior, e Kagome julgou que era tempo do verdadeiro trabalho começar.

- Na próxima contração, Sango, você precisa forçar e empurrar para fora o mais que puder. Apoie-se em Mirok e deixe que ele a mantenha meio levantada.

Dobrando para trás o lençol, Kagome abriu por com pleto as pernas de Sango, fazendo-a dobrar os joelhos e apoiando-lhe os pés em pilhas de travesseiros. Alter nadamente, ela e Mirok foram incentivando Sango através das contrações. Maravilhada Kagome observou a recuperação de vitalidade da prima. A cada empurrão, esta parecia ganhar novas forças e vontade de chegar ao fim daquela provação.

Finalmente chegou o grande momento.

- Estou vendo a cabecinha do bebê - gritou Kagome, obrigando-se a ter calma. - Empurre de novo. Força!

Com um grunhido quase animal, Sango concentrou toda sua energia num poderoso empurrão final.

Kagome só teve tempo de estender a mão e agarrar a criança que começava a deslizar para fora do corpo da prima.

Piscando para afastar as lágrimas de felicidade, virou o bebê facilitando-lhe a saída.

- Vocês têm uma menina! - anunciou, sorrindo para Sango e Mirok. - Ela não é mesmo uma beleza? - can tarolou quando o bebê fez uma careta e desatou a chorar.

Precisando das duas mãos livres para cortar o cordão umbilical, Kagome voltou-se para Inuyasha, ainda em si lêncio do outro lado.

- Venha cá, Inuyasha - chamou, enrolando um pe queno cobertor em torno do frágil corpinho e estendendo o bebê para ele. Inuyasha a encarou como se estivesse louca e não se mexeu. - Vamos, é só por um minuto.

Avançando para junto dela, ele estendeu as mãos, desajeitado.

- Assim. - Colocando a criança nos braços fortes de Inuyasha, Kagome mostrou-lhe como carregá-la. Depois, voltou sua atenção para as tarefas remanescentes.

Virando-se discretamente de costas para a cama, dando assim liberdade a Kagome para cuidar dos detalhes finais, Inuyasha ficou olhando fascinado para aquela coisinha escorregadia e barulhenta em seus braços. Pele de um vivo tom de rosa, as feições parecendo ligeiramente amas sadas, a recém-nascida não podia ser considerada bonita, ele pensou. Mas havia algo cativante naquele pedacinho minúsculo de humanidade.

Despreparado para enfrentar a estranha emoção que o acometia, Inuyasha esperou até Kagome terminar, para virar-se de novo e entregar a criança aos pais.

Com um grito de alegria, Sango pegou a filha nos braços, imediatamente afastando o cobertor para com provar-lhe a perfeição. Sorridente, tendo nos olhos um brilho suspeito, Mirok abraçou a mulher e a filha.

Presenciar-lhes a felicidade, tornou Inuyasha conscien te da própria solidão. Não desejando imiscuir-se na pri vacidade daquela pequena família, voltou-se para partir.

- Inuyasha? - Kagome chamou quando ele estava al cançando a porta. Detendo-se, Inuyasha voltou-se para ela, que continuou falando: - Estou quase acabando. Cruzando o aposento, ela se aproximou de onde ele es tava. - Você pode esperar por mim?

- Já me intrometi demais - ele explicou. - Acho melhor deixá-los gozando sua felicidade sossegados. Quando Sango souber que estive aqui, nunca mais vai me encarar - concluiu com um sorriso triste.

- Talvez. Mas você pode se surpreender com uma reação inesperada. - Assim dizendo, Kagome pousou de leve a mão no braço dele. - Se não deseja continuar aqui, poderia esperar por mim em meu quarto? Não quero ficar sozinha esta noite.

O sangue de Inuyasha começou a correr-lhe mais rápido nas veias. Se estava disposto a esperar por Kagome no quarto desta?

Seria um idiota ou um louco se recusasse.

- Nem eu - respondeu então em tom suave, se incli nando para sussurrar no ouvido dela - Não se preo cupe se demorar. Esperarei pelo tempo que for necessário. Há coisas pelas quais vale a pena aguardar . Finalizou, lançando um rápido olhar aos embevecidos pais, antes de sair fechando a porta atrás de si.

**CONTINUA...**

**Oiê!**

**Dois capítulos novos de presente pra vocês! É pra tentar compensar a demora...**

**Bom, espero que curtam... Afinal, as coisas ficam cada vez melhores!**

**Um grande abraço!**

**Pyta-can^.^**


End file.
